FUME
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Tris learns that she is to be engaged to Tobias Eaton, the son of Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton. Her reaction is violent. Fighting with all her might against the arranged marriage, Tris finds herself trapped. Living in Marcus Eaton's house, she discovers the many lies her faction harbors, especially when it comes to their leader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea for a long time haunting me. I always pushed it aside, thinking "no, too crazy". But fate wouldn't let me not write it down. I first read "Deceptions & Secrets" by divergentpanda46 and FourTrisHEA, and then later read a short story called "Abnegation" by Gambe. Both stories contained elements of the idea that has already been plaguing me, and saw it as a sign. What were the odds to pick to read two stories that would contain the same crazy elements my sick mind entertains (no offense to anyone)? So, naturally, I started writing it down.**

 **I want to congratulate the three authors of the two mentioned stories, and acknowledge how their work inspired mine. If you haven't read them yet, go check them out.**

 **The title of the story has a double meaning. Fume, according to google, is an amount of gas or vapor that smells strongly or is dangerous to inhale. But as you could see the title is in fact an acronym. FUME or Fuck U Marcus Eaton.**

 **I also want to thank Daydreamerdb, badass4ever, and ItsHardIknow for beta-ing this, and sharing their opinions and ideas with me. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Tris

"Wait, are you serious?" I ask my father incredulously as he sits on my desk chair, his stern eyes fixated on me. He had just informed me that he decided, together with his friend, and fellow Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton, that I was to marry Tobias Eaton, Marcus's eighteen-year-old son.

"Beatrice, this is a wonderful opportunity for you, and for our family. With you and Tobias married, this will guarantee you both a leadership position," my dad says, smiling cautiously.

"Dad, you can't be serious. Do you hear yourself?"

"Beatrice, that's enough. Marcus and Tobias will be here any minute for dinner," he starts saying, and I flip out.

"You called them to dinner? Already?" I yell. "What is the matter with you?"

"I said, that's enough, Beatrice," he yells back, and before I can argue back, we hear a knock on the door. "Let's go downstairs, and meet with your fiancé."

"Over my dead body," I mutter quietly. I let dad walk out of my room, and then slam the door behind him. I jam the lock, and hear my dad knocking on the door frantically.

"Beatrice, open the door!" he shouts, knocking forcefully on my door. My father isn't used to this kind of disobedience, but I have to say, I am not used with this kind of behavior from my father, either.

"No!" I yell.

"Beatrice!" he growls. I hear more voices coming from outside my bedroom, and recognize Caleb's voice, inquiring what is going on, but is send downstairs to greet our guests, without any kind of answer. A moment later, I hear my mother's voice, and then Marcus. Wait, what the hell is he doing here?

"Beatrice, please, open the door, sweetheart," my mother says, her voice gentle.

"No!" I respond stubbornly.

"Natalie, may I try?" I hear Marcus ask. There is a pause, and then I hear some shuffling. "Beatrice, this is Marcus Eaton. Please open the door," he requests politely.

"No!" I keep up my stubbornness.

More silence falls, but I hear some strange noises coming from my door. Too late, I realize they are un-jamming my door, and a moment later the door flies open, causing me to stumble backwards. In the doorway stand Marcus and my father. My father looks angry, but the evil glint in Marcus's eyes makes me shiver.

"Beatrice, I understand this is difficult for you, after all, you are still a child," Marcus says, talking to me as if I was a toddler.

"Interesting that I am a child when I don't open my door, but you deem me old enough to marry your son, Marcus," I spit. My dad's jaw drops, but he quickly composes himself.

"Beatrice, apologize at once."

"Make me!" I challenge.

I have never been this disobedient in my life. I always struggled with Abnegation rules, but I respected them as much as I could. Not once, have I ever talked back to my parents, let alone yell at any of them. But this situation is unusual as it is. The fact that they are so willing to marry me off is unsettling. Even Abnegation customs allow you to pick your wife or husband. It's not the parents' job to find your life partner for you, so what made my parents suddenly decide it was any of their business? I don't understand.

I watch carefully as my father stares at me with disbelief. Marcus, on the other hand, clenches his fists, as if he wants to physically hurt me for my disobedience. I'd like to see him try. Asshole!

Before either of them can do anything, my mother steps inside, and directs dad and Marcus to wait for us downstairs. They go, figuring that my mother would be the one to get through to me.

"Well, Beatrice, that was very rude," she murmurs, a disapproving look on her face.

"I was rude? You are the ones selling me to the highest bidder. That's called slavery!" I yell, not giving a damn whether the people downstairs can hear me.

"Keep your voice down," my mother instructs. I remain quiet, but mainly because I don't have anything left to tell her. "You will come downstairs, you will meet Tobias, and you will behave yourself." Her voice is calm, but I can hear the finality in it. I gingerly watch my mother. I don't know what to think of all of this. This is highly unorthodox, and unsettling. I don't want to fight with my parents, but I'd rather die than allow them to marry me off. I nod my head reluctantly, and we both go to meet the others downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Marcus is waiting with my father, and I can see the tall figure of the teenage boy who is supposed to become my husband, behind the two older men. I do as my mother instructed, and for the first time I sigh in defeat. It is more for the sake of those around me, because inwardly I'm already planning to burn down the whole faction, just to get out of this. Marcus gives some bullshit speech about the importance of this union, and I fight very hard to keep myself from rolling my eyes. I don't know if my mother expected me to listen to her or if she silently suspects that this is just the calm before the storm, but she doesn't say anything.

I faintly hear mom ask Caleb to help her bring the food to the dining room, while Tobias and I get acquainted. When Marcus is finally done with that lecture of his, he steps aside, and reveals his son. Tobias is as tall as his father, but he is lean, and his features are sharper. His complexion is a tad darker than Marcus's, his crooked nose is adorned by a set of beautiful dark blue eyes, that seem to penetrate my very soul. Even the full bottom lip makes him look more attractive than I've ever seen anyone. He is truly handsome, I can give him that, but that won't change the fact that he is the reason I am in this mess. He reaches out his hand, and I look at it surprised. It is frowned upon in Abnegation to have any kind of physical contact, even close friends or relatives. I have no idea as to why. But that's just one of the dumb rules around here. I look at my father as he nods his head in approval, and then I extend my own hand. We shake hands awkwardly, and pull away when we hear Marcus laugh. I turn my head slightly toward him, just in time to hear him say, "I've told you, haven't I?". I narrow my eyes at him, but he doesn't see it. He follows my father into the dining room, and I stay behind with Tobias. I don't look at my "fiancé" because I just can't.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want this any more than you do," he whispers, and another shiver runs down my spine. But unlike the one Marcus gave me, which bordered on something evil, the one I get now is filled with anticipation. What is this feeling?

We join our parents and my brother in the dining room, not saying another word to the other. Throughout the meal, Marcus talks to my father about some shit at work, while mom send unnecessary glances my way. She catches me glaring at dad and Marcus a few times, and, with her eyes tells me to knock it off.

Once the Eatons leave the house, I head straight up to my room without as much as a goodnight, let alone doing the dishes as I am supposed to. If dad thinks he can decide my future for me then I will show him what an undesirable wife I can turn out to be.

 **A/N: What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates weekly, probably Saturdays, if not Sundays. Happy reading everyone!**

Chapter 2

For an entire week after the infamous dinner in which I learnt I was to be engaged to Tobias Eaton, my parents saw a side of me they've never even suspected existed. I stopped doing my chores, and while my father punished me by sending me upstairs to my room without dinner, I had already planned ahead. I knew that dad would never physically punish me, and I took advantage of that. I hid food in my room in places where my parents would never find it. I always waited until it was quiet in the house before I even dared to eat something.

I started skipping school, which then prompted my teachers to call my parents to school to talk about my odd behavior. The night after they got called in by one of my teachers, my dad had yelled at me that he didn't raise his daughter to act like a hellion. That was the first time he cussed or at least the first time I heard him. But it was also the first time I considered a faction other than Abnegation.

Dauntless.

I always admired and envied the Dauntless. They were free. And I longed to be free. If my life was that of a caged bird before, it had definitely turned into a living hell. Perhaps this whole situation would give me clarity regarding my future. I always knew I didn't quite belong here in Abnegation. Maybe I belonged somewhere else. Maybe even in Dauntless. I made up my mind to at least explore the possibility. But first, I had to deal with the situation at hand.

"Beatrice, are you ready?" my mother asks, as she steps into my room.

"For what?" I ask her, not even looking up from the homework in front of me. I hate that I am behaving like this. I know she is only doing this to make dad happy. But isn't my happiness just as important as my father's? Or maybe she really believes that this fucked up situation is justified, that I really should marry Tobias Eaton.

"You know for what, honey. Tonight Tobias will officially ask for your hand in marriage," she says, and I cringe.

"I completely forgot," I tell her dismissively. She doesn't move, and I get annoyed. "Can you please leave me now? I have homework," I add sharply. I hear her sigh, but she still doesn't move from her spot behind me. The next thing I know, she embraces me from behind, and kisses my head.

"You are so stubborn, my sweet girl." I don't say anything. I feel angry; angry at my father for even wanting to marry me off; angry at my mother for allowing him to do that; angry at Marcus for forcing me to do this; angry at Tobias for going along with this. I know he said he didn't like this any more than I did, but I haven't heard about _him_ going nuts. It seems I am the only one who is acting out.

"But we have to go. Come on," she urges. I stand up abruptly, and walk past her. I don't even spare her a second glance as I rush downstairs to where my brother and father are already waiting. I can see how pleased my father looks, while Caleb looks mortified. He had tried to talk to me, and despite of what I thought he would say, he surprised me by saying that he completely disagreed with dad. That gave me some hope that at least a small part of my family cared more about me than whatever social status Marcus and my dad hoped to achieve by this marriage.

"Are you ready, Beatrice?" my dad asks smiling.

"To be sold? Yeah, sure," I spit. My dad frowns, but doesn't say anything. _Didn't think so!_

I already know we are meeting at the Abnegation headquarters where Marcus has prepared a little gathering that is going to be attended by everyone important in our faction.

A few years ago, the City Council changed a few rules. It happened after a failed attempt of the Erudite to discredit the Abnegation, and seize power for themselves. It was then decided that the old laws should be revised. This was mainly possible at the insistence of the Candor, who knew everything about our laws. At the moment the conflict happened, the rules had become so restrictive that people got too anxious. There were so many rumors going around, so many misconceptions about what each faction did, that Candor decided to urge the City Council to loosen a few of these rules.

Up until now, each sixteen-year-old would choose a faction to live in. That was changed to eighteen years. It was considered that at sixteen we weren't mature enough, and couldn't make educated decisions as to where we wanted to spend the rest of our lives. Another rule that was changed, and probably would be best to erase completely, is Faction before Blood. It simply stated that once you leave your faction of origin you can never return, and not even have contact with your family, unless on visiting day. That always seemed like a stupid rule. How can meeting my family make me a faction traitor? It was then decided that fraternization among the factions should be allowed, and even encouraged. The more we knew about the faction we wanted to choose, the more chances there were to actually be happy and be a productive member of said faction.

Before these rules changed, one of the former Erudite leaders, Jeanine Matthews, was on the hunt for Divergents. I barely knew what that meant when I first heard it, but my mother explained it to me. In simple terms, you can have aptitude for more than one faction, and that scared people like Jeanine who wanted to be in absolute control. Thanks to some brave Erudites and a few Dauntless, Jeanine was stopped. It was discovered during her trial that she planned on killing all the Divergents in the city. Up until then, no one knew how common divergence really was, and yet it turned out, that more people than not were, at least to a certain degree, divergent.

Candor, backed by the other factions, came up with a law that made the killing of divergents one of the highest forms of treason. Jeanine and her co-conspirators were executed, and henceforth the City Council had to accept two representatives from each faction to be part of the government.

In my opinion, even the selfless Abnegation need to be watched closely. If this deal between my father and Marcus is any indication, I wouldn't be surprised if they pushed the envelope in other areas as well.

My train of thought is interrupted once we reach our destination. We enter the gray Abnegation building, and are soon greeted by a small group of our faction officials. This is odd. They shouldn't be here. I mean, I know mom said that some of dad's colleagues would be, but this is ridiculous. There are at least twenty people here. Not even during a wedding are there so many people present. What the fuck is going on?

"Beatrice, how lovely to see you again," Marcus says. _Yeah, right_ , I think to myself. Marcus then goes to greet my parents. He ignores my brother, but Caleb doesn't seem to mind though. Instead, he glares at Tobias.

"Why aren't you fighting this?" Caleb asks Tobias, who just looks taken aback. A flash of anger, guilt, and irritation crosses Tobias's face all in a second, but he composes himself quickly, remaining calm. Something tells me he did. Something also tells me it didn't matter. I don't have time to explore my theory, because I then feel a slight push against my back. I look over my shoulder, and see Marcus smirking. I so wish I could wipe that off of his face.

We walk into a small reception room, where there are two chairs facing each other. Marcus directs Tobias to sit on one, while I have to take the one opposite of him. I want to protest, but a stern look from my mother makes me reconsider. However, I won't give in so easily.

After we are both seated, Tobias stretches out his hands, palms facing the ceiling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, so I look toward my mother. She shows me her own hands facing the ground, and I understand. I have to put my hands in his. I roll my eyes, and let everyone see my annoyance.

Marcus gives another one of his famous speeches that I really don't care about, and then instructs Tobias to proceed. From the corner of my eye, I see dad approaching, to stand next to us. Tobias averts his gaze from mine, and looks up at my father, without letting go of my hands. He isn't really holding them, but it feels a little comfortable to me. I guess, it's because we are basically in the same boat.

Even if we get engaged right now, Tobias and I won't be able to get married for another two years. I have to be a full-fledged member of our faction to be able to marry another member. But by then, I will be gone. I can't stay here. Even if my parents will hate me, I can't stay here and let them ruin my life. I'd rather make my own decisions, my own mistakes. I'd rather live with the knowledge that I've failed in my pursuit of freedom, than watch life pass me by as I wither in a typical Abnegation home, with a typical Abnegation husband. Tobias will choose in four months from now, and I will choose two years later. Whatever he chooses, I don't care. He is nothing to me, and I am nothing to him.

"Mr. Prior, I would like to ask you for your permission to make your daughter, Beatrice, my wife," Tobias says, his voice is clear, and gentle.

"I give you my blessing, son."

The crowd starts to applaud, not loud, but enough to be an awkward sound in the otherwise silent room. Wait! That's it?

"What about me?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"What about you, Beatrice?" my dad asks, staring intently at me.

"Shouldn't I be the one to be asked to get married?" I ask, and start to feel rage bubbling underneath the surface.

"It is customary for the groom to ask the bride's father, and not the bride," Marcus explains smugly.

"That's stupid," I exclaim outraged, and stand up, the chair I was sitting on scraping the floor, and falling over. Silence falls as I glare from Marcus to my father.

"Beatrice, behave yourself," my dad chastises.

"You expect me to just accept this ridiculous charade?" I ask dumbfounded by his inability to see the insanity of what he is asking from me.

"It is not a charade, my dear Beatrice. This is just a formality. You will be able to state your consent when we go into the other room to sign the marriage license," Marcus tells me matter-of-factly. Marriage license? I look from Marcus to my father, and then to my mother. She looks away ashamed. My brother just looks on incredulous at the scene before him, as I am. I turn my gaze to Tobias who seems ashamed, but keeps his eyes on me. He is still sitting, as if standing up would be a crime against humanity. This guy frustrates me to no end. He tells me he isn't looking forward to this marriage deal, yet he keeps awfully quiet about it.

"Are you out of your fucking minds?" I yell. "I'm sixteen!" I scream, getting angrier. "I am _not_ marrying anyone!" I shriek so loudly, I think I might have been heard in Amity. I shove past my father, and before anyone realizes what is going on, I run out of the building, and dash as far away from Abnegation as I possibly can.

 **A/N: Ugh! The anger! The outrage! The frustration! What will Tris do? Where will she go? How can she escape this deal? She can choose a new faction only in two years from now. How will she manage to escape this unwanted marriage for that long?**

 **Let me know what you think. Better yet, tell me what you would do in Tris's shoes.**

 **Special thanks to Daydreamerdb, badass4ever, and ItsHardIKnow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You guys are the best.**

Chapter 3

I must have wandered through the city for hours. It is dark outside. The moon peeks out from behind a wall of clouds offering some light to the lone souls who find themselves out and about. I turn my head back towards my faction, frowning as I do so. I don't plan on returning. I don't care what my outburst will do to my father's reputation. It was his own god-damned fault. He was the one who put me in such a position. Marriage? Seriously? Do they really think that they could marry me to a stranger? I am still a dependent, and so is Tobias, albeit not for long. Come June, he will become a member of Abnegation.

Now more than ever, I am determined to leave Abnegation. I can't believe my parents have even agreed to this. I am completely speechless. No, I am outraged. Yes, that's what I am, outraged. And hurt. How could they do this to me? Don't they love me? I thought they wanted what's best for me. I guess I was wrong.

I am so engrossed in my own thoughts that I don't notice when someone is right in front of me. I bump into that person, and fall on my butt. I curse under my breath, and look up to see who I ran into. I can barely make out the person. When they crouch down, I can at least distinguish a few things. Like, it's a boy, around my age. He has a dark complexion, and the pearly whiteness of his teeth provide a nice contrast. He grins widely, but then frowns.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. That's what I get for not looking where I'm going," I mutter. He stretches out his hand, and stands up slightly. I put my own in his larger one, and let him help me up as well.

"I'm Uriah, by the way," he says, and now as we face each other, I can see him better. He is tall, about Caleb's or Tobias's height. And he is Dauntless. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Beatrice," I answer softly.

Just then, we hear voices from the direction I came from. I recognize my name being called, and look at Uriah frantically. He must have understood that I didn't want to be found, and grabs my hand. We start running toward where he came from. Thinking about it, my decision to take off with a complete stranger might not have been the wisest. But I had already promised myself to make my own decisions and if some may lead to mistakes, then so be it.

We must have run for good fifteen minutes before he stops next to a tall building. He ushers me inside, and I wait for him to tell me what we're doing here.

"You wanna have an adventure?" he asks, and even in the semi-darkness of the room, I can tell he is grinning. I only nod my head, and he grabs my hand in his. It feels warm, and a strange feeling courses through me.

I follow him, and as we take the stairs, I momentarily wonder if I didn't make a mistake following this boy. Just because he has a nice smile doesn't mean he won't brutally murder me. I shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. He doesn't say much, so I keep to myself as well. It's so dark in here that I can barely see the hand in front of my eyes. But Uriah moves with such certainty that it leads me to believe this isn't the first time he climbed this particular flight of stairs.

As we reach the top, he steps through a door, and holds it open for me. I take tentative steps out on the roof, and I am stunned. The view is amazing. I didn't even notice we climbed that high, but we must be at least ten stories up. It's not the tallest building in the city, but it's tall enough to enjoy a spectacular cityscape.

"So, what made you run into this shady part of town?" Uriah asks with a grin. How come he is always grinning? For whatever reason my mind came up with, I decide to tell him my story, the whole story, and not withholding anything. It's not like I particularly care if anyone believes me or not. I just want to voice my frustrations, and right now, there are a lot.

"And I ran away," I tell him, catching him up with what has been my life this past week.

"Damn!" he says, holding his head with both hands.

"Exactly!" I say.

"What you gonna do now? I mean, clearly they are looking for you," he tells me, and stares down into the darkness below us.

"A part of me just wants to run away, and never go back, but I can't do that. I mean, I am pretty much upset with my parents for this crap," I say, and realize I have cussed more in the past days, than my entire life thus far. "But I don't want them to worry too much."

"I get that, but what they ask of you is really shitty. I mean, is that something common in Abnegation?" he asks me curiously, and I tell him no. I am just as surprised as he is. "And this guy, Tobias, he is on board with this shit?"

"He says no, but he didn't really make a move to stop any of it. I don't know what to think. The only thing I know is I can't let them do this."

"Too bad you are not eighteen. You could choose in a couple of months, and maybe go to another faction."

"I thought of that too, but since they changed the age from sixteen to eighteen I'm very much screwed," I say, and Uriah starts laughing out loud. I give him a curious look, and he tries to hold the laughter back.

"You know, I've never heard a Stiff cuss so much the way you do," he explains his outburst. I guess I understand it.

"I was never this angry before. I decided to become the most obnoxious Abnegation there is."

"Well, you are doing a pretty good job so far." Silence falls between us, and we both stare into the dark night ahead of us. "Maybe your folks might reconsider after your outburst," he suggests.

"Yeah, maybe," I agree, but inwardly I shake my head. If anything, my outburst made it worse. If I've learnt one thing about the oh-so-selfless Abnegation is that they can keep pretending nothing bad is going on. They'd rather swipe everything under the rug than, God forbid, confront a difficult situation. And God knows, I made this situation unbearable.

At some point, Uriah tells me he needs to get back home, and offers to walk me back to Abnegation, but I shake my head. I will go alone. Maybe I'm lucky, and a real murderer crosses my path, ending my miserable life once and for all. I watch Uriah walk toward the door, but he turns around before opening the door to the stairs.

"If you ever need anything, find me at school. You are not alone, Beatrice."

"Thank you, Uriah. I will," I tell him with a smile.

He finally leaves, and I return my gaze to the dark night. It must be close to midnight because the city lights are going out. I don't want to go home, but I can't stay outside either. It is too cold. Damn February weather! Why couldn't this be July or something?

I pull my jacket closer over my shoulders hoping that it will keep me warm, which it doesn't, and head towards the stairs. I hold onto the railing, as I tentatively take each step downward into the dark. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I should have left with Uriah. Now, I'm completely alone, in the dark, ten stories up. If I fall now, I'll surely die.

When I finally reach the bottom of the stairs, I have no idea what time it is or how long it actually took me to reach the bottom. It seems like days ago that I went up, when in reality it couldn't have been more than two maybe three hours.

I exit the building, and after checking the coast is clear, I start walking back to my faction, keeping myself as close to the buildings, and in the shadows as possible. I joked before about the murderer crossing my path, but there is no need to tempt fate.

As I reach my house, I see that the lights are still on. Damn! I was hoping they would be asleep already, but I guess having your daughter run away from her wedding is reason enough to skip a good night's sleep. I wish I could just teleport myself into my room, but that wouldn't solve my problem. It would solve A problem, but not THE problem. I brace myself before opening the door.

The moment the door swings open, every pair of eyes is on me. Fuck, damn, shit! Huh, I really have a dirty mouth.

"Beatrice, where have you been? We were worried sick," my mother says, rushing toward me, hugging me tightly to her body. She is so warm, and I let myself relax in her arms. I wrap them around her, and breathe in her unique scent. It's laundry detergent mixed with something that is uniquely her. I could smell a thousand people in this city, and I could still find her just by her distinct scent.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my dad asks angrily, but he sounds mostly worried.

"I needed to get out of there," I say, without looking up. "Mom, please, you can't do this to me. I don't want to get married." I look up at my mother, and see a pained expression on her face. I turn my head to my father, my eyes pleading. "Dad, please!" I beg.

"Beatrice," he starts saying, his eyes softer than before. He seems conflicted.

"Perhaps I can have a little conversation with Beatrice," Marcus says, and I only now notice that he, as well as Tobias and two other Abnegation men, is here. One of them Jonah Miller, and the other is Jacob Black, our neighbor. I look from Marcus to my father, and see a strange look cross his eyes. What is going on? My dad nods his head in consent, but I have a feeling he isn't as pleased about this as he wants people to believe. I look toward my mother who stares incredulously at my father, and then steps closer to pull me into a tighter embrace.

Minutes pass, and no one says anything. I glance toward Tobias who seems sad, and angry. Marcus starts glaring at us, and I fight the feeling to shrink back before him. When he insists a second time, dad urges mom to let me talk to Marcus.

Marcus ushers me upstairs to my room, but as I climb the stairs, I take a look toward Tobias, whose eyes are wide in shock, and he almost imperceptibly shakes his head. What is going on? Should I be afraid of Marcus? I don't have time to figure it out, because we reach my room, and I step inside. I fully expect my door to remain open, but Marcus closes it behind him. As he turns his gaze to look at me, I see a deep hatred and violence in his eyes that I've never seen in another human being before. This time, I take several steps back.

"Now listen to me, girl. I've had enough of your insolence and disobedience. You will marry Tobias, and you will be a good wife." His voice is low, and dangerous, but his demand is ridiculous. I won't allow this bully to push me around, no matter who he is in our society.

"I will not!" I growl, without raising my voice much. I glare at him, and then I see that look in his eyes again. He reminds me of a predator getting ready to rip apart his prey. And I am the prey. He grabs my arm really tightly dragging me closer to his body.

"You will do as I tell you, or your father will suffer the consequences. I am the City Council leader, and tonight you made a fool out of your father. What do you think will happen to him? He will be shunned by the others, and he will lose all the respect of his fellow leaders. Soon, he will have to give up his position as Abnegation leader, and who knows what job he'll find afterwards." That's absurd! Is Marcus trying to scare me with this? If that's his intention, he succeeded. Before, I wouldn't have believed him. But I've also never heard of an arranged marriage before. I grew up thinking certain things about my faction, but in the past week, everything I knew was spun out of its axis, and now chaos governs my world.

"You lie," I challenge.

"Try me," he snarls. An evil grin forms on his face, and I swallow hard. "Do you really want to be responsible for the downfall of your father?"

He finally releases me, and walks to the door. He turns slightly toward me, and tells me that he will be waiting downstairs with the others for my decision. He also warns me not to keep him waiting for too long.

Leaving me alone in my room, I collapse on my bed, and start crying bitterly. Can it really be true? Would my father really lose everything he worked for? But with Marcus's threat hanging over my head, I know he will stop at nothing to take it out on dad if I refuse to marry his son.

I don't even notice when my mom comes in, and sits down on the bed next to me. She gathers me in her arms, and I cry even harder. She rocks me like she used to when I was little, and had a nightmare, telling me she loves me. I feel so betrayed by my own family. I feel like they just sold me to Marcus, without even putting up a fight.

"Is it true?" I ask my mother sobbing.

"Is what true?" she asks, her voice soft and soothing.

"That dad would get in big trouble if I don't go along with this insanity?" I spit out.

"I don't know, honey. He didn't really talk to me about why he suddenly thought it was a good idea for you to get married. Tobias seems like a nice boy, but I hardly think he came up with this idea."

"Why isn't anyone stopping this?" I ask frustrated.

"I don't know."

"I thought only members can get married. How come a wedding was already prepared this evening?" I ask her angry now, and push away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I only found out today. Apparently, it would consolidate your relationship more if you would get married," mom says, vaguely, and frankly I am not sure I even understood what she said.

"But how can we get married? We are both dependents."

"Two dependents can get married if they so choose, and if they have parental consent."

"So, I have no way out. This was a done deal even before dad told me about it," I say fuming, and get up. I can't even look at my mom right now. They betrayed me. They let this happen. I am not sure if they even deserve the sacrifice. But they are all I have. They are my family. I can't let them down. No. I won't. Two years from now, I will leave Abnegation, husband or no husband. I don't care. I just have to pretend I am on board with this crazy shit, and then I will leave. I only hope by then that dad will do something about his position in the government.

We walk together downstairs to tell the others of my decision. I feel like I am going to my own funeral. Now, I wish that hypothetical murderer would have gotten me.

 **A/N: So, there is no way out. How will Tris cope with what is happening to her? Why doesn't Tobias fight this? Was Marcus's behavior a taste of what the future will bring her if she marries his son? Is Tobias just like his father? And how could Andrew choose his own career over his daughter?**

 **Tris has many questions that seem to always remain unanswered. Perhaps, with her escape, the parents will postpone the wedding. One can only hope.**

 **Special thanks to Daydreamerdb, badass4ever, and ItsHardIKnow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days after my outburst at the Abnegation headquarters, I find myself back there, once again surrounded by everyone, going through the same ceremony of Tobias asking my father for my hand in marriage. This time, I actually follow the others into the room where the marriage license will be signed by both me and my new husband.

Tobias is the first to sign, and I can see his hand shake a little. He has been as somber about this whole thing as I have been, and I hate everyone in this room for smiling at us. There is nothing to smile about, you fake shitheads. You just forced two strangers, two kids, to get married. I hope you are proud of yourselves, you self-righteous bastards!

Marcus gives yet another speech, while both Tobias and I stand to the side watching the others having fun. I hope you all choke on your food, you selfish motherfuckers!

"Tobias," I hear Caleb's voice, and look toward where it came from. I see my brother standing in front of my husband, glaring with great intensity. "If you hurt my sister, I will kill you," Caleb growls. If I wasn't so frustrated with this situation, I would find his comment endearing. I love my brother. Tobias keeps a straight face.

"I won't move a hair on her head. I will keep her safe, no matter what," Tobias vows. That was an odd thing to say. Is it because of Marcus? Does he know that Marcus came to threaten me? Or was the mad version of Marcus I got to experience two days ago a regular appearance in his home?

"You better," Caleb warns, and then turns to look at me. He hugs me, despite the obvious frowning we receive, but I don't care. In the midst of all the crap that has happened to me, Caleb is what is still normal in my life.

When the festivities are over, and everyone is heading home, I walk past them, to hurry back home. I am halfway to my house, when Marcus calls for me. I curse under my breath, before putting a smile on my face. I turn around, to see what this bastard wants.

"Yes, Marcus?" I question politely.

"You are going the wrong way," he states matter-of-factly. What? I've been walking this way for sixteen years. I think I know where my home is. Whatever must have crossed my face, prompts my father to speak up.

"Beatrice, you have to go with Tobias and Marcus to your new house," dad says, and I can see mom's face fall. She must be hearing this for the first time, too. I watch her as she takes a step toward my father, calling his name, but he ignores her.

"Are you serious?" I ask incredulously.

"Of course, I am. You are married now. You need to live with your husband."

"Andrew, we never agreed to this," mom says, pulling my father's arm.

"Quiet, Natalie," dad says, his tone harsh. I've never heard him talk to mom like that. "Beatrice, you will go live with Tobias in Marcus's house, until Tobias becomes a member, and receives his own living quarters." I look from my dad to a smirking Marcus, and then a mortified Tobias. What should I do? I can't protest too much. But I also don't want to live alone with two men I don't even know.

"What if we stayed at our house? My room is big enough for the both of us," I suggest. Mom immediately agrees, but dad shakes his head.

"No. You will live with Tobias in Marcus's house. End of discussion. Your mother will gather your things, and bring them over tomorrow morning."

"What if I refuse?" I ask defiantly.

"You can't. Now that you are married, you have no place in my house," my father says harshly. I can't believe what I'm hearing. My eyes go wide, and I feel tears stinging them. Did my father just kick me out of the only home I've ever known?

I watch as dad drags mom away, but the latter protests, telling him they can't do this. Caleb tags along, but tries to stay behind as much as possible. I feel the tears finally roll down my cheeks. I let them. They are the sole reminder of the life I once had, a life that I will no longer have from here on out.

"Let's go," Marcus commands, his tone firm, and unforgiving. I remain rooted to the spot, unwilling to move even an inch. Doing so would mean I finally give up the last thread I hold of my old life. "I said let's go," Marcus growls. He walks toward his house, and I feel Tobias gently pushing me toward the path that leads to it.

We enter the house, and the familiarity of the place hits me like a brick wall. It looks just like my living room, but it's not. From the outside it is just the same, the same gray walls, gray couch, gray everything. But the space seems cold to me, like a tomb. Maybe because I feel dead inside, and this is my grave.

I decide to just play along. I have nowhere else to go now that my father banished me from my home. I still can't believe he did that. In fact, I can't believe anything he has done so far. I sometimes feel like I'm in a nightmare, and that I'll soon wake up, and everything will be like it used to. But that is just wishful thinking.

I wait for one of them to tell me what's next, but when none of them do, I just blurt out.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In Tobias's room, with him, of course," Marcus says as if I was a retarded child.

"What? I can't sleep in the same room with a boy," I argue, my anger seeping through.

"You will do as you are told," Marcus growls, and stands in front of me trying to intimidate me. It works.

"But I can't do that," I protest weakly.

"He is your husband. It will do you good remembering that piece of information!" Marcus yells at me. What the hell?

"He is only my husband because you and my father forced me to marry him!" I shout, and before I even realize what is happening, I feel a blow to my face that sends me stumbling to the ground.

The first thing that I feel is a numbness. I am so shocked by what happened that I can't even bring my brain to process it. Then I feel the pain catching up with the blow. Tears form so quickly that they spill out almost immediately. I let them rush down my face. Then I taste something metallic on my tongue. Blood.

My momentary shock is replaced by horror, when I see what is happening. I look toward my right where Tobias is crouched down on the floor, his shirt off, his back bare and gruesome scars all over his body. I try to understand where he got them from, when I see the belt coming down on his back.

"This is for your own good," Marcus says, as he abuses his own son. I cry even harder, not because I am afraid for myself, but for Tobias. He looks half-dead, and maybe that would be a much better fate than living like this. Where did my father send me?

I have no idea how much time passes until Marcus is finally done beating his son. He puts his belt back on, and then looks at me with wild eyes.

"If you disobey me or talk back to me one more time, you will take his place." With that he turns around, and leaves the house.

All I want to do is run far away from this house, but I can't. I look down at Tobias's bloodied body, and my heart breaks for him. Is this what life with Marcus Eaton looks like? How long has this been going on? And why isn't Tobias fighting back? I push these questions aside, and look for a way to help him. These wounds need to be cleaned out before they get infected. I wish my mom was here. She'd know what to do.

 **A/N: They are married. But what a honeymoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I had some difficulties uploading the chapter. For some reason I always got back an error.**

 **Special thanks to badass4ever and ItsHardIKnow for their continued support and help in editing the chapters.**

Chapter 5

Tobias

It's been two weeks since the wedding, two weeks since I started sharing my room with Beatrice. Marcus didn't care that my bed wasn't big enough for two people, instead he made comments about how "the girl", as he refers to her, is an insolent little troublemaker, and if she keeps up her attitude she will be put in her place. So far, I've taken all the beatings for her. I couldn't bear knowing that Marcus would hurt her.

After the first time she witnessed Marcus Eaton in all his glory, she tried everything and anything to please him. But I am well aware that it doesn't have to be a real reason for Marcus to lash out. I had promised her brother that I would protect her, and I intend to keep that promise.

That same night, Marcus came home very late, and very drunk. Thankfully, he went straight to his bedroom, and fell asleep. We could hear his snoring through the closed door, and the walls. Beatrice took care of me. At first, I didn't want her to, but having someone else cleaning my wounds was awkwardly comforting. She spent the entire evening tending to my wounds, and during the night she let me sleep in the bed, making sure I was comfortable. She snuck out of the room to get me water, and some bread to eat, and during the night she made sure I was covered up, and didn't shiver. I felt bad that she had to sleep on the floor, but I didn't have the energy to fight her.

Marcus beat me two other times since Beatrice came to live with us. I can tell there is a rage underneath the surface, but she keeps it bottled up. It amazes me how a little girl like her can be so strong. Physically she is weak, but her spirit is strong, and the more Marcus tries to oppress her, the brighter the fire in her eyes burns.

Now, we are sharing my bed, after Marcus came in one night and saw me sleep on the floor. I received a beating, and he must have slapped Beatrice a couple of times after I passed out. In the morning, she served his food, and politely explained when he asked why we didn't act like husband and wife. I could see it in her eyes that her answer was something along the lines of "we were forced to live this sham" but instead explained that because of me taking after my father, I am tall, and well-built, and there was just not enough room. Being the gentleman Marcus raised me to be, I always offered her the bed. I was flabbergasted at her articulate and polite response. It was only after I replayed her words in my mind, that I realized how clever she really was in her wording. By praising Marcus, she not only ensured he wouldn't lash out on us again, but also made him reconsider getting us a bigger bed. Obviously, I had to build it, and Beatrice and I had to go get a new mattress, but she was a pleasant company throughout the process.

It is still awkward with the both of us sleeping in the same bed. I take the side that is against the wall, because Beatrice asked me to. She didn't want to say it at first, but I think the fact that she can sleep closer to the door is a little comfort to her, like she can just walk out when this situation becomes too much for her. We both know that won't happen. I don't know what Marcus did or how he blackmailed Mr. Prior, but I doubt he would have just let his daughter marry a complete stranger while still a dependent. I only met him a few other times, but he was always talking fondly of his children. He didn't seem the type to be interested more in his social status than his family, yet this whole situation we are in right now suggests otherwise. I thought maybe I was wrong about him, but during the time I've spent with Beatrice she has told me how strange her father started behaving. Something must have happened, I conclude.

For the first time in years, I had someone other than Marcus in my life. I know that if it were up to Beatrice she wouldn't be here right now, but I am thankful for her presence nevertheless. She is hard working, and I know she is only on her best behavior to spare me more pain. If it was only her against Marcus I'm sure she would have killed him by now. I would have never suspected it, but I caught her right before she made a huge mistake.

During Beatrice's second night in our house, Marcus came home drunk again. I was still recovering from the beating from the night before, when I heard some shuffling. The door had opened, and I fully expected my father to enter, but instead silence fell. I looked out to see where Beatrice was supposed to lie on the ground, but she was gone. That's when I realized she left the room. I wouldn't have moved at all, given that I was still healing, but I heard the unmistakable creak of Marcus's bedroom door. Either he came out or worse she went in. To my dread, it was the latter. She held a knife in her hand, and was hovering over my father's sleeping form. I took two huge steps toward her, and embraced her. I pulled her out of there, and carried her back to our room. I took the knife away from her, depositing it in my desk drawer, and turned to scold her. But it was then when I saw her tear stained face, the red eyes, and heard those heart-breaking sounds coming from her. I couldn't be mad anymore. I pulled her in my arms, and for the first time since we were forcefully married, I held my wife.

That night was a turning point in our relationship. We stayed up all night talking to each other. For some unknown reason I told her everything that went on in Marcus's house from my earliest memories to that night. Beatrice cried the whole time, and at first I thought she was lamenting her own fate, but then she surprised me by switching positions, and holding me. It was only then that I realized that I was crying just as hard as she was. She comforted me in a way I've never been comforted before. I melted against her, and my resolve to keep her out of harm's way solidified.

Since then, we slowly became friends. We figured, we had no other choice anyway. We worked together like a well-oiled machine, sometimes without even saying a word. We knew what the other needed before anyone could even ask. I got to know her on a more personal level when she opened up about her own concerns regarding our situation, about the strange threat my father made, about her plan to leave Abnegation come her Choosing Day. At hearing that she wanted to leave, I felt a pang of jealousy and betrayal. I know I shouldn't feel this way. It wasn't her fault she was forced to marry me. There is no place she can go. Her parents kicked her out, and staying with Marcus or anywhere near him is like a slow death. And Beatrice is too much alive to die this way.

We are preparing dinner in comfortable silence, when I can't take it anymore. I need to know what she plans to do. She doesn't owe me anything, but she has become an important part of my life. In fact, she is the only important thing in my life. I couldn't care less if my father died this very instant. But she is important. She is my only friend, my best friend. I confided in her the way I never did with anyone. Ever since she came here a different energy courses through this house, and makes it more alive. Or it makes me more alive. She gives me strength whether she intends to or not.

"Where would you go?" I ask, startling her.

"What?" she asks confused. The conversation we had when she confessed she planned on leaving Abnegation was two days ago. Obviously, she doesn't know what I mean.

"When you get to choose, where would you go?" I ask her again. This time, I turn my body completely toward her, and wait for her to answer. She stares up into my eyes, and smiles.

"Dauntless." I am stunned. I would have never expected that. I would have thought maybe Amity, but not the crazy Dauntless.

"That's too dangerous," I blurt out without thinking. She frowns.

"It's a lot more dangerous here at the mercy of your father," she spits. I cringe. "I can be free there. I gave it a lot of thought," she says, before resuming her task. She remains quiet after that.

Dinner is thankfully uneventful, and I almost sigh in relief when it's over. Beatrice has already started cleaning up the table, when Marcus asks me to join him in his bedroom. A shiver runs down my spine, thinking that I must have done something to upset him. I follow him quietly, and when I enter the room, he asks me to close the door.

"Have you and Beatrice consummated your marriage yet?" he asks. His voice is steady and calm, but I can hear the undertone. He is not pleased. Consummate? Does he mean sex? He must have picked up on my confusion, and continues. "Did you and your wife have sex already?" he asks. I shake my head, and see his face turn red. However, he remains calm. For now. "Why not?" Why not? Because we practically just met. Because we live in a house with a sadistic monster. Because I don't want to force her to do something against her will. Because I don't deserve to take her virginity. There are a thousand reasons why not, but I look for the most polite one.

"I felt it would be inappropriate with my father in the next room," I start saying. "Beatrice is still getting used to her new life, and I don't want her to be unhappy," I add. Marcus remains quiet. He seems to weigh my answer carefully. Ever since Beatrice came here, I carefully watched her talk to my father. She is smarter than she lets on, and she can be just as manipulative as Marcus, if she so chooses to. However, she is only that way with him.

"You might be right. She might not even know what it means to be a wife," he says pensively. Of course, she doesn't. She is sixteen. I don't know what being a husband means, and I'm older. "Nevertheless, you need to break her in," he says, and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You need to be intimate with your wife. It will be painful at first, given she is still a virgin. Andrew assured me of that," he adds, as if that would have been the most important thing in the world. "And you have to do it regularly. I expect a grandchild by the end of the year," he states matter-of-factly. I am flabbergasted at my father's request. Not only is he asking me to practically force Beatrice to be intimate with me, but he expects us to have a child. I am not even a member of this faction yet, and with Beatrice wanting to leave Abnegation, I don't see how I could break this to her.

"I don't think she is ready," I try to argue, but I can tell I am already walking on thin ice.

"Then make her ready. You have a week," he says, and sends me out, so he can rest.

I leave the room quickly, not wanting to antagonize him. I walk to my bedroom, and find Beatrice already sitting on the bed, staring at the door. The moment I step inside, she jumps up, and comes to inspect me. This has become a ritual for us. Whenever Marcus would have me alone with him in a room, Beatrice would look for new wounds and bruises as soon as I returned. This time, there are none. Instead there is a new threat to her safety and integrity. I decide to not tell her what Marcus said, wanting to avoid her bursting out, and yelling. Sometimes I wonder who has the worst temper: Beatrice or Marcus? But then I am quickly reminded by her gentle touch, that even when she gets angry she is kind. Marcus is the polar opposite. I will have to tell her though.

By some miracle, she doesn't insist on me telling her what he wanted, instead we both climb into bed, and fall asleep. It is still awkward, but once I know she is fast asleep I go to hold her close to me. I know I probably shouldn't. If she would wake up right now, she would be very mad with me. But for the time being, I am selfish. I love holding her. Her simple presence is a soothing balm, and I feel home for the first time in years.

 **A/N: Reviews as always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of, thank you to ItsHardIKnow for helping editing this chapter. Secondly, I got a new tattoo. It is under my collar bone - three little birds. If you want to take a look you can check out my Instagram windchristina or my Twitter christiwind. Pretty proud of it. And yeah, it is partially because of Tris :) but also for other more personal reasons.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad so many of you like it.**

 **Without further ado, here's next chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 6

Tris

I must have yelled for good twenty minutes before I managed to calm down. Tobias had just informed me that his father expects us to have sex. What the actual fuck? I know we are married. The simple fact that I'm not living with my own family is a constant reminder of that. And how dare he force me to have sex? Not just that, he's left Tobias no choice. If I hadn't got to know Tobias better, I would have just thought my husband wanted to get intimate with me, and was blaming his insane father for doing it. But I happen to know Tobias. He is just as powerless as I am.

"We could fake it," he suggests. I look at him with wide eyes, dropping the laundry I had just picked out for the next load back into the hamper.

"Do you know how? Because I sure as hell don't," I snap at him. "I have never spent a day alone with a boy in my entire life before all of this shit-show started. I certainly have no idea what sex should be like. How dare he? I wish he would just rot in hell already!" I shout.

"Stop shouting! Do you want someone to pass the house, and hear you?" he asks me angrily, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed, and his gaze penetrating.

"Fine," I agree with an eye roll. "Let's say we fake it. What happens when I don't get pregnant? I wouldn't put it past him to drag me to the clinic and force me to get a full physical." Tobias remains silent for a moment before he agrees with my hypothesis.

"I am not going to force you, Beatrice," he tells me firmly. I know he would never hurt me. Unlike his abusive and sick father, Tobias is kind, caring, and loyal. He would never lay a finger on me. I have no idea how something as pure as Tobias came from something as rotten like Marcus.

"If we don't comply, Marcus will take it out on you," I tell him, and feel tears form in my eyes again. Every time I think of Tobias getting hurt because of me, my heart aches. I know I didn't like him much for not standing up to his father, but that was before I knew who Marcus Eaton really was. Since then, we got closer, even became friends. I can't let him get punished just so that I can keep my virginity. Compared to the pain he will go through if we don't consummate our marriage and the one I will surely feel, I'd rather I feel that pain than allow Tobias to get beaten half to death by his sadistic father.

"It doesn't matter. I've told you, I won't let him harm you," he tells me, his eyes shining with determination. I wrap my arms around him. We have only hugged twice so far. It is still very strange for me to be so close to him. But I feel safe when I am with Tobias. Through this whole ordeal, he was my beacon of light, a small hope that my life won't be too ruined.

"Why does Marcus want us to have a child? I mean, we just got married. You still have your choosing ahead of you, and mine won't come until two years after. What's his rush?" I ask confused. My head is still laying on his chest, right over his heart. I can hear it pounding, and strangely enough, it is soothing.

"I think he fears you will do something stupid," Tobias says, rubbing his one hand up and down my back. Several weeks back, I would have never dreamt of being so close to a boy, especially not sharing his bed. Yet here I am.

I look up at him, without letting go, and he smiles softly. To my surprise, he bends forward, and kisses my forehead. We both remain rooted to the spot. I close my eyes, and enjoy his lips on my skin, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder how those lips would feel against my own. I blush at that thought, but still don't move. "I think he knows you are a flight risk," he continues. "With me, he is certain I will choose Abnegation, but you," Tobias stops abruptly, as if trying to find the right words, but looks me straight in the eyes.

"What about me?"

"You have a fire inside of you that frightens him. No one has ever put up a fight against Marcus, and while he has you trapped in this marriage, and this house, he knows that he has no power over your decision in two years from now. A child, on the other hand, would shackle you to this faction, and this family."

I stare at Tobias, my eyes wide with shock. How could I have not seen this? Of course, he is right. Marcus saw how much I fought against this marriage, how unwilling I was to obey my own father, how disrespectful I can be. He was used to a behavior like Tobias's, obedient and submissive. He must have figured out that the only reason I am not going berserk is Tobias. I want to spare him more pain and suffering. But a child… I can't do this. Not only am I not ready for a responsibility like that, I am too young after all. I am not even in love with my husband. I care for Tobias, sure, there is no doubt about that. If I didn't, I would have just let Marcus beat him instead of me.

Who am I kidding? I would never allow Marcus to harm Tobias if I could avoid it. A child is not safe in this house, though. As long as we are close to Marcus, none of us will be safe. I need to look for options. My choosing is still too far away to even think of stalling until then. Damn!

I rest my head against Tobias's chest. He holds me a little tighter than before, and I close my eyes. Why did this have to happen? Every time I think my life couldn't get any worse, Marcus has a new surprise for me in store.

We resume our chores, and by the time Marcus gets home the house is clean and dinner is served. I wait for Marcus to get up, signaling that he is going to his room to rest, when I decide to speak up. This might be my only chance, and I have to take it. I can only hope it won't backfire.

"Marcus, may I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, as he goes to stand up. He resumes his sitting position, and signals Tobias to leave us alone. Reluctantly, Tobias stands up, shooting me a look that is almost pleading, and leaves to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"What is it, Beatrice?" he asks a little annoyed. Maybe this was a bad idea. But it's too late to back out now.

"Tobias told me about your conversation," I start explaining. Marcus doesn't move a muscle, but his eyes narrow when I mention the conversation father and son shared the night before. "I was thinking about your request, and I have to politely ask you to reconsider," I say, and now I know I am in trouble. Anger flashes across Marcus's face and I shrink back in my chair.

"You will do as I say. You are married now. In a few months Tobias will be a member of Abnegation, and he will start his training to become a leader. It is only natural that his wife makes a home, and takes care of the children," Marcus tells me sternly.

"I understand, Marcus, but," I try to argue.

"But nothing, Beatrice," he yells. I nod my head, but don't give up. He goes to stand up again, and when he reaches the stairs, I speak up again.

"What will the faction say?" I ask. This is my last ace. I hope he takes the bait.

"What do you mean?" he turns to glare at me, my skin crawling under his intense gaze.

"I know that my outburst must have caused quite the scandal," I admit, and watch him carefully. He is listening, which means he's considering what the faction has to say about our family problems. "If I become pregnant too soon, people might start gossiping. Like, maybe Tobias only married me out of obligation. It would show how honorable he is, and how well he was raised, but it will also mean that he married me just to avoid a bigger scandal. Which people might think was futile, since I will show too soon after being wed. Or, and this is worse, what if people think that while you tried to preserve my virtue, despite our early wedding, Tobias might have taken advantage of me?" I ask. The words taste like bile in my mouth and make me gag. I don't believe for a second that Tobias would ever take advantage of me, but it is the best argument I could come up with.

"And what do you suggest?" Marcus spits, as he steps closer to where I'm standing. I swallow past the lump in my throat, and try to answer his question.

"I think it would be better for us to get pregnant after Tobias's initiation. That way Tobias would be a respectable member, and no one will even remember how we got married." I wait for Marcus to respond, but when he doesn't I get worried. He turns around, and starts walking up the stairs. Halfway up, he stops and addresses me.

"Agreed. Tobias will get you pregnant after his initiation. Until then, you will have to learn how to please him so that it will be easier when the time comes for him to impregnate you," he states, as if it's the most natural thing a father-in-law could say to his still underage daughter-in-law. Perverted scumbag!

Marcus disgusts me. I wish for him to die a horrible death. To him, making a baby is a business, a necessity to further _his_ career, _his_ reputation. Who cares if Tobias and I are ready? Who cares if we even want kids? As long as we do as Marcus says, we are relatively safe from his wrath.

"That was dangerous, Beatrice," Tobias mutters, coming out of the kitchen. I nod my head, but I don't regret it. At least, I won us some time.

As we finish up downstairs, we head to our bedroom, and try to be very silent. Marcus is already asleep, and we don't want to wake him up. Tobias goes into the bathroom to change, while I change in the bedroom.

Marcus forbade both of us to keep attending school, since nothing they would teach us there would help us in any way. He will homeschool us or at least that's what he tells the faction.

The moment we turn off the light in our small bedroom, I sigh deeply. My life is getting worse with each passing day. It seems God has forsaken me, and left me to die.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks quietly, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"No," I state simply. For the first time since we were forced into this situation, I crawl closer to my husband, snuggling into his side. He stiffens for a moment, but then wraps his arms around me. "But I will be," I whisper, and then darkness envelopes me.

 **A/N: Phew! At least Tris could stall things. But will Marcus keep his word? Will he wait until after Tobias's initiation? And what will happen when the time comes to choose? Is there no one out there to help FourTris?**

 **Also, if you checked out the tattoo, I'd love to hear what you think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special thanks to ItsHardIKnow for beta-ing this.**

 **Sorry for uploading a little late, but I got side-tracked watching Captain America: Civil War in anticipation of Black Panther (fangirling right now). I'm almost out the door to go see it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

I had taken advantage of the fact that Marcus volunteered me to help out at the clinic. I went in, and asked to see a female gynecologist. Thankfully, Dr. Yates was a middle-aged woman, who - despite her Erudite upbringing - was incredibly kind. Without going into too many details, I had told her that I recently got married, but my husband and I wanted to avoid having a baby too soon. She discussed with me contraceptive measures, and the most appealing to me was the shot. She also talked about a pill that I had to take daily, but that meant I had to always make sure I wouldn't forget.

The contraceptive shot is either administered every three months, every six months or yearly, but unfortunately, this particular clinic only had the three-months-shot available. I immediately agreed to get that, and asked for at least three months worth of contraceptive pills. With Marcus watching Tobias and me like a hawk, I better have contraceptive pills close by.

After she gave me a full physical exam, talking to me gently throughout the process, she dismissed me with a few pamphlets. They were mostly about STDs and pregnancy, but also about the importance of trust when you finally decide to give yourself to your significant other. Well, since Tobias was my husband, and we basically were being forced to have sex, I decided to just look over the pamphlet before throwing it out. No piece of paper could change a thing of what is happening to me right now.

I hurried home, and was grateful when I saw that Marcus wasn't home yet. I felt guilty that Tobias was left with cleaning and cooking, but this was important for the both of us.

"What happened?" Tobias asks me frantically when I stumble into the kitchen.

"Sorry I am late," I tell him remorsefully, going to wash my hands.

"Never mind that. What did the doctor tell you?" he insists.

"Oh, well, she talked to me about the importance of being ready to have sex first, and then what to expect to happen to your body after the act. We then discussed contraception. And she gave me a shot," I whisper the last sentence, afraid Marcus could enter at any given moment.

I help Tobias finish dinner, while telling him about all the things I've learnt today, when he tells me something I never heard before.

"I was just passing Candor after I volunteered nearby helping the factionless, when I overheard a conversation between two women. Apparently, each faction has a special center for abused or abandoned women. It is basically a shelter for women who try to get away from their abusive husbands or boyfriends," he tells me. This is the first I've heard of this. I'm almost certain Abnegation doesn't have anything like it. I wonder if you have to be a Candor member to be allowed into that shelter.

"What are you thinking, Beatrice?" Tobias asks. It is amazing to me how this practically stranger managed to get to know me so well after such a short while. I guess living in the same house, and sharing the same bed every night, did bring us closer together much faster than it would have happened if we dated like normal people.

"We talked about looking for options, didn't we?" I ask him, and he nods. He knows I have every intention to leave this faction as soon as I can. I wanted to suggest to him to leave too, but this is his decision, and I have no right to tell him what to do. Marcus does enough of that already.

"Do you think they would accept you there? I mean, at that shelter?" he asks curiously, but I notice how his mood has changed. If we weren't as close as we have been lately, I would have missed it. What is he thinking?

"I don't know. But I can't allow Marcus to dictate my life. I just can't. I'd rather die," I declare firmly. He drops the wooden spoon into the stew he was mixing and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't ever say that again!" he growls. I've never seen this side of him. "You can't die. You are my only friend, my best friend. You are the only reason I haven't completely gone insane in this house," he confesses. I stare at him in awe, not understanding where that came from. I think of what he said, about me being his friend. A part of me is happy he considers me his friend, because he deserves friends, he deserves people who genuinely care for him. But another part is upset. I don't even know why I am upset.

Tobias surprises me by pulling me into his arms, and holding me close to his chest. I can hear his heart pounding, and the sound brings a smile to my face. We break apart when we hear the front door, and know it's Marcus. We quickly resume our tasks, wanting to avoid any problems with this monster.

Marcus mainly avoids us during dinner, but like a few days ago, he asks to talk to Tobias alone. I hurry around downstairs with the cleaning of the dining room, and kitchen, and put the now clean dishes away. I go up, and into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I realize that I've forgotten my nightgown in the bedroom, but thankfully, it is just across the hall, and I could still hear voices coming from Marcus's bedroom, which is right next to the bathroom. But to my misfortune, as I step outside just covered in a towel, Marcus's door opens, and both father and son emerge. Tobias's eyes go wide, and a blush creeps into his cheeks. I quickly glance away, and hurry into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Oh, my god! Could the earth just open up, and swallow me whole? That was so embarrassing!

I put on my nightgown first, since it covers my entire body, and then go to look for a pair of panties. I pull them up just when a knock on the door announces someone.

"Come in," I say, hoping it's Tobias.

"Hey," he says as he enters, looking away slightly.

"Hey," I reply. My cheeks burn and I feel dizzy. I know we are supposed to be husband and wife, and it is expected that we are comfortable around each other, but we are just two people who were thrust into this situation without consent or at least a manual on how to behave around each other.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important," he says, finally looking at me. His face is just as red as mine, but he keeps staring at me. I nod my head, and we both sit down. I sit on the bed, while Tobias pulls his desk chair to sit in front of me. "You need to keep your voice down, please," he says pleadingly. Whatever happened in Marcus's room scared Tobias. He always tells me to stay calm and not provoke Marcus, but the urgency in his voice tells me there's an imminent danger looming. I wonder what it is.

"I promise. Please tell me," I urge him.

"Marcus just informed me that the preparation time he gave us just expired," he says. What? What preparation time?

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, confused.

"Marcus told me I had one night to have sex with you. I thought that after he agreed we should have a baby after my initiation, he would let it go."

"He can't force us!" I say sternly, but mind my voice. Tobias's face hardens, and his eyes grow dark.

"He threatened that if I wasn't man enough for the job, he'll break you in," Tobias whispers, and I let out a gasp. I remain silent for a moment, wanting to put my thoughts in order before asking what that means. Break me in? What is that? If Tobias won't take my virginity, then Marcus would? My eyes widen, and I feel tears filling them. Tobias comes to sit next to me, and immediately wraps his arms around me.

"I won't let that happen. I thought he was just joking, but then I saw the look on his face when we met in the hallway just now. I think he lusts after you," Tobias tells me, his voice still a whisper.

"He wants to rape me," I breathe in disgust, and feel Tobias's body stiffen.

"I won't let him," Tobias growls.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe we can just pretend for a while, before we are both ready," I say weakly.

"That won't work anymore. He told me that tomorrow morning he will take you to a clinic to confirm you are no longer a virgin. It's then when he made the threat. You either lose your virginity tonight or tomorrow. And if it is tomorrow it won't be me, and it won't be gentle." I start crying.

How can this happen? Why is Marcus so fixated on Tobias and me having sex? He had already agreed that I will have a baby once Tobias's initiation is over. I know that until we find a solution to this whole problem, I will have to go along with Marcus's plans. But I am not ready.

Tobias keeps hold of me the entire time I'm crying. Not once does he say anything or push me to do anything I didn't want. But the choice of if, when, and how we wanted to be intimate was taken from us completely. I know Tobias would rather have his father beat him up, than let Marcus rape me. But I can't let that happen. Marcus will probably violate me, and then still beat up Tobias, just to teach us a lesson.

I have made my decision. I need to be brave. I move from Tobias's embrace, and stand up. I take the chair that still sits abandoned in front of our bed, and carry it to the door. I push it under the doorknob, blocking any entrance into this room. I am still facing the door, when I start lifting the nightgown I am wearing over my head, leaving me in just a pair of simple gray panties. There is no escape. I have to do this: for me; for Tobias; for our survival.

I slowly turn around, and fight the urge to cover myself. There is nothing more I'd rather do than hide, but we have to do this before morning, before Marcus drags me to that clinic. I watch Tobias. His eyes are wide, and he seems even more embarrassed than I feel. Is something wrong? Of course, there is. Compared to Tobias, who is a handsome young man, I look like a little girl who just hit puberty.

"Beatrice," comes Tobias's chocked up voice. He stands up, and brings me a blanket. I scowl at him. I take the blanket, and throw it on the floor.

"We have to. There is no other choice. You heard what your father said. I want you to do it. I trust you, Tobias," I tell him. A small smile forms on his face, before a frown takes its place.

"I don't want to hurt you," he states, eyes never going downwards.

"You won't," I reply, and he gives me a knowing look. "Fine. It'll hurt, but I know you will be gentle, and make sure I'll be fine before, you know, proceeding," I say awkwardly. Now I wish we had some more sex-ed courses at school or that my mom would have prepared me for this. I can see that Tobias is reluctant, but we have to do this.

"Please, Tobias," I feel tears tumble down my cheeks again," I need you to do this. I don't want Marcus to," I start saying, and then just let the last bit of resolve go, and cry uncontrollably. He pulls me in his arms, and before I know it, he's picking me up, and carryingme to our bed. He lies me down, and quickly joins me, careful not to touch my bare chest _._ I lay my head on his shoulder, and crawl close to him wanting to disappear in his arms.

We lay there in silence, until the cold air makes me shiver. Tobias tries to get up to go get the blanket I so carelessly threw away, but I pull him back.

"Please, Tobias," I beg him. I look him in the eyes, and see a storm behind them. He must be fighting with himself. I know the feeling. I am fighting a similar battle. On one side is what I want, and on the other, what I have to do. The one with what I have to do seems to win, because what I want was already doomed the moment I signed the marriage license.

"I wish this could be different," Tobias starts speaking, while softly cupping my face, "I wish I could have courted you properly. I wish I could have asked you to marry me, instead of being forced by our fathers. I wish it would be your decision to give your innocence to me, instead of being threatened to be hurt. I wish for so many things. I mostly wish that you weren't here, even if my life would be empty and hopeless. I know this won't change anything, but you have become a very important part in my life," he pauses. A frown forms on his face, before he shakes his head, "that's a lie. You are the most important part in my life. You are so special, so strong. You make me stronger, and hopeful. And I hate that you want to leave me, but I hate myself for being selfish and wanting you to stay where I know you will never be happy," he reveals, tears streaming down his face.

I have never heard him talk like that. It breaks my heart to see him in so much pain. His entire life was marked by violence. I wish I could do something to comfort him. Even in this situation, he puts my needs, my desires, before his own, knowing that despite the obvious threat against me, he will suffer twice as much. I can't help it, but lean closer to his face, and capture his lips. I've never kissed a boy before, but this feels right. I want to kiss Tobias. I want him to be the one to take my innocence. If I am completely honest, I want him. I didn't know it before, but once I shed my clothes, exposing my plain body to him, I'll throw away the Beatrice that was still living with her parents and her brother. I will never be that girl again. I don't want to be her again. That girl was weak. That girl allowed this situation to escalate. That girl was a coward who gave in. I want to turn the page and become a new Beatrice.

 **A/N: Marcus, that scumbag!**

 **Let me know what you think of all this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say, if you haven't seen Black Panther yet, go watch it. It's amazing. #WakandaForever :)**

 **Also, special thanks to my beta ItsHardIKnow. Thank you for helping me editing this. Your help and support are much appreciated.**

 **This chapter is Tobias's view on the experience they are about to share. I hope you like it.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

Tobias

I am dizzy with longing. The moment I saw Beatrice standing in just a towel in the small hallway, something strange happened to me. I felt a surge of energy run through me, as if I was struck by lightning, right then and there, and the lethargic Tobias I used to be was gone, and this new version appeared. It was only when I saw Marcus looking at her, that I knew I had to protect her. I couldn't allow him to hurt her. She is so pure, and innocent, and strong, and kind.

And then she goes and drops her clothes in front of me. Doesn't she know what that does to me? Doesn't she know how often I wondered how she looked like underneath those gray clothes? She looks even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Her fair skin is giving her a special glow in the dimly lit room. Her blonde hair is framing her face, accentuating her sharp features, but most importantly her stormy gray-blue eyes. They are so full of life, holding an incandescent fire within. Her rosy lips looked so inviting, I had to bite my own to remind myself I couldn't just barge over where she stood, and kiss her despite it being the only thing on my mind.

How lucky am I? She closed the gap between us, pressing her lips to mine in a tentative, shy kiss; my first kiss. And I am sure it is hers as well. I feel unworthy of it. She deserves someone who is better, someone who isn't damaged like I am.

"I know this isn't ideal, but there's no one else I'd rather be with," she says, pulling back slightly. We rest our foreheads against the other, and I take a deep breath to steady my fast beating heart. "I care a great deal about you," she whispers, almost afraid I might find it offensive. She cares about me? Why would she care about _me_? I am nothing special. "I know you could do better, and be with a pretty girl instead of me," she says without looking up. What? Is she serious? Can't she see how incredibly beautiful she is?

"Beatrice," I say, and push her chin up, so that our eyes meet. She wants to look away, but I stop her from doing that, "you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and you are so beautiful that I can't imagine how you could even bring yourself to let a damaged boy like me touch you," I tell her with confidence in my voice, feeling a shiver run down my spine. How can I ever hope to be worthy of her? I wish I could leave the house, holding her hand in mine, bragging to the entire faction that this angel is my wife. I know it won't last. As soon as she can, she will leave me.

I lean in to kiss her again. I'm selfish. I don't care. Every moment I've spend with her was a moment of peace, and hope. Whenever I am around her, I feel like there could be something more to this existence than just what others expect me to be. I wish I was as strong and brave as she is. But in this moment, I am selfish. I want to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her. I want to feel alive, at least one time before I fade into nothingness.

Her lips feel so soft, and warm. They are sweet, and a little salty from her tears. I want to feel them forever. I want to be able to kiss them every day of my life.

When did this happen? When did I start to care so much about this girl? When did she become so important? I don't have the answers. All I know is she is everything to me, and I will die when she leaves me, but I will never hold her back. I will never ask of her to give up her life to stay behind with me. I am not worthy. I wish I could give her more than just the privacy of this room. I wish I could give her the time she needs to prepare herself, but I can't. I will protect her with my life. I will not allow my father to hurt her in any way. I will kill him if he ever dares touching her. The moment I saw that look on his face when she was just in that towel, I knew something evil had crossed his mind. He looked at her the way he looked at those factionless women he brought home to have sex with. I was ten or so when I first witnessed it. I came downstairs for a glass of water, and I saw him with two women. The moment he noticed me, he sent me to my room, and once the women were gone, he beat me up like never before. I shudder at the memory.

Beatrice pulls away, and I look into her eyes. They are determined, and all I want is to get lost in them.

"Tobias, I trust you," she tells me reassuringly, a small smile grazing her features, "yes, we need to do this, but I also want this." I give her an incredulous look. She sighs, "Obviously, I wanted it to be more special, but I want to be with someone who cares enough about me, to make sure I'm comfortable. We just need to figure out what to do," she says shyly, and looks away. Our inexperience might be problematic, but at the same time I find it the most wonderful thing in the world that we will give our first time to the other. Whatever happens after this tonight is all about her. I want her to feel special, and cherished, because she deserves it.

We both stand up, and slowly I remove my clothes, while Beatrice watches me. I feel so exposed as I let my shirt fall down. She has already seen the damage my father inflicted upon me, and she never shied away. I tell myself over and over again to be brave, just like she is. Be brave like Beatrice. I drop my gray pants, and stand before her just in my boxers. I look at her, and swallow past the lump in my throat. I wish I could tell her how much she means to me. How deep my feelings for her go. How much I long to touch, and hold her, kiss, and love her.

I pull her closer to me, our skin touches for the very first time. I fear that she might pull back repulsed, but instead she surprises me like so many times before. She wraps her arms around my neck, and plants her lips on mine again. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. I have no idea how my body knows what to do, because not only is my mind unfamiliar to what I am supposed to do, but I feel like I am floating.

When we finally pull away for air, we both smile goofily. That was amazing. I've never felt so alive, and all we did is kiss so I decide to do it again. And again. And again.

I have no idea how, but we end up lying on the bed, with me hovering over her. I look her in the eyes, silently asking her permission to proceed. I had only learned a few things in school about reproduction, and I had heard a few things in the boys' bathroom over the years. Usually, the boys from other factions would brag about this and that, and while I never thought this would ever happen to me, I listened. And I'm glad I did.

I recall how they talked about getting the girl ready, especially when it's her first time. How touching her nether region would make her wet, and ready for the sexual act. I hadn't quite understood what that meant at the time, until a few months later when one boy, seemingly just as naïve as I was, asked for clarification. I was grateful now that that boy's friends decided to give him a very detailed description of what to do with a virgin girl.

"I will try to get you ready," I start saying, and Beatrice nods her head nervously, "if I hurt you or you want to stop, you just have to say so." I wait for her to nod again, and once she does, I allow my right hand to cup her face. I bend down to capture her lips again, and kiss her lovingly. I hold myself up on my left arm bend at the elbow, so that my weight isn't on her.

"I don't know what to do," she tells me shyly. I smile at her.

"I don't know much, either, just some things I overheard boys talk about," I tell her, and feel a slight blush creep into my cheeks.

My hand leaves her face and I slowly drag it down her neck, her collar, then to her chest. I stop over the left mound, and gently start massaging it. Almost instantly, Beatrice squirms, and I think she might not like it. I then see her face, and her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly agape, and a smile forming on her lips. She likes it. Emboldened by her reaction, I cup her breast and start kneading the soft flesh. It feels divine, and all I want to do is kiss it. So, I do. I kiss every inch of it, until only the pink little nipple is left. I suck it gently into my mouth, eliciting soft moans from her. Every time I try something new, I watch her reaction, and when she seems satisfied by what I'm doing, I try something else.

I pay an equal amount of attention to both her breasts, until they've been thoroughly kneaded and kissed. I kiss a wet trail down to her naval, where I boldly stick my tongue in. Beatrice groans, and her hands reach into my hair. She starts kneading the scalp, tugging lightly at the short hair. Her actions remind me of a kitten getting comfortable on a new bed, and I grin to myself.

As I pass her stomach, I reach the hem of her plain gray underwear. I feel myself harden when the scent of her arousal hits me. I don't even look up anymore. I just hook my fingers underneath the waistband, and pull them down her slender legs, until the garment lies on the floor somewhere behind me.

I run my hand up and down her left thigh, each time I go up, I gently push her legs apart. Now I finally understand what the boys in school talked about. The anticipation of being with Beatrice has me on edge. My rational thought seems to have left me each time I do something new to her, and she doesn't stop me. It is as if she challenges me to go further, always further. Looking down at her sloppy slit, I feel aroused beyond expectation. I had touched myself more than once before Beatrice came to live in this house, but since then it has become a daily ritual. She is more often than not on my mind, and it frightens me how much I care about her.

I push these thoughts away and reach out my hand to touch her hairy little womanhood. I rub my hand up and down, hearing even deeper moans from her. My fingers tentatively look for the little bundle of nerves I know is hiding behind her blonde bush, and once I find it, I start circling it with my finger. Beatrice's eyes are closed, and she holds her hand over her mouth, as her moans and groans increase in volume. Her hips start gyrating, and I know I am doing something right. I boldly push one finger into her core, very slowly, and very carefully. I watch her reaction to the invasion, and when she doesn't push my hand away, I go deeper. I start to slowly move my finger in and out of her core, creating a pleasant friction. I watch as she grabs the sheets and squeezes them so tightly that her knuckles turn white. I remember the boys at school saying something about loosening the girl up. Until now, I didn't understand what that meant. Beatrice is evidently very tight down there, and I know how big I am. Whether or not she will be wet enough or loose enough, it will still hurt her, and I hate myself for that. I add a second finger, and her eyebrows furrow, her nose scrunches and a little groan escapes her mouth. I stop momentarily, but then her eyes flutter open.

"Don't stop," she says, looking at me with half-lidded eyes. I nod, chuckling quietly.

I resume what I was doing, increasing the pace ever so slightly. I feel her womanhood overflow with her love juices, and the walls of her vagina clenching down on my fingers. Acting solely on instinct, I increase my pace yet again, and as I breathe in the uniquely scent that is Beatrice, I feel her release. I look up and see her bite her hand, trying to avoid crying out.

I remove my fingers from her hot, wet core, and for some odd reason, lick them clean. The moment my tongue touches her essence, I feel like I was just given some divine food. She tastes incredible. If she ever allows me to do this again, I want to taste her, all of her.

I realize that now is the perfect time to take her virginity. She is high from her orgasm, she is wet, and I am more than ready. I need to be inside her.

I pull down my boxers, toss them away, and climb back into bed. I settle between her parted legs, and position myself at her entrance. I look her in the eyes and lean down to kiss her.

"This will hurt, but maybe with the wetness down there it'll be easier," I inform her, and she takes a deep breath before nodding.

I slowly push inside, not wanting to hurt her, but before I can even find a steady movement to enter her for the first time, she grasps my hand to look at her.

"Please, do it quickly. Don't prolong the pain," she requests. I search her eyes and nod my head in agreement. Maybe she is right. I watch her as she holds both her hands over her mouth, and when she gives me a final nod, I thrust fully into her body, until there is nothing of me left outside.

I hear her cry out into her palm, and tears start streaming down her face. I lean down to kiss her all over her face. I know I've hurt her, and she needs some time to adjust to my length and girth. She is so tight though, that I'm afraid if I don't pull out soon I will come before I can even make love to her.

It takes her several long minutes before she moves her hips, signaling me she is ready. When she removes her hands from her mouth, I bend forward to kiss her lips again. I apologize to her for hurting her, but she just shakes her head.

"I'm really glad it's you," she whispers, before clenching down on my shaft, making me pull back.

Soon, we start moving against each other, our bodies becoming one, our hearts beating in sync, our souls forever united in this moment. I am making love to Beatrice, and the feeling is so wonderful I want to cry with happiness.

 **A/N: Reviews as always appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is following, liking, and reviewing this story. It means so much to me that you are with me on this journey. All your thoughts and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Two address two questions of two guests: one guest asked if I will do a "two years later"-thing, while the other one wanted to know if they get out of Marcus's house.**

 **No, it won't be just a mention of "two years later". I will explore those years, but not to a boring, neverending extend.**

 **Yes, they will get out of Marcus's house, but they will have to figure out how to do it, without becoming factionless. All this will be reveealed in the next few chapters.**

 **Updates every Saturday.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

Tris

The morning after Tobias made love to me for the first time, Marcus told us during breakfast that he would take me to the clinic to get a physical. Tobias wanted to come with me, but Marcus gave him a stern look, and ordered him to stay home and clean the house.

Marcus seemed to have already talked to the doctor who would examine me. I was mortified when I saw that it was a male doctor and pleaded with my father-in-law to ask for a female. He refused. He said I should shut up, and let the doctor examine me. Thankfully, the doctor was highly professional, and understood my reluctance to be seen by a man. He ushered me inside, and when Marcus insisted to be in there with me, under the pretext to calm my nerves of course, the doctor gave him a firm look, and told him that he wouldn't examine any patient in the presence of a family member. I was never more grateful to anyone than I was to that doctor.

He helped me up on the exam table, and told me how to position myself so that he could take a look. He could immediately tell that my hymen was broken just recently, and he gave me a balm that would help me with the soreness I still felt. Tobias was nothing but gentle, but we both knew there would be some pain. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After the initial pain I felt when he broke through my barrier, it started to feel good, albeit a little weird. None of us had any experience, and it all made things awkward. I didn't lie to him when I told him I was glad it was him. He kept saying that I deserved better, a man that wasn't as damaged as he was, but in my eyes he is not damaged. If anything, despite what he lived through thus far with his abusive father, all these experiences made a wonderful human being out of him. There is no single ounce of malice inside of him. If anyone isn't deserving then that's me. I am rebellious, and disobedient, and just cause a whole load of unnecessary trouble. How many times did Tobias take beatings for me? How many more will he? I don't want to think about it. Maybe it would be best if I'd stopped fighting.

No.

Marcus will never stop abusing us. And his insane idea that I will give birth to a child that will grow up near him is repellent. I could never expose my child to this sort of violence. If only Tobias and I could find a way out of this mess that woulddefinitely be the greatest achievement.

When the examination was over, the doctor looked at me sympathetically. I gave him a curious look and he smiled.

"I know your father-in-law expects you to get pregnant," he stated. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded. "Am I right to assume you don't want to?" he asked. I couldn't understand what he hoped to learn from my answer, but realizing this man might be friends with Marcus I told him the same thing I told my father-in-law, that Tobias and I wanted to wait until he was a member before starting a family. The doctor smiled, and handed me three-months-worth of contraceptive pills.

We exited the examination room, and Marcus eyed me suspiciously when he saw the packages in my hands. The doctor quickly told him what they were, although Marcus probably already knew, and praised him for encouraging us youngsters to be good members of our community before having a baby that would distract us. For some reason, Marcus responded positively to the praise. I often saw that whenever someone praised Marcus for something, he lit up. I thought Abnegation rejected vanity. Marcus must have skipped that lesson, along with the ones on how to raise a child and being an actual human being. I thanked the doctor and waited for Marcus to give me instructions. He ordered me to go straight home and told me he wouldn't be home until dinner time. I nodded and left. I couldn't get away fast enough.

The days after the unpleasant visit to the clinic were relatively calm. But I have come to learn that living in Marcus Eaton's house, calm is just waiting for a terrible storm.

Tobias and I made love two more times after that night. Each time things went smoother than before, and we actually enjoyed ourselves. Tobias treats me like I am a princess; like I am something so precious he is almost afraid to touch. With each gesture, each smile, each word he says to me I feel my heart beat faster. I know I am falling in love with him, which makes everything even worse. I had planned to leave Abnegation once I turn eighteen, but I won't be able to leave him. I know I wouldn't. And if Marcus truly succeeds with his plan to have Tobias getting me pregnant, I won't be able to leave my child behind either. I would never abandon my baby. I pray every day for a miracle, but so far, my prayers weren't answered.

It is almost dinner time, and we expect Marcus to return from work any minute. Tobias is setting the table, and I am taking the plate out of the oven. My husband returns, and I have noticed that whenever Marcus isn't home, Tobias smiles a lot more.

"What made you so happy?" I ask him with a chuckle.

"You," he answers, and I feel my cheeks warm up. I smile in return, and Tobias kisses me.

What started out as shy, innocent little pecks the first time we got intimate, turned into deep, feverish kisses, filled with passion and desire. I never thought I would ever feel this way, but Tobias opened a door to a part of me that I didn't know was there.

He pulls me flush against his body, and I melt against him. We break apart when we hear the front door open. Damn you, Marcus!

Tobias reluctantly lets go of me, and goes to greet his father. A moment later he returns, and tells me Marcus is in a bad mood. We better not aggravate him in any way. To not waste any time, Tobias takes out the food, while I get the bread, and water bottle. I am just about to exit the kitchen when I hear dishes being shattered on the floor, and Marcus yelling like a mad man.

I put what I was holding away, and hurry outside to see what had happened. The scene before me is already familiar. Marcus snaps, and Tobias crouches away, but something is different about him. Before he would literally crouch down, in anticipation of his father's violent outburst, but now he stands tall, while looking to the floor. I see his fists clench, but he keeps quiet. I don't understand what happened.

Marcus starts yelling that we are both good for nothing, that we can't do anything right. He expected another dish for dinner. I try to calm him down, trying to avoid a beating for Tobias, but Marcus's rage scares me.

"Who told you to waste my food?" Marcus yells at me.

"I didn't waste it. We didn't have all the ingredients for the dish we usually serve, and we didn't want to bother you with something so insignificant at your workplace," I say, my voice calm, although inside I am shaking; shaking with fear and anger.

"You should have gone to the market and buy them, you useless little whore," he yells at me. I see Tobias shift closer to me from the corner of my eye, and hope Marcus didn't see him. I am not that lucky. He spins around and faces his son. "What? Didn't you think I wouldn't hear you fornicating right down the hall?" he asks. I can't see his face since his back is turned to me, but by Tobias's face I can tell that Marcus must be grinning. Tobias told me he thought his father lusted after me. I couldn't see why. I was nothing special. Not that I wanted a man like Marcus to have any kind of feeling for me, good or bad.

"Didn't you ask us to do that in the first place?" I ask before I can stop myself. The moment the words are out of my mouth, I feel a blow to my jaw, and stumble to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" I hear Tobias yell at his father. I don't have time to react in any way, because I hear more hit the ground. A moment later, I am dragged by my shirt upstairs by a furious Marcus, and for the first time I am genuinely scared that he might actually beat me up. But he just throws me into the room, and locks me inside.

I hear his footsteps leaving the door, and climbing down the stairs. From then on I hear Tobias's pained screams, Marcus's violent threats to kill us both if we ever disobeyed him again, dishes crashing, furniture hitting the ground, groans, moans, grunts, and then silence. I have no idea how much time has passed since he locked me in, but I am afraid he might have killed his son. The thought of losing Tobias makes my heart hurt so badly, it almost feels it will physically break. My face is tear-stained, my breath ragged, my fists clenched, trying to hold onto something.

Footsteps return, and a moment later the door is unlocked, and pushed open. I look at Marcus as he stands in the door, his eyes glaring at me, while his hands are bloodied. That's Tobias's blood. Seeing evidence of the abuse on this monster makes me react, and I jump up. I run toward him, and punch him in the face.

"You bastard! You are a monster!" I yell, while I try to punch him again. Marcus turns his rage toward me, and punches his fist into my jaw, the same spot he hit before, splitting the lip, and causing a bleeding. I fall to the ground, and hit my head on the desk chair. I remain down dizzy from the blow, exhausted by the crying, fearful because of the devil living in this house.

"You will obey me, you whore. And so will that ungrateful son of a bitch. If not, he will be beaten up worse, and you will stop being his wife, and become my whore. Understood?" he asks. I am too shocked by his words to think, let alone move my head in acknowledgement. "I asked you a question, slut!" he yells. I startle at the volume of his voice and instinctively nod my head, hoping he will leave soon, so that I can go check on Tobias. "You will clean up downstairs before I get home. If I find anything out of place, Tobias will have to suffer the consequences." I keep my gaze fixed on the floor, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes, but still hear him enter the room. He drags me up by my arm, pulls me out of the room, and forces me to walk in front of him.

The moment I am halfway down the stairs, I see the damage.

The room is trashed, and in the middle of it lays the motionless body of my husband. There is blood everywhere. My heart stops when the thought of losing Tobias returns to the forefront of my mind. I run toward him to see if he is still breathing. I sigh in relief when I realize he does, but it's so faint I am afraid he might still not make it. I hear Marcus move toward the front door, and then slam it once he is outside.

"I wish you would die, Marcus Eaton!"

It takes me nearly half an hour to drag Tobias up the stairs. He is completely knocked out, and I have no idea what to do. He has most likely a few broken ribs. I want to call a doctor, but if Marcus finds out, he will kill us. I need to clean his wounds, and assess the damage first.

I lay him down on our bed, and use a scissor to cut off his shirt. It is ruined anyway. I throw it to the floor, and gasp in horror when I see his back. There is so much raw flesh on it that I don't think it will ever heal. I shake my head. I need to focus. He is the most important thing to me right now.

I need clean towels, disinfectant, ointment, and boiled water to make sure he doesn't get an infection. I need to be careful when I apply the bandages though. Damn! I wish I had some sort of medical training.

I hurry downstairs, and start a fire to boil water. I start cleaning up the shards, and pick up larger pieces of now damaged dishes. I throw them away, and go to sweep the floor. I will do it a second time, after I've checked on Tobias.

On my way up, I am carrying the bowl with hot water, and once I am in my bedroom, I place it on the desk. I move the chair closer to the bed, and leave to get towels from the bathroom, the First Aid kit, as well as the special ointment Tobias showed me he uses to apply on his back.

I go back downstairs to clean the blood stains, and while doing so I can't help the tears streaming down my face. This is his blood. My Tobias's blood.

I could lose him.

I can't lose him.

In that moment I realize that I already love him.

I can't lose him.

I won't lose him.

I will die protecting him if I have to. I need to find a way for the both of us to escape. We can't stay in this house. We can't even live in the same faction as Marcus Eaton. My parents won't help. They made it clear to me that I was no longer welcome there. Tobias is the only family I have got. I need to protect him. I will protect him.

 **A/N: Thanks to my beta ItsHardIKnow. She told me this gave her chills.**

 **Who else got them? What did you like/hated most in this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and liking this story. It means a lot. :)**

 **Special thanks to ItsHardIKnow for the beta-read and edit.**

 **To answer a few questions:**

 **1\. LUCY1925 - I'm glad you feel that way about Marcus. I tried to imagine what would absolutely outrage me about him, and tried then to create the Marcus you guys read about.**

 **2\. goldensnitch1 - you are right with your assumption. It is explained in this chapter.**

 **3\. Divergent Rebel 4664 - wouldn't be the first older creep to get a Stiff because of a young girl. Also, I needed him to be this creepy.**

 **4\. A lot of you expressed how insane Marcus is for calling Tris a slut and whatnot and for lusting after her. He is power-hungry, and forcing himself on someone weaker (regardless of whom and in what form) tickles his ego.**

 **Updates every Saturday! Happy reading!**

Chapter 10

Tobias

It has been a month since my father beat me to an inch from death. I barely remember that night. Beatrice told me everything that happened after I passed out, all the things Marcus threatened her with, how she struggled to pull my unconscious body up the stairs, how she cleaned my wounds, cleaned the house, and made sure everything was back to normal for Marcus's return. She stayed up all night to take care of me. She was so scared, and I was so useless.

I remember waking in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I opened my eyes to see her lying there on her stomach, copying me. She held my left hand in hers, and close to her chest. Her face was tear-stained and I could see a bruise forming on her jaw. I watched her eyes flutter and, for some reason, I closed mine. I was too ashamed to face her. I failed to protect her. Her small hand landed on my cheek, caressing my frowning face. Her touch was gentle, soothing.

"I love you," she whispered. I was so shocked by her statement, that I opened my eyes. She kept looking at me, her eyes worried, but also on fire. Silence fell between us, until I couldn't bear its weight anymore.

"Say it again," I demanded. I couldn't believe my ears heard her right. I must have dreamt it.

"I love you, Tobias."

It took some convincing on her part, but I finally accepted that she loved me. I still can't believe that she does, but I am selfish to cherish it nevertheless. I told her I loved her too, and how sorry I was I couldn't protect her.

"Don't be stupid, Tobias. You did protect me. All of this happened because of me," she said, and tears started flowing again. She blamed herself for speaking up against Marcus, but I always knew she was too brave to let someone like him pull her down. She is like a blazing fire that only waits to unleash its full destructive power.

Since that day, she vowed to me she would find a way for us to escape Marcus. She no longer wanted to leave me behind, like she initially planned. We would leave together. And we would live in peace far away. She asked if I was willing to leave my home, my faction behind, and I told her I would live factionless for the rest of my life if it meant I could be with her. I no longer cared what happened to me. Everything I did was for her. She changed me. She changed me to be better. Not with brutal beatings, but with love. She was more of a wife than she could ever imagine. She was my better half, the part that made me stronger, the part that made me want to be a better man, and fight the evil in my life.

Marcus must have noticed that too. My father was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew exactly that Beatrice only behaved because she tried to avoid beatings for me. But he also noticed how I stopped cowering. How every time he would yell at us, I would shrink back less. Beatrice warned me to stop doing that. No matter how much I wanted to punch my father, I had to keep my emotions hidden from him. Whatever I would do would affect Beatrice as well.

She is strong, though, much stronger than I could ever hope to be. Two days after the beating, Marcus announced he had to leave to go to Amity for three days, for the monthly City Council Meeting. Each month it takes place somewhere else, and since Amity is far away, he stays there overnight. The moment Marcus left the house, Beatrice checked with me if I was alright to stay up in our room for a couple of hours while she ran some errands. It was only after she returned much later, and with someone with her that I learned what my wife did.

She remembered me telling her about that shelter for women in Candor, and went to see what it really was, and if we could get help. She came home with two people. A man, and a woman. The man was a doctor, who was the brother of the woman, and both promised to keep the information they learned in Marcus's house hidden. While the doctor examined me, and prescribed me pain medication, Beatrice was downstairs with the woman. I didn't know what to think of them, until Beatrice revealed that despite wearing gray clothes, the man and woman were both Candor. Dr. Parker is the woman's older brother, while the woman, Vanessa, is a lawyer.

I didn't know what to say, and I wanted to be furious at Beatrice for going to a Candor loud-mouth to blab about our family situation. I should have known better. She told me how she sought out a lawyer specialized in family law, and the moment the two women met, they trusted each other. Vanessa told Tris how her mother escaped an abusive husband, and why Vanessa urged Candor leadership to have the women's shelter created. I was flabbergasted when they told me how Beatrice went willingly under truth serum to tell her story, and because there was no official complaint, everything she said is sealed away, until we need it. They even asked me to let them take pictures of my back for evidence. I was reluctant, and that's why Beatrice was trying to persuade me.

"Tobias, I came up with a plan," she told me excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows, still angry with her because she went behind my back. It wasn't hard for her either, since I could barely move to go to the bathroom by myself.

"Beatrice, this is insane. You don't even know if you can trust them," I told her, and she looked at me disappointed.

"Listen to me. We need to have faith. If we stay here, Marcus will kill us. He is out of control. He won't ever stop. And I would throw myself in front of a train before bringing a child into this family," she told me, and I gasped. Was she so repulsed with the idea of having my child that she would do that? Somehow, she managed to read my mind, I think, because her hands cupped my face, and a gentle smile adorned her face. "I meant, Marcus would have yet another life to ruin. I can't do that to my child." I nodded.

"Tell me."

She smiled again, and kissed my lips. She started telling me her entire conversation with Vanessa, and what could be done. She even brought Vanessa in to explain in more detail how things would evolve the moment I chose my faction two months from then. It was an unexpected beacon of hope, and it made me understand why Beatrice wanted to hold onto it so much. I was still scared, but she was right. If all things fail, we run away to live factionless. She is my only family, now and forever. If I want her to be happy, I need to be brave.

In the past month, I went twice to Candor for my own truth serum testimony. It all happened in Vanessa's office, and she went through all the details of our plan with me. According to the law, the moment a dependent gets married, the parents lose legal guardianship over their child. In our case, it's a bit complicated. Because both Beatrice and I were dependents when we got married, Marcus became Beatrice's legal guardian. That will change literally the moment I choose my faction. I have talked a lot about it with Tris, and we both decided that Dauntless is our best option. She always wanted to go there, and while I believe I would be better suited for Abnegation, in Dauntless I can learn to protect my wife from anything and anyone.

Once I choose Dauntless, I will be Beatrice's legal guardian. The only problem we face is that Beatrice would have to live with my father until I am an actual member. Vanessa had a suggestion, that was tricky, but the moment I told my wife about it, she beamed at it. Legally, I will be Beatrice's guardian, and until I finish initiation, she can either opt to stay where she is, go back to her parents, or go to a shelter. No one can force her to choose any of those, which means whatever she chooses will be deemed legal until I come back to claim her.

The plan sounds perfect, but I am still nervous because of it. For the next few weeks until my Choosing, we need to be careful not to make Marcus suspicious. And, after I choose, I need to work extra hard to pass Dauntless initiation and become a member. Vanessa reassured us that, once I am a member, I can take Beatrice into Dauntless with me. Dauntless leadership can't stop me from doing so, because that would be illegal.

She would then become a Dauntless dependent, but unlike Dauntless-born dependents she wouldn't receive a stipend from the faction, and I would have to provide for her. I wouldn't mind. We are both used to little, and I am sure we will manage. If, however, Dauntless leadership are to refuse her entry into their compound, she could remain in the Candor shelter, legally choosing to be abandoned. That would mean that she would get an automatic divorce from me, and will become her parents' dependent again. Whatever happens, Beatrice is right. We can't stay here. Marcus is mentally unstable, and snaps from the smallest things.

As for his promise to Beatrice to be patient until I finish my Abnegation initiation, I caught him tampering with her pills. He obviously pretended they fell off the shelf when he was looking for his shaving kit, and was just putting them back, but I knew better. He hopes to tie us down to him, by forcing us to have a baby. It is a good thing Beatrice had the foresight to get that contraceptive shot. She won't be needing it after my Choosing. At least not for a while. I smile to myself.

Since the first time I made love to her, and we gave our virginities to the other, our relationship evolved into something beautiful. Adding the fact that we are in love, makes our lovemaking so much deeper and meaningful. Each time I surrender myself to her, and she to me, we become closer than we've been before. I often wish we would live alone so that I could hear her cry out my name when I make her climax, just for the selfish reason to know that she wants me, and only me. Because I only want her. She was my best friend at first, but now she is more. She is my soulmate, my better half, my partner in everything. I trust her with my life and heart, and I know they will be safe with her, just as she will always be safe with me.

 **A/N: What do you think of their plan? I'm excited to hear about your opinions. Until next Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had problems with my internet yesterday.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the new followers. Your support is much appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to ItsHardIKnow for beta-reading this.**

 **Mrs. Eaton 4321, about your review *chuckle* When I wrote "You And Me Against The World" I had at least one pregnancy request per chapter until it finally happened. Just a fun fact that brightened my day when I read this.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

Chapter 11

Tris

Finally, tomorrow is Tobias's Choosing Day. I am so excited. Tomorrow, this nightmare will end and we can start our lives together, far away from Marcus and Abnegation. There is nothing left here for us, except for pain and suffering. I am glad Tobias understood how important it is for us to leave. I know I am asking a great deal of him, but Marcus will never stop abusing us one way or another. And I know that Tobias has increasingly more trouble keeping himself from killing his father. Just like he stopped me when I tried killing Marcus that first week I came to live in this house, I am stopping him now.

Marcus is out preparing everything for tomorrow's ceremony, and the arrival of the Abnegation initiates, fully expecting his son to be one of them, while Tobias tells me how he caught his father tamper with my birth control again. I am not surprised. This will be his last chance in a long while to have his son impregnate me. He must think I am infertile or something, since I didn't get pregnant. Did he really think I wouldn't notice the minty scent of the pills he replaced? How dumb does he think I am? Unfortunately for him, he can't take me to the clinic to check my fertility, because technically the birth control meds should work. He can't explain his sudden desire to see why I can't conceive, if I'm not supposed to. I smile to myself.

Sometimes I have nightmares. The words Marcus said to me after he beat Tobias nearly to death resonate in my head. He told me he would take Tobias's place, and make me his whore. I often woke up from nightmares involving Marcus forcing himself on me, and Tobias lying dead on the floor beside the bed. I didn't care that Marcus was raping me, as much as I hated the fact that he killed the only man I will ever love.

When I first told Tobias, he was fuming. He knew that his father was more than capable of actually doing what I dreamt about. He held me the entire time, whispering how much he loves me, and how he'll always protect me. I wanted to tell him another secret, but decided against it. The sole memory of it makes me gag.

After Tobias and I made love one time, I had difficulties falling asleep. I was just lying there quietly, just enjoying the warmth of my husband's embrace, when I heard the unmistakable creak of Marcus's bedroom door. He was awake, and the idea of him coming into this room terrified me. I had no time to ponder further, when I heard our door open. I shut my eyes, and steadied my breathing as much as I could, while pretending I was asleep. I was hoping that, once Marcus saw that Tobias had fulfilled his marital duties, he would leave. But to my uttermost horror, he stayed. I silently prayed that Tobias wouldn't wake up just in that moment, because the sight before him would have been disgusting and sick.

Marcus pulled himself out, and started stroking himself. He didn't last long, thank God for that, and once he climaxed all over me, he tucked himself back into his pants and left the room. I felt so disgusted, soiled and damaged that I wanted to cry out. I kept it together, and once the reassuring sounds of Marcus's snoring filled the night, I snuck out of my bedroom and hurried into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, scrubbing Marcus's foul stench off of me.

I thought about telling Tobias right away, but I reconsidered. If I was to tell him this before we leave Abnegation, he'd be more than capable of actually killing his father. I wouldn't shed a tear for that bastard, but I don't want Tobias to be imprisoned or even executed. I will have to wait to tell him once we are both safe.

Tobias helps me to clean the house, and finish dinner. Marcus will be home soon, and I only hope he won't be thinking about beating up Tobias tonight just for good measure.

My prayers were answered, and late at night, after we heard Marcus's infamous snoring, we snuggled close together, whispering to each other. We mainly talk about tomorrow, and our plan, minding the fact that Marcus could still ruin everything. But I don't want to think about him anymore. Tonight is the last time I will spend with Tobias. Tomorrow he'll be choosing Dauntless, and for the next ten weeks he'll be there, and I will be in Candor.

"Make love to me," I request, and a charming smile appears on his face.

We make love three times, and each time we're hungrier for the other than the time before. We know that we won't be able to hold each other for a long time, and giving ourselves to the other is a silent promise that we will be back together. Nothing will stop me from being with him.

"I love you, Beatrice," he whispers to me as I start drifting.

"I love you, too."

The next morning, everything happens in a blur. Marcus went out early to prepare everything in the Abnegation headquarters, and Tobias is taking a shower. I put everything in order in the kitchen, before heading upstairs to check on him. I enter our bedroom, to find him just in his boxers. His back is turned to me, and I cringe at the sight of the scars. I know I've seen them before, even when they were deep wounds. But every time I get a glimpse of them I feel a profound sadness for the pain and suffering Tobias went through all these years. Today, he'll choose freedom, and I will join him. We will break free from Marcus, from Abnegation, from everything that threatens our lives.

"You nervous?" I ask him, and he turns around. He smiles when he sees me.

"A little."

"It'll be fine," I tell him reassuringly. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I rest my head on his chest and shakily breathe in his scent. How long until I will be able to see him again? How long until we can be so close to each other? He kisses my head, sensing my sadness, and then slightly pushes me away. He bends down to capture my lips, and I melt against him. How is it that he has such an effect on me?

We pull apart, and I let him finish getting ready. We have a long day ahead of us. Vanessa told me she will be waiting in a car down at the Hub, and the moment Tobias chooses Dauntless, I am to make a little scene and run out of the room. I can only hope that Marcus will be too stunned to react for at least ten seconds so that I can get a head start to the elevator. Tobias and I have already talked about it. We will make it look as if Tobias chooses Dauntless without telling me about it. The moment he picks up the knife, and cuts his palm, the legal guardianship over me shifts from Marcus to him. Until he is officially a member, I will be in a legal limbo, where technically no one can take care of me. Thankfully, everything is planned out, and ready.

By noon, Marcus, Tobias and I walk alongside other Abnegation members to the entrance of the Hub. Tobias and I walk slightly behind Marcus and hold hands. Thanks to the fact that we are married, no one questions our touching. It is highly frowned upon for young people to show any kind of affection in public. Hand-holding is allowed only if the couple is married.

"Hello, Marcus," I hear a familiar voice. I look up, and see my father, mother, and brother. Great! I feel Tobias squeeze my hand a little tighter. I don't look up at him, but I know he must fight with himself to call my father out on his poor behavior toward me. Tobias and I often talked about the strange behavior my father displayed in the days after our parents decided to marry us to each other. He never forgave my dad for just abandoning me, even if he didn't know Marcus was abusive. I was angry at my mother too, but Tobias figured that maybe she didn't want to upset my father. I don't know what to say about that, but I have no intention to waste any more thoughts on it. They made their choice, and I am making mine.

"Beatrice," I hear my mother's excited voice. She pushes past him, and comes to where I am standing with my husband. She embraces me, and pulls me tight toward her. What is happening? I know this isn't something the Abnegation do in public. Why is she acting this way?

"Natalie, please, we are in public," Marcus chastises. She pulls back slightly, and smiles at me. She then turns to look at Marcus, and apologizes.

"It's just, I haven't seen my daughter in so long," she says, and I hear her choke up.

"Calm down, Natalie. She will come home today, after Tobias is taken to the initiation center," my father says with a smile. I am surprised to hear that. I thought they kicked me out for good.

"Actually, I think it'll be better if she stays home with me," Marcus interjects. Both my parents look at him, and I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. We both know why Marcus wants me to live in his house. So that I can take Tobias's place as his punching bag or even so that he can rape me.

"But that's highly inappropriate," my mother protests. I hear a fire in her voice, I've never heard before.

"Why is that, Natalie?" Marcus asks sweetly, but I can see the disgust in his eyes. If he could've, he would have slapped my mother for her comment, "Beatrice is my daughter now. And my house is her home. Well, until her husband takes his rightful place in our community and Abnegation gives them their own living quarters." I see mom wanting to protest, but dad pulls her toward him.

"Besides, I am sure the moment Tobias's initiation is over, they will resume trying for a baby. They've practically tried this whole time to get pregnant," Marcus adds, smirking. I can tell by the shocked look on my parents' faces that this is the first they've heard of this.

"But Beatrice is too young," mom argues, breaking free from my father. She comes to me again, and wraps her arms around me, as if trying to shield me, slightly pulling me towards her, and away from Tobias.

"Don't be ridiculous, Natalie. They are married. It's only natural that they want to start a family," Marcus insists.

"Marcus, a word?" my father asks, and I look at him. He looks angry. I've never seen him angry, except for the time before I got married, and I rebelled. Marcus follows my father to the side, while Caleb steps closer.

"Are you crazy? You want to get her pregnant? She is just sixteen," Caleb says angrily, and glares at Tobias. My husband remains quiet, and just glares back at my brother. This is not a fight between them.

"Caleb, enough," I say, and he looks at me incredulously.

"You can't honestly tell me this was your idea," he says, appalled.

"It wasn't. And neither was it Tobias's," I tell him. I think by his surprised look that he understands that neither of us plans on becoming parents any time soon.

"Did Marcus tell you to become pregnant?" my mother asks. I look at her, a genuine concerned look on her face. I want to tell her yes, I want to tell her everything that has happened since I married Tobias, the good, but mostly the bad. But I can't. I am still too hurt over how they abandoned me.

"Don't act like you care all of a sudden. Not once did you come see if I was doing okay. You abandoned me!" I spit. I pull Tobias with me, as I walk towards the Hub. I can hear my mom call after me, but I keep walking. We pass Marcus and my father, who seem to have a heated discussion. I walk faster wanting to avoid answering any of my father's questions. Tobias and I are on a mission. We need to stay focused.

"The plan is still the same," I whisper to him, as we enter the lobby. I see Vanessa standing to the side, and I nod my head. She does so too, and Tobias and I head towards the stairs, where we wait for Marcus. As much as I would like to put some serious distance between him and us, we still need to keep up appearances. He quickly finds us, and orders us to walk behind him.

I walk extra slow, and when Marcus asks us to speed up, I tell him I am out of breath. I am not, but he doesn't have to know that. He rolls his eyes, and keeps walking, leaving us behind. I'm sure he is already thinking of ways to punish us for this, but I don't care. Today will be the last time he will be so close to us to hurt us.

I deliberately fall behind to have a few more minutes with Tobias. Despite knowing that once we do this we will be free, I don't want to let him go. I am selfish, I know. I want him next to me every day from here on out.

"Are you alright? I can carry you," he tells me with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to do this," I say, and pull his face to mine, kissing him passionately. He pulls back and looks over his shoulder. When no one is in sight, he crashes his lips anew over mine, pushing me into the wall behind me. His arms are around me like a vice, and mine go around his neck. My hands fist into his short hair, pulling him closer to me. How am I going to live for so long without him?

Someone coughing makes us jump apart. As I look up, I see an elderly Abnegation woman shaking her head, muttering something like "young people today". We wait for her to walk a little further ahead, before Tobias gives me one last passionate kiss. I help him look presentable again, and then we hurry up the stairs until we reach the floor where the Choosing Ceremony is held.

We enter the room, and find Marcus. Tobias sits on the chair behind Marcus, and I sit next to him. Luckily, Marcus decided to sit with some of his colleagues, but as we entered, he motioned us to take the seats behind him. This is perfect.

The ceremony starts and some Erudite man gives a speech about the factions, and whatnot. I don't care about that. I am holding onto Tobias as if he is my lifeline. He kisses my temple, telling me he loves me. He knows that it would look suspicious if we would show any more affection than we already did.

The Choosing starts, and a Dauntless man, Max I think his name was, starts calling out names. He starts in alphabetical order. I've heard that sometimes they go alphabetically, and other times in reverse alphabetical order. Eaton is fairly soon on the list, and with Marcus being required to stay put for the entire duration of the ceremony, this will definitely give me a head start to get to Vanessa.

D.

Max called three people whose name start with a D. Next is E, and Tobias is probably the first one. I squeeze his hand, hoping to give him courage to do this. Before the boy in the center of the room finally chooses, I lean in so that only Tobias can hear me, and whisper my goodbye to him.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too, Beatrice."

"Be brave," I tell him just in time for Max to call his name.

I watch him walk toward the center of the stage where the five bowls sit neatly on a table, each bowl representing the five factions that govern our city. One is filled with soil, which stands for Amity, the next is with shattered glass that represents Candor, the one in the middle is for Erudite, and is filled with water, while Abnegation's bowl holds gray stones, and the last one, on the far left contains the sizzling coals representative for Dauntless. I know his choice, but I can't help but lean in closer to see what he'll do. He picks up the knife, cuts his palm like the others before him, and turns around. Please, don't change your mind. _Please_!

I then realize he is looking at Marcus. I look toward Marcus too, and see the older man nod. Wait. What? Tobias, don't choose Abnegation. Please, don't choose Abnegation, my love.

 **A/N: Oh, no! What is happening? Would Tobias really choose Abnegation? What about their plan? How would Tris cope with him betraying her like that? Will she stay in Abnegation too? Or run away?**

 **What will Marcus do if Tobias chooses Dauntless?**

 **I am dying to read your opinions on this.**

 **Until next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued interest and support. I love to see how you all enjoy and speculate on what will happen next. I'm a little demon who feeds off reviews.**

 **Special thanks to ItsHardIKnow.**

Chapter 12

Tobias

I could feel the noose loosen around my neck the moment my blood hit the coals. I was finally able to breathe for the first time in my life. I didn't even pick up the bandage. I just looked at my father and saw the shocked look on his face. He was so sure I would choose Abnegation. I briefly look at Beatrice who looks so excited I think she might even jump out of her skin. She then remembers to look shocked. She brings her hands to her face, covering it. She pretends to cry, but I know she is laughing. I can hear the commotion among the Abnegation. Some say "poor girl" while others lament Marcus. As I sit down, and Max tries to calm down the crowd, I hear heavy footsteps, and I know Beatrice is stomping away, running out of the room, pretending to be so distraught about the fact that her husband just left her. I watch her run out of the room, disappearing into the hallway. I chance looking toward my father. He still looks stunned, but then he glares at me when our eyes lock. I don't care what he does, as long as he doesn't stand up and runs after Beatrice. She will have enough time to get down to the car where Vanessa awaits her. But I'd rather he stays here, so that she can get away safely.

The ceremony continues, but I don't pay much attention. One by one, each dependent is called forward, until Max calls Caleb Prior. As he descends, he glances my way and gives me a death glare. He must think the worst of me, just as Beatrice's parents. But it doesn't matter. I am free and once I am a member of Dauntless, I can finally be with my Beatrice. We will be free. I watch Caleb pick up the knife, and cut himself. I fully expect him to drop his blood over the stones, but instead it stains the water. Caleb chose Erudite. Well, I didn't see that coming.

Thankfully, my father is just as predictable as Beatrice thought him to be. She must be in Candor by now, safe and sound, but until I can see her again, I won't rest easily. The moment the ceremony is over, I walk away with the other Dauntless initiates, and we head downstairs. Most of them take the elevator, and I fight with myself to take the stairs, not because of my Abnegation upbringing, but because I have a fear of confinement, due to Marcus locking me into the closet as a form of punishment. He repeated this several times a week when I was little, and even later on, but not since Beatrice came to live with us. I get over it, push it down, and get inside the small metal box that will take me down into the lobby. It's faster, and honestly, I don't know what I am supposed to do next. Beatrice told me to do everything the Dauntless did, ensuring my safe entry into their compound. Thinking of her, I feel a tug at my heart, but decide to let her image make me strong and brave, just like she always does.

She was so brave to go to Candor, find a lawyer, find an escape for the both of us. My girl is amazing. I don't deserve her. But for some bullshit reason she loves me, and I love her, and for as long as I live I will protect her, cherish, love her, and make her happy, so that she'll never regret she put her faith in me.

I follow the Dauntless toward the tracks, and silently pray I will make it on the train. I know I am fast, and strong enough to pull myself onto it. I wait for it to turn the corner before I follow the other initiates. We all start running, and with each passing minute of this new found freedom, I realize this was the best decision I have ever made. And it's all thanks to my Beatrice.

I hop into the cart, and realize I am the only transfer inside. I must have run faster than the others, because I could have sworn there were a few Candors and at least one Erudite behind me.

"Look at that, a Stiff," a tall dark-skinned man with dreadlocks says to a young girl with shoulder long green hair, and a nose piercing. I narrow my eyes at him, but he laughs.

"Relax, kid. I'm actually impressed. Not many transfers manage to jump into the car with their instructor," he adds, and comes closer to me. He extends his hand, and I look down at it skeptically.

"Come on, I won't bite," he urges. I shake his hand and then retract mine quickly. "My name is Amar and this is Lauren. We are both instructors." I nod my head, and Lauren watches me suspiciously.

"He seems shy. Handsome, but shy. I bet he'll be quite the heartbreaker," she comments, laughing. What's that supposed to mean?

"What's your name, kid?" Amar asks me. I consider telling him my name, but then decide to leave Tobias behind.

"Just call me Stiff," I respond quietly, and turn my back to them. I remain close to the door and watch the scenery pass before me.

"That's an awful name for such a handsome boy," Lauren tuts, coming closer to me, "by the way, we know who you are, but now that you've chosen Dauntless you can pick a new name for yourself." I stare at her in surprise. I didn't think they would have noticed me. I mean, their leader did call my name, but he called about fifty more people after me.

"So, who was the girl that stormed out?" Amar asks softly.

"My wife," I answer immediately, a smile forming on my face. Silence falls, but I welcome it. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long.

"Seriously?" I don't answer.

"Man, that must be tough. I assume she is younger than you, and that's why she didn't choose today," he continues, and I nod. They don't say anything else after that, and it is only after about half an hour that they finally tell me to get ready to jump.

I look outside, and see that the tracks are high up, at least seven stories high. Are they insane? Of course, they are. They are Dauntless. Why wouldn't the entrance into Dauntless be anything other than reckless and dangerous? I watch as Lauren takes a few steps back, and then jumps out, landing perfectly on the roof. I copy her actions, pushing my body hard, and at the edge of the car, I push my body forward with all the strength I can muster.

For a moment I levitate mid-air, and I marvel at the sensation. I don't really like it, but what I like even less is when my body hits the hard surface of the rooftop. I fall on my knees and hands, and for a moment I feel nothing. Then, my body remembers that it's supposed to feel some sort of pain, and surely a second later I feel a combination of tingling and a pain that can only be described as angry. It's like the pain from the impact just spread out through my limbs, making sure that it hurt just enough to not make me wail, but enough to make me stop breathing for a moment. However, living with Marcus all these years made me almost immune to regular pain. I actually welcome it. It's a nice distraction from what I was used to.

All the initiates gather around a middle-aged man. He is tall, bulky, and his skin is tanned. Not too much, not like Max's, but just a little darker than the rest. His hair is short, and dark, and his eyes are a soft brown. He has tattoos on his forearms, and a piercing in his nose, but other than that he looks like a regular guy.

He introduces himself as Harrison, one of the Dauntless leaders. He gives us a speech about bravery, and what the faction stands for. He doesn't keep us in much suspense, because a moment later he tells us that to enter Dauntless we needed to jump off the roof. What? Is he serious? I look around, and see that even the Dauntless-born are surprised by this. Are they trying to kill us? An Erudite boy asks if Harrison is joking or if this is some insane Dauntless trick. The boy is about my height, although I think I am a little taller. He is, however, bulkier. His blonde hair is neatly combed back, and his light blue eyes are piercing. Yeah, he is definitely an Erudite with that arrogant attitude of his. I turn my gaze to Harrison, who narrowed his eyes, and steps closer.

"I guess, you'll have to find out," Harrison sneers, and I see the Erudite boy gulp audibly.

Soon, the first person jumps, and I inwardly ask myself how they are doing it. How come they are not afraid of what is down there? I wish Beatrice was here. She would give me strength like she always does. I still can't wrap my head around how such a fragile little body like hers, holds such a strong spirit. But if this is the way into this faction, I need to take it. I have survived worse, and Beatrice is counting on me.

But I am a bigger coward than I thought, because I watch everyone of the other initiates jump, until it's only me left. I step closer to the ledge, and look down. No. Definitely not. This is insane. I am going to die if I jump.

"You coming, boy?" Harrison asks a little annoyed. I look at him, and he checks his watch. I don't have time to think about anything, because Beatrice's face appears in my mind, and I know what I have to do. This is for her. For us. For a life together away from Marcus. I can do it. I will do it. For her. Always for her.

I can't believe I'm doing this. One final step and I go down. Beatrice trusts me, and I won't fail her. So, I take the final step off the ledge, and fall to the ground. I close my eyes, silently praying I didn't just make a mistake. A moment later my back hits something, and makes my whole body jump. I open my eyes, and stare up toward where I came from. A net. At the bottom of that insane jump, a net awaited me. How could I have been so stupid? Why would Dauntless leadership kill a whole batch of initiates? I inwardly slap myself for my cowardice. Beatrice wouldn't be proud if she knew about this.

The two Dauntless, I have met on the train, explain how things work. They divide us into two groups: Dauntless-born, who will be trained by Lauren, and transfers who will be trained by Amar. Since the Dauntless-born know their way around the compound, Amar tells us he will give us a tour, so that we get familiar with the place. He also informs us that this year leadership wanted to try something out. He doesn't elaborate for the time being, but I am not looking forward to whatever experiment they will try on us.

Amar explains how there will be three stages of training. The first will be physical. They will train us in combat, as well as handling guns and knives. The second stage is mental. We will be put through simulations that will tap into our fears. We will have to learn to get out of the simulations by either slowing our heart rate or conquering our fear. The third and final stage of training will also be the final test, which is called the fear landscape. We will be put under a similar simulation like the ones during phase two, but all our fears will appear in succession, until we manage to go through all of them. I cringe at the thought of having to live through my worst nightmares. I can bet on anything that Marcus will have a special place in there.

Lauren tells us that as a little experiment, they will put all of us through our fear landscape today, so that leadership sees how many fears we have. Hearing that, all I want is to run away, and hide under a rock. They seriously want us to face our worst fears? I always thought the Dauntless are a little crazy, but they are also sadistic. Who comes up with this crap?

Unable to do anything about it, I follow Amar, and the other initiates through the narrow hallways. I look around, trying to take as much in as possible, but Amar assures us he will show us around on our way to the dorm room. I try to focus on Beatrice, because she is really the only light in my life, and wonder how she is doing. Is she with Vanessa? Or maybe alone? Is she thinking of me the way I am about her?

My thoughts are interrupted when Amar asks me to enter the room. In the middle of it is a recliner, just like in the room where I took my aptitude test. To my right, Amar stands at a computer and types a sequence of numbers in. He instructs me to sit down, and unlike for the aptitude test, the serum he gives me is injected into my neck. I lean back, and wait for something to happen.

My eyelids are heavy, and I close them. I am surrounded by darkness. I wonder what is happening, when suddenly an image appears. I am high above the ground, standing on an improvised bridge between two tall buildings. As I look down, I feel myself getting dizzy. What is happening? How did I get here? I try to think of a reason why I would be here, when I remember, this is just a simulation. I am in what they call my fear landscape. Fear of heights. I was never really put in many situations to be particularly afraid of heights, but I knew the fear was there. What should I do? Lauren had explained while we waited for our turn, that we had to either conquer our fear or slow down our heart rate. Looking at the ground below me, I start to panic. But this isn't real. If I jump, I won't die. I've already jumped today from a real building, and I didn't die. So, that's what I do. I close my eyes, however, and step off the bridge. I feel myself falling, and brace myself for the impact. It never comes.

I am surrounded by blackness for a moment, until I find myself trapped in a metal box. Damn! This is worse than heights. Fear of confinement. I have Marcus to thank for that. He would leave me in that goddamned closet for hours. I guess he never did that after Beatrice moved in, figuring she would have probably let me out anyway. I try to repeat what I did before with the heights, but I can't think of anything. The more time passes, the more the walls shrink around me, trapping me inside. I start to panic. I can't think of a solution. My breaths come in ragged. My heart is pounding against my chest, threatening to jump out of my body. My heart. Right. I need to calm down. I think of Beatrice again, and how she always gives me the courage to do the impossible. I close my eyes, and try to calm down. It's tedious, but I manage to lower my heart rate enough for the image to fade, and soon to be replaced by another.

Beatrice. I smile widely when I see her, and run toward her, but I can't reach her. I stretch out my arms to grab onto her, but I can't.

"Beatrice, take my hand," I plead with her.

"Why would I?" she asks, her voice uncharacteristically cold.

"Beatrice, please, I love you," I tell her. She starts laughing. Not the melodic, joyful laughter that she only reserved for me, but a malicious one.

"You really think I would love some damaged little boy like you. Someone who cowers away from his daddy?" she spits venomously.

"Beatrice, please, I beg you," I plead again, falling to my knees. I can't believe this. Everything I did, I did for her. Why would she have deceived me like that?

"I need a man, Tobias, not a boy," she snarls, and a faceless man appears next to her, guiding her away from me.

I start crying. I've lost her. All I ever wanted was to be with her. And she left me. She is right. I am damaged. Broken. Useless.

"I love you enough to let you go, my love," I whisper, and I am surrounded by darkness once again.

When a new image appears, I am in Abnegation, in my father's house. Is this real? Did I just dream everything else?

I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. I look up, and I see Marcus. But this one has black, soulless beads instead of eyes, and a gaping foul hole instead of a mouth. It's the simulation. I am still in it. As Simulation Marcus reaches the end of the stairs, he multiplies himself, until I am surrounded by half a dozen versions of him. Each of them are holding a belt and each of them are closing in on me. I cower down, like so many times before, and await the first hit.

When I open my eyes, I am in the simulation room again. I am bent forward on the chair, my breathing erratic and my hands shaking. I feel shivers run down my spine and sweat trickling down my face. That was the most horrifying thing I've ever experienced.

Amar hands me a glass of water, holding onto my shoulder. I am grateful, but I am too stunned to even mutter anything, let alone form coherent sentences. It takes me several minutes to calm down, but my instructor is patient. He asks me to meet him outside the dorm room around ten p.m. I nod, before I get up, and head to the door.

"Impressive," Amar speaks up just as soon as I reach the door.

"What is?" I ask confused.

"You have only four fears," he clarifies with a wide smile, "people usually have between ten and fifteen fears. Four is unheard of." I watch him, stunned and speechless. I didn't expect that.

"I think I found you a name. It's better than Stiff anyway." I give him a curious look, and he just smirks at me.

 **A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Don't forget to feed this lil' demon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to all the new reviews and followers. Your continued support for this story is highly appreciated. I can't even tell you how much my face hurts from all the grinning whenever I get a new review. Thank you all and a special thanks to ItsHardIKnow, my beta reader.**

 **To CynDLou12: You'll find out about Beatrice in this chapter. Andrew and Natalie were excited because they really thought that their daughter would come home, since her husband would be busy with initiation and it isn't appropriate for a young woman, even a married one, to live in a house with a much older man (Abnegation and all). The fact that you called Marcus Spawn made me laugh really hard. Andrew wanted answers as to why Beatrice couldn't come home.**

 **To Fishes: No Eris, but he will appear. However, I will keep it to myself what kind of relationship will be between him and Tris.**

 **To the Guest who wanted to know about "Covert Operative" and "Divergent Guardian": They are currently on hold for various reasons. I'm sorry for not having updated in so long.**

 **To the Sensitive Guest: My mind is like a garbage dump - filled with all kinds of crazy shit. I just need to sort through all that crap and recycle the good stuff.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

Tris

It's been six long weeks since I last saw Tobias. I have no idea how he is, how he is doing, what rank he's in. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's driving me crazy.

The moment Vanessa and I arrived at Candor, I had fully expected her to take me to the shelter, but instead we took the elevator to the twentieth floor, and she showed me her apartment. She informed me that, under no circumstances, would I be staying at the shelter. My eyes widened, and for a split second I thought maybe Tobias was right to not trust her, but I couldn't have been more wrong. She offered me the guest bedroom, and told me I could stay with her, and her husband. It was then that I found out that her husband is one of the Candor leaders. I was very impressed.

Jack Kang is a very nice person. He and Vanessa came up with the plan to get Tobias and me out. Both being lawyers, they knew everything and anything there was about the law, and were able to find loopholes here and there that helped our case. Legally, I am registered here as Beatrice Eaton, married to Tobias Eaton who is a Dauntless initiate at the moment. Even if someone was to come looking for me, which I doubt, they wouldn't be able to find me, simply because I am not living in the shelter.

The worst part was that I couldn't really leave their apartment, and I got bored out of my mind. There is just so much cleaning and cooking I can do for them. Both Jack and Vanessa told me it was unnecessary, but I told them it was the least I could do. They accepted, and it was really a pleasure for me to cook for them, but, since I didn't know anything about typical Candor dishes, I had asked Vanessa if she had a cookbook. She didn't, but went to buy a few. She gifted them to me, because she wasn't so much into cooking, and they realized that I actually loved it.

I think I have cooked about everything in those cookbooks. Jack warned that if I was to keep up the cooking, they would both get fat. We laughed, but it still feels too little to repay them for what they are doing. For them it might seem like a little thing, but to Tobias and me it's our salvation.

About two weeks after I came to live with Vanessa and Jack, I found myself dusting their bookshelves. They have many books on faction law, and law books in general for a variety of topics. Being alone all day long, with both Vanessa and Jack working crazy hours, I found myself starting to read some of the books. They had every law book available. I felt guilty for just taking them off the shelf, but Jack surprised me one afternoon when he came home early. I was still reading the Dauntless Law Codex when he entered the apartment. I was so embarrassed, and apologized for about ten whole minutes. Jack laughed, and told me to relax. Neither he nor his wife was bothered by me reading their books. He was very kind, and asked me if I had questions. I did. He tried to explain things as simple as he could. The day after that, he bought me textbooks and several notebooks.

"I know you won't choose Candor, but you might be surprised how in handy it comes to know what your rights actually are," he said, smirking. I nodded my head in agreement, and from Week 3 I practically began my pseudo-lawyer training. I wouldn't get a fancy degree or license to practice, which I really didn't want, but Jack was right. Two weeks after I started reading law books, I already knew more about my own situation and how to avoid legal repercussions than I ever thought possible. I especially focused on Dauntless Law. I needed to know as much as I could about my new faction. It also helped me train my mind to think outside of the box. I wrote down some irregularities in the Dauntless Law Codex, and showed them to Vanessa. She looked over my notes with a critical eye, and I thought maybe I got it completely wrong. On the plus side, no harm done. This isn't part of any initiation. It's just to occupy my time with something other than cooking and cleaning. But when Vanessa still hadn't said anything, and even showed Jack my notes, I got nervous. I was just about to ask how wrong I really was, when they finally addressed me.

"Do you mind if I show these to someone?" Jack asked, holding my notes in his hand. I didn't know what to say, so I shook my head. However, I couldn't help myself, and asked what was wrong with the notes. Vanessa smiled, before answering.

"Nothing is wrong," she told me reassuringly. I couldn't quite believe her. "I promise. In fact, I think you found a legal way to improve the lives of many Dauntless," she stated. By the look on my face, she must have guessed how incredulous I was feeling. Apparently, I found several loopholes that shouldn't be there, and found solutions to fix them. Well, that part was true. But I only did it in theory. I am no lawmaker. But some of those rules seemed archaic and just wrong.

"I would like you to look over these books too. Read them, write down your questions or suggestions, and then we will discuss them," Jack told me, handing me three books on City Law. I looked at them in bewilderment, but just nodded. I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to do this. If Jack thought it was a good idea, who was I to contradict him? I didn't quite understand his motives, but the task was a welcome change from the monotone lifestyle I had for the time being.

Yesterday, I handed Jack my notes, and he quickly glanced at them. He didn't have time to read them during his lunch break, but promised to read them as soon as possible. It didn't bother me, because I was more preoccupied with the next day.

Today is Visiting Day, and I can go visit Tobias in Dauntless! Vanessa couldn't drive me, but Jack told me he had some business there anyways. Since Visiting Day lasted until five o'clock, Jack said that I could meet him at the curb where we will park the car upon arrival at Dauntless. He couldn't spend all day there, but he was willing to drive me to, and from it.

I was so excited that I could barely sleep last night. All I could think about was Tobias. I wonder how he is. Is it very hard for him? I know going to Dauntless was my idea. Tobias was born to be Abnegation. But a small, selfish part of me wants him Dauntless. Not because I don't think he is brave, because he really is more than he gives himself credit for, but for the unfulfilled potential in him. If he would have stayed in Abnegation, not only would have Marcus dictated his entire life but, he would have faded into nothingness, because that's what they do. They get lost in a sea of gray. He is such an amazing person, that I often ask myself why he gave me his heart. I know that we were forced to get married, but no one forced him to love me. I am grateful, though. I know what he is doing right now is for me and I love him even more for it. However, it is also for him. No matter what Dauntless life will bring us, nothing in this world can be worse than Marcus. I know people say that when they think their situation is too desperate, nothing in history can ever be so bad, and of course, they are wrong, but living for months with Marcus Eaton opened my eyes to an evil in this world that I only knew of from fairy tales.

Marcus Eaton would have destroyed us. He would have turned Tobias into his puppet. He would have ordered him around. He would have made me into his slave, and I am sure that would have entailed some twisted, perverted sex thing. Tobias was right, for whatever reason, his father wanted to force himself on me. I would have taken any beating and any form of humiliation if it would have spared Tobias any more pain. But we both knew that that alone wouldn't have had satisfied his sadistic father. No, Dauntless was our only way out.

"You ready, Tris?" Jack asks, as he grabs his keys. I nod my head.

Right after I came here, I decided I needed a clean slate. I left Abnegation behind, and with it, the person I was. I decided to be called by the name of Tris, after Vanessa told me that some people change their names. While in official documents, like marriage licenses or birth certificates your actual name will be used, you can opt to have a nickname of sorts. Of course, there is always the possibility to legally ask for a change of your name. For now, I was fine with just a nickname. Besides, I still need to hear what Tobias thinks of it.

I follow Jack out of the apartment, and to the elevator. I see him carrying several folders but don't ask what they are. It's none of my business anyway. We chit-chat casually about little things, and he asks me if I'd like to try out some Dauntless recipes as well. I turn my head toward him, and he smiles. He tells me he can go to a Dauntless bookstore and buy them. He always wondered what the Dauntless ate. Maybe there was something special in their food that made them some reckless. He laughed at his own joke, but I couldn't help but wonder. Since I moved to Candor I learned a lot more about how the factions work, and one particular thing was how the Amity spiked their bread with Peace Serum. I always wondered how those people could be so cheerful all the time. I even considered them brain damaged or something. No one can be that happy all the time. And I was right. They were drugged. I found it disgusting, and was happy I didn't have to go there for refuge.

We soon arrived at the Dauntless compound, and Jack entered with me. I didn't know if Marcus would be here, so I disguised myself a little. I am wearing typical Candor black and white attire, high heels, and braided my hair into a fishtail. I also put reading glasses on. While it's more typical for the Erudite to wear glasses, I've seen many Candor do the same. But unlike the former, the latter don't use it as a fashion statement, but solely for their eyesight.

I looked around, and couldn't find any gray. Only after I was sure Marcus was nowhere in sight, Jack was willing to leave. He knew how much I feared Marcus, even if I didn't say it.

Before he leaves, though, he hands me something. I look down into my palm, and see a small plastic device.

"It's a stun-gun. It's like a real gun, but it won't kill. You point it toward the person you want to hit, and these two spikes at the end of the barrel will shoot out, and connect themselves into the person's body. Electricity will run through the wires attached to them, and will electrocute the person. It won't last long, but enough for you to run away." I nod my head, and thank him. I put the gun in the clutch Vanessa gave me. We say goodbye, and Jack reminds me that he will come pick me up at five o'clock where we parked the car earlier. I watch him leave, and then I start to scan the room.

I wonder if Tobias looks different. I know I do. Then I wonder if he will even recognize me this way. I walk around the large cave-like room, to see if I can spot him. There are so many people here. The entire room is a mix of all the faction colors, and for a moment, I remember the books Jack gave me to read. How unfair we are treated. There are so many laws, old ones that make no sense. And they are detrimental to our survival. I read those books with dread, because I knew that while the founders had all the good intentions when they created the factions, the road to hell is indeed paved with all the good intentions in the world. I don't even think the founders wanted to keep the factions for so long. The original texts even speak of the system as Phase 1, which led me to ask the question: what's Phase 2? I didn't get my answer, but I still have a new set of books to read once I go back to Candor.

I am suddenly pulled back by someone, who wraps his arms around me. On instinct, I turn around, and punch the person right in the face. He lets go, and stumbles backwards, holding his jaw.

"Whoa! Four, your lady has fire," another man says amused. I glare at the second man, a tall dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. He smirks as he looks from me to the man I punched. I follow his gaze, and my eyes widen in shock.

"To-Tobias?" I stutter. He sets his eyes on me, and smiles. I look him up and down, and can't believe my eyes. How much he has changed. He looks even taller than I remember him. He put on some weight, but he isn't fat, I realize, it's muscle. He looks happier, and carefree, but he is still Tobias. My Tobias.

I smile widely, and launch myself into his arms. He easily picks me up, and twirls me around, causing me to giggle. I hear his laugh, genuine and unafraid, and it warms my heart. Seeing him like this makes me applaud our decision to leave our birth-faction behind.

He sets me down on my feet, and starts looking me over, smiling the whole time.

"You look so beautiful," he tells me, and I blush. I look down on me, and can't really see what he is seeing. "I like your hair," he comments inspecting the fishtail. "Why do you wear glasses?" he asks curiously.

"Disguise," is all I reply with, and he nods.

"Well, Four, aren't you going to introduce me to the Mrs.?" The other man asks. I look from Tobias to the unknown man, and back to my husband. This is the second time he said 'Four'. What's with the number?

"Right. Amar, this is my wife, Beatrice," he speaks, beaming, and I can't help but smile lovingly at him, as he introduces me. "Honey, this is my instructor, Amar. We kinda became friends," Tobias mutters, a little embarrassed, and Amar punches him lightly in the arm.

"Kinda?" he asks laughing. "So, Beatrice," Amar says, looking toward me.

"Actually, I changed it," I interrupt, and turn my gaze to Tobias. "It's Tris, now," I whisper a little shyly. I hope he likes it. Picking up on my insecurities, he smiles down lovingly, and pecks my lips.

"I love it. It suits you. Short, sweet, but fierce," he praises. I blush again, and bury my face in his chest. Wow, he really changed. He is still lean, but the muscles in his body are toned now, and he is firm. I can't wait to see him naked. At that thought, I blush even worse. I try to calm myself down, trying not to embarrass Tobias and myself in front of his friend.

"I guess, changing names runs in the family," Amar says amused. I look up at Tobias, confused by what Amar meant.

"When I came here, I got a nickname. Come on. I'll take you somewhere more private," he tells me. We say goodbye to his friend, and I follow Tobias down several hallways. It's really uncomfortable running around in high heels, but Tobias doesn't rush me. He holds my small hand firmly in his larger one, occasionally lifting it to his mouth, and kissing the back of it. I smile at the sweet gesture, and feel my heart flutter.

He leads me deep down into the compound, and suddenly I hear a rushing noise. Tobias opens an old metal door that is partially rusted, and the sound is even louder. He tells me to be careful, as we walk along an underground river. I look at it with fascination, having never seen anything like this before. He leads me to a small rock formation, where he sits down, and pulls me into his lap. He asks me how I've been, but I shake my head. I want to know everything he did. My time was relatively boring. But his must have been so exciting. He laughs at my curiosity, and impatience, and starts telling me what happened after I left the auditorium at the Hub. He tells me how he jumped on and off the train, how Amar took him through something he called the fear landscape, but I can tell he doesn't want to tell me more. I don't pry. He tells me that he only has four fears, and that's why he chose the name.

"Actually, Amar chose it," he says with a chuckle. I give him a curious look. "What? You don't like it?"

"That my husband is named after a number?" I ask amused. "Oh, no. That's the highlight of my married life," I tease. "No, I mean, it's fine. I don't mind. Do you want me to call you Four, too?" I ask unsure. He shakes his head.

"At least not when we are alone. I know that several people know who I am, and thanks to some Erudite bastard, who keeps teasing me because somehow he got wind of my history with Marcus, there are reports out about it."

"What?" I ask incredulous. I never heard of anything he tells me about.

"Apparently, some Erudite spies decided to take this information, and make it public. Obviously, it's considered more a rumor, but I hate that people keep staring at me because of it," he huffs, frustrated. I can only imagine. I pull his face close to mine, and kiss him.

"It'll blow over. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. And, if it ever comes down to it, there are our testimonies in Candor. You shouldn't care what others say. They talk without understanding." He nods, but still seems unconvinced.

"Look at it this way. Marcus must be stewing right now, and he can't touch either of us. Listen, I don't care about anyone other than you. I will call you Four, if that's what you want. But I am proud to be Tobias Eaton's wife. I will not hide that. But I guess we can make people see that we don't care about our last name. You are you, and I am me. We are our own persons, and that should be enough." He grins at me.

"God, how I've missed you," he growls, before crashing his lips to mine for a hungry kiss.

We remain down there by the Chasm, as Tobias told me the place is called, until my stomach grumbles. He helps me up, and we go to eat lunch in the cafeteria. We sit at the table with Amar, and another man and woman. Tobias introduces them as George and Tori Wu, who are brother and sister. He introduces me once again as his wife, but this time uses my new name.

"So, Tris, how come a gorgeous girl like you married an ugly mug like Four?" George asks, and Amar bursts out laughing.

"Oh, my God, just what I thought," Amar stutters through laughter.

"Guys, please. Don't embarrass our little brother in front of the wife," Tori chastises them playfully. I look toward Tobias, who shrugs, and tells me that the four of them have become good friends, and they practically adopted him. I smile at that, happy he found people to take care of him. I wish I was with him all the time, though. I can only hope that Dauntless leadership won't oppose me staying here until I choose in two years.

They practically beg me to tell them about myself. I shy away a little, but Tobias holds me close to him, kissing my temple. Tori is the one who seems to understand how uncomfortable I am, and just asks small, simple questions about my stay at Candor. I tell them how for the first two days I only cleaned, and cooked, but then started reading.

"They let you?" Amar asks confused. "Do they even have books in the shelter?" Right. I didn't mention that. I look up at Tobias, who waits for my answer expectantly.

"Actually, I don't live there. My lawyer, Vanessa, invited me to stay with her and her husband. They gave me their guestroom, in case someone would come looking for me," I explain, and look toward my husband. There is a frown on his face, and I lean up to kiss him. He smiles a little, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I wanted to refuse," I tell him now directly, and he nods, "but they were right. I was safer with them." Tobias sighs. "Actually, Vanessa's husband is a Candor leader," I add, and Tobias's eyes widen.

"Really? Who?" George asks.

"Jack Kang. He's the one who brought me here so that I can visit To, I mean Four," I respond, catching my mistake in time.

"Oh, Jack is a great guy," George informs us. "You don't have to worry, Four. I've known Jack and Vanessa for years. He loves his wife, just as much as you love yours," George reassures. I feel some tension rolling off Tobias, and I wonder if he is jealous. As the other three start a conversation, I lean closer to Tobias.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier," I tell him. I don't want him to think I keep secrets from him.

"It's okay. I was just surprised."

"And jealous?" I ask.

"Am I that obvious?" he questions with a chuckle.

"Not until George made it a point to explain how very much in love Jack is with his wife," I whisper with a small laugh. "You don't have to worry, Tobias. I love you, and you alone. I can't wait for us to be together again."

"Me either. Four more weeks, then initiation is over. I already have the confirmation that you can come live with me," he tells me, surprising me. I look at him in bewilderment, before a huge grin splits my face. I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately.

"Hey, get a room, you two," Amar shouts at us, but we don't care.

 **A/N: Okay, now you guys know what happened to Tris.**

 **What did you think of her time in Candor?**

 **What about the FourTris reunion?**

 **What is Jack up to with all these textbooks and discussions about law?**

 **Any ideas?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Special thanks to ItsHardIKnow for beta-reading this. You are a great help! Much love.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. You are the best.**

 **To CynDLou12: I don't see why you are surprised Tris is with the Kangs. Sure, the original plan was for her to stay at the shelter, but there was an instant bond between Vanessa and Tris ever since Tris found her and told the Candor lawyer her heartbreaking story. Tris's notes will definitely lead to changes, and it will influence her life in Dauntless greatly. More will be revealed in later chapters. There won't be much of an update on Marcus, since none of the two lovebirds is very eager to find that out. Details will come later on.**

 **To the Guest who wondered about George Wu: in this story, Jeanine was stopped way before Four and Tris were even eligible to choose their faction. George, Amar and others who died in the original story are alive in this one.**

 **To Fishes: I can't spoil this. :)**

 **To the Guest who wants Caleb to trick Tris: in this story, Caleb isn't a worthless scumbag who would rather sell out his sister than accept reality as it is.**

 **And I love all my readers. Big thank you to all.**

Chapter 14

Tobias

My breathing is erratic, my heart is pounding, and my palms are sweating. My entire body is shivering. I'vejust passed the final test. It is over. Initiation is finally over. Tomorrow I am finally a member. I don't even care what my ranking is. I don't even care what job I'll be having. All I care about is that it's over, and, by tomorrow, I'll be reunited with Tris. It took me a little while to get used to the new name, but it suits her. It really does.

I am amongst the final few initiates to go through the fear landscape. I take a glimpse at Amar, who is waiting outside the examination room, seemingly just as nervous as I am. There are two more transfers and one Dauntless-born to go and then this year's initiation is officially wrapped.

"You did good, Four," he praises me, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's over."

"You were better than Eric," he tells me. At that, I huff. I hate Eric. Ever since the day we met, Eric has been a pain in the ass. He knows exactly who I am and, since the Erudite reports came out about my father beating me, he keeps threatening me with exposing my secret. He must think I care much if people know that I am Tobias Eaton. At first I did but, after talking to Tris about it, I then realized there was really no way of hiding it. The moment she would come live here everyone would learn her name, which is my name basically, and know that we are married.

My whole life, I felt like a victim, but Tris made me feel like a survivor. Truth be told, I am only a survivor because of her. Before that, I was just Marcus's punching bag.

I don't have time to tell Amar how little I care about Eric, because George then suddenly appears breathless in the hallway to the examination room.

"Aw, did you miss me so much that you came down here running, babe?" Amar teases his boyfriend.

"Shut up," George mumbles, lightly punching Amar's arm. I chuckle at their PDA.

"Four," he speaks, his wide eyes now on me. Please, not again. Max has already told me he wanted me to become a leader if I ranked first. I don't know what my ranking is, but it must be high, "you gotta come with me to Max's office."

"George, Max already told me about the offer," I start protesting, and for a moment, he looks at me surprised. Maybe he didn't know about Max's offer. He then shakes his head, his eyes frantic.

"No, it's not the job. It's your wife," he finally tells me, and the moment I hear that, I'm already running.

Oh, God! What happened to Tris? Did Marcus find her? Did something happen to her?

"Four, wait!" I hear George shout after me. I sprint through the Pit, and instead of taking the stairs like I usually do, I take the elevator up to the Pire. George barely manages to slip inside when the elevator door closes.

"Damn, man!" He tries to catch his breath, but all I care about is Tris. Is she okay?

"I don't know who is scarier: you or your wife," he mutters absentmindedly, and I give him a side glance. What is that supposed to mean? But before I can ask, the elevator door opens and I can hear her screaming at someone.

She is inside Max's office, and several people have already gathered at his door. It is closed, but I can still hear her.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" she yells. "Don't you think that if I could, I would've by now?" I hurry to the door and swing it open. The moment she sees me, she flies into my arms, and I wrap mine around her. I look around to see both Max and Jack Kang, whom I met on Visiting Day when he came to pick up Tris, glance at each other before looking at me.

"What happened?" I ask no one in particular. Tris is shaking in my arms. Max shrugs, and Jack only says Tris should be the one to tell me.

Before Max leaves, he tells me to think now more than ever about his offer. I don't understand what he means, but I nod, hoping that Tris will finally tell me what is going on. The door to the office closes, and I am alone with my wife. I want to ask her to explain why she is even here, and why she is so distraught, but I am just happy that I have her in my arms. I start smiling, before I hear her sobbing. I pull her even closer to me, and whisper to her how much I love her, and that she is safe, that no matter what it is, we will manage it together, just like we always do.

When she still doesn't say anything ten minutes later, I get worried. I somehow manage to move us to the couch, despite Tris's death grip on me. Whatever happened must have scared her really badly. I sit down, and Tris sits on my lap, curling into a ball in my arms.

"Honey, whatever it is, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is," I whisper gently. I hear her sniffing, and continue, "baby, you're worrying me. What happened? Did Marcus find you?" I ask, squeezing her a little. She shakes her head, and I release her so that I can move her face into my view. I need to see her eyes.

"Tris, sweetheart, please, you scare me," I croak truthfully. I've never seen her this way before.

"Something happened," she begins, her voice hoarse and strained. I knew it. "I didn't mean for it to happen." By now my mind's made up all kinds of scenarios, most of them about Candor men trying to steal my Tris away.

"I must have mixed up the dates," she continues, confusing me again. What is she talking about? "I just found out this morning, and I had to beg Jack to bring me here. Then Max said you were busy with some test, and I just flipped out," she keeps rambling on, without even looking at me.

"Tris, baby, you need to tell me what is wrong. Whatever it is, I promise we'll fix it together," I tell her reassuringly with a smile, but then she starts crying again. What did I do? What just happened?

"You're gonna hate me," she says, sobbing. What?

"No. How can you think that?"

"You're gonna leave me."

"Tris, I love you. I'm not going to leave you."

"It's all my fault."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as big as you think it is."

"I'm pregnant."

I open my mouth to say something, but then, I'm just stunned into silence. Pregnant? How did this happen? She had that shot. And we didn't have sex since the night before my Choosing. I don't understand. The door opens slightly, and Jack and Max enter, followed by Vanessa. I greet her politely, but, other than that, I can't do anything else. Tris is still curled up on my lap.

"Did she tell you?" Vanessa asks. I nod my head. But then I realize, she didn't tell me much.

"I don't understand," I reply honestly. Vanessa frowns.

"So, she is cryptic again," Vanessa states with an accusing undertone, "Tris, snap out of it! Gentlemen, can we have a moment?" she asks, looking at Max and Jack. The two men nod, and leave without saying a word.

"Tris, Tobias is confused. I know you are too, but you guys need to talk. You told me you were always telling each other everything," she urges, giving me a sympathetic smile. When Tris still doesn't say anything, Vanessa explains that Tris fainted this morning in the bathroom. Thankfully, both Vanessa and Jack were still at home when it happened, and took her to the Candor infirmary. The doctor who examined her told her she was pregnant. That doesn't really explain the pregnancy in the first place, but at least I am a bit smarter about it. Vanessa excuses herself, and gives me a sign to dig for my answers.

The moment Vanessa is out, Tris sits up and looks at me through a curtain of tears.

"I don't know how it happened. The doctor said it might have been because the contraceptive shot was wearing off. It must have happened the night before your Choosing, because I am ten weeks pregnant," she explains, her voice a little steadier than before. I just stare at her in shock. I still can't wrap my head around what I just learned. Tris is pregnant? We are having a baby? I can faintly hear her tell me more, but my mind is too focused on my own fears. Will I be a good father? Will I turn out like Marcus? Will I hurt my wife and child the way Marcus did? Will I be worthy of Tris and our baby? Suddenly, I feel her punch me, and it really hurts.

"Ow," I exclaim.

"You didn't even listen," she growls angrily, and tries to sit up, but I pull her back.

"Do you want to keep it?" I question her. I am terrified of both answers. No. That means she doesn't want my baby, and, honestly, who could blame her? Yes. That means I will be terrified my whole life about becoming like Marcus. There is a moment of silence between us before she speaks up again.

"Yes."

"Despite everything?" I ask her. At this she looks up at me, confused.

"I never said I didn't want kids. I just wanted to be in control of my own body and decide for myself. I also didn't want my baby anywhere near Marcus. But that doesn't change that I want your baby. This baby," she tells me confidently. Her eyes betray her concern, though, and I do as Vanessa told me, and dig for answers.

At first, Tris holds back, but then I remember the things she mumbled before she blurted out she was pregnant. I practically have to force her to answer me before she finally confesses her insecurities. I can't believe she would think I would leave her just because she got pregnant. It wasn't like I had nothing to do with it. But I love her, and as scared as we both are, we both want this child. I want it, if for no other reason than for the fact that it is part of her, and that is good enough for me. I would be lying if I said I never imagined my life with Beatrice by my side, growing old, watching our kids grow up, and picking their own paths in life. I am just scared that I will screw up. I am scared that I will be just like Marcus. At this, Tris slaps me hard across my face.

"If you say that one more time, I will kick your Dauntless ass silly," she shouts. The entire room trembles under her voice. Seeing her so determined, so fierce, so brave, I smile to myself. Tris will make a wonderful mother, and, with her help, I could be a decent father. But most importantly, she will never allow me to hurt her child, and that's comforting.

I crash my lips over hers, wrapping her in my arms, allowing her no escape. I didn't think I could love her any more than I already am, but I do.

It takes us some time to calm down after our impromptu make-out session. We talk about the baby, but mostly about how excited we are to be back together soon. She asks me when she'll be able to move, but I don't have the answer to that yet. Rankings will be announced tonight, but until the initiates pick their jobs, and get their own apartments, we'll all keep sleeping in the dorms. But just as I tell her this, I remember what Max told me.

"Does Max know you are pregnant?" I ask, and she blushes. She nods sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to tell. But I got so nervous, and Jack got on my nerves with his constant reminder to calm down, that it just came out," she tells me. I smile at her, before kissing her lips.

"It's fine. This makes more sense now," I say mainly to myself, but Tris heard me, and is now curious.

I tell her about what Max told me, that if I would rank first, I could be a leader. I tell her that I don't even know my ranking, but she assures me that I probably did very well.

"How would you know?" I ask her, amused.

"For one, I know you. Once you put your mind to it, and decide you want something, you usually get it." I stare at her incredulously. "Didn't you want me?" she asks teasingly.

"Every day since I met you," I respond happily.

"You see. And you got me. Besides, if Max offered you the job before the rankings were even out, it means that he has faith in you. But the real question is, do you want the job? And don't pick it because of us," she says firmly, putting her palm over her belly. I place my larger one over hers and try to imagine the little person that is growing inside her right now.

I know Tris wants to give me the freedom to choose something that will make me happy, but this job will mean more money, a better social status, and more importantly, it will mean that I can protect my family. Of course, I am doing this for them, both of them. I had felt so broken since my mother died. But then Beatrice came along, and I opened my heart to her, and she kept it safe, and cherished, and loved ever since. Nothing I could ever do would repay her unconditional love and loyalty. And now, she will give me a child; a child that I am both happy and frightened to have.

We discuss our options, and I see the determination in her eyes. She assures me that whatever I pick, she will support me. This is something for all of us. I don't know how good I'll be as a leader, but Tris showed me that I can be more than just what Marcus wanted me to be. He wanted me to be a leader, to follow in his footsteps. But this is different. I am not following him. I would be a Dauntless leader, something he will despise. I guess, the job has more perks than I first gave it credit for.

Whatever the future holds, I know Tris and I can manage every storm that comes our way. With her by my side, nothing is impossible.

 **A/N: So, yeah, they're having a baby. Happens. I'm sure this ain't the first story where they do. Not even my first baby story. I wondered if I should go this way, and decided it was a good fit. Also, who doesn't love irony?**

 **Who is excited about a FourTris baby?**

 **Do you think Tobias will choose leadership now that he is going to be a father? Or maybe a job as ambassador to the factions?**

 **If you could choose, what gender should the FourTris baby have and why(optional)?**

 **As always, I am very excited to read your thoughts.**

 **Also, today I've posted a long overdue chapter for "Covert Operative".**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, but my cat has been sick since Friday afternoon, vomiting and not eating or drinking water. I'm very worried about her, and just wasn't in the mood to edit anything. I got an emergency appointment at the vet and she received a shot, but tomorrow we'll have to go back for blood tests. I hope it's nothing too bad.**

 **A special thanks to ItsHardIKnow for beta reading this story.**

 **Thank you to all the new followers and for all of your reviews.**

 **To Amlo: I don't speak French, but luckily google translate exists for that. I am glad you like my story. You will see Andrew's, Natalie's and Caleb's reactions in later chapters, but definitely after the baby is born.**

 **To the Guest who was disappointed about another baby story: to be honest, I know what you mean, but this story was meant to be about family and rather normal things in life from the very beginning. I have some other stories with different plots (some on-going others already finished). For FUME I wanted her to be a mom fairly soon, because it'll help them both to grow as individuals, as well as a couple, and then discover more about the world surrounding them. I won't explore the world outside of the fence, though.**

 **I wanted to address DivergentLover101231 so that others who share your opinion read my answer as well: like i said before, the baby in this story is important for them to grow as characters. Their society is different from ours, and we can't allow our own stereotypes to dictate how a character should evolve. I appreciate your opinions and concerns, but I promise, FourTris having a baby is important in this story. FUME isn't about fighting Jeanine or David or saving the world. It's an everyday tragedy turned into a story about saving yourself and the ones you love. If any of you want to discuss some more, PM me here or go to my tumblr christiwind . tumblr. com or Twitter christiwind**

 **To Fishes: Tris will be in great shape by the time she chooses. Don't forget, guys, there are two years between Tris and Tobias. The baby will be born in March, which means it'll be already three months old when the next batch of initiates comes, and a year after it will be Tris's turn to choose, making the baby 15 months old.**

 **Updates every week on Saturday, unless something comes up, then I'll try to post on Sunday.**

Chapter 15

Tris

It's been ten weeks since I moved to Dauntless.

Tobias is now one of five leaders; he is respected, and a little feared. During the first few days of transferring into Dauntless, every pair of eyes there were trained on us. It was a little bit of an odd situation at first, but then leadership actually took the time to explain the situation to the whole faction. I was very surprised to hear as Max talked, that despite him actually being Tobias Eaton, Four wanted to be known under his nickname. As for "Mrs. Four", because yes, that's what he called me, he told them to call me either Tris or Mrs. Eaton, depending on how I preferred it.

It was explained that under the law, I was a dependant, but wouldn't receive a stipend from the Dauntless treasury. The faction seemed to take the news pretty well with no one complaining, at least not in plain sight. The biggest surprise was when Max announced that their newest leader wasn't one to wait around, and had already knocked up his beautiful wife. When he said those exact words to the entirety of Dauntless I turned so red, I think they had to name the new shade after me – Tris-red. Even Tobias was embarrassed, but the faction was all cheers and hollers. They congratulated us for three days straight, and said they couldn't wait to see the little rascal. I chuckled, and just held my tummy.

I don't really have a job, but every now and then, Max either asks me to file documents, or write letters to the factions the way he tells me to. I have a separate account for my own money. Tobias is the one who mainly puts points in there for me to spend, and it is usually for groceries, or other necessities. But whenever I do a job, Max pays me. At first, I thought he paid me from the treasury, but then I learned it was money coming out of his own pocket. I wanted to refuse, but he wouldn't let me. I often wondered why he would ask me to do that, but I guess since I am probably the only person without a job or income of her own it makes sense. He even told me to help Tobias with his studies. While my husband immediately became a leader, he still had things to learn. The most important was how to use computers.

We both read the books, but he is far better at coding than I am. I don't really like it to begin with, but I understand that it's also a necessity.

About a week after we moved into our apartment, which looks bigger than the Abnegation houses we left behind, Tobias's friends, who quickly became my friends as well, invited themselves over for lunch to celebrate. I've learned that the Dauntless don't really need a solid reason to celebrate, it doesn't even have to be a real one.

The day I came to Dauntless, Tobias was waiting for me at the entrance with two Dauntless members: a guy and a girl. The guy was bulkier than Tobias, and shorter, and he reminded me of someone I couldn't quite pin-point. He introduced himself as Zeke, and he, together with the brunette beauty, Shauna, is Dauntless-born. Somehow, Tobias and the two connected pretty quickly, and became friends. It was only when they came over to that impromptu lunch that I realized why Zeke seemed so familiar to me. He is the older brother of Uriah, whom I met the night I ran away from Abnegation. I also met Lynn, Shauna's younger sister, and Marlene that day. All three of them are my age, and in two years from now we will all choose. I already know I will choose Dauntless, but the others, I don't know.

I asked Tobias to set the table, which is a very large one, yet we still had to squeeze together, while I prepared the last bits in the kitchen. I had help from the guys, who carried everything into the dining area, and placed the dishes in the middle so that everyone could pick their favorite. I decided to make a variety of meals from all the three factions I've lived in so far. My food was a hit, but when Tobias brought in the chocolate cake I baked, Uriah almost devoured it whole.

"Oh. My. God. Best Dauntless cake ever!" he shouted after taking one bite. I beamed at the compliment, only to realize they all thought it was bought in the cafeteria, as well as the food.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you guys," Tobias said, smirking, "but my wife did all that." They all looked at me completely stunned. They started to ask "even the Dauntless food?" because the other two kinds made sense to them. And then Uriah asked "even the cake?" I could only nod. There was a brief moment of silence, before they all begged me to bake them more, because mine was so much better than the one in the cafeteria.

"What's your secret?" Tori asked. "You can tell me," she elbowed me lightly, which caused me to laugh wholeheartedly.

"What you thinking about?" Tobias asks me. We are sitting in the infirmary, waiting to be called in by my OBGYN for my twenty-weeks check-up. Today we'll hopefully find out what we're having. I am rubbing my belly, occasionally feeling a strange bubbling inside. Dr. Montgomery told me last time that I might start feeling the baby, but other than these strange bubbles inside me, I can't really say that I felt it.

"About every time one of our friends tries to convince me to give up my secret to the Dauntless cake I bake," I say, and he laughs.

"I know you don't put anything extra in it, I've seen you make it plenty of times, but I think it's the way you make it, the patience you have to make sure it tastes good. Not to mention, the extra ounce of love you pour inside," he rattles off sweetly.

Since we both started our lives here in Dauntless, our relationship blossomed. Though, it is still trying at times. We can be ourselves here, unlike in Abnegation, and sometimes those selves fight, and get angry, but the love is always there. We usually stay away from each other for a couple of hours, and then when Tobias comes home, we talk it through as I'm already home due to rarely needing to be out and about. While both of us still hold the same positions before the time-out, we actually talk through our problems. Married life isn't easy, and at times I wish I was single again, but as soon as that thought crosses my mind, my heart aches. Yeah, like I'd ever let go of Tobias. No matter how infuriating he can be, I love him more with each passing day.

I even love our fights. When I first told Tobias that, he actually called me nuts. I then explained that in Abnegation we didn't have normal problems to deal with. But here, where it's just him and me, where we can explore our different personalities, we have to learn to accept the other just the way we are. It is trying at times, but worth it. I am convinced that Dauntless Tobias, as he refers to himself sometimes, is the same as Abnegation Tobias, only tougher. I know that Tobias still fears that he might turn into Marcus one day, but not once did he raise a hand to me. We yelled at each other, sure, but none of us hit the other. I am certain Tobias will never do it either. He is a good person who wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another human being, no matter who it is.

I lean my head against his shoulder, and his arm immediately circles around my figure. His free hand lands on top of mine on my tummy in a way that both mommy and daddy protect their baby. I love these little moments when it's just the three of us, even if the baby is still inside me. Every time we come here I am more convinced I made the right choice keeping it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Eaton," the nurse calls, and we get up. We enter the office, and Dr. Montgomery asks her usual questions about how the past four weeks have been for me. I give her a detailed report about my diet, whether or not I experienced any more morning sickness and tell her that other than a couple of times, I was fine.

I am soon asked to change into a paper gown, and enter the examination room as soon as I am ready. Tobias follows me into the adjacent bathroom to help me out of my clothes, and into the paper gown. During my first appointment with the Dauntless doctor, I wasn't sure if Tobias should stay inside, but I didn't want him to miss it either. He was as shocked as I was when I first told him about our little Peanut, because sure, why not, let's call our baby "Peanut". But since then, he's showed more enthusiasm than I expected. He read all the baby books with me, he helps me with everything I need, he even goes to the grocery store in the middle of the night to get me God knows what I crave at that moment. He is the perfect husband and father-to-be, so how could I ever deny him to stay in the room to hear all there is to know about his baby?

Tobias helps me into the other room, and since the hospital does not provide slippers, he is carrying me so that my feet don't get cold. I kiss his cheek lovingly, adoring how he dotes on me.

He lays me down on the examination table, but Dr. Montgomery wants to do the pelvic exam before the ultrasound, so I reach underneath my paper gown and remove my panties. I almost give them to Tobias, before remembering that the first time we had to do this, he smelled them, and put them in his pocket. I was so embarrassed, but he only smirked at me. Thankfully, the doctor was in the other room, and didn't see.

As Dr. Montgomery examines me, she tells us what to expect this week, that our baby is the size of a grapefruit now, and that the placenta functions protect the baby against exposure to several infections from the mother's blood. She reassures us that all this is perfectly normal, and so far everything is fine with our little bundle of joy.

When she's done, she turns around to the little desk to write down her notes, while I ask Tobias to help me put my panties back on. He does so, but not before whispering that those will not stay on me for long. I blush, and smack him lightly. He chuckles, and hurries to cover my exposed sex.

The doctor returns a minute later, and pushes the paper gown up my belly. I still can't believe how big I have gotten, and how big I will still get. She squirts the cold gel over my stomach, and uses the wand to get an image from inside of me. The familiar heartbeat of my baby fills the room, and like every time, I tear up. It is there. My baby.

The image starts appearing, and after months of staring on black and white screens I can finally see where my baby actually is. However, each time I see it, it is bigger than before, and my heart swells with joy and love. Our child is growing, and is healthy.

"It seems like baby Eaton is cooperative today. You two want to know the baby's gender or do you want to be surprised?" Dr. Montgomery asks with a kind smile. I look toward Tobias, and he nods excitedly.

"We want to know," I tell her. She nods in acknowledgement, and moves the wand toward where the baby's genitalia are. Tobias is holding my hand in his, and they are so tightly pressed together I don't think they can ever be separated again.

"Well, there we have it," she says, and pushes a few buttons on the ultrasound machine so that we get a printed image of our child. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Tobias and I look at the monitor in awe. A girl. We are having a girl. I feel tears gather in my eyes, and not caring that I might look weak, I let them fall. It isn't the first time this happened in this room, and it won't be the last. I am the proudest mommy-to-be, and I don't care about anything other than the two most important people in my life.

I look toward Tobias who has a similar expression on his face as I have. He is still holding his tears back, but, from past experiences, I know that the moment we are inside our apartment he will let them fall. We talked over the weeks since we first learned of our little miracle what we would like to have. I wanted a boy, so that I could have a mini version of my handsome husband, whilst Tobias wished for a girl. I am a little sad I don't get my mini Tobias, but I am even happier that Tobias gets his wish. I would give him the moon if I could and he would ask for it. He deserves happiness, and I will give him as much as I can.

"I love you," I mumble to him, when the doctor leaves us alone for a moment to just cherish this moment of joy. He looks down at me andkisses my lips softly.

"I love you, too. Both of you. Both my girls," he responds happily, allowing a few stray tears to fall on my pregnant belly, "hey, baby girl. This is your daddy. Your mommy and I are so excited to finally meet you. You have to be a little more patient though, and stay inside mommy's tummy."

"Oh, my God! You are so adorable," _I_ exclaim, now crying my eyes out. Tobias glances up, and smiles – not even phased. He is used to it by now - my mood swings, and sudden crying fits. He kisses my temple, and then uses one of the paper towels to clean my stomach. Once that is done, he hands me another to dry off my eyes, and then picks me up, carrying me back into the bathroom. He helps me put on my clothes, and once I am done, we return to Dr. Montgomery's office. She prescribes me some more prenatal vitamins, and we schedule our next appointment. We thank her, saying goodbye. We head to the cafeteria since my stomach started grumbling, and I'm sure all our friends want to know if we've finally found out the gender of the baby.

 **A/N:They are having a baby girl! Yay!**

 **When I first thought of them having a baby, I wasn't sure what to choose: boy or girl. While a boy sounded so awesome, a mini version of Tobias, I decided against it. I think, it would give Tobias too much trouble to accept himself as good enough and his fear of becoming like Marcus would be greater. I figured, letting him be a daddy to a girl would give him the confidence that he won't turn into Marcus and make him look forward to a son.**

 **What do you think? And what should they name her?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. It means a lot. My cat is better, but it looked really bad for a while.**

 **A special thanks to my beta reader, ItsHardIKnow. Your continued help is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you to everyone who suggested baby names. I always love to involve you guys to see if we like similar things.**

 **To Amlo: This reader actually takes the time to translate each chapter into French. When I read that, I was like wow. I am so touched that you enjoy my story so much that you do that. Merci beaucoup for your support and I hope you will continue to read my story and maybe try others out as well.**

 **Unrelated to this story or anything Divergent, I just read that the Swedish DJ Avicii died. RIP.**

Chapter 16

My first Christmas is just days away. Growing up in Abnegation, I didn't even know what that meant. I had to get a crash course once Dauntless leadership announced a big party for Christmas Eve. I had no idea what Christmas was even supposed to be, so both Pedrad brothers made it a point to tell me everything, and I mean everything.

I didn't quite understand why they told me more than they did Tobias, until they gave me a pre-Christmas present, which was a book with recipes for Christmas cookies and cakes. I guess, these two will be easily pleased. I had some more help from Shauna and Marlene. They went with me shopping, so that I could get something for Tobias. I would go with him to get gifts for our friends here in Dauntless, as well as something for Jack and Vanessa. I even wanted to get Max something, but I still didn't know what. Maybe walking around with Tobias will help me find something.

It wasn't hard to get Tobias a present. I decided to get him a few outfits, because he rarely buys himself anything, the Abnegation in him still very much present, as it is in me as a matter of fact, but with me constantly having to buy new clothes, because I get bigger as time goes by, I pushed that part deep down.

However, his real present isn't some meaningless clothing item. I had already talked to Tori to give me a tattoo. I went to see her a couple of days ago, when Tobias had several meetings, and couldn't come home. I wanted something on my body that would always symbolize him, and my love for him. So, I told Tori what I had in mind. She designed an infinity symbol where one loop formed a little heart, and the other held the letter T in cursive. I wanted to get it on my wrist on Christmas Eve, since Tobias would find it if I would get it too soon. She told me she would swing by the apartment after Tobias left for work that day. I trusted Tori to keep my secret. After all, she kept the secret of how Tobias's back looks like.

When he first told me he wanted to get a tattoo, about three days after we started our lives in Dauntless, I just said okay. I didn't really know what he wanted, until he led me to Tori's apartment, and showed me the drawing on her wall. It took my breath away. It was a drawing of the symbols that represent each faction, combined, and encircled by the Dauntless flames. He wanted all of them, because he didn't want to be just one thing. I found it beautiful, especially with the Dauntless flames surrounding the symbols.

At the top of his spine is now the Dauntless symbol, followed underneath it by the Abnegation one, then Erudite, Candor, and Amity. The flames encircle the symbols, and reach around his ribcage, but don't cover his chest. Some of the flames peak out from under his collar up to his neck. Every time I see it, it amazes me. He took a bad memory and turned it into a good one, because life here in Dauntless has been good for us. I wasn't sure if Tobias would be happy, but he is. He really is. He has got friends for the first time in his life, he has peace and quiet when he comes home. He is loved by many people, especially by his wife and child.

Our daughter moved about a week after we had our appointment to find out the baby's gender. It was an amazing feeling, and I was grateful that Tobias was there to feel it too. To him it was still faint, but I could clearly feel her move around. It is still odd to think of her as a tiny person inside of me, but nevertheless exciting.

Resting has become increasingly more difficult. Between the aches in my body, the positions I can actually sleep in to protect my belly, and the baby constantly moving during the night, I barely get any sleep.

My mood swings are better under control now that I am in my third trimester but I am so horny, I could have sex all day long. Tobias doesn't complain. In fact, sometimes he teases me that I've turned into a sex maniac, whilst assuring me that he still loves me. Yeah, right. I am the maniac? As if he just stands still and lets it happen to him. Gimme a break!

We started talking about names, and so far, we've narrowed it down to Rose, Hailee, and Tessa. We like all three of them, and we decided to just pick one the day she's born, unless, we decide sooner. Whichever comes first. In the meantime, we just call her peanut. It's cute, and Tobias often talks to her.

"Be a good girl for mommy, Peanut," he would whisper to her before going to work.

Sometimes, Max or Harrison or even George would drop by, and hand me a folder with hypothetical scenarios. This has become a thing ever since I came here. One of the leaders would drop by, and hand me a hypothetical assignment. At first, I didn't think much of it, but I started to realize that the hypothetical scenario wasn't so hypothetical after all. They were real problems the faction faced, and they wanted to find solutions. I haven't said anything yet, and made copies of all the problems I've solved. I don't know what their intentions are, but I hate that they don't tell me. I can tell that Tobias doesn't know either. He looks just as surprised as I do when one of them casually drops by.

I wake up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. A part of me wants to wake Tobias, and ask him to bring me something to drink, but a bigger one wants him to rest. He works hard, because he wants to take a few weeks off after the baby comes. I know I'll need all the help I can get, but feel guilty he will miss work. I slowly pull my heavy body out of bed, trying not to wake my husband, when I realize he isn't even in bed.

I go to check the bathroom, but the lights are off. Same goes for the rest of our apartment. Where could he be? Is there some emergency he had to go to because he is a leader? I don't think so. In the past, he would wake me to tell me he'd be out, and I shouldn't worry. He knows I always worry about him. But for him to sneak out without saying a word seems odd.

I walk into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, unable to go back to sleep until he comes back home. Peanut is moving around again, probably sensing my anxiety. I rub my belly, trying to calm our little girl down, but truth be told, until he comes back, I won't be able to calm myself.

As I walk into the living room, I pass the front door. A little note catches my attention, and I think maybe Tobias left it for me so that I wouldn't worry. But why on the floor? He knows I have trouble getting up lately. I sigh in frustration as I bend down. I huff at the awkward sensation, but try to pick up the note quickly.

I stand back up again, and take a moment to catch my breath. Wow, that was harder than I thought. I look at the little paper. It contains the same cryptic message as the other two. About a month after I came to Dauntless, someone slipped a note under Tobias's office door. By the contents, we summarized it must be from Marcus, although any reason as to why he would do this eluded us.

 _On the day you hated most_

 _At the time when she died_

 _In the place where you first jumped on._

Those were the words. Tobias looked at the first note with an Erudite-like curiosity. He read it over and over again, trying to make sense of its meaning.

It was easy to guess what the last line meant. It was the place where he took the train to come to Dauntless, so the tracks by the Hub. That was no brainer.

The only person Tobias identified "when she died", was his mother. I never really knew when it happened, just that one day my mother told me and Caleb that Mrs. Eaton died during the night, and that the funeral would take place in the afternoon. I didn't think much of it, since I was a child. But Tobias told me, Marcus had said she died at two a.m. So, the time for this meeting would be two a.m.

The day he hated most. Now, that was difficult. I hated every day in that house, and so did Tobias, but apparently there was one day he hated more than others. It took him a while to figure it out. It was Wednesday. That's when Marcus would come home, and be extra shitty, and beat Tobias up. He didn't stray from his routine even after I started living there. If anything, it was a silent reminder what would happen to me if I didn't behave. I shiver. Every time I think of that monster, I feel a cold chill run down my spine.

So, Wednesday, two a.m., the tracks by the Hub. As I check the clock on the microwave oven, it reads almost four a.m. I have no idea how long Tobias has been gone, but it's Wednesday, after two in the morning, so he must have gone.

I crumple the note, and toss it on the floor. I can't believe him. After the first note arrived, I begged him not to go. If Marcus was behind this, he would surely kill Tobias. I begged him to think of me and our baby. He agreed, but now he is gone.

What if Marcus has killed him? What if I never see my husband ever again? What if my baby will never know her father? What if?

My mind is racing, and my heart is pounding. If Marcus hasn't killed Tobias, then I will. He promised me he wouldn't go.

I am sitting on our couch, silently allowing my mind to form the most grotesque scenarios. I can't calm down, despite knowing I am hurting my baby. I want to think happy thoughts, but my happiness is linked to him, to Tobias.

Peanut is moving frantically around, kicking me from the inside of my tummy, telling me to knock it off, and not stress her out. _I wish I could, baby girl, I really do_.

The door opens, and I snap my head in that direction. I watch Tobias enter, and as he spots the light on next to the couch, he stares at me in disbelief. He gets rid of his boots, and jacket, and comes to sit next to me. I am shaking with anger, but I can't help but feel relief that he is alright.

"Care to explain?" I ask, my voice much harsher than I intended. He looks at me with defeat in his eyes. "Talk!" I demand. He sighs, leaning against the couch, but then his head shifts to my shoulder. I want to push him away, but my heart constricts when I think about it.

"I had to go," he starts whispering but then I cut in.

"Tobias, there are a few things in life we have to do. This wasn't one of them. Marcus could have killed you. He could have taken you away from me and our daughter. Did you ever think about her?" I ask, but feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He can't see them, so I don't hide them either.

"Tris, it was my mother," he mumbles. What? What's that supposed to mean? I move a little to the side to look at him. He finally sees my tears, and wipes them away, regret in his eyes.

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" I grit out sorrowfully, and hold my stomach. The baby is moving again. He places his large palm over my tummy, before bending down and kissing the place where the baby just kicked.

"You need to calm down, please, for our daughter," he says, his tone pleading. I huff in annoyance.

"Tobias, the more you keep me in the dark, the more I'll stress out. So, please, tell me already."

"I went to see what Marcus wanted. Don't worry. I didn't go alone. I had Zeke, and a couple of other guys with me, but they all stayed behind. I am not stupid, Tris. I know that if I die, you will have to go back to Abnegation, and," he doesn't continue because I slap him over the face. He looks at me stunned, before lifting his hand to his face where an imprint of my smaller one is.

"I don't care where I will go. I care that I might lose you, you stupid idiot!" I yell at him, and stand up. "I don't care if I live here or in Abnegation or fucking factionless. All I care is for you to be with me and for our baby to know her father." He quickly stands up, rubbing his face one last time, before wrapping me in his arms. He kisses my head, while I start sobbing.

"Please, calm down, for our baby girl. You can slap me later if you want, but please calm down. I am here, and I am fine."

We sit back down, and I remain in his arms. I wait for him to explain what happened, hoping to be able to calm down soon. I know he is right. All this anxiety is bad for our child. I need to think of her.

He starts telling me that he fully expected Marcus to show up, but was completely sucker punched when he saw someone he thought to be dead. Evelyn Eaton is alive.

It takes Tobias an hour to tell me everything. He is confused, and angry, and hurt, and I can understand it. For years, he thought his mother was dead, and he came to terms with it. I know how much he suffered, how much he still suffers. He always spoke so fondly of her, and regretted not to have been a better child. I tried so often to tell him that there was nothing he could have done to stop Marcus from beating her, but he just blamed himself.

We left the couch in favor of the dining room table. I made a pot of coffee for him, since I knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I sit next to him, just holding his hand, while he stares into nothingness.

I think of all the things he told me, and I get angry. Evelyn Eaton didn't die when Tobias was nine. She left. She abandoned him. I don't care that she thought Marcus wouldn't be abusive to his son. She should have known better. And now, she asks him to just give up his life, give up what he got for himself through so much hard work to go live factionless? Is she insane?

"Tobias, I love you," I start telling him. He looks at me with a smile.

"I love you, too."

"I don't know what your intentions are regarding your mother, but before you make any decision, I just want this out. Know that I will always support you, no matter what. You are my life, and wherever you go, I will always follow," I vow. His smile grows wider, and he leans toward me, and captures my lips. It is short, and sweet, but full of love and promise.

"What's on your mind, honey?" he asks curiously, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I hate her. I simply hate her. I don't give a rat's ass why she left. I get it. I lived in Marcus's house long enough to fear for my own life. But, I would have never left without you. More importantly, I would have never left without my child. I would have killed myself before even having a child so close to that monster. And if this would have happened," I say rubbing my belly, "while we lived in Abnegation, I would have killed Marcus. You know I would've." He nods his head. It was him who stopped me the one time I actually attempted to end Marcus Eaton's life. "If our current situation would be any other, I wouldn't be able to say this. But as it is, I am a mother. So, I can guarantee you with absolute certainty that I would never leave my child behind. I agree, living factionless isn't ideal, but to know that the alternative is living with an abusive man who treats women so poorly is unacceptable."

Tobias watches me intently during my rant. I can't accept that that was Evelyn's only option. I know the Abnegation council probably helped cover it up, seeing that they didn't give a damn about what happened with me and Tobias, when we got married against our will. The fact that we fell in love afterwards is irrelevant to this. This is about them, and their lack of morals. Selfless, my ass.

"I've told her no, by the way," he startles me out of my own thoughts. He chuckles when I give him a confused look. "When she asked, I come live factionless with her. I've told her I have a life in Dauntless, and my family is here," he says, and rubs my belly. The baby kicks, and he smiles. "She had the nerve to say that I could find another girlfriend if I wanted. I was still young, no need to settle for a little girl," he seethes through his teeth. I know this is how many people see what we have. I am the small girl from Abnegation who got knocked up like the idiot that I am, and he is only with me because of the baby. At times, I think that too, but then, he shows me how much he loves me, and I can't doubt him. We went through too much already to doubt each other. "I told her to fuck off," he says, and stares into my eyes. There is a storm behind his own that I know will plague him for a while. I won't push him, but he needs to know that I am here for him. I stand up, and walk closer to him, before I sit down on his lap. I am safe in his arms, while his chin rests on my shoulder. "I've told her that you aren't a fling, and she needs to respect you. She then tried to tell me some bullshit about she is my mother, and that she is permanent, and you are just temporary until I find someone better. I yelled at her, and told her there is no one other than you. And you are permanent, not because of our girl, but because I love you. I chose you to be my family long before we even made her. So, I don't need someone who doesn't know what love is to tell me how I feel or how my wife feels about me."

He shakes in anger, and I feel bad that I snapped earlier. I apologize, but he shakes his head.

"You were right to get angry. I should have told you. But I didn't want to worry you. I guess, that backfired," he says with a chuckle.

"I was really scared, Tobias."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I would have told you about the meeting as soon as I got home, but I knew that if you knew I would go, you wouldn't stay calm, and honey, I need you to stay calm for our daughter." He kisses my temple, and holds me closer to him.

Eventually, we both go to bed, although none of us really sleeps. We just lie there mostly in silence, but I am glad he is here with me, at home, safe and sound. I drown out all the demons that surround us, and allow this moment of peace to fill my heart. We will worry about it another time.

 **A/N: Evelyn made an appearance. What do you think will happen next between Tobias and his mom?**

 **Will he allow her into his life?**

 **Will he listen to her and let her influence him?**

 **How will Tris deal with her mother-in-law if she becomes part of their lives?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. Went to see Avengers: Infinity War. Hype is real, guys! Go see it! Also, prepare to be emotionally destroyed. Had to recover a little. Dunno if this is a spoiler, but a villain we haven't seen since The First Avenger makes an appearance. I knew something like this happened to him. If you wanna know more or discuss this, PM me.**

 **That being said, thanks to all the new followers, all the great comments and especially thank you for your continued support. Means the world to me.**

 **Special thanks to It'sHardIKnow for beta reading this. You rock!**

 **Happy reading y'all!**

Chapter 17

Tobias

Tonight is Christmas Eve and I am so excited. I didn't think I would be, but then Tris convinced me to decorate our home, getting into the Christmas spirit. Once I saw everything set up, I knew I had made the right decision in listening to her. And to think that next year we will have our little girl with us! She'll even be old enough to enjoy Christmas a little. I can't believe that in ten weeks our daughter will be born. I know it sounds like a lot of time, but it really isn't. I don't even know how we got to week 30, but we did.

Peanut is a lot more active than she used to be, and it's taken a toll on Tris. I try to calm down the baby, reading or singing to it, or just talking to my little girl, telling her how loved she is, and how her mommy and I can't wait to get to meet her.

When I look back at the crazy year I've had, I am thankful for one thing: Tris. She brought hope into my life, something I didn't even know existed anymore. She was so fierce from the day I met her; I loved how she fought with all her might to get out of this arranged marriage; how she did everything she could to convince her father that this was a bad idea. I was so jealous of her for having so much courage to fight it, but I admired her determination nevertheless.

The only positive thing my father ever did for me, albeit unwillingly for me, but more so for his own career, was to pick Tris as my wife. I was honest with her the first time we made love, and I told her how I wished I could have met her under different circumstances, court her, love her, make her my wife. And while I would trade all the bad times for good ones, they also shaped us and our relationship. Without wanting to, Marcus made it so much easier for us to fall in love, and grow strong together. She was my ally from day one, and I was by her side every moment she had to endure Marcus.

But Tris isn't my wife because my father chose her for me, but because I choose her to be. I want her to be my wife, and that's why I bought her a ring. It is something between a wedding band and an engagement ring, a platinum band with one single black diamond embedded in it. It is simple, yet binds together our past and future. I have a similar one, but mine is platinum, with a single string of black in the middle of it. These rings will be our wedding bands, because I want to ask her to be my wife the way I always imagined I would have asked her if only given the chance.

I wanted to ask her down by the Chasm, where I took her when she came to visit me on Visiting Day, but it's too cold, and too dangerous for her to go down there. I tried to find the perfect spot here in Dauntless to ask my question, but I couldn't find it, until I realized, the perfect spot is wherever she is.

Nevertheless, I asked Zeke and Uriah to help me with something. The Dauntless Christmas party isn'tuntil eight p.m. so that gives me plenty of time to prepare everything. The girls have already agreed to keep Tris preoccupied a little, saying that they would help her get ready for the party. They know I have a surprise for my wife, but don't know what it is. I'm glad they don't. This is just for her and I.

Zeke carries the round bistro table we borrowed from one of the restaurants here in Dauntless. It wasn't hard, since the owner is Harrison's brother. He was one of the first people to welcome me when I became an official member, and when leadership made the announcement that I would be their newest leader. He also loves Tris, and always asks how my wife and daughter are. He was so glad to help me with this surprise, that he even offered to send up a five-star-meal for me and Tris, but I declined politely. I wanted to cook for her, and while she does most of the cooking, I enjoy doing it for her.

Everything is set, and just as I finish putting on my suit jacket, I hear the door unlock. I go to the door, and swing it open, finding a surprised Tris standing there. She looks up confused, and then smiles as soon as her grey eyes land on my figure.

"I didn't expect you home so early," she says, and steps inside. She is already dressed in the crimson floor-length dress she will wear tonight, and has a furry coat over her bare shoulders to keep her warm.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," I assure her with a smile of my own. I take her coat, and hang it in the closet, before helping her get out of her shoes. Ever since she came here, she has started wearing heels - although only for special occasions. She usually prefers comfortable over elegant, and I can't blame her. I look her up and down, and I am suddenly very hungry, but not for food. I pull her in my arms and crash my lips onto hers. We kiss for a moment, and I feel her melting against me, like she so often does, but then _she_ pushes me away.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna ruin my make-up, and then Mar will make me sit for another hour to fix it. No fucking thank you. I've been tortured enough today," she grumbles with a playful scowl. I laugh at her protest, and go to kiss her again, but this time it's sweet and gentle.

I lead her toward our romantic dinner table, and she gasps. She looks up at me confused, but I only usher her forward to sit down. She takes a seat, and I pour her some grape juice in a wine glass since she isn't allowed any alcohol. I swiftly bring the two plates I've prepared for us, and set them down. She looks at her plate in awe, and thanks me for cooking. I tell her it's no problem at all, since I really love doing these things for her.

"Oh, so domestic," she teases. I love this playful side of hers, and she always brings the same side out in me. We've always been a team but, now that we've actually lived like a normal married couple with all the ups and downs, I am glad to see that what we have wasn't just a childish fling, and that we actually have deep feelings for each other. I knew I loved Beatrice long before she even confessed her feelings for me, but the looming threat of her departure once she had the chance made me keep those feelings hidden. I was so excited when I finally heard those words coming out of her mouth that I didn't care anymore how selfish I would be to ask her to stay with me, and have a real marriage. Thankfully, that awful beating I received led to something so beautiful, because it gave Tris all she needed to make a life-changing decision, and here we are.

We eat mostly in silence, with Tris occasionallyasking what I did to a dish she'd prepared differently. I made sure to not "overfeed" her as she called it sometimes and waited until her plate was empty to bring her a slice of chocolate cake. That one I didn't make. She made it, but honestly, no one makes it as good as she does. We eat our slices, joking about how Zeke and Uriah are still trying to find out Tris's secret.

I am nervous. I don't know why. We are already married, this should feel easier.

"What is it, honey?" she asks, as she reaches for my hand. I entwine my fingers with hers, and look down at her hand.

"I have something for you," I start saying and, as I glance down at her hand again, I see a bandage that I haven't seen before. "What happened?" I question, panicked, turning her wrist so that I can inspect it. She pulls her hand back, and I stare at her confused.

"This is actually a surprise," she says, looking towards the Christmas tree. She grins to herself, and then returns her gaze to me. "I got this for you. It is still fresh, and needs to heal," she explains. I think of what she is saying, and it dawns on me.

"You got a tattoo?" I ask. She nods, and stands up. She comes around to where I sit, and sits down on my lap. She holds her wrist outso that I can see better and peels the bandage off.

On the inner side of her left wrist is the infinity symbol tattooed, with a heart in the left loop, and the capital T written in cursive in the right loop. I stare down in awe, realizing what it means. Her love for me is eternal. It doesn't seem like much, but she's marked her body... for _me_. She didn't have to. Her body is already marked by the pregnancy. I know she loves our daughter, but having my baby is also a way to tell me how much she loves me.

"Do you like it?" she queries, and I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. I take her smaller hand in mine and bring her wrist to my lips, kissing the spot that she inked for me.

"I love it," I whisper against her skin. I realize, now is the time. I engage her in telling me how she managed to get this done without my knowledge, and she excitedly tells me how she got Tori to come to our apartment and do it here.

She starts explaining how she thought for a long time to get a tattoo, not really knowing what she wanted. She knew it had to be special, and had to include me, but she just couldn't think of anything that was good enough. While she is talking animatedly, I reach into my pocket, and take the ring I have for her into my hand.

I had originally wanted to kneel down in front of her, asking her if she wanted to be my wife, but that seemed a bit stupid. If we would have been just dating that would have made more sense. Instead, I decide to just hold her hand casually, so that she won't suspect anything, and when she looks me in the eyes, telling me how Shauna and Marlene tried to convince her to wear a mini skirt, laughing the whole time at the ridiculousness of their idea, I slip the ring on her left ring finger. The moment she feels the cool metal around her slender digit, she looks down at her hand. Seeing the ring for the first time, her mouth falls open and her eyes go wide.

"I know we are married, but I wanted to ask you something," I speak softly, and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Beatrice Eaton, will you stay my wife for the rest of your life?" I ask her. She smiles, and laughs at the same time. This is a good sign, I think.

"Yes!" she practically shouts in my ear, before wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my face.

We kiss softly, but as time passes, our kisses become more passionate and lust filled. Tris straddles me, and goes to open my shirt, when I grab her hands in mine, stopping her. There is nothing I would like more than to make love to my wife right now, but we have to go to that Christmas party, and I know our friends would come looking for us. I look at Tris, and she pouts slightly. I chuckle, and kiss her nose.

"We have to leave soon." She nods reluctantly. But she doesn't move to stand up. Instead, she looks at her ring, and smiles lovingly at it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Tobias," she mumbles, still in awe.

"You're welcome. I saw it, and immediately knew this was the right one. Since we already got married, this ring will be both engagement ring, and wedding band," I tell her, beaming. She reciprocates, but then frowns. "What?" I ask confused. She looks at me and bites her bottom lip in thought.

"We should get you one, too," she says, more to herself than me. I then remember that I have my own ring still in my pocket and pull it out, showing it to her.

"I've got mine right here," I reassure her, and go to put it on my ring finger. She snatches it away and examines it. She then grabs my left hand and leaves tender kisses on my palm.

"Tobias Eaton, love of my life," she starts saying, and I see tears gathering in her eyes, "I love you with all my heart. I was blessed to have met you, and it was a privilege to be allowed loving you. I promised myself to make you happy every day of your life, just like you make me. Will you, please, continue being my wonderful husband, for the rest of our lives?" she asks, and I feel my own tears roll down.

"Of course, I will, baby." I kiss her deeply, and pull her close to me, minding our daughter.

We might have been forced to get married, but we choose each other every day over anyone else.

 **A/N: What did you think of Tobias's "proposal"?**

 **I wanted this chapter a little fluffy, no drama, just sweet love.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to all who follow this story, leave comments or just support this. A big thank you to my beta reader, It'sHardIKnow - without you this would be harder.**

 **I'm still devastated after "Infinity War", just saying.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 18

"You will never touch me again, you horny bastard!" she yells angrily.

I think the whole faction heard my wife when she yelled for me to drop dead or have my balls fall off. She doesn't mean it, I know it. She apologizes profusely the moment the contraction subsides, and relaxes for a few minutes before a new wave of pain hits her. Where the hell is that nurse with that epidural?

Tris can call me names, break my hand, stab me if she wants to, anything really, if only it would ease her pain. Almost twelve hours ago, her water broke, and we've been in the infirmary in a private room. The first hours were alright, in terms of pain management, cussing, and threats to my testicles.

But within the last two hours, Tris has been closer to giving birth, and the pressure in her hips, and back, combined with the pain is making her restless. She hasn't slept in almost two days because she kept having Braxton Hicks contractions, and wasn't able to get comfortable enough to sleep. For the past week, we've both been sleeping on the couch, God knows how, because it was the only way she could rest – even if it was just for a few hours. The doctor had warned us that Tris would go into labor soon, but soon couldn't come quick enough.

I wish I could take this pain away from her, I really do, but I can't. All I can do is be here for her, hold her, feed her ice chips, let her crush every bone in my hands, and pray that it'll all be over soon.

Just as a new contraction hits her, the nurse comes in, and after it's over, I help them roll Tris on her side so that they can inject the needle into her spine. They explained to us that Tris will still feel the pressure, but at least the pain will be dulled down a little.

Another hour passes before Dr. Montgomery finally informs us that Tris is fully dilated, and is ready to push.

"When a contraction hits, I need you to push, Tris," Dr. Montgomery instructs her.

Tris nods, and I whisper encouragements, as well as sweet nothings into her ear. There is nothing more I can do than hold her, encourage her, and just be here for her. A contraction hits, and Tris starts pushing.

"Good job, Tris, keep going."

I hold my wife's shoulders as she pushes forward, each time exhausting her more than the time before. I have no idea how women do this. I have no idea how Tris does it. She is so brave, and so strong. Seeing this firsthand, I get a new sense of respect for women in general, but mostly for my wife. She carried our precious daughter for nine months, and now is going through hell to give birth to her. Seeing Tris's love for our unborn child, the sacrifice she is willing to make, the pain she goes through, makes me admire the mother she is and will be to my daughter. It also makes me see how selfish my own mother was, and still is. Abandoning her child is unthinkable for Tris. I am certain she would burn down the city before leaving our baby girl. She is the kind of mother I thought I had, the kind of mother I wished I had, most importantly the kind of mother I am glad my daughter has, and I hope to be a good enough father. I didn't have good role models growing up, but ever since I learned about my child, I vowed to do my best to be worthy of them both. If anything, I can always look at my wife, because she has become a role model of parenthood.

"I can't do this," Tris cries. I believe her that she is exhausted, but she can do it, and I tell her so. "No, Tobias, I can't. I'm too weak," she huffs, slumping against me.

"Love, you are doing great. You heard the doctor. One more push, and our baby is here. I believe in you. You are strong, you are brave, you are Dauntless. You are our little girl's mother, and she needs you to push, and help her come into this world," I encourage. Tris looks up. Her eyes are bloodshot from exhaustion, her face is pasty and covered in sweat. Her entire face screams how scared she is, but to me she has never looked lovelier, because right now she is giving me the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me, and it was made with love. I kiss her lips, and she gives a slight nod.

She holds onto the bed with one hand, and onto me with the other. She nods toward the doctor, and when the contraction comes, she starts pushing so hard, that she has to bend forward. I hold onto her, following her into the position she crouches in. The room is filled with her scream, when the baby finally pops out, and a moment later Tris's scream is replaced by the baby's. It's a small shriek, and the doctor quickly holds my daughter by her tiny legs, upside down. I have no idea what is happening, until I see her use a small plastic device to extract mucus from my daughter's nose. The baby screams even louder now, and Dr. Montgomery carefully turns her, placing the screaming infant on Tris's chest. The nurse pushes the paper gown down, so that the baby makes direct contact with her mother.

I look down in awe at the little tiny thing. She is so small, so fragile, pink and covered in mucus, wailing because we dared pulling her out of her mother where she was always safe. Tris looks up at me and smiles widely. I feel my vision go blurry, and realize I've started crying. We made that little person, Tris and I. She is a part of Tris and a part of me.

"Here," I hear the nurse next to me say, and she hands me a pair of scissors. She shows me where I should cut the umbilical cord, separating my two girls.

I kiss Tris's forehead, thanking her for this little miracle, and then kiss my little girl. I want to take her in my arms, but Dr. Montgomery asks me to assist the nurse in cleaning, bathing, and measuring my daughter, while she takes care of my wife. Tris nods faintly, exhausted beyond anything both of us have ever known. I am reluctant to leave Tris's side, but I am still in the same room, and I need to see this little baby again. My baby.

Carefully, I help clean the baby, the nurse explaining what I should and shouldn't do when bathing the infant. She shows me how to properly put a diaper on, and asks me to bring one of the onesies Tris and I bought for our little girl. I rush to the bag we placed on the chair a little further away from the bed, and I rummage through it. There are at least six different ones in it, and I don't know which one to pick, until I find a soft pink one, with a rose on it. Rose.

I walk back to my daughter, and carefully dress her. The nurse shows me how to hold her right, and always make sure that her head is held properly and doesn't bounce. I nod in understanding, and thank her for her patience. She waves it off, and says it was her pleasure.

I go to my wife, who I only now realize has been helped into a different gown, and the sheets were replaced with new ones. Tris sits up on the bed and smiles when she sees us coming closer. She holds out her arms for me to put our daughter in them. The moment mother and daughter are reunited, they both sigh at the same time. Tris and I chuckle at that, and then just stare at the little person we made.

Dr. Montgomery tells us that everything looks fine, and that the nurse will come in to check on Tris after a while. We just nod, too wrapped up in our own little world to care. We inspect every little detail of our daughter. Her still pink and wrinkled skin, the cute little button nose, the blonde curls on top of her head, the pouty lips. She has her eyes still closed so we don't know the color yet. As I look even closer I can see she has features from both me and Tris. It's like she is a perfect combination of the two of us. And then, she opens her little eyes, and we both stare mesmerized. She has the same deep blue colored eyes as mine, but the shape resembles Tris's.

"We need to name her," I speak, and my wife nods.

"Rose," she says, staring at her. I look down too, and smile. It suits her. My little Rose. Tris looks up to see if I'm okay with it, and I nod.

"Rose," I repeat.

"Hello Rose, I am your mommy, and this is your daddy, and we love you very, very much," Tris coos, and the baby gurgles. We both laugh with tears in our eyes, both too emotional to even try to be adults right now.

"I love you, Tris," I tell my wife, kissing her temple. She looks up at me with a huge smile.

"I love you, too."

We both take another half hour to just get acquainted with our little girl, with our Rose, before we call our friends in to meet her too.

Everyone is in love with my daughter. We haven't allowed anyone to hold her because she is still a newborn, and Tris wasn't ready to give her away just yet. But every girl in our circle of friends gathers around mother and daughter, and observe them in awe.

Before we called them in, Tris nursed our baby for the first time, and I just watched stunned. I knew those breasts held the milk Rose needed, but seeing her actually drink from her mother's teat rendered me speechless. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. When the baby started squirming, Tris pulled her away, and burped her. She then glared at me. I didn't know what happened to upset her, until she spoke up.

"Stop embarrassing your daughter," she scolded. It was then when I realized how creepy I've been. I rubbed the back of my neck, and apologized, but couldn't keep my eyes off of my girls.

"She is so cute," Marlene coos, while Shauna makes silly faces at Rose. The baby is too young to even see what is happening, let alone understand it, but unlike them, I have read every available baby book I could find in Dauntless. I don't stop them though. They are happy for us, and I am glad that Tris and I have friends now who care for us.

"She looks just like Tris, except for her eyes," Uriah says.

"Nah, it's more like a combo between Four and Tris," Lynn comments. Tris only shakes her head in amusement at their little banter. They go on pointing out different features of my girl, while Marlene and Shauna keep staring in stunned awe at the little angel in Tris's arms.

"Man, you did well. That's one beautiful baby you and Tris made," Zeke tells me, a little choked up. I look at him, and decide to tease him a little, just like he always does.

"You not gonna cry on me now," I whine playfully, and he shakes his head, puffing his chest out, but the moment he goes to get a closer look at Rose, he stretches out a finger to caress her cheek, and she grabs it tightly in her fist. In that moment, Zeke starts crying which causes the baby to cry, and then Tris to cry. I know the baby got startled by his emotional reaction to her, and Tris is still full of lingering pregnancy hormones, but I can't stand seeing them cry. I shove everyone out and, to my surprise, they don't protest much. However, I make Shauna and Zeke return the next day, because Tris and I have decided to make them Rose's godparents. They've been wonderful friends to us, and are more like our brother and sister, so we know we can trust them to take care of our little one in case anything ever happens to us.

 **A/N: The baby is here! And they named her Rose.**

 **I've decided Rose because it's simple, cute, but also strong. What do you think of it?**

 **And how did you like the chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. You guys are the greatest.**

 **Special thanks to my beta, It'sHardIKnow.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 19

Tris and I are lying together in our marital bed, with Rose cooing from in between us. It is a lazy afternoon, and it's raining outside. Today, my daughter is three weeks old. I can't believe how quickly time flies. I watch as my sweet baby girl laughs at her mother, and Tris bending down to raspberry her tummy.

It is still difficult at times, especially since Rose still wakes up a lot during the night. Tris and I are taking it in turns to care for her, but it still takes a toll on the both of us. Max and the other leaders were very helpful when they allowed me to have a paternity leave, despite me being a leader for far less time than any of them.

All four came to visit us the week Rose was born. We were already home, and Tris had just finished nursing our daughter, when a knock was heard on our front door. I was doing the dishes in the kitchen, and hurried over to see who came to visit. George laughed at me, when he saw the spit and vomit stains on my shirt, but I didn't mind. I'd let my baby cover me in drool and vomit if it meant she was healthy and happy. The four leaders each came with gifts, ranging from stuffed animals to baby clothes, and Harrison brought a generous amount of diapers. I thanked them profusely, feeling the need to tell them that they didn't have to.

"Shut up, and stop being such a Stiff. These are for the little princess over there," George teased, and went past me to get a better look at the baby.

I haven't met anyone so far who didn't fall in love with Rose as soon as they saw her. My little girl is the most precious thing around here, and I am a proud daddy because of it.

The girls in our group all switched into mommy mode the moment they saw the baby, even Lynn, who is always reserved, and as far away from acting like a girl as you can get. The guys, well, they might not be in mommy mode but they are definitely in uncle mode. My daughter has way more uncles and aunts than any kid here, for sure, and they all shower her with attention and gifts, spoiling her already. Thinking of how our lives would have looked like in Abnegation, even if Marcus didn't exist, she wouldn't have had this. People would have loved her, but she would have grown up thinking she didn't deserve it. I always felt that way, but blamed it on Marcus. But Tris told me she felt equally undeserving. I realized that that was because Abnegation was too strict to allow us to express our love - which I find very absurd.

Looking down at this little miracle, I am glad I listened to Tris. Choosing Dauntless gave us a live we both longed for and would have never had if we stayed in our birth-faction.

The baby suddenly starts crying very loudly, and both Tris and I look at each other flabbergasted. A moment ago, she smiled, and was happy, and the next she starts crying. Her shrieks are louder than I've ever heard her before, and so high-pitched it irritates my ears. I look at Tris who seems just as startled as I am, and we both sit up abruptly. For a moment, both of us stare at our little baby, not understanding what has justhappened. Tris is the first to react, and picks Rose up. She tries to rock her gently to calm her down, but Rose cries even harder. Her face becomes flushed, her fists clench angrily, her back arches, and all I can do is watch her helplessly. What is wrong with my daughter?

Tris checks her diaper, but it's dry. We just changed her. And she just ate not even twenty minutes ago. She isn't cold, because the apartment is extra warm for her. Nothing has happened to startle her, so I know she isn't scared. Or at least I hope she is not. But what is it? My wife looks just as helpless as I feel, and, as she looks down at our baby, she starts crying.

"What is it, baby? Why are you crying?" Tris asks softly, but the baby can't answer her. I've heard enough. My daughter is in distress, and I will find the source.

I get Tris's warm jacket, and find Rose's extra warm blanket in her crib. I tell Tris to go put her shoes on, because we're going to the infirmary.

Within minutes, we are out the door, and rush toward the Dauntless infirmary. Everyone who sees us pass ask if Rose is alright, but I have neither the time nor the patience to answer their questions. My baby is crying her lungs out, and all I can do is grit my teeth in worry.

We arrive at the infirmary, and a bored nurse asks what the problem is. I go to ask if she is deaf or is just ignoring my child's wails, but Tris is already at her throat.

"Get me Dr. Ramirez; she is my daughter's pediatrician," Tris demands, forgoing the 'please'.

"Is it an emergency?" the nurse asks, monotonously, without even lifting her eyes, while continuing doing her nails. Tris hands me the baby, launches herself over the counter, grabbing the small nail polish bottle, and flunks it at the wall shattering the glass container. The nurse, suddenly aware of our presence, glares at my wife. "What the hell?"

"You better do your fucking job, right now," Tris yells so loud, so loud that she even drowns out the baby, "or I'll swipe the Pit floor with you right now, and toss you into the Chasm."

"If you don't calm down, I'll have to call security," the nurse sniffs, glaring. I want to yell at her to stop being such a brat, and call the doctor already, but Tris doesn't give a shit about anything other than what our daughter needs. She has already grabbed the nurse by her collar when I see two guards coming toward us.

"Ma'am, please let go of the nurse," one of the guards says. He isn't harsh or disrespectful, and I don't think he has recognized me yet, since he didn't even look at me.

"You will do your fucking job, and get my daughter the medical attention she needs, or I swear to God I will star in your nightmares from now on," Tris threatens. Damn, my girl can be scary. But I am on board with her.

"Ma'am, please, calm down," the guard begins, trying to persuade my wife to let go with his positioned to pry Tris off the flailing nurse.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest this lunatic!" the nurse shouts, and, at that, I cannot stay quiet anymore.

"You will respect my wife, and do your job," I growl, and, for the first time, they all look at me with wide eyes. Realizing who I am, the nurse starts stuttering, and looks from me to my wife, and back to me.

"I didn't know you knew the girl," she starts, glancing at Tris.

"That's my wife," I say firmly, nodding my head in her direction, "and this is our daughter, who, if you haven't noticed yet, is screaming at the top of her lungs, because something is wrong. Now, I have the authority to make you factionless, but my wife has the ability to actually turn your life into a living nightmare if you don't get our daughter the help she needs."

Hearing me, her eyes widen, and then she goes to make a phone call. I ask the guards to leave us, and they nod in understanding. One of them, the one who kept trying to calm Tris down, lingers. He looks from Tris to me, and then the baby. He smiles a little, seeing Rose, and I pull her closer to me.

"I guess this is your first," he says, and I give him a questioning look. "Your first child," he clarifies. I nod. "How old?"

"Three weeks," I answer, while Tris gets Rose back into her arms. I think it's for the best. As long as Tris has Rose, she won't kill that nurse. I know she is stressed out because we don't know what is wrong with our child, and that nurse didn't help her to calm down either with her snotty attitude, but I don't want Tris to go around killing people.

"Oh," the guard says. "What's the little princess' name?" he asks. I smile a little, and kiss my daughter's head before answering.

"Rose," I inform him, proudly.

"Beautiful. I think she might be colicky. Dylan, he is three months old now, but he got super cranky when he was two weeks old. We already knew the drill from Paul, our firstborn, so we knew what to expect. Don't worry, it'll pass," he assures us. I thank him, and a moment later, Dr. Ramirez appears.

I usher my wife into the examination room, and the doctor looks over Rose as quick as possible. The guard, whom I forgot to ask what his name was, was right. She has colic, and the doctor explains that there isn't much you can do about it. Rose doesn't understand what is happening, and therefore gets scared. The doctor also explains that she could be gassy, and sometimes she will calm down after releasing some of that gas or have a bowel movement to ease the tension inside her tummy.

We are being told that this will usually happen in the afternoons and evenings, and, other than trying to soothe the baby, there isn't much we can do. If her condition worsens, however, we should call her. She is kind to give us her personal phone number, and assures us that the nurse at the front desk will be replaced. She mentions that she has actually received several complaints for the nurse's poor behavior, and even brought it up during the monthly meeting with leadership. I've been on leave since Rose was born, so I am not up to date with what is going on here.

We thank her for her help, and she gives us a moment to gather our things. I watch as Tris desperately tries to calm the baby, but instead starts crying. It breaks my heart seeing my girls sad, and I realize tears of my own start to spill. Tris and I are hovering over our child, and, as we both let the frustration leave our system, Rose stops crying and starts smiling at us.

"Our kid is laughing at us," Tris says with a hiccup, as she tries to calm down. I kiss her temple, and lightly chuckle.

"We are such messes," I joke, and we both burst out we finally leave the infirmary, Rose has calmed down, and is slowly dozing off in her mother's arms. I hold my arm protectively around them both as we head home. What a day!

 **A/N: Don't mess with Momma Bear!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing this story. A special thank you to my lovely beta reader, It'sHardIKnow.**

 **Updates every Saturday or if it doesn't work out on Saturday then on Sunday, but definitely weekend.**

 **To Karla Sprague: Yes, at some point the parents will show up. But not for a while.**

 **To goldensnitch1: Congratulations for your daughter's First Communion. Like I said, the parents will find out, also Caleb, and Marcus probably last.**

 **To Damn you Kylie: Didn't get to respond to your question from chapter 18. I haven't decided yet on a baby for Zeke and Shauna. I think for them it's definitely too early. But who knows. I'm not teasing, I really haven't made up my mind.**

 **Last thing before the chapter: went to see Deadpool 2. #LMAO all I'm saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Tris

Initiation starts tomorrow. Next year, it'll be my turn to go through this, and a part of me is looking forwards to it, while the other is reluctant. It is so hard for me to leave my daughter for a couple of hours, let alone ten weeks! As an initiate, I will be required to live and sleep in the dorm rooms with the other initiates, but Tobias told me that, from time to time, I was allowed to and could come home - which was very reassuring. It's known that many Dauntless-born sneak out and sleep at their parents' at least once or twice a week. Most, however, prefer the new-found freedom that the dorm room offers. Thankfully, that will all happen a year on from now. And, I think, by then I'll be able to manage things.

Rose is three months old. She is such a happy baby, and everyone loves her. She is showered with love and attention, and the occasional stuffed animal. I swear, any more animals and Tobias and I could open a stuffed animal zoo.

She finally stopped being colicky a week ago, which was a huge relief. Tobias had to go back to work last month, but has been adamant to always be home on time. He hates that he has to leave, but he has no choice. He is the only one working, and we need the income. Once I pick next year, and finish Dauntless initiation, I'll be able to get a job. Although Tobias suggested that I can always be a stay-at-home mom, I told him I needed to think about it, and decide once my initiation is over.

I've asked Tobias to teach me how to fight, but he's kept refusing me, telling me he doesn't want to hurt me. I argued, saying that's not what I was asking for - I just simply want to learn how to defend myself. We got into an argument, and I called him a hypocrite. He always keeps telling me how strong and brave I am, yet when it comes to actually teach me something Dauntless, he refuses. Not wanting to disturb our napping baby, or make a bigger mess out of our argument, Tobias left the apartment, and came back a few hours later after we both calmed down enough. He returned with a big bouquet of roses and apologized. But he wasn't the only one who was at fault. It was only after he left, and I had calmed down, that I realized why he refused. He is scared that he will turn into Marcus one day, despite my repeated attempts to convince him otherwise. I was very insensitive talking to him the way I did, and I apologized too. Eventually he agreed to teach me, but I could tell he was still uncomfortable. It would still have to wait for a while. As long as I have an infant to take care of, I can't leave to go to the training room. We decided he would start teaching me after we could leave Rose alone with a babysitter for several hours. If I really wanted to learn, I needed to concentrate. I agreed.

Surprisingly though, the girls came up with an excellent idea to get me back in shape after the pregnancy, by still being physical, yet in a more relaxed way. Lauren introduced me to yoga. It is perfect. I don't have to leave the apartment, I won't injure myself, and Tobias seems extra happy when he comes home and finds me in the "downward dog" position. Perv!

My girlfriends would usually come in the morning, after Tobias leaves for work, and we would do a session together. Most mornings, it's just Marlene, Lynn, and I, since Lauren, Shauna, and Tori have work. But even Mar and Lynn will stop once school starts again.

There are times when I miss school. It would have been nice to keep going there, but when I think about it some more, I didn't really like it there in the first place. Kids at school are always mean to the Abnegation kids, and the Abnegation never fight back. Besides, there is nothing left for me to learn. I have already learned more things doing these assignments for Max than I could have learned in school. I don't know why he insists on saying they are purely hypothetical, when I know they are not. How dumb does he think I am?

Speaking of that, Max is sitting at my dining room table, discussing something with Tobias, when he calls me over to join them. Tobias and I don't have secrets, but we don't really tell leadership how much my husband shares with me.

"I have another assignment for you," Max speaks, smiling, pushing the large binder toward me, across the table. I roll my eyes at him. Seriously? After all these months?

"Max, I have a question," I start, and he nods. Tobias watches me intently from the chair adjacent to mine. "Honestly, on a scale from 1 to 10, how stupid do you think I am?" I ask incredulously, annoyed. His eyes widen a little, before he then glances toward Tobias, who just shrugs. "Don't answer that. You must think I'm very dumb, if you keep telling me that these assignments are 'hypothetical'," I mock, making air quotations.

"When did you figure it out?" he asks, not even trying to deny it anymore.

"When? Hm, let me think," I pretend to think back. "Only after you handed me the first one," I spit out, angrily.

"You're right, Four. She is smart," he remarks to my husband, who looks uncomfortable. I glare at him.

"Did you know?" I inquire, pissed off at the possibility that he might have. He vehemently shakes his head.

"I swear, babe, I didn't. I just told Max how smart you are, and how fixing things comes so easy to you," Tobias praises. I turn my gaze from him, and back to Max.

"So, you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"Training," he simply replies with a grin. I roll my eyes again.

"Yeah, I need a little more. I might be smart, but I ain't a damn mind reader."

"Alright. You deserve to know the truth. Ever since Jack came to me about a year ago with a thick binder, we both knew that the person who put it together is very smart, like Erudite smart. But unlike those noses, this person had the people's best interest at heart. Imagine my surprise when I heard that a girl from Abnegation, who sought out refuge in Candor, is behind it," he explains, and my eyes widen in shock. Is this the person Jack wanted to show my research to? I look toward Tobias, and see the same confusion on his face. "You are right, the assignments are real problems, which you helped fix. Did you really think I would waste your time - and mine -by making you file things?" he asks with a smirk. I shake my head.

"I still don't get it. I mean, the things you handed over must be top secret faction stuff. I mean, I know they are. So, why me?"I question, still confused.

"It's simple. You are a fresh pair of eyes and your opinion about the majority of these things is untainted. Plus, you even taught yourself the entire Law Codex of our city which, in itself, is quite thefeat. Not only do you approach every problem with Erudite rigor but you also look for loopholes like a Candor lawyer, you think of others before yourself, just like an Abnegation, you find solutions that are kind, and actually bring joy to others, like an Amity,and you break down walls with that Dauntless fire inside you," he rambles. By the time he finished his little speech, my mouth's hanging open in shock assilence falls between us.

"That's such a huge pile of horse crap!" I exclaim, and push the binder back to him. To my surprise, he bursts out laughing, before I then give him a stern look and shush him. Rose is napping right now; I don't need her to wake up.

"Sorry, but I mean it Tris. I have big plans for you!" Max announces.

"What kind of plans?" Tobias asks with curiosity. He has been quiet this whole time, probably just as speechless as I am.

"Well, I think someone like her to be on the Council would actually help a lot of people. All the things I've asked you to do, they are real life problems of real life people. I, and the other leaders," he starts, glancing at Tobias, "have been able to help many Dauntless with various problems, and what we've managed to do thus far is unprecedented, and it's all thanks to you. You two don't know this, but many years ago, after I just became a leader, I was approached by Jeanine Matthews. I think you two can guess what she wanted," he continues, and his entire demeanor changes to a more somber one. We both nod, urging him to proceed.

In very few details, he explains how the former Erudite leader tried to bribe him. At first, he kept his distance, wanting to avoid getting dragged into something that, even at the early stages, seemed dangerous, and, more importantly, illegal. It was only after he found out that Jeanine wanted to kill all the Divergents in the city that Max knew what to do. His mother was Divergent, and he was always convinced that she was killed because of it. When he was an initiate, he fell in love with a girl, who was Divergent too and got killed as well. When he found out that two of his friends, now fellow leaders, Harrison and George, ended up on Jeanine's kill list, he knew what to do. Pretending to be on Jeanine's side, he then gathered information about her, and her co-conspirators, while feeding that intel to Candor leader Jack Kang, and helping George and Harrison to prepare a counter-attack.

As I listen to the head leader of Dauntless, I realize, _it was him_. He and the other two Dauntless leaders were the ones who stopped Jeanine. They avoided innocent bloodshed and, probably even a war, by the looks of it.

This is the most personal conversation I've ever had with the man, and, when he finishes, he has tears in his eyes. I walk around the table, and give him a hug. I kiss his cheek in a friendly way. I am sorry for him; he's lost so much and risked his own life to save people he didn't even know.

"I kinda hate you right now," I tell him, as I return to my seat. He gives me a questioning look and I chuckle at his confusion. "You've made being mad at you really difficult," I elaborate, and he smiles.

"Listen, Tris. I don't know what will happen in a year from now, but I think it's clear that you will choose Dauntless," he states, and I nod in confirmation. "Depending on how you do during your initiation, you will able to pick a job. But, whatever you pick, I hope I can still annoy you with these assignments," he tells me, with a hopeful look on his face as he places his palm over the binder. I nod my head again with a smile.

Tobias decides to invite Max to stay over for lunch, since we were about to eat when Max dropped by. He agrees, especially since I told him that I made his favorite, pot roast. The conversation is much lighter than it just was, and while Tobias goes to reheat the food, I take the binder into Tobias's home office. I check on my daughter, who is still sound asleep, and return to the two men waiting for me. I think of all the things Max told us, and I realize I misjudged him. I always knew he was a good guy, but now that I know this part of his life, I see just what a great heart and moral compass he has. He is right. It's still a long way until I get to choose, and whatever my ranking will be, I will always help him if he needs me.

 **A/N: So, Max has something in mind for Tris? What could it be?**

 **Whether you like the music of Christina Aguilera - the singer has released three songs from her new album. I really recommend you to listen in at least once. "Twice" is a powerful ballad that still gives me goose bumps no matter how often I've heard it already and the duet with Demi Lovato, "Fall in Line" is, in my opinion, the epitome of a positive message to every woman alive and the generations to come after us.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A big thank you to my beta, It'sHardIKnow, who told me that she really enjoyed this chapter. I so hope you guys will too.**

 **A guest wrote that I blew their mind with this story. Total blush and giggling fit.**

 **To insertnamehere123: Thank you for your review and your suggestions. I will keep them in mind.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Tobias

I am waiting for Tris to come out of the bathroom. She had asked me a couple of days ago to go visit her brother in Erudite. She didn't want to tell me more, but I guess she misses him. After she came to live with Marcus and I, she told me that Caleb was the only one who seemed to be on her side, and even had a fight with their dad. It wasn't as loud or aggressive as the ones she had with her father, but it was still something.

Rose is happily playing with imaginary butterflies, or something, while I look over my schedule for tomorrow. Initiation started two weeks ago, and tomorrow we'll have Capture the Flag. I wanted to invite Tris to come with us, but she hasn't been feeling well lately. We also don't want to leave Rose alone with a babysitter just yet.

"I'm ready," I hear my wife as she steps out of the bathroom. I look her up and down, and grin. I hadalways found her beautiful, but motherhood becomes her. She is curvier than she was when I first met her, and there is a glow to her that she hasn't lost since giving birth.

"You look beautiful," I tell her honestly, closing the gap between us. I pull her in my arms, and she immediately melts against me. I lock lips with her, and we soon forget what we wanted to do before we touched each other. The bubbly sound coming from my daughter makes us detach ourselves from the other and look toward the stroller. Rose is watching us with a bright smile, babbling happily. Tris and I crouch down to be at eyelevel with her, and beam.

"Quick. Get the camera," she exclaims and I turn to her, confused. When I don't move, she shoves me lightly, catching me off guard, and I fall on my ass.

"Hey!" I protest, and Rose starts laughing loudly.

"Aw, she likes how clumsy her daddy is," Tris squeals.

"You pushed me," I argue, but stand up. I pull out my phone, and hand it over to my wife.

"Shut up. This is an important moment for Rose. Oh, Tobias, go get the baby book too. I need to record this milestone," she orders me.

"You're kinda bossy," I point out, with a chuckle but still obey, getting the baby book from the nursery. I listen to Tris speaking to Rose, as our baby babbles loudly and excitedly when the click of the camera goes off.

I get both the book, and a pen for Tris to write in. Ever since Rose was born, we have recorded every milestone she's reached. It is fascinating for us to do this. We never had anything like this growing up in Abnegation, and I doubt we would have had if we had Rose there. It is still surreal to me sometimes to think of me as someone's dad, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world – ever. Every day, I work hard to be both a good dad to my baby and a good husband to Tris, and, despite our fights, we love each other, always working through our issues. She is the love of my life, and I am eternally grateful that she is my wife.

I exit the nursery, and hand Tris the book and pen so that I canget the baby bag ready. Rose continues to speak to her imaginary friends, or maybe actually to us, I don't know, I just know I can't help but laugh at how enthusiastic she sounds.

Once we are ready, we leave the apartment and head towards the exit. Tris and I had discussed taking one of the Dauntless cars, but then, since it's such a nice day, we decided against it. It will be fun for Rose to spend time outside the grim compound, enjoying the summer sun. Today isn't as hot as it usually is, so that won't be a problem.

I am pushing the stroller with one hand, while holding Tris's with the other. We are walking mostly in silence, occasionally stopping to either clean off the drool from Rose's face or give her the bottle with her water.

"I am not just missing Caleb," Tris mumbles all of a sudden. I stop us altogether, glancing over to her with curiosity and confusion. She sighs, closing her eyes, and leans her head against my chest, causing me to wrap my hands around her as a reflex.

"Did something happen?" I ask, confused but worried.

"No. Yes. I don't know," she whispers vaguely, shaking her head. She snakes her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. I try to figure out what is that's wrong with her but can't come up with a serious explanation after moments of raking through my recent memories.

"Tris?" I prod. She kisses my chest through my shirt, and then looks up. Her eyes betray her worry, but I am not sure what it is that worries her.

"The last assignment Max gave me," she begins saying, and I nod. She turns her gaze briefly to our daughter who dropped her pacifier out of her mouth. Tris picks it off of our baby's chest and puts it back in her mouth. Rose smiles at her mother, and sucks happily at the rubber. Tris's attention is now back on me, and she pulls me a little forward, signaling for us to continue walking.

"I looked over the binder. Someone in the treasury made a mistake." I remember. Max came into the conference room two days ago with the same binder he gave Tris two weeks ago. I didn't think much of it, but now I am curious. "The person in charge didn't steal anything," she continues, and I nod. I remember how Mr. Miller was completely flabbergasted by that mistake but was so grateful that leadership believed him when he said it was an honest miscalculation on his part. There was no other problem involving his work, and he seemed like an honest guy who, really, just made a mistake. Leadership forgave him, yet still asked to find a solution to avoid a situation like this one in the future. But what does this have to do with anything? "I searched backwards to find where the anomaly in the Dauntless finances first appeared and found that whoever is in charge made a tiny mistake when adding up two larger amounts of credits."

"Tris, I know. I was at the meeting. But what does this have to do with Caleb?" I question.

"I'll get to that. You see, Mr. Miller has practically the same job as my dad," she points out. I still don't understand, so I let her explain. "You had always told me that you thought that my dad wasn't so much on board with this marriage as I thought but I always dismissed you because I was angry and hurt... Now, that I am calmer, I can see what you meant. Dad seemed completely absent the day before he sprung onto me the fact that I had to get married. He also seemed conflicted when he yelled at me after we got married, telling me that I had no place in his house. I also remember the day of your Choosing, when he became livid as soon as Marcus casually announced that we are trying for a baby. Mom was always a little reluctant to accept all this, but she must have sided with Dad for a good reason. I mean, I know my mom. If this was just some stupid idea of my dad's, she wouldn't have played along."

"Do you suspect Marcus had something to do with this? He did threaten you when you still refused to marry me. Maybe he had some dirt on your dad," I offer.

"And I think you were right all along. You told me so since the beginning, but my hurt and anger blinded me. It should have been clear, Tobias. Marcus is capable of worse things than blackmail; we are both very much aware of that. It didn't really hit me until I had Mr. Miller's file in front of me. Technically, a small error can lead to a huge problem. What if that's what happened to Dad? Knowing Marcus, he probably made it look even worse than it was, and if dad isn't familiar with what the procedure in these cases is, which I doubt – since only Candor seems to know these thing – then he might as well have just thought that he would become factionless or something," she explains.

We remain quiet after that, both of us thinking of what she said. It would make sense. This is exactly Marcus's game. He would always take advantage of someone weaker. I guess, this is why he was so shocked to see Tris, who seems weak on the outside and like an easy target, fight back – showing her true strength. I don't think anyone ever challenged Marcus as much as she did. Compared to her, Evelyn is a coward. Actually, compared to Tris, I am a coward.

I don't have time to think much about it, because we're already rounding the corner to Erudite. Tris tells me to wait with Rose in the shade, while she goes inside, and asks for her brother. I want to protest, and go with her, but she makes a good argument, saying Caleb doesn't know about our daughter. I nod and, reluctantly, let her go.

I watch as my wife enters the shiny Erudite building, and I sigh inwardly. This will be a long and painful meeting. I decide to focus on happy things, and the happiest right now is my baby. It always brings a smile to my face when I watch Rose. She is sometimes asleep, but I can never seem to take my eyes off of her. I play with her little feet, cooing at her, and when she starts fussing, I pick her out of the stroller to hold her to my chest, and tell her a fairy tale. I wonder what the Dauntless would say if they saw me all lovey-dovey with my baby. I chuckle to myself. It's like I'm Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; one body, two different people.

"Beatrice, I really think we could have talked inside," I hear Caleb speak with exasperation. I swivel around, and as our eyes lock, he becomes angry. He launches himself at me, but Tris jumps in between us, blocking his advance. I am not afraid of him. I am more than capable of putting him in his place but, as long as I am holding my daughter, I won't do anything that would get her injured.

"Caleb, enough!"Tris shouts, and Rose starts screaming. She knows her mom doesn't shout, and now s _he's scare_ d. "Ugh!" Tris lets out in frustration. She goes to take the baby from my arms, and I stand a little more rigid, as Caleb and I become engaged in a stare off.

"Beatrice!" Caleb grits out, impatiently.

"Sit down!" she orders, and I do so. She then chuckles, and adds, "I actually meant him. But, yeah, you sit, too." She turns her gaze to her brother, and glares. "Keep your voice down," she demands.

"What is going on?" Caleb asks in a whisper, confused as to why we are even here, probably.

"We need to talk. But first off, I know you think Tobias abandoned me when he chose Dauntless. But he didn't. We had it all planned."

"Planned?" comes Caleb's immediate reply.

"Here are the basics. Tobias and I decided to leave Abnegation together. He chose Dauntless, and I went to Candor until I could join him. He didn't leave me behind. It was all part of the plan," Tris speaks absently, while trying to calm Rose down. I offer to hold her, so that Tris can talk to Caleb, but she just shakes her head.

"Beatrice, who's the baby?" Caleb inquires stupidly, and Tris scowls.

"For an Erudite, you are really thick," she hits back and it's his turn to scowl, "who do you think she is, Caleb?" she continues. "She's our daughter. Your niece." Tris goes closer to Caleb and shows him Rose. I clench my fists, not liking that she gets my daughter so close to him.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" he asks her, and then glares at me.

"Caleb, really? I think you know how. Can we please focus?" Tris huffs, irritated.

"Fine. But I demand an explanation," he growls, arrogantly.

"And that's what you'll get. But before that, Caleb, just know thatTobias and I fell in love, and Rose is the result of that love. I am happy, and I also want you to know that everything you see right now is real. Tobias and I have a real marriage, and we love our daughter," Tris states with a wide smile. Caleb nods awkwardly, while eyeing me suspiciously.

"I assume you read the reports about Marcus," I cut in, and Caleb's attention shifts to me. He glares, before nodding.

Tris and I start explaining everything that happened from the moment we got married until this very one where we sit across from each other. Caleb jumped up in outrage when we confirmed that what Erudite claimed was true. He went to inspect his sister to check if she was injured. She had to swat his hands away a few times, and passed the baby to me.

She went to sit next to her brother, and gently told him how we became friends, how we fell in love, how I almost died when my father beat me up so badly I wouldn't come back into consciousness for hours. I could tell it was hard for Tris to tell him that, not because he didn't judge me anymore, but because of the painful memory. I took the beating that day, but Tris has been carrying the emotional wound to this day, and probably will for the rest of her life. She partially blames herself for what happened, but I've assured her repeatedly that she isn't to blame. In fact, the only reason I am even alive is because of her. The doctor in Candor that saw me when I went to testify under truth serum told me that whoever cleaned my wounds did an excellent job. I could have died from an infection. I never told Tris. She didn't need to know that. She was already in a bad place to put even more pressure on her.

I decide to pick up from there. I tell Caleb how Tris went to seek help in Candor, and how she found Vanessa. I tell him how both of us testified under truth serum, and now there are records over the abuse we suffered in the faction of the selfless. It was Tris's idea to trust Vanessa, and I take this opportunity to praise her again. It was her courage and determination that saved us both in the end. Tris blushes violently at the compliment, but she deserves it. She is so amazing.

"So, the whole thing in the auditorium at the Hub was staged?" Caleb asks, flabbergasted. I nod, and Tris kisses his cheek. Caleb remains silent for a moment, probably thinking through everything we've told him so far.

Tris comes to sit next to me again, and takes Rose out of my arms. I love holding her, but my arms started to go numb. I stand up, and look through the diaper bag for Rose's bottle. It's her feeding time, and I don't want her to skip that. I hand it over to Tris, who smiles lovingly at me, and mouths a thank you.

"Tobias," Caleb starts, and I turn around to look at him. He stands up, taking a few steps closer to where I stand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you went through, but I'm mostly sorry that I misjudged you. It was unfair of me," he starts rambling, but I stop him.

"Stop it, Caleb. You love your sister, so obviously you weren't okay with the whole situation, just like the two of us," I gesture between me and Tris, "and I completely understand that you wanted to protect her, so seeing me choose Dauntless over Abnegation must have been a slap in the face. I understand that."

"Not to mention the way she ran out of the room," Caleb adds, a little embarrassed. I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Caleb, I know that my relationship with your sister started out as something arranged by our parents, but things have changed a lot since then. I fell in love with her, and I love her more and more with each passing day. When we found out she was expecting, I had just finished initiation, and we both were taken by surprise. Nevertheless, that child was part of her, so I already loved it. I took the leadership job I was offered to give my family the best I can, and make sure they are always safe and well taken care of. I love Tris, and I love Rose, and I would do anything for them," I utter honestly, expressing my love for his sister as much as I can.

There really isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. They are my family. Neither Marcus nor Evelyn deserve to be called family – even distant family. They are just my biological parents and, quite frankly, I might have been better off without knowing either of them.

Caleb surprises me, and gives me a brotherly hug. He tells me that, just because I made such an articulate speech, just because I am a Dauntless soldier, and just because he may or may not be a little intimidated by me, doesn't mean I am entirely off the hook. If I ever hurt his sister, he will come and find me, and slap me really hard, because he knows he couldn't beat me in a fight. We laugh at that, and keep the conversation light for a while.

Tris finishes feeding Rose, and after she burps her, she introduces her properly to her uncle. Caleb seems completely taken aback when Tris puts the baby in his arms. He looks down at her in awe, and when Rose starts to gurgle, he smiles at her. When she starts spitting on him, he gives her back to her mom.

"Bad baby," Tris states seriously, but the wide smile on her face betrays her amusement. Rose laughs loudly and starts babbling again.

"She reminds me of you," Caleb reminisces.

"Come on. I hardly spit on you anymore," she argues jokingly. I take Rose into my arms, again, and start rocking her gently. Her eyelids are heavy, and she looks like she'll doze off any moment now.

"She is beautiful, Beatrice," Caleb praises a few minutes later, and watches as I put the sleeping infant into the stroller. Tris smiles proudly, and goes to kiss her brother again.

"Thank you. You are welcome to visit us in Dauntless," Tris offers. Caleb looks as if we just delivered bad news, and I can't help the chuckle.

"Don't worry. You don't have to walk through the whole compound. We live in the Pire, and there's a separate entrance for the leaders," I explain. Caleb's eyes widen.

"Leader?" he asks, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Tobias is a leader," Tris repeats, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"You didn't say you were a leader," he speaks, looking at me with respect.

"I thought I did," I frown, thinking back to our conversation.

"You said you took the leadership job, but I assumed that meant you were an ambassador," he summarizes but more to himself.

"Well, ambassadorships are part of leadership, but no, I am a leader. I know I am young, but Dauntless has different rules when it comes to picking their leaders." Caleb only nods.

Tris tells him a little about how life is with a baby, telling him the story of how we freaked out when she had colic, and how the baby actually laughed at us, for being a pair of doofuses. He laughs at that, but keeps his voice down, minding a sleeping Rose. Eventually, Tris goes back to the more serious things.

She tells him the same thing she told me, and how we both suspect that Marcus might have blackmailed Mr. Prior, and might still be doing it. She asks him to try and find something out when his mother visits, but not tell her anything is wrong.

"Mom will be so happy to know you are okay," Caleb points out, excited.

"You can't tell her we spoke to each other," she warns, and Caleb frowns.

"Why not?" he asks her, confused.

"I don't want her to lie to dad. We need to find out if Marcus is blackmailing our parents. We can't tell them anything because they might be in danger. We need to be smart about this. Besides, until we figure out a way to get rid of Marcus Eaton once and for al _l,_ I don't want anyone in Abnegation to know Tobias and I have a child. I will tell Mom and Dad soon enough, but first we need to eliminate the threat." Caleb remains quiet, seemingly thinking of what she asks.

Sometimes I wonder where all that strategic thinking, and war planning comes from, but it's clear it is something that Tris is really good at. She would make a fine leader one day. That's when it hits me. All the assignments, all the books on faction law, on computers, on basic book keeping: Max is preparing her to be a leader. Tris was right. Something was fishy, and I just figured out what. I need to talk to Max when we get back to the compound. As much as I would like to have Tris be a co-leader, I don't want him to put too much pressure on her. She is already worried about her parents, the situation with Marcus, the baby, me. And this time next year, she'll be a Dauntless initiate. She needs to pace herself, otherwise she'll burn out.

We finally say goodbye to Caleb, and I exchange phone numbers with him. We shake hands, and he gives his sister a final hug, before we head back home. There's a lot of work to be done until we know for sure if our suspicions are right, or if we just let our imaginations go wild. But for now, I just want to think of my family, and enjoy a quiet evening with my girls.

 **A/N: So, now Caleb knows the truth. What did you think of his reaction upon seeing Tobias and then hearing their story?**

 **Do you think he'll be the kind of uncle to spoil little Rose or bore her with Erudite books? *giggle***

 **Will they be able to find out what really happened to Andrew and if Marcus is behind all this?**

 **When will Tris allow her parents to know that she is alright? Or that she had a baby?**

 **Is Tris acting immaturely by not connecting with her family?**

 **I would love to hear from you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know I say this every chapter, but a special thanks to my amazing beta. You get me, you really do. My mind sees the words that I want to write, but somehow they get scrambled on the way out. You manage to decrypt them and make them look prettier. Thank you so, so much!**

 **Thank you to all my readers who follow, comment and vote on this story. Your feedback is like ambrosia to me.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter and please leave a comment so I know what you think.**

Chapter 22

Initiation officially wrapped this afternoon with the announcement of the final rankings. In a few days, the compound is set to have its annual Initiation Party, and then everything will finally go back to normal. Ever since we visited Caleb in Erudite, he's come to visit us too, and he and I have become closer - not exactly friends - but at least he doesn't resent me anymore. I couldn't be mad at him for caring for his sister. If I had been in his position, I would have done the same. I guess we could be considered as friendly brothers-in-law. I know Tris is happy, and that's enough to make me happy. Caleb adores my daughter. As reluctant as he was in the beginning, my little Rose always conquers anyone who meets her. Tris even joked it might be a superpower of hers, and I should prepare myself for many admirers knocking on our door. I groaned loudly, and pouted. There's no chance I'll let any of these crazy Dauntless boys anywhere near my baby, no matter how old she is. Tris only laughed at me, flicking my bottom lip.

We've now started to take Rose to the cafeteria. Not often, but sometimes for lunch. It's basically the only time all our friends are around, and they all beg us to bring the little one. I swear, they don't even care that Tris and I are there; they just completely ignore us. I don't mind though. While Shauna's the one who usually holds the baby, everyone occupies Rose long enough for Tris and me to actually eat in peace without having to wipe drool off of Rose's chin every two seconds or entertain her just so she won't cry.

About two weeks ago, we casually ran into the guard from the infirmary, Jason – as he introduced himself – who correctly predicted that Rose might be colicky. He immediately recognized us, and said hi. He introduced us to his wife, Karen, and their youngest son, Dylan, while I did the same with Tris and Rose. We invited them to sit with us at our table in the cafeteria, but Karen seemed conflicted. Tris gave me Rose to hold, and went to Karen. After whispering back and forth, the two women left the cafeteria with Dylan, while Jason and I took a seat at the table. I didn't ask what was wrong with Karen, because it was none of my business, but I could tell she was distraught. When our friends started to file in, I handed Rose to her godmother, and went to check on Tris. I left the cafeteria, and wondered where they could be, when I passed the ladies restroom closest to the cafeteria. I heard Karen's voice, and knocked on the door, telling them who I was. Karen came to the door, opening it and I hesitated due to my reluctance to enter, but then I eventually did. There was no trace of Tris, so I took a few steps forward until I reached the stall farthest from the entrance. I looked inside, and saw Tris nursing little Dylan. I gave her a questioning look, and she just smiled. They both explained that Karen had the flu the week before, and the doctor told her not to nurse until all the virus was eliminated from her body. They had tried formula, but Dylan didn't like it.

"I offered to feed Dylan now, seeing he is so hungry," Tris continued with a smile, while caressing the baby's head, "I also told Karen to stop by so that I can give her some of the milk bottles we have stored in our fridge. Karen, I usually nurse Rose, and the bottles are just for emergencies," she reassured Karen who looked flustered. "It would be a shame for it to spoil, and I'm kinda sick to find out that my husband uses my breast milk to sweeten his coffee anyways," she finished with a mischievous glint in her eyes. My own widened whilst Karen laughed, her body relaxing.

"Jason used to do that too," she confessed, waving her hand at me to signal she didn't care.

"Inconsiderate pervs! Drinking their babies' milk away," Tris teased.

I just chuckled, and told them I liked Tris's milk better. I still have no idea where that bluntness came from, but it relieved the tension a little. I wasn't sure if I wanted Tris to give away milk bottles that were technically Rose's, but my wife was right. Most of the time, Rose would suck the milk out of her mother, and we had plenty of bottles already stored so giving a few away wouldn't hurt. Plus, Dylan is an innocent baby who is just hungry.

From that day on, we included Karen and Jason to our group, which was a really nice addition. Karen works in the control room, while Jason is a compound guard. Plus, now with their children around, Rose could grow up having friends her own age. And it was even a good change for Tris. She was the only mom in our group, and while the others love my daughter, they don't understand what it means to be a parent. Jason and Karen do. They weren't much older when they had Paul, who is four years old now. And I have to admit, having Jason around to give me some advice was really helpful.

Since everyone was basically off duty, the girls went to Tori's to have a girls night, while us guys met at my place for a game of poker, but without the smoking and drinking. I don't smoke, but some of the others do, and I refused to the idea of having alcohol in the house while we were supposed to watch the kids. Zeke protested a little, but I quickly shut him up. Tris spends most of her time cooped up in the apartment being a good housewife and mother. She deserves a night out, just to enjoy her youth. We both love Rose to death, but we are still two young people. I am nineteen, and Tris is seventeen. In any other faction, we would still be considered borderline kids ourselves.

It is around ten p.m. when my phone rings. I pick up, and I'm immediately greeted by loud shouting. I pull the phone away from my ear, trying to see who called, and see Tori's name.

"Tori?" I ask.

"No, silly. It's me. Your wifey," Tris slurs. Is she drunk?

"Uh, babe, are you alright?" I ask her, a little concerned. Zeke rips the phone out of my hand, putting it on speaker. I go to punch him when Tris starts talking again.

"Yo, bitches, shut it. Wanna say hi to my hubby?" comes Tris's voice through the phone. Zeke holds the phone closer to my mouth, signaling for me to talk to her.

"Babe, have you been drinking?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Just a little. It was so yummy. And colorful. Hey, I want some of that too," she yells, her voice muffled. I look around at my friends, who all snicker and glance away. Bastards! I don't think they'd be so joyful if it was their girlfriends calling them drunk. Although, knowing him, Zeke might be happy with Shauna being this wasted.

"Tris, honey, where are you?" I ask her.

"What?" comes her reply, "I can't hear you," she speaks, starting to laugh. "That tickles," she adds.

"Tris, what tickles?" I question her, trying to remain calm.

"The needle." A loud hiccup, and then a burp comes through the phone. "That wasn't me. Shauna, you pig. You burped into the phone. Four will totally think I did that."

"Oh, shut it. He loves you so much that he'd lick your ass," Shauna screams in retort, and the guys burst out laughing.

"Oh, you mean like Zeke did yours?" Tris counters. I can imagine her smug grin right about now. That was a nice stab.

"I told you that in confidence," Shauna shrieks, and then a loud noise is heard.

"Tris, what just happened?" I inquire, all the boys looking at each other with concern.

"Nothing. Shauna just stepped on a banana peel and crashed into the cake we stole from the cafeteria," she mumbles nonchalantly. They stole a cake? What have these girls been up to? "Ugh, Shauna, I didn't even get to eat any," Tris whines.

"You should have eaten cake before you got your tattoo," Lynn tells her cheerful. I've never heard Lynn this cheerful. Okay, now I'm scared. Wait. Did Lynn just say Tris got a tattoo?

"Baby, did you get a tattoo?" I ask her, hoping it's the kind kids get that you can wash off.

"Yup," she answers, popping the "p". I hang my head as the boys wolf-whistle. "Wanna know where it is?" she asks flirtatiously. "I'm going to give you a hint. It's your favorite breakfast dish," she purrs, and bursts out laughing. Her pussy? I feel my cheeks burn. Did she really get a tattoo there?

I look toward Jason, and ask him to watch the kids. They are asleep already, but I don't want to leave before I know my daughter is alright. He nods, and I sprint out, running toward the only place I can think they could be: the tattoo parlor. But when I get there, it's closed. I try to think where they could be, and then it dawns on me. Tori's. They wanted to have their girls' night there. And I know that Tori has a tattoo station at home; it's where she did mine. I'm such an idiot.

I run back towards the apartments, and after climbing several flights of stairs, I knock on the door. I can hear from outside how the girls are partying, and I wonder if they even heard me. I try the door, and it opens. I walk inside finding all of them wearing just their underwear. I want to look away, but I also want to find my wife. I walk past them and they don't even notice I'm here; they're all too entranced in their dancing. I spot Tori sleeping soundly on the couch, as if there isn't a wild party going on, and shake my head, proceeding to look for my wife.

I look around for Tris, but can't find her. I check the kitchen, the bathroom, I even take a look in Tori's bedroom, but it's empty. A feeling of dread settles in, and I silently pray Tris didn't leave the apartment. In her state, anything could happen to her. Why did she have to drink?

The last place to check is the back room, where Tori has her tattoo station. I walk inside, and watch Tris stare at the drawing of my tattoo. I watch her for a moment, and realize she is caressing her left boob, while her right hand is in her panties, stimulating her clit. A moan escapes her, and I feel myself getting hard. I expected to find anything really, anything but this. The image before me is so sexy that all I want is to rip my clothes off and take her right here on the floor. I don't know what devil possesses me, but I lock the door behind me and walk closer to where Tris still stands, playing with herself, when she then starts moaning again.

"Tobias," my name tumbles from her lips, "I need you." Her voice is small, but intense. It's filled with lust and love, and all I can do to stop myself from wrapping her in my arms, is to remember I came here because I am concerned.

"Tris," I whisper tentatively, not wanting to startle her. She slowly turns around, her hands never leaving the body parts she was caressing and smiles at me.

"You came," she breathes, her gaze betraying the level of intoxication, but also how horny she is. She reminds me of the time she was still pregnant and couldn't get enough of it. I was more than happy to scratch her itch, but right now, I am concerned.

"Honey, how much did you drink?" I ask, stepping closer.

"Just a little. But it was so yummy," she giggles. She winces, and for a moment, I wonder if she's hurt. She pulls out her hand from her panties, and then I see the outline of the bandage. I close the gap between us, and go to see what she did. I hope to God it's not something stupid. She'd regret it for the rest of her life. "You wanna see what I got?" she asks seductively, and I nod. She slowly pulls down the bandage, and I crouch down to see what she did. Right on her womanhood is my name tattooed. I look up at her, and she giggles. "That's yours. Forever," she utters lovingly. I am still looking at her in shock. I can't believe she did that. Firstly, because it must have really hurt. Secondly, because she will regret it in the morning. And thirdly, because from all the things she could have gotten, she chose my name. It makes me smile to know that even in her drunken state, she chooses me. "You like it?" she asks timidly, biting her lip nervously.

"I do. But you might regret it in the morning," I tell her. She shakes her head adamantly.

"I've never regretted anything that involves you. I am happy I married you and had your baby. I'm just happy you love me as much as I love you, because I want to be with you my whole life, and make lots of babies with you, and have big Christmas parties with our kids, and grandkids." I smile even more hearing her say that. I love her so much.

"Let's go home, honey." She nods her head, puts the bandage over her tattoo, and takes my hand. I unlock the door, and we both go on the hunt for her clothes. As much as I want to get her home, I don't want her to walk around half naked. A lot of guys already undress my wife as it is. I don't need these fools to see her goodies. They are for my eyes only.

It takes about ten minutes before we can finally leave. I give her a piggyback ride, seeing as she is wobbly on her feet. Besides, I enjoy the feeling of her soft breasts pressed against me. I grin at that, and hurry home. By the time we enter our apartment, she is fast asleep, and I go to lay her down. Jason is the only one who stayed, while the others went home. I thank him again for staying. After I make sure both my girls are alright, I pick up Paul, while Jason takes Dylan in his arms. We go to his apartment, and I offer to stay with the kids, while he goes to retrieve his own wife. He thanks me, and within fifteen minutes I am back home. I get rid of my clothes, sleeping only in my underwear, and snuggle close to my wife. Tris will have a massive hangover tomorrow morning, but for now, everything is alright.

 **A/N: So, Tris let loose. And got drunk. And stole a cake. And got a tattoo on her... private part.**

 **What did you think of that? Girls gone wild, huh?**

 **Would you have done that for the one you love, your soul mate?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading, following and reviewing this story. Your feedback means a lot. Thanks to my beta ItsHardIKnow for editing this.**

 **Just a little side note: I am planning on entering a werewolf story for the Wattys2018 on Wattpad. If you are interested to read it, which I'd love you to, my username there is also CloakSeeker and the story is called "Bionic Luna". It is still work in progress, but once I've got 5 chapters in I can submit it.**

 **Thanks again and happy reading!**

Chapter 23

Tris

Every Tuesday, and Thursday evening, the girls and I meet up in the training room. We mainly do Yoga and some Tai Chi to keep in shape, but I managed to convince Lauren to also teach me how to fight. I guess being as short as I am does help convince people that I need a head start when it comes to Dauntless training. In eight months from now, I will start my initiation, and I need to be ready. I didn't even ask for a full workout program, like the one they use during initiation, just some basic moves.

The fact that many guys roam the Dauntless halls, and come onto us, despite some of us being in relationships, was a valid enough point for Lauren to give in. However, we agreed that Tobias shouldn't know. I don't want to have secrets from my husband, but when I brought up him teaching me to fight, he had a meltdown. I didn't understand it at first, but while he was gone, I realized that I had basically asked him to hit me. I know how much he fears that someday he might turn out like Marcus, which is ridiculous. When he got home later, I told him why I wanted to learn, but also agreed to not bring it up until after the New Year. He wasn't completely happy about that, but he knows that if I don't learn how to fight, I might get injured even worse. Besides, just because everyone will become a member, doesn't mean I want to come out last. I mean, he came out first. What would it look like if I came out last? I know I shouldn't care what others think, and I don't. But I want him to be proud of me. And I want my daughter to be proud of me.

I've decided to learn to fight a little, and then invite him, along with the other guys, to the training room to demonstrate, but before that happens, I want to learn a few basic moves, and show that I am tougher than I look. Most of the time, Lauren makes me punch the bags, so that I can build muscle. However, she's decided to train me a little differently than she would the initiates. I am shorter than most people I know, which, in a fight, would be a disadvantage, but I am also fast, which, in some cases, will give me the upper hand. Lauren explained that, before we start training, we needed to find out my weaknesses. Once that was done, we needed to strengthen them. Our workout routine in the training room is mostly punching, sit-ups, pull-ups, and push-ups. Until my body is strong enough, Lauren won't move on to any fighting, which is a good thing. At home, mostly after Tobias is gone, and the baby is taken care of, I do Tai Chi in the mornings and Yoga in the afternoons. Both are perfect for meditation, and working your body slowly, but steady. Yoga alone helped tone my body, which helped hiding the training room workout. I don't think Tobias suspects anything, and I'm glad he doesn't. I know he wants me to be able to protect myself, but, at the same time, he hates to see me getting hurt. I just need to show him that I won't break so easily.

Sometimes, Tobias would come home before I wrap up my afternoon Yoga session, and he would make inappropriate jokes about how bendy I've become. I would just scoff, and he would laugh, before going to check on our daughter, who usually wakes from her nap around the time he comes home. Today is no different.

"Tris!" he suddenly shouts. I get up quickly, and run toward the nursery. I find him sitting in the rocking chair with Rose in his arms, his eyes wide, and the hint of a smile appears while he looks at me.

"What?" I ask confused. Rose looks alright, happy to see her daddy.

"Come on, baby girl. Say it again so mommy can hear you," he urges, and I quirk an eyebrow. Rose has been babbling for the last weeks, and I kept talking to her hoping that, one of these days,she'll say her first word. I switch my curious stare from my daughter to my husband, who looks at her expectantly.

"Da-da," comes Rose's little voice. My jaw drops, and my eyes widen. Her first word. Oh, my God! My daughter's first word! I move quickly to where they both are, and kneel down, looking at Rose as if she is a supernatural apparition.

"Did she just?" I ask, still dumbfounded. Tobias nods, happy, and then I realize she said dada, not mama. I pout, which causes Tobias to laugh. "I can't believe she said your name before mine," I whine, but I am not really upset. Tobias loves Rose with all his heart; he would move heaven and earth to see her happy, and healthy. And Rose loves her daddy so much – I can tell by the way her face lights up when he comes home from work. If he has to work late, she would sit in my lap on the couch or we would sit on the floor playing together, and she would glance at the door quite often because she knows that's where he comes from. If he was to come home later than usual, she would get cranky, and even start crying until he arrives. At first, I didn't know what was wrong with her, until I noticed the pattern. When I first told Tobias about it, he didn't believe me, but after a while he noticed it too. He was so happy that his baby would love him so much, that he started crying while holding her, and telling her how much he loved her. Then the baby started crying, and then I cried. We are such messes sometimes. But I wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world.

"You're just jealous," he teases triumphantly.

"Of course, I am." I tickle his side, before standing up, and kissing his lips. I turn my gaze to our daughter who kept calling "Da-Da" over and over again. "Good job, baby. Your first word. Mommy and daddy are so proud," I praise her, and she starts beaming. I don't know how much she understands, but Tobias and I made it a habit to praise her whenever she reaches a milestone. We intend to keep doing this for the rest of her life. She deserves to know that her parents love her, and are proud of her. I know Tobias never heard that growing up, and while my parents did, it wasn't an often occurrence. I even praise Tobias, and tell him how much I love him as often as I can. I want him to always know how much he means to me, and how lost I'd be without him. The people we were in Abnegation are long gone, and have evolved into the ones we are today. We are both strong, and confident, and very much in love.

I leave Tobias alone with Rose. I need to finish dinner, and then take a quick shower. And Tobias needs to spend time with his daughter too.

As I finish up in the bathroom, Tobias comes in, and kisses my cheek. He embraces me from behind, and we stare at each other in the mirror.

"I've missed you," he tells me, kissing the skin beneath my ear.

"What a coincidence," I reply playfully, "I've missed you too. What are the odds?" He laughs a little, and then turns me around. His arms are securely around my petite frame, while mine are around his neck.

"I love you," he states, and leans in to kiss me. I melt against him, and once our lips collide, a moan escapes me. Every time we kiss it's like the first. I find that, although we've done this millions of times, it still amazes me, and fills me with love and happiness. When we break, I tell him I love him too. I know he is in the mood for a little mommy-daddy time, but we need to eat, and our kid needs to eat too. Besides, I want to take a picture of her, and put it in the baby book. Her first word deserves to be documented.

Dinner is relatively quiet, interrupted by the occasional babble of our daughter. She keeps repeating dada, and Tobias looks at me smugly. I fake glare at him and, when I throw a pea at him, Rose starts laughing. She is now almost eight months old, and we recently bought a highchair for her. She now sits between her daddy and I, and just observes us eating while snacking on cereals.

"You wanna watch a movie after dinner?" Tobias asks. I look at my watch, and see it's still too early for Rose to go to bed. I nod my head, but tell him we should watch something children friendly. He nods in agreement, and, once he is done eating, he picks up the dishes. I tell him it's fine, that I got it, and he should just spend some time with Rose. He picks up our baby, and walks into the living room where he sits down on the floor, and just plays with her. She laughs the whole time, and it warms my heart to see both of them so happy.

I finish in the kitchen, and go join them. Tobias is blowing raspberries on her tummy, and Rose laughs uncontrollably.

"Look, baby girl, your beautiful mama is here," he coos, holding her up, so that I can kiss her cheek.

"Ma-ma," Rose mumbles, and, for the second time today, my jaw drops.

"Did you hear that? She said mama," I squeal, beaming. I sit down next to them, and pull her into my arms, holding her tightly to me, kissing her little head, and telling her how much I love her, and how proud I am.

Tobias pulls out his phone, and the three of us take a picture, smiling widely, being happy that our little one just spoke her first words. After taking about ten more pictures, Tobias gets up, and puts a disc into our player, and the movie starts. The title says "The Nutcracker", and I remember reading the book while I was still in Candor. It's a sweet story, and Rose will enjoy it. Well, she will enjoy it more once she's older, and will actually understand what is going on. For now, we are content that the animated images keep her busy until she will fall asleep.

While Rose keeps babbling on, seemingly talking to the TV, I ask Tobias if he wants to dress up for Halloween.

"Do I have to?" he asks, making a face. I chuckle.

"No, babe. But this is Rose's first Halloween. We have to at least go Trick or Treating." He nods his head, and we decide not to go through the whole compound for that, but just to knock on our friends' doors.

"Will you dress up?" he asks curiously. I grin, and nod my head. "As what?"

"A cat. Meow," I respond with a grin, and he guffaws.

"Can't wait to see that," he utters with a smirk, while wiggling his eyebrows. He bursts out laughing, and Rose turns around, laughing too.

After a while, I ask him to take Rose to bed. She's fallen asleep in his arms, and it's not very comfortable for her. While he goes into her room to change her into a new diaper, and her sleepwear, I clean up the living room, and turn off all the lights. I head into my bedroom first, quickly changing into my warm, comfy PJ, and then rush into the nursery to tuck my little girl in. She is already changed, and Tobias is softly singing a lullaby to her. He has been doing this since before she was born, when she wouldn't stop moving inside me, and kept me up all night. We both kiss her goodnight, and Tobias gently lays her down into her crib. I pull the blanket over her, and watch her for a moment. Having her was the best decision I ever made. She is the epitome of the love Tobias and I share, and I only hope we will have more children in the future. For now, though, I am happy with the little family we have.

As we leave the nursery, Tobias turns off the light, and grabs the baby phone. We leave the door ajar, and head to our bedroom. I place the device on my nightstand, as Tobias goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Just as he exits the en-suite, I remember I have something to show him. I jump out of bed, and walk to my dresser. I pull out a box, and as I open it, I reveal a beautiful pink princess outfit, with a tiara-like headband. Tobias smiles at it, and tells me he'll be the proudest daddy of the prettiest princess in Dauntless. I laugh at him, and his description, and we carefully put the costume away. I know Rose is too young to even remember this, but I will, and I want it to be special for her. Tobias and I never got to celebrate anything in Abnegation. But our children can. We will celebrate everything they want us to, no questions asked. I want my children to be happy, and enjoy their childhood.

Two days after Rose spoke her first words, Tobias, Rose and I go around the compound to knock on the doors of our friends, and acquaintances. Everyone compliments Rose's and my outfit, while they inquire as what Tobias dressed up.

"He decided to go as the scariest Dauntless," I tell Max, as we wait for him to hand out some candy for Rose. I can see him snicker, anticipating my answer. "He decided to go as himself." At that, Max starts chortling, his eyes crinkling. Tobias only rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I am his friend," Max jokes, still chuckling, while pouring candy into the little pumpkin-shaped bucket I am holding, "and you, young lady, I've heard you said your first words. Congratulations," Max talks to Rose, and she beams. Max asks if he can hold Rose for just a moment, since he has something for her inside his apartment. Tobias, reluctantly, hands her over, and after some shuffling inside, Max emerges with Rose in one arm, and in the other is a huge stuffed unicorn. We thank him for the gift, and Rose even kisses his cheek. I quickly snap a picture, and we say goodnight.

"Our kid must be the most loved in all of Dauntless," Tobias mutters, bouncing Rose in his arms.

"I guess so," I reply absentmindedly, scrolling through the pictures I already took tonight. "Listen. How about next year the three of us dress-up the same?" I look at my husband who looks like I just sucker-punched him. I laugh at him.

"Dress up as what?" he asks with dread.

"Mr. Who, Mrs. Who, and Little Miss Cindy Lou," I tell him, picking the characters from Rose's favorite children's story. He doesn't say anything, so I take that as a yes.

 **A/N: I would love to hear your opinion on this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing this story. Your feedback means a lot. Thank you to my beta, ItsHardIKnow, who always manages to understand what the hell my brain is passing as literature.**

 **For the person who asked about 'Bionic Luna' - it's not a Divergent story, it's an original work. I would love if you guys would check it out on Wattpad. I've got the same username there too.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 24

Tobias

It's Christmas time again, and Tris is even more excited than she was last year. I was excited too, especially since I wanted to ask her that very important question. But this year? The excitement is tenfold. We have our little girl with us, and Rose is now old enough to at least get some sense of what is going on. She is especially fascinated by the Christmas lights on our tree.

Rose has been talking more and more - nothing out of the ordinary, it's mostly noise, but it's still a huge accomplishment. I've read that some babies don't even start talking until they turn one, but Tris and I don't really care when it happens. We encourage our daughter to do things, but don't push her. Last week, for instance, I was sitting on the floor untangling the Christmas lights, while Rose played with her unicorn she got from Max. She wasn't far away from me, but I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't notice when she had lifted herself up and wobbled towards me. I only saw her when she grabbed the string that was already untangled. I looked up in awe, and almost started crying. It is amazing to me to see how my baby grows up, learning all these new things. Being part of her life is the best experience of mine. I loved Tris almost immediately, but ever since I knew there was a little life growing inside of her, a life that we made together, I loved my wife even more. I didn't even know my heart could sustain more love than it already did, until I held my daughter for the first time.

Tris was beside herself when she came home from the store, and Rose started walking towards her. We had been practicing with Rose for a while now, but we were always holding her little hands so she wouldn't fall. When I heard the front door unlock, I quickly picked up Rose, who started giggling, and put her down in front of me, just as her mom came in. Tris looked at us with a smile, thinking we werepracticing again, but then I let go of our daughter's hands. Tris immediately put the bag she was holding down to catch Rose before she fell, but I stopped her. The distance wasn't wide, and I knew Rose could do it. When she finally reached her mama, Tris started crying happy tears, while Rose giggled, probably proud of herself. The very next moment, Tris ordered me to baby-proof the apartment even more, so that our daughter wouldn't hurt herself. I chuckled to myself, since I had already done that before my wife even came home.

Ever since Max confided in us with what happened between him and Jeanine Matthews, he and I have become really good friends. I still see him as a superior, even though we both hold the same position here in Dauntless. He has been a leader for far longer than me, and he stopped a war. But, after learning the price he paid for the peace we all enjoy right now, both Tris and I felt guilty. I know it is absurd, we did nothing wrong, but looking at what we have, we realize this wouldn't have been possible a few years ago when other laws governed our city. Tris often invites him over to dinner or lunch on the weekends. He refused at first, but, when Tris used Rose to ask him to join us, he couldn't say no anymore. In a way, Max has become like a grandfather to Rose, seeing that neither my father is in the picture, which is a blessing, nor Andrew, Tris's father. As much as Tris and I want to give our daughter everything we didn't have growing up, there are things we just can't do. Luckily, Rose has enough uncles and aunts around here who adore her and have never once considered her as anything else but family. Even Harrison, my co-leader, and Hana, Uriah's and Zeke's mom, are regular visitors, and are honorary grandparents, along with Max. That's why Tris has decided to have a huge Christmas lunch on Christmas Day with all the people we love here in Dauntless.

For Christmas Eve dinner, however, we invited Caleb. He is the only blood relative of Rose's who we can invite. I still hope that one day we can include Tris's parents, and not just for Rose, but for Tris as well. I know she misses them, even though she acts tough.

Caleb and I have become friends also. We both are working together to find out what happened to Mr. Prior to decide that marrying Tris off to me was a good idea. The more both siblings tell me about their parents, the less sense it makes. The man who was so adamant to make sure that I marry his daughter sounds like a completely different person to the one described by his children. There must have been something, and I think Tris is right. He might have made a simple mistake, but with Marcus lurking around, manipulating people to do his bidding, I can see how the situation probably escalated. Mrs. Prior seemed more reluctant to let her daughter marry a boy older than her, and was even more appalled by the prospect of her teenage daughter getting pregnant. Well, Tris did get pregnant, but at least it was our decision to keep the baby. If we were to have still been in Abnegation, it wouldn't have mattered what we wanted. But Mrs. Prior appeared to be conflicted when I last saw her on my Choosing Day. She was so genuinely happy to see Tris, and was hopeful that Tris would live with her parents – until I finished initiation, at least. The shock on her face when Marcus told them Tris would live with him was undeniable.

After Caleb and I worked out our differences, he became very willing to paint us a picture of what went on in the Prior household. It seems, Marcus fed the Priors the lie that Tris was still angry with them for marrying her off, and he decided it was best they put some distance between each other so that Tris could finally accept her fate. Caleb told us that their father agreed, albeit reluctantly, but their mother almost threw a tantrum. She even reminded Caleb of Tris, when she first learnt about the arrangement. I had always wondered where Tris got her fire from, but it seems to be from their mother. The biggest shock came when Caleb told us that their mom used to be Dauntless and chose Abnegation to be with their dad. Tris was speechless, until she got very angry. I guess, the old rules, and some of the ones still existing, create more problems, rather than solving anything. Caleb also told us that their father used to be Erudite, and, according to their mom, that's the reason Mr. Prior never visits his son.

"I don't get it," I tell my brother-in-law, "I mean, okay, your dad used to be Erudite, and I get he hates them for what Jeanine tried to achieve, but you are still his son. I don't mean to criticize, but, as a father myself, I would never reject Rose just because she chooses something I don't like. I might have an argument with her, but I would never," I stop myself. I don't want to say the word. It's too harsh.

"Abandon her," Caleb continues with a sigh. I nod. "I don't know what to think. Mom tells me to hang in there. She is also looking for you," Caleb speaks, turning to his sister. Tris's eyes widen, and I urge him to go on. "She told me two weeks ago when she came to visit me. She's got into several fights with Dad ever since I chose Erudite, and you disappeared. I guess, she's just had enough of the mandatory politeness, and broke down. I've never seen her that way, Tris. She seemed lost, and small."

"Do you think she is upset that you chose Erudite or that Tris just left?" I ask, although Mrs. Prior seemed to be supportive of Caleb's choice. Tris, however, disappeared without a word, after I chose Dauntless, seemingly leaving her behind.

"Well, she says she isn't upset with my choice. If it were a few years ago, we wouldn't have even been able to visit each other, but now we can. I sometimes invited her over to my apartment, and she would agree to come. She wanted me to come home too, but, with dad still angry, I didn't want our parentsto fight. But she is devastated that she lost you," he whispers to Tris, and looks as if he is to cry any moment.

"Caleb, I had to. They just handed me over to someone I barely knew. And, despite what you say, about how convincing Marcus was in his argument, I would have never stopped trying to see my child. I don't know what happened to Dad, and I have a fleeting suspicion that he might not have told mom the real reason for his sudden change, but that doesn't change the facts. I want to forgive them, I really do. I don't want Rose to grow up knowing her mom could have forgiven her parents and been a family again, but instead held onto her anger. That's not the example I want to give my daughter. But, until we find out what happened, I don't want them to know where I am, and more importantly that I have a daughter. I know Mom would never tell Marcus once she knows what a monster he is, but Dad just might be the wimp I think him to be. I can't risk it. And, as painful as it is, I don't want Mom to know, because I don't want her to keep secrets from dad. Not because of me, anyways."

"Tris, I really think you should tell her. She always asks me if I've heard anything, seen anything. She blames herself for everything, says she was too weak to stand up for you when you needed her the most. Sis, please. Let mom know you are alright. I promise you, she won't tell. She is so angry with dad, because ultimately it's his fault. No matter what happened, and no matter how Marcus forced Dad to agree to that marriage, it was still Dad who didn't do anything. He knew how much you hated it. I mean, I've never seen anyone act out the way you did."

"Caleb, enough!" Tris grits out firmly, and leaves the dining room. A moment later, I hear the bedroom door slam and Rose startles in my arms. She starts crying, and I try to calm her down, rocking her gently, and talk to her, hoping she will stop soon. I need to check on her Mom. I've never seen Tris so afraid before. Caleb might have not noticed it, but I know my wife. I saw the terror in her eyes.

When Rose finally calms down, I ask Caleb to watch her so that I can check on his sister. He takes Rose with a huge smile, and goes to play with her on the carpet in the living room. I watch them for a moment before heading to the bedroom. I open the door slowly, and I instantly hear the sound of my sobbing wife. I walk inside, barely seeing anything, since she didn't turn on the light. I see her near the large window, crouched down in a corner, crying uncontrollably. I go to gather her in my arms, and hold her tightly. She wraps her arms around me, gripping onto me tightly as if I was her lifeline. I pull her closer to me, wanting to shield her from all the bad in the world. But sometimes the worst of it is inside us, and unfortunately I can't fight that in any other way than being here for her.

I rock her gently, like I did with our daughter, and tell her I love her. I know what is going on in her head. She is torn apart by guilt, love, longing, anger, and so much more. I sometimes can't even think of the storm inside her without making me flinch. How a person can live with all these emotions buried deep inside, is beyond me. Tris is very strong but I am afraid that if she doesn't deal with her emotions, they will overpower her one day.

"Baby, talk to me," I urge her gently. She sniffs a few times before pulling back. She looks at me and,thanks to the moon shining inside the room, I can see her face. It betrays the pain inside her, and it breaks my heart.

"I don't know what to do," she confesses, her voice hoarse, riddled with hiccups while she is forcing herself to calm down, "I want to tell Mom. I always suspected she went along with Dad, but hated the idea. Her reactions also displayed that she didn't know everything that was going to happen, like the fact that I had to live with you and Marcus, or that I supposedly wanted to get pregnant. But there's a part inside of me that is just so angry, and kicks the ass of the part that wants to forgive her. I also meant what I said about Mom and Dad keeping secrets from each other. I don't want to be the reason, but if I tell her, she won't be able to tell dad. I don't know if he is loyal to Marcus in any way, but I'm afraid he'll tell that monster about Rose. Tobias, I'll kill anyone who wants to hurt my baby, I swear!" she exclaims, full of confidence. I know she will. I would too. I smile softly at her. She is an amazing mother;she is brave, strong, loving, and if it were to ever come down to it, she would give her own life to protect our child. She is everything a mother should be, and it reminds me how my own isn't. I haven't seen her since that night I snuck out of the apartment, and I have no intention to see her again. Even if it wasn't for Tris, I still wouldn't want anything to do with Evelyn. She abandoned me, leaving me behind with an abusive father who never once told me he loved me or that he was proud of me. I was a nuisance, a problem, an inconvenience, for him.

I pull Tris back into my arms, holding her tightly. I kiss her head, and rub her back, thinking of a solution to this dilemma. I think we need to have faith. In fact, Mrs. Prior might be the only one who could tell us what happened to Mr. Prior. And if she doesn't know yet, she could find out. There is just so much hacking I or Zeke can do without getting caught. And Caleb can't do much either. We exhausted all our options, and until we get some real insight into the problem, which, without someone in Abnegation, wouldn't be so impossible, our investigation is stalled. I keep that to myself, though. Tris needs to make this decision based on what is right for her. We can always try again some other way.

It takes Tris a long while to calm down. When she is finally wiping the last remnants of her tears away from her eyes, she looks up at me, a determined look in them. She's made a decision. I can tell. I kiss her lips, tasting the salt of her tears, and then help her up. She goes into the bathroom, where she washes her face. A moment later, she emerges from there, and takes my hand. We leave our bedroom, and find Caleb with our daughter still playing on the carpet. They are laughing, and it makes me happy to see Rose's content face.

"Can you please bring Mom here the day after tomorrow?" Tris asks her brother. For a moment he looks surprised, but then smiles and nods.

"Don't tell her anything. Don't tell her where you're taking her, or who she'll meet. Be here at ten a.m. sharp."

 **A/N: Yay! Rose took her first steps. She's growing up so fast.**

 **Tris finally agreed to see her mom again.**

 **What will happen when Natalie finds out that Tris has lived in Dauntless all this time?**

 **What about when she will find out about Rose? And will Natalie be able to help them find out the truth?**

 **This and more in the next chapter of "FUME".**

 **Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and check out "Bionic Luna".**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers for making this journey so amazing. Thank you to It'sHardIKnow for helping me editing this. Hugs and kisses!**

 **Please, check out my non-Divergent story on Wattpad, called "Bionic Luna". It's a werewolf story with a sci-fi twist.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 25

Tris

I've been up since five a.m. Tobias didn't wake up for a while when I did, and I was glad for that; I needed time alone to think. The prospect of seeing my mother again, after a year and a half of being apart, is daunting. So much has changed since we last saw each other. The biggest change of them all is Rose. I know I kept telling myself I don't care what my parents will say when they find out I got knocked up, but truth be told, I worry; maybe not so much because of Mom, but definitely because of Dad. And it isn't just because of his relationship with Marcus, but the fact that I don't know who my father is anymore. He has become a mystery to me.

When Caleb called yesterday to tell me that he had managed to convince Mom to meet him, I started shivering. I was so nervous then, as I am right now. A million things could go wrong; or a million things could go right.

"It'll be fine," Tobias tries to calm me down. He is sitting at the kitchen island, Rose in his arms, as he feeds our daughter.

"I don't know. Maybe this was a mistake," I mumble, glancing at the clock. It is ten minutes before ten a.m.

"Honey, from all you and Caleb told me, your mom is a good person, and she seems to miss you just as much as you miss her. It wasn't her choice for the two of you to be apart. Think of how you would feel if Rose did that," he points out, and I snap at him.

"I did it because I had no other choice. They put me in the situation in the first place. I would never, ever, do that to my daughter," I argue a little loud, and see Rose's bottom lip stick out. She almost starts crying, and I inwardly kick myself. "No, baby. Don't cry. Mama isn't upset, please baby," I plead with her, but it's futile. She starts crying, which then prompts me to cry.

Tobias starts rocking her gently, singing to her the way he always does when she wakes up from a nightmare. He sends me into our bathroom to wash my face, reassuring me that it's okay to be stressed out. I feel guilty for making my daughter cry, but he dismisses me, telling me we have to remember thatwe are only human. I nod my head, and do as he says.

When I emerge, and exit the bedroom, I hear him in Rose's room. I go inside, and find her sitting on her daddy's lap in the rocking chair. I walk closer, and kneel down. I caress her little head, and she looks at me curiously.

"Mama, sad," she utters softly. She's managed a few more words like: sad, happy, hungry, and potty. She isn't yet articulate but we get what she means.

"Mama is sad, but you make mama happy," I reply, and she beams. She always makes me happy, no matter what. Just then, we hear a knock on the front door. I look toward my husband, and he kisses Rose's cheek.

"Mama and Dada need to go outside. Will you play with your unicorn like a good little girl?" he asks her, holding up the stuffed animal. She smiles happily, and nods her head. I kiss her other cheek, and Tobias puts her in her crib where she won't be able to climb out.

We had already decided to leave Rose in her room while we talk to my mother. And there's a lot to talk about. We cleared the living room of all the toys, and deposited the highchair in the closet. Before we tell my mom she is a grandmother, I need to know where we stand.

Tobias takes my hand, and, together, we go to open the front door. I take a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves, andopen the door, revealing my brother and mother. The moment Mom sees me, her eyes go wide, and her jaw drops. But it doesn't last long until she pushes past my brother, and steps inside, hugging me tightly to her chest.

"Beatrice, oh, my God!" she says breathlessly. She pulls back slightly to look at me before she starts kissing every inch of my face. "I was so worried, sweetheart. Where have you been? How are you? Are you alright? I've missed you so much. Oh, Beatrice, I'm so sorry," she starts crying.

I am speechless; I didn't really know what to say before either, but this reaction was completely unexpected. My mother isn't behaving like a typical Abnegation right now. I don't move; I can't move. She is holding me so tightly that I can barely breathe, but _,_ for some reason, I don't care. I feel every emotion inside me rushing to come out, and, no matter how hard I try to keep everything bottled up, I can't. I start crying, again for the second time today, and wrap my own arms around my mother – happy that, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, I can be a scared child, even if it is for a brief moment... because I am scared; I am scared of what tomorrow will bring; I am scared of what my mother will tell us; I am scared of how she'll react to the news of being a grandmother; I am scared of what will happen once she knows the truth about the Eaton house; and I am scared of how she'll keep it a secret, if she will keep it, from dad.

"Beatrice," Mom whispers, pulling back slightly. We both cried for a long while. I don't even remember how we got into the apartment, but, somehow, we ended up on the couch.

"Mom," I begin, but then a lump forms in my throat. I don't know where to start; I don't know what to say. Do I jump right in, or do I prepare her in some way?

"I don't understand," Mom mumbles, and looks from me to Caleb who sits on the chair slightly behind her, and then to Tobias who sits on the small ottoman next to my brother.

"It's a very long story, Mrs. Prior. Can I bring you something? Coffee or maybe tea?" my husband offers, and Mom asks for some tea. He nods, and then walks away. Caleb jumps up, telling Tobias he'll help too. Coward!

I look at my mom, and try to smile. But I can't. What I have to tell her is very difficult. I look at her worried face, but I see something else in her eyes: love, regret, pain.

"Mom, there is a reason why I kept my whereabouts secret," I start explaining, and mom just stares at me. I take a deep breath. "I will tell you everything that has happened, but I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even dad. Can you do that for me? Please?" I ask her. Her eyes widen in shock, but then a determined look settles in. She nods, and I take another breath. Why is this so hard?

I glance down at my hands, and see my wedding ring. I smile when I remember how Tobias asked me to stay his wife, and how we vowed to be always there for each other. We could have both chosen to move on to another partner. Here in Dauntless, we could have found someone new and still be friends and co-parent together. But we chose each other over anyone else. Everything new is daunting at first, but the experiences they bring with them are worth the risks.

I look my mother in the eyes, reaching for her hands. I hold them tightly, as I begin my story. Tobias is right. We need to have faith. And I'd always trusted my mother. I also always trusted my father, and that didn't work out so well. But with her I'm confident that she didn't know all there was when she supported Dad – at least, I hope so. Caleb assures me of it, but I need to see it for myself.

I don't hold back at all. I even offer more details than when we told Caleb our story. When I get to the part where Marcus threatened to take Tobias's place if he wasn't man enough to have sex with his own wife, I see Tobias clench his fists, and glare at the ground. Mom gasps in shock, and Caleb uses an expletive to describe Marcus. But the worst part is when I have to recount what happened only days later – when Marcus almost killed Tobias. That night was the worst night of my life. I still have nightmares because of it.

I start crying uncontrollably, and Tobias immediately comes to where I sit. He sits down behind me, wrapping his arms snuggly around my body, shielding me from the memory. I know he thinks he failed me because Marcus got to punch me twice that night, but the truth is I failed him.

"I thought he killed him, Mom," I sob, and hold onto Tobias tightly, "I wanted to kill him so badly," I add, feeling my rage seeping through. I am so emotional because of it, that Tobias takes over. He tells my mother how I went to Candor and found a lawyer, how I came back with both a lawyer and a doctor to take care of his wounds. He also tells her how we both recorded our stories under truth serum, and how we started planning our escape. He even tells her how we went through the plan several times, making sure we didn't forget anything.

"I know you must have thought the worst of me when you saw me choose Dauntless, Mrs. Prior," Tobias says. "I had to. And I didn't do it for myself, I did it for Tris. She didn't deserve that life, no one does. But I loved her too much already to condemn her to that hell. I promise you, Mrs. Prior, I love Tris with all my heart. I would die for her, and I would die without her. We might have been forced to get married, but since then a lot has changed. We fell in love, and when we started living here in Dauntless, I asked her to, well," he speaks, with a chuckle, "I asked her to keep being my wife. A part of me wishes I had the opportunity to court her, and ask her to marry me, because we loved each other, not because our fathers forced us to. But I don't regret being with her. She has been my salvation in so many ways, and I am eternally grateful to her for choosing me."

I watch Mom carefully, as she reaches out her hand, and grabs Tobias's. She lifts it to her lips, and kisses his knuckles. I stare at her, surprised.

"Thank you, Tobias. Thank you for keeping my little girl safe," she states, and looks at him directly. He assures her that there is no need to thank him, but she disagrees, and so do I. He always plays down his role, but he was a very important part in keeping me safe in Marcus's house.

I hug Mom tightly to my body, happy that I can do it again. Tobias is still sitting behind me, rubbing my back, while Mom starts telling us about how she had several fights with Dad because of the situation. The worst fight they had was when she went to see Caleb on Visiting Day, and he called him a traitor.

"I couldn't believe my ears. Caleb wasn't a traitor. And I told your father that. He was in Caleb's shoes once. We both were," she rants. She tells us how they met in school and fell in love. But with him being Erudite, and her being Dauntless, it wasn't really a situation their families agreed with. So, they chose a faction that would accept them. Interestingly enough, because as selfless as the Abnegation pretend to be, they are filled with prejudice and archaic moral values that have nothing to do with true selflessness. "I told him, instead of blaming our son for choosing his path in life, he should look at what he did to you. He forced you to marry a boy you didn't even know, and then the boy left the faction," she continues, "it was him who drove you away. I couldn't even let him blame Tobias, like he tried to do, how Marcus did. Marcus even oscillated between blaming Tobias for your disappearance, only to blame you a moment later for Tobias's disobedience. I got sick of them both. I've told them to never speak of the issue again in my presence. Your father tried to talk to me again, but I just shut him out. I blame him, Beatrice. But I mostly blame myself for being such a coward. I should have stood up to him."

Tobias tries to assure her that it wasn't her fault, but she is too emotional. Just then Rose starts crying, and Mom swivelstoward where the sound comes from.

"I'll go," Tobias offers, but I'm quicker. I am not ready to share this information with Mom yet. She must have figured it out, though, because her eyes betray it. I hurry into Rose's room to check on my daughter.

"What is it, honey?" I ask her, but, by the smell, I guess she needs a fresh diaper.

"Potty," she says, sniffing miserably. I pick her up, and kiss her cheek. It's salty from her tears. I talk to her to calm her down and tell her how we're going to get rid of the stinky diaper, wipe the bottom, use some talc, and then put a new, fresh, diaper on. I am concentrating on my task, when I hear my mom.

"You are doing a great job," she praises, and my head whips in her direction.

"Mom?" I ask, surprised by her sudden appearance. I don't even know why I am so surprised. It's not like it was so difficult to figure it out. I smile at her sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Mama," Rose babbles, and I smile at her.

"She is beautiful," Mom tells me, coming closer, "she looks just like you when you were a baby, except for her eyes. They're Tobias's. Mind telling me how this happened?" she asks with a chuckle, but,instead of the accusatory tone I almost expected, her voice is calm, and even soothing. She doesn't seem angry, not even upset, just curious.

I pick up Rose and hold her in my arms. I motion to Mom to go back into the living room, where we resume our places on the couch. I ask Tobias to dispose of the dirty diaper, while Rose excitedly jumps up and down in my lap calling for her uncle.

"UncLeb," she squeals, and we laugh. It'll be a while until she can talk, but it's cute when she tries. We always encourage her anyway.

"I got pregnant right before Tobias's choosing. We didn't find out until the last day of initiation. I won't lie, mom. I was scared. We both were. But we wanted her from day one. I have never once regretted my decision," I announce to her proudly. Mom grins lovingly at us, and reaches out to caress Rose's cheek. I realize, I haven't introduced them properly. "Mom, this is Rose," I start, and mom's eyes sparkle with new tears. "Sweetie, this is your grandma – my mama," I try to explain, and Rose looks at me curiously. I doubt she really understood what I said, but she smiles at my mother. Mom starts reaching out her arms to hold my baby, but then retracts them, ashamed. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask her, hoping that she isn't rejecting my daughter. Mom's face lights up when I ask that, and I sigh in relief.

"I didn't think you'd want me to," she mutters with a slight blush.

"I want to. Mom, I never wanted to shut you out of my life. I had to. I couldn't trust you and Dadanymore. You hurt me, more than Marcus ever could. When Dad banished me from my home, I felt so lost, and alone. I had no one to turn to. I knew life with Marcus would be bad, but I never expected it to be that bad," I voice my thoughts, and feel a new wave of tears coming. I blink them away, not wanting to alarm Rose.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger," she whispers to me, looking away. "I wish I could do something to make this go away."

"Mom, in a way, I'm glad it happened. Not the bad stuff. But Tobias," I say, looking at him. He beamslovingly at me. "I found the love of my life, because of this situation, and I got my daughter. Not everything was bad. The bad parts where Marcus, all of him, and the fact that my own parents chose to give me away like I was some old piece of furniture." I watch as mom looks away. I don't want to hold a grudge. Especially now when I see how it affected her, and I can see her pain, "I don't want us to be apart anymore. I don't want to teach my daughter that it is okay to just give up on the people you love. I can't trust dad, and I hope you understand why." Mom nods, finally looking up at me. "But I want to trust you. I want you back, Mommy. And I want you to be part of Rose's life. I am only a good mom because I, myself, had a good mom. And there is so much more I need to learn, and I need you." By now, Mom's allowed her tears to fall. She reaches out her arm, and I crawl closer, wrapping my arms around both my mother and daughter. I feel so happy right now. I am glad Caleb insisted I meet with mom, and I am grateful for the unconditional support I always receive from Tobias.

We invite Mom to stay for lunch. I don't think she wants to leave any time soon, anyway. I know that Tobias and Caleb want to ask Momto spy on Dad, but I glare at both of them, telling them silently to knock it off. I just got my mom back. I don't want her to even think of that mess. And Rose has finally got to meet her grandmother. Rose keeps babbling on, seemingly telling mom a whole story. Mom just smiles, and occasionally says "really?" or "that sounds interesting!" I'm sure she has no clue what my daughter is telling her, but it is heartwarming to witness how my mother embraces my child, and showers her with love from the moment they met.

I have Mom promise me to come visit again soon, and I am not surprised when she tells me she'll come back as soon as possible. She has now more than just one reason to visit Dauntless, she has three, because Tobias is very important too. She cared for him even before we got married, sensing how difficult it was for him too. But, unlike me, he kept his mouth shut. Nevertheless, she accepts him, and is willing to continue to care for him if, for no other reason, than the fact that he really loves me.

Before I can even begin to make any more plans with my Mom, Caleb and Tobias bring up their idea about spying on Dad. I want to tell them to back off, but Mom immediately agrees. Seeing the determined look in her eyes makes me wonder if it's possible that she was just waiting for an opportunity to snoop around. I know that she has her own suspicions, and, for now, we all leave it at that. Who knows what we'll find?

 **A/N: What a reunion! Natalie is now in the loop and wants to help FourTris. Will they find out more about what went on with Andrew when he ordered Tris to marry Tobias?**

 **A few weeks ago someone asked why Candor isn't doing anything against Marcus. Just because Tris and Tobias confessed their situation under truth serum isn't enough to bring Marcus to trial and be convicted. After all, he is the City Council Leader, which means he holds a certain amount of power, which the Abnegation leaders, obviously, back. They need more evidence.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support and thanks to my beta for making this story so much better.**

 **I'm gonna shamelessly advertise for my werewolf story on Wattpad; it's called "Bionic Luna" and it's something different from the usual werewolf stories. I love strong female leads, and as you could see from the "Divergent" fanfics I wrote, my Tris is rarely a sissy, so I wanted to make a female in a werewolf story (where mostly the guys are mega awesome *total eye roll right now*) be more than you expect and totally kick ass.**

 **Enough advertising.**

 **Happy reading, initiates!**

Chapter 26

Tobias

Today is my little girl's first birthday and I think I am even more excited than Tris and the baby put together. Tris and I started celebrating our birthdays once we came here to Dauntless, but this day is even more special - maybe because we never had birthday parties in Abnegation so Tris and I don't really care for presents and such, but it is nice to celebrate with your friends anyways.

Celebrating your child's birthday, however, is a completely different story, though. We are excited because Rose will never have to wonder why it is considered selfish to celebrate that another year of your life concluded, and a new one is just starting.

I don't care how selfish anything is, as long as my little girl is happy.

The apartment is decorated in pink and gold with paper cups ready to be filled with punch, plates ready to hold the precious cake my wife baked for our daughter, and the birthday girl jumping up and down in her uncle's arms, as Caleb tickles her.

Both he and Natalie have visited several times over the past two and a half months - although Natalie, like she asked me to call her, is here more often than not. I am glad for Tris, but also for Rose. And, if I am completely honest, I am glad for myself too. I never knew what a wonderful person Natalie Prior really was before she became a part of our new life. Not only is she a wonderful grandmother to Rose, but she is also a wonderful mother to Tris. And, while technically she is my mother-in-law, Natalie has become something like a mother to me as well. I often find myself sitting with her in the car when I drive her home, and talk to her. It was awkward at first, but then, as time passed, I saw many of the things I cherish about Tris in her mother as well.

It was a huge surprise to all of us when, on Tris's birthday in January, Natalie found a long lost friend. It seems, while Natalie grew up here in Dauntless, she and Hana Pedrad, Zeke's mother, were best friends. But, with the old rules in place, they had lost touch over the years. Since then, however, they've tried to make up for lost time. Max and Harrison also remember Natalie, but weren't really aware that she had married Andrew Prior, hence never knowing that Tris was Natalie's daughter.

"Tobias, stop daydreaming, and help me with the food," Tris scolds me, snapping me out of my reminiscing. We invited a lot of people over and, since we don't have that much space to seat everyone at our dining room table, Tris has made several salads and other snacks for everyone to munch on.

I kiss my wife on the cheek, and she pretends to be upset with me, but the small smirk that creeps onto her face tells me she is just nervous. This is a big day after all.

It is still early for all our guests to arrive, so it's just Tris's mom and brother here as she wanted them to come earlier so that they could spend some quality family time with us and our girl.

"You're so bossy, Mrs. Eaton," I whisper in her ear, before kissing the sensitive skin behind it - where I know she is a little ticklish, but also gets her turned on.

"I'm not bossy, Mr. Eaton," she argues with a playful eye roll, "I am the boss," she adds, and turns her head slightly so that she can look up at me. She grins widely, and it is my turn to roll my eyes. We kiss quickly, keeping it chaste and sweet. We both know that, if we deepen it, we might have to excuse ourselves, and run to my office, to have a quickie. Sensing what is going through my mind, Tris blushes, and elbows me lightly.

"Keep it in your pants!" she scolds, but keeps her voice down.

I laugh at her, and kiss her cheek again. I love these moments. They are a constant reminder of the good decision we made when we chose Dauntless. While Tris still has her Choosing Day ahead of her, I am absolutely certain she'll choose our new faction - even if it wasn't for Rose and I, because I know she's wanted to choose Dauntless for the longest time. Living here, making friends, and having a family has only reinforced her conviction that Dauntless is the right choice for her.

"Do you need any help?" Natalie asks, coming into the kitchen. We turn to look at her, seeing a soft smile on her face.

"No, thanks, Mom. I mean, we're almost done anyways. You should spend some time with Caleb and Rose," Tris replies, while finishing up.

"I am, but I want to spend some time with you two as well," she points out, rubbing my arm gently as she steps closer to us. I smile at her, and hug her, before kissing her temple, "thank you for allowing me to spend time here. It had always seemed so unfair that I couldn't celebrate yours or your brother's birthday - I really couldn't see how celebrating a joyful occasion can be deemed selfish," she adds with a frown.

"I don't know, Mom. But Tobias and I have promised ourselves to celebrate every holiday with our children," Tris says, without looking up. We never really talked about having more children, but I'd be lying if I was to say I don't want them. Before I met Tris, I never even hoped to have someone love me, let alone allow me to father her children.

"Are you planning on giving me more grandbabies?" Natalie asks, and looks up at me, smirking. I feel myself blush, and just smile at her sheepishly. Tris seems unfazed by the question. She either did not even register what the conversation was about or is too focused on her task.

"Well, yeah, someday," Tris speaks absentmindedly. She carefully picks up the salad bowl, and hands it to me. I raise an eyebrow, signaling that I would like to know more on the subject of future babies.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Is there something you want to tell us, honey?" Natalie asks with a wide grin. Tris scowls, and then looks at the both of us sternly.

"What? No, of course not! I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're insinuating?" Natalie makes an "o" with her mouth, but the smile in her eyes doesn't fade.

"Mom," Tris whines. "I can't get pregnant now. I will have my Choosing in three months, and then at least two and a half months of Dauntless initiation. I don't think a pregnancy would be wise at this time," she explains. I nod my head. It would be a catastrophe if that happened. As much as I want more children with this wonderful woman, if she got pregnant now she wouldn't be able to go through initiation, which would mean she'd become factionless. That can't happen! Natalie, probably sensing a shift in our moods, takes the salad bowl from me, and excuses herself. I look at my wife, and she stares back. She lowers her head, and sighs deeply.

"Are you," I start asking, but she interrupts me. She raises her head, and I see unshed tears in them. I immediately go to hold her tightly to me.

"I want to have your children, Tobias," she starts saying, "but I need to be a member of this faction first."

I nod my head, and kiss her crown. It warms my heart, and reassures me, that she still wants a family with me. We are a family, Tris, Rose and I, but it would be nice to add one or two more children. I've never had siblings, not that I ever wanted them to face the hell I faced in Marcus's house, but it would have been nice. Therefore, maybe, if Tris and I have more children, I can experience this through them. On the other hand, the friends I've made here in Dauntless are family, even if we are not blood related. Zeke and Amar have been nothing other than brothers to me, and even Uriah, that little pansycake.

I squeeze Tris a little to make her look up at me.

"Babe, I fully agree with you. Don't worry about me," I tell her reassuringly. "But, just so you know, once you are a member, I'm going to have my way with you, and put another bun in the oven," I utter seriously and she laughs a little.

"You're terrible," she scoffs, punching my arm lightly.

"What? I am madly in love with my beautiful wife, and want to make lots of babies with her," I tease her, although there's a lot of truth behind my words. We kiss for a moment, and then Tris shoves me away with a smile. We still have a few things to prepare, and I really want everything to be perfect for Rose.

Within the next two hours, everyone we'd invited comes to say "Happy Birthday" to my daughter. She laughs and babbles happily, as everyone files in, kisses her, hugs her, and shows her boxes wrapped in colorful paper containing her birthday gifts. The honorary grandparents, along with the actual grandmother, sit in the living room talking about who knows what. Rose plays with Jason's sons, Dylan and Paul nearby my mother-in-law, where she is able to keep an eye on them. The girls sit at the dining room table, discussing the upcoming Choosing Ceremony. Everyone in our group will choose Dauntless, and they are all excited about initiation. It was really hard for me to keep the initiation process secret from Tris, despite her recent attempts to seduce it out of me. But I know she'll enjoy everything more if she doesn't know what is coming. I even kept the net a secret. Unlike me, I'm absolutely certain she'll have a blast jumping off that building.

"We should kick it up a notch," Lauren suddenly says, capturing my attention. The guys and I were on the balcony, some of us drinking beer. It is an unusually warm day so I thought it to be okay to leave the door slightly open.

"Yeah, I agree. We've been doing some lame shit lately. You up for kicking ass, Tris?" Lynn asks excitedly. Kicking ass? I knew the girls had already started preparing for initiation, Tris told me, but I hoped they wouldn't go into full training mode just yet. I know that she needs to learn how to fight, but the thought of Tris ever getting hurt is just heartbreaking for me. I never want her to get hurt, which, during initiation, will be impossible to avoid.

"It's so cute when they plan on being little warriors," Uriah says, snickering. I turn my gaze to him, and smile weakly.

"I still think all that fighting is unnecessary," Caleb snorts.

"You shut your yap, Nose," Uriah spits with a scowl on his face. Fighting, to the Dauntless, is as important as Dauntless cake, which says a lot.

"Hey, that's my brother-in-law," I begin, and Caleb smiles a little when I defend him. "It's not his fault he is a pansycake. Tris got all the bravery in their family," I finish, smirking.

"You suck, Four," Caleb groans, and we all burst out laughing.

"Tris, you have got to teach me that move," Marlene speaks suddenly, and my attention is back on the girls inside. I shush the guys, and we all listen intently.

"Yeah, man, I mean, your moves are out of this world. I still can't believe you taught yourself all that," Shauna adds with admiration. What are they talking about? I thought Lauren and Shauna were showing the younger girls how to fight. I turn to look at my friends, who all look confused. Zeke shrugs and Uriah comes closer.

"Meditation. You need to let go, and become one with your surroundings. I know it sounds dumb, but it works. When I first tried it, it was very difficult. Remember when Lauren made us do pull-ups, and then we had to hang there for ten whole minutes?" she asks. I am curious to find out what happened. It seems the girls must have nodded, because Tris continues. "I closed my eyes, and just relaxed. I forgot about the pain in my arms, and just let go. Not literally, of course," she says, with a chuckle. "It's like an outer body experience, only you don't die."

"You were Zen," Tori offers with a chuckle herself.

"Exactly!"

The girls start laughing, and I look at the guys. George goes to explain what that whole Zen thing means, but I still can't understand what that has got to do with anything. He explains that it is a state of mind where you are completely relaxed, where you almost don't feel your body anymore. He says he never really tried it out, but his sister did.

"Still, the moves you know are so badass. I'm sure you'll rank first," Lynn says, admiration clear in her words. Tris tries to dismiss her, but both Marlene and Shauna encourage her.

"The girls are right," comes from Lauren. "You work really hard, and you have shown a level of self-discipline I've rarely seen. It wouldn't surprise me if you could beat up your hubby." The girls laugh, but I can tell that Tris is embarrassed.

Is she really that good? I mean, I don't care if she's better than me, which I still don't quite believe, but it would interest me how she got this good. I make a mental note to explore that later, but I have to think of a way to bring it up so she won't know I eavesdropped on her.

After a while, Tris comes out, and tells us to come inside for the cake. At the mention of cake, Uriah bolts inside, almost knocking me, my wife, and Jason over.

"Kid sure loves his cake," Jason comments, and we all laugh.

It was decided that we would all gather around the dining table, Tris would hold Rose, and I would stand next to her. Everyone starts singing to my little girl, and pride fills my chest when I watch them celebrating with us. Tris is smiling widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement, while Rose's laughter fills the room once the song ends.

"Now you have to blow out your candle, honey, and make a wish. Okay?" Tris explains to our daughter. I watch them interact, and smile down at them. I would have never believed that I would have a family of my own, let alone such a beautiful one. Rose smiles at her mother, babbles excitedly, and then looks up at me.

"Don't worry, princess. Mommy and Daddy will help you blow out that candle, so your wish comes true," I tell her reassuringly. I know she can't really understand what is happening, but her excitement is contagious, and I can't help but grin widely at her.

"Dada, cake," she coos.

"Yeah, yeah. You want cake. You are just like your Daddy. If you could live off cake, you'd be the happiest," Tris jokes, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"What's so bad about cake?" Uriah asks, pouting, and we all start laughing, including the babies, who probably laugh just because we do.

Tris brings Rose closer to the candle, and instructs her to blow hard when we get to three. Rose looks at her mom with wide eyes, and I can tell she is trying to mimic my wife.

"Come on, Daddy. You gotta help," Tris urges. Rose looks from her to me, and all three of us breathe in, as Natalie starts counting to three. The moment she reaches three, I encourage my daughter to let out the air in her little mouth, and blow out the candle. I know that she didn't, because she turned her head to me when Tris blew it out - we praised her nevertheless.

Tris handed the baby to me, and started cutting the cake. The first slice was obviously for Rose, then she cut a slice each for Dylan and Paul, and then, one by one, all our guests received a slice. By the time everyone has had a slice, Uriah's already come back for a second, and then a third, slice.

"You do realize that this is my daughter's cake right?" Tris asks him sarcastically.

"Less talking, more cutting," Uriah demands, and Tris raises an eyebrow. She puts both her hands on her hips, one of them still holding the large knife she uses to cut the cake.

"Uriah, control yourself. We have three kids here, and they behave more maturely than you are right now," she scolds him.

"You're not my mom," Uriah protests. The words don't even leave his mouth completely when Hana walks up behind him, and slaps him over the head.

"But I am. Unbelievable! This is not how I've raised you, Uriah Pedrad," she scolds, shaking her head.

"But, Mommy!" Uriah whines.

"Uriah, shut up. I baked another cake... just for you," Tris finally says with a smile. At the mention of a cake just for him, he runs to our fridge, picks up the cake, and bolts out of the apartment. Everyone stares at the front door that he's left wide open, and I shake my head. What a kid!

"Uri, funny," Rose giggles.

"Uri, knucklehead," I respond, and feel a slap over the back of my head. "Ow!" I look back and see my wife glaring at me.

"Don't teach her that," she chastises. "Even if it's true," she whispers, before kissing my cheek.

The party continues for a while longer, until the majority of the guests start leaving. They say their goodbyes, and ask Tris to please bake more of her delicious cake. I laugh at their pleading faces, but Tris just blushes, and nods yes. The last to leave are Jason, Karen, and their boys, and Tris and I are, once again, with her mother and brother alone.

"This was a wonderful party," Natalie announces, holding Rose on her lap.

"Yeah, it was. Did you like it, baby?" Tris asks our daughter. She nods eagerly, and then points toward her presents. We decided to leave the presents for after the party. I go to the pile of gifts, and look for the presents from Natalie and Caleb. Since they are still here, maybe they'll like to see Rose's reaction. I sit on the couch next to my girls, holding the gift Caleb brought.

"Look, princess. This is from your Uncle Caleb," I tell her.

"UncLeb, UncLeb," she squeals in excitement. Caleb laughs at her enthusiasm, and both Tris and I thank him for his gift. I hold it in front of Rose, and decide to open it myself; since it looks, she won't be able to do it on her own. Behind the wrapping paper is an educational game for Rose where she has to put blocks in the right holes in order to learn different geometric shapes. I have to give it to the Erudite, they have boring games. But, for a kid at Rose's age really, anything is exciting. At Christmas, she played for hours with wrapping paper, not even caring about the toys she had got. On the other hand, if this stays a trend, I will never have to wonder what to get her ever again.

As expected, Rose was more interested in the glittery wrapping paper than the actual game, but I'm sure, sooner or later, she'll be excited about it too. I then open Natalie's gift. It was a beautiful baby pink ballerina dress with a magenta Dauntless flame stitched to the chest. I could tell it was handmade, not bought. I look toward my mother-in-law, and I don't get the chance to say anything before Tris leans in, tears in her eyes, and thanks her mom for the beautiful gift.

"Look baby, your grandma made you this princess dress," Tris shows the little outfit to our one-year-old. Rose's eyes light up and she starts clapping her hands. "You wanna try it on?"

"Dess, dess!" Rose squeals. Tris stands up, Rose still in her arms, takes the precious outfit from my hands, and goes into the nursery.

"Thank you, Natalie. It's beautiful," I tell her, and set the now empty boxes aside. Natalie blushes slightly, but holds my gaze.

"It's nothing. I'm just so glad I can be part of this. I've missed Beatrice so much," she says, and gets a little sad. My heart breaks for her the same way it does for Tris when I think of the time mother and daughter were apart.

A moment later, Tris emerges with Rose, and we all get to admire the new dress my daughter got. She beams, and stretches out her little arms for her grandma to hold her. Just when Rose leans in to kiss Natalie's cheek, Caleb snaps a photo, one of many that were taken today. We will never forget this day.

 **A/N: Aw, Rose's first birthday! How cute!**

 **Who is excited to see what the girls have been hiding from the guys? Who wants to see Tris fight? Check in next week for more.**

 **Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It's been a week since Rose's first birthday. Natalie and I kept in touch via a small phone I managed to get for her. I didn't tell Tris anything, because I don't want her to get her hopes up or worry about her mom when she tries to find out more about Andrew's abrupt behavioral change. It was actually Natalie's idea to keep this between the two of us. Normally, I wouldn't keep secrets from my wife, but I agree with Natalie's logic. Not to mention, this is another way for her and me to bond.

Over the months since she became a part of our family, Natalie treated me more and more like her own son, and would often comfort me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I know that Tris would be happy to hold me, but there are times when I need a mother more. And Natalie has become something like that. I haven't called her mom yet, despite it almost slipping a few times. She certainly doesn't mind if I did. During one of the car rides to Abnegation, she told me she was Divergent. It came out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. Before, being Divergent meant a death sentence, but today people know more about it, and aren't as afraid of it as they used to be. She told me that both her husband and son aren't Divergent, but she had a suspicion Tris was. Until she takes her aptitude test, though, we wouldn't know for sure. Hearing her speak so freely to me, prompted me to confess about my own divergence. Tris already knows, but it isn't really something we speak much off. It is mainly because both of us don't really know much, just the basics. And with it not being a danger anymore, it was just filed under the "research later" pile.

Today, the girls invited us guys to see what they've been up to. I'm actually glad, since I never found the right time to ask Tris about this. Plus, I didn't want her to know the guys and I overheard their conversation.

Natalie is watching Rose, which isn't so much of a task for her but a pleasure. Both grandmother and granddaughter light up when they see each other, and I can tell being able to spoil my daughter is a soothing balm for Natalie. She often speaks of how unfairly Abnegation teachings are towards children and family dynamic in general. I couldn't agree more. Here in Dauntless, no one cares about how much you spoil your kid. Obviously, Tris and I do our best to not overdo it, but it's hard. We want Rose to have everything we didn't, which is more or less literally everything.

"Hey, Four," I hear Max's voice from behind me. I turn around and find him together with George, Harrison and Amar come closer.

"Hey guys. What you up to?" I ask. They are clearly heading toward the training room, but I'm curious as to why.

"What do you think?" George asks.

"We wanna see your wifey kick ass," Amar answers for me. I chuckle. I guess, the girls really meant it when they said they would show us guys how to fight. I shake a little my head, and the five of us head toward the training room. At the entrance I find Jason, Zeke and Uriah.

"Why are you outside?" Max asks confused.

"Max, hi. Didn't know you guys were coming," Zeke says a little nervous, looking toward my fellow leaders.

"Relax, boy. We're here for the fun. I wanna see what the ladies think they have that we don't," Harrison says a little smugly. I know that he doesn't mean it in a negative way. He respects women, and encourages them to be able to stand their own ground, protect themselves against anyone, and kick some serious ass.

"You might wanna reconsider your attitude," Uriah says, and looks around, his face pale. Now I'm getting worried. I take a step closer, but Zeke stops me. I look at him, my eyes narrowed, my eyebrows furrowed, my fists clenched. What's going on with them?

"Might explain, Pedrad junior?" Amar asks amused. Uriah scowls.

"I hate that you call me that," he complains, and Amar laughs, but Jason shushes him.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Harrison demands.

"The girls. They are really good. They weren't kidding when they said Tris had some killer moves in her repertoire. Dude, your wife is like a ninja. And I don't mean it as a joke. I mean like those movies we watch sometimes during our guys night."

"Come on. She can't be that good. It's not like Lauren would teach her everything we do during initiation," Amar says dismissively.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Zeke asks a little angry. I am surprised to see him this way. Both Pedrad brothers are easygoing, and nothing seems to scare them, even when it should. "There's nothing even remotely like initiation going on. I don't know where Tris learned all that, but Lauren might be right when she says Tris could beat you," he says looking straight at me.

"Come on," Max, Harrison, and Amar say at the same time.

"It's true," Jason nods eagerly. "I've never seen anyone being so disciplined. Right now, she teaches the girls something. It's like she is their instructor, not the other way around."

This I gotta see. I push past my friends, and crack the door open just a little further. We all find a position to peek inside, and watch the girls. In the middle of the room are two large gymnastics bars. We rarely use them, but we have them. On top of one stands none other than Tris. She is barefoot, and stands there as if it is solid ground. She tells Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna to jump up, and join her. The girls do, and with an incredible agility. I didn't think that was even humanly possible. I can't really hear what they are saying, but by the looks of it Tris is explaining something. Then, she lets her body fall backwards, and I almost burst through the door, when her body stops mid-fall. Tris is "lying" perfectly horizontal mid-air, as if it is the easiest thing in the world.

"Fuck! How the hell did you do that?" I hear Shauna shout excitedly. I can see Tris laughing, and then pulling herself up again, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. How the hell _did_ she do that? I pull back, and almost fall over because everyone was so tightly pressed together.

It takes us a moment to all step back from the door a little, and stare at each other. They ask me if I knew Tris could do that, and I am unable to form words, so I shake my head.

"I think I know how," George suddenly says.

"Then enlighten us, babe," Amar teases him. George rolls his eyes, and tells us about Zen. Max almost tells him to cut the crap with all that esoteric nonsense, when the younger leader glares at him.

"Listen, it makes perfect sense. I've seen Tori do it. And the other day I overheard Tris ask Marlene to watch your kid while she meditated," George explains.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harrison asks, his voice betraying his skepticism.

"I didn't give the whole Yoga and Tai Chi thing much thought, thinking the girls did it to get in shape, and it was an easy, secure way for Tris to lose the baby weight." I nod my head. "But both practices are meditation forms. Seasoned practitioners are capable to detach themselves from their everyday problems through deep meditation. I never did that, but Tori did. She told me when you reach a deep enough level of meditation, time seizes to exist."

"Come on, man. That sounds like magic," Max says dismissively.

"It's very real," Tris's voice sounds from behind us. I didn't even hear her come out. As we turn to look at her, we find all girls watching us.

"How did you do that?" I ask, not even trying to mask my confusion, surprise, and a little bit of anger. Because, yes, I am angry she didn't tell me until now. Tris narrows her eyes at me. She can read me like a book, and while usually it's comforting, because it means she knows to leave me be when I have a bad day, it is also annoying when I want answers from her.

"Why don't you guys come in, and let us explain?" she asks, but it is an actual order. I look after her as she makes her way back into the training room, expecting us to follow.

"Your wife is kinda bossy," Amar says, with an raised eyebrow. _You don't know the half of it_ , I think. I watch as all my friends enter the training room until only Harrison and I are left.

"It's amazing how a small girl like her, can exude so much authority," he says, and I look at him. His face betrays the level of admiration he has for Tris. He pats my shoulder, and tells me to come and hear what the girls have to tell us.

I sigh in defeat, and hang my head. I enter the training room, and walk toward the center where everyone gathered. Right in the middle stands Tris. She extends her arm, looking straight at me, and without a second thought, I go to hold her hand.

She tells us all to sit down. I want to question her why we are in the center, and she shushes me. Sometimes I feel like she uses parenting techniques on me too.

"I want to tell you the story, and the rest can just listen," she tells me with a smile. I nod, and she takes a breath. "I didn't lie to you. The girls and I started doing Tai Chi and Yoga. Tori taught us, and I found it extremely effective. Not only did it slowly, but steadily tone my body, and got me into better physical shape than I was even before I got pregnant, but it also helped me with the post-partum stress. At first, we did the sessions together, mainly because I didn't know the positions, and had no routine. As I got better, I started using Yoga first to relax myself, and then went into meditation. But as the meditation became deeper, I knew I needed someone to watch Rose. I would ask one of the girls to stay in the apartment while I went under," she says, and by the face I must have made, she chuckles. "What George told you outside is true. When you meditate you lose track of time. The longest I ever went into meditation was four hours. I asked Mar to watch Rose, while I meditated. I only know it was four hours, because I checked the time before and after the session. During, I had no sense of where I was or how much time had passed. The reason why I or anyone else goes into a deep state of mediation is to find yourself, to find a balance, to find your inner peace. You often told me I stressed out too much, and you were right."

"But how did you do that thing, where you don't fall?" Uriah asks, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Tris rolls her eyes a little, and continues.

"It is linked to what I'm saying. When you meditate often enough you find an inner balance that you can use to your advantage. When you do something difficult, something that hurts your body, you mentally wish for it to be over, even if you don't say it out loud," she continues, and I nod. I realize, she is talking to everyone, but she holds my gaze, and I'm thankful for that. "You once told me that you choose to ignore your fears, in order to live your life," she says, and I nod. I did tell her that. I told her about my fear landscape, but didn't go into many details. She'll find out soon enough.

"I still don't get it," Uriah interjects.

"Shut it, Uri!" Lynn scolds.

"You can't tell me to," he protests, but then someone slaps him. I didn't see who, but it doesn't matter.

"You can't really make the pain go away, but you can ignore it. I can't really explain other than I concentrate the same way I do when I meditate. I forget and ignore the world around me, and then I can do impossible things," she says smirking. She rolls her eyes a little, and laughs. "Well, not impossible. But they become easier. Don't think it happened over night. It was a long, tedious journey. The reason for using these skills is simple. Once you are the master of your own body and mind, you can accomplish more than if you just push your body. A fight without strategy is doomed to fail. No matter how primitive, simple or short a fight is, without a bit of strategy even the best fighter is doomed to fail. Why do you teach your initiates basic hand-to-hand? To prepare them. All preparedness is in vain if they don't learn to anticipate their opponent's moves. Let me demonstrate," she says, standing up. I look up at her, and realize she wants me to fight her. I jump up, and glare at her.

"No!" I say sternly.

"Fine. Zeke?" she asks, and looks at my best friend. I turn my head toward him, giving him a death glare, and he declines. "Wuss!" Tris says loudly.

"I'll fight you," Max says. As much as I glare at him, he is unfazed. He is a leader just like me, so he doesn't fear any repercussions.

"Thank you, Max. Now, Four. I love you, so I need you to step away, unless you want to get hurt," she says nonchalantly. I glare at her, hoping she will stop with this nonsense. She is even more unfazed than my co-leader was. I sigh in frustration, and walk backwards sitting in Max's abandoned spot, between Jason and Harrison.

Max and Tris walk a little further away from the group to have enough space to spar. I know Max would never intentionally hurt Tris, but a lot of things can go wrong even during a sparring session.

Both of them take fighting stances. I watch as Max launches toward her, and hits her square in the jaw. So much for being able to fight. They continue circling each other, and Tris steps forward, while punching at the same time. She misses. Max easily blocks her. Max attacks again, hitting her in the stomach. Tris stumbles backwards a little, and Harrison has to pull me back when I want to stop the fight.

"Four, you have to let her do this. In a few months from now this will be her life. If she can't pass initiation she'll be made factionless. You know Max loves her like a daughter. He'd never hurt her." Harrison makes sense, but the protective side in me screams for me to lift my lazy ass, and protect the woman I love.

I watch as Max gets a few more punches in, before he takes a glance toward us. In that moment, Tris jumps up from where she was crouching after the last hit, holds Max around his neck as if she would try to kiss him, pulls herself closer to his body, but unlike when she does it with me where our bodies would be flush against each other, she jumps a little, buries her right knee in his chest, swings her left leg around his neck, lets herself fall backwards toward the ground, but doesn't fall. The leg around Max's neck not only chokes him, but prevents her from falling down. She punches Max in the back, making him stumble slightly, while holding her hands out flat facing the ground. She pulls a little harder, and Max loses his footing. The next move happens so fast, I almost don't see it.

Almost.

Tris's hands touch the ground below her, and with all her strength pulls Max with her, but unlike what I expect to happen, namely him falling over her, crushing her, he moves with her body, as if they were a giant wheel made of limbs and bones, and muscle and flesh, until Max lays face down gasping for air.

I am absolutely speechless. How the hell did someone as small as Tris, with no real combat training, manage to defeat a grown man who is tough as nails, a great fighter, and twice her size?

The girls erupt in cheers for her friend, while every guy in the room stares at the pathetic sack of human that is Max. Tris crouches down to check on Max, before standing up, and coming our way. She has a smug grin plastered on her face. She is very proud of herself. And she should be. Lauren was right. Tris could take me in a fight. She is fast, bendy, and sneaky. I only now realize that she tricked Max into thinking she is weak. She masked her true strength until it was too late for him to see. I stand up from my spot, and take two huge steps toward her. She must think I am mad by the worried look she now has on her beautiful face. _Oh, babe. I am not mad_. I am so turned on right now. My woman is a badass! She'll pass initiation with flying colors. I have no doubt about that.

I pull her into my arms, and without any warning, any word, without anything else, I crash my lips over hers. The kiss is passionate and lust-filled, and all I can think of right now, I need this woman. The kiss ends too soon, when she pushes me slightly away. We both take deep breaths, panting as if we ran a marathon, and gazing into the other's eyes.

"I love you," I tell her. She smiles at me, and pecks my lips quickly.

"I love you, too."

"Screw Dauntless initiation!" Uriah suddenly shouts. We look at him, wondering what this is all about. "Tris, you gotta teach me that!" We all start laughing, but he looks dead serious.

"Alright. I will."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks to each and everyone of you who read, follow, vote on and review this story. You guys rock!**

 **And of course, a special thanks to the lovely It'sHardIKnow for editing this story. I'm blessed with a beta like you.**

 **Enjoy the following chapter.**

28

The weeks after Tris showed us how badass she really is flew by in an instant. My friends and I gathered in the training room several times, mostly to watch the girls, but also to spar with them. After several pleas coming from my wife, I finally agreed to spar with her. I didn't want to hurt her, but she made a good case: if she could defeat me, then I would actually see how good she really is. I knew she was good, but it still unsettled me.

Once we started fighting, though, I realized, she was dead serious to kick my ass. She hit really hard, and didn't hold back. In the middle of the fight I stopped her, and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Fine. We'll fight for real, no holding back. But," I said to her, while her smile grew wider, "we need a safe word." She nodded. We agreed on Rose. That would be our safe word. If one of us were to get in trouble, and couldn't continue, we would call out our daughter's name.

Even under these circumstances, I still held back. Tris, obviously, noticed that, and kicked me really hard in the shin, and then started choking me the same way she did with Max. I ended up on my face just like him, but Tris didn't stop. She called me a wuss for not fighting back. I didn't care, but then she leaned in, and told me that, one day, she'll face someone who wouldn't even care about her wellbeing, therefore needing someone to teach her to fight against an opponent like that. I understood what she asked of me, but I still hated it.

I fought back. I kicked her and punched her jaw. She stumbled backwards, and I almost felt guilty, but then, like always, she surprised me with a swift kick in my stomach. As much as I hated hitting her, my girl had a fire in her, and I loved that; she was a worthy opponent. The fight eventually ended with no winner. We both conceded at the same time, causing us to laugh.

I had to promise her to do that again with her. As much as I hate it, I know she can stand her ground. And, during the fight, I realized something else. If one day, I really was to become like Marcus, she would be ready to take me down. I think that was the only thing that really made me take the fight seriously, agreeing to not make it easy for her. I am going to train her to beat me before I can beat her. But that's something she doesn't need to know.

Today was my day off. Natalie came to visit like she usually does so many other mornings, but this visit wasn't like any of the others. She'd come to talk to me about our next step in our investigation. Tris is with Rose in the nursery, putting the baby down for her nap, while I quickly discuss with my mother-in-law what we should do.

"I have a copy of Andrew's key, but I don't see how we can break into his office without someone noticing. Not to mention he's there every day," she voices, concerned. It took her a while to be able to snatch Andrew's key for long enough just to make a copy, but I was confident that she would succeed.

"We'll have to think of something," I start speaking, when my wife suddenly comes out of the nursery.

"Are you two done conspiring behind my back now?" she asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What? We were just talking," I tell her, my tone dismissive. Tris arches an eyebrow, giving me a look that says "I don't buy it".

"Really, honey, we were just talking," Natalie tries to explain and Tris closes her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"First of all, I know all about your little project to break into dad's office," she murmurs, surprising us. I want to ask how, but that seems dumb. She is very smart. Of course, she would have thought of that herself. "Secondly, next time you want to conspire with my mother, make sure you take the right part of the baby phone with you," she adds, picking up the device on the coffee table in front of us and replacing it with the one she held behind her back. Damn! I look up at her, and she seems angry. However, she doesn't say anything as she backtracks into the nursery to deposit the device into its pod next to the crib, and then comes back out a moment later.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to stress you out," I tell her softly, reaching out for her. She sighs once again, and comes to sit in my lap, kissing my temple.

"You know I stress regardless. This is important, and, until we find out the truth, I'll be on edge." I nod my head. I know she is right. I just wanted to spare her the disappointment if we don't find something.

"It wasn't Tobias's fault," Natalie suddenly announces, defending me.

"I know. It wasn't your fault either. Mom, really, I'm not a baby. You guys can tell me these things. What did you think would happen? I would go bananas? Please," Tris scoffs with an eye roll. I know she is playing it down, but I believe that she would have handled it. So far, she's handled everything life threw at her. "So, what have you two detectives been up to?" she inquires, and Natalie tells her the same thing she'd told me.

"We just need to figure out how to get into your father's office without detection," Natalie concludes.

"Easy. Next month is the leaders' meeting in Amity. Both Marcus and Dad are going to be in attendance," Tris informs us confidently.

"How do you even know that?" I ask her flabbergasted. She gives me a look that practically screams "are you stupid?"

"I happen to be married to a leader. Not to mention that three out of the four remaining Dauntless leaders like to drop by casually for God knows what. I talk to people, you know," she huffs, and punches me lightly in the arm. I smile at her enthusiasm, and kiss her cheek.

"How did you know your father will be there though?" Natalie asks.

"I asked Max to find out which leaders would attend. Not everything is top secret, you know? Nor is everything impossible to find out. You just need to have a little faith in me, guys," my wife answers, chuckling. "I also have some information of my own. Since you two decided to have your own mission, I did the same," she informs us, smirking. I go to ask her about it when a knock on our door announces someone.

She stands up, and goes to answer it. To my surprise, Jack and Max are the ones who enter my living room, greeting both my mother-in-law and I, taking their seats on the remaining chairs, and Tris just stands next to the couch where I sit. I suggest she takes my place, but she shakes her head.

"I called Max and Jack, because we have some urgent business to discuss. Earlier today, my brother called me with information. Before I get to that, here is what I did behind your backs," she talks, staring at Natalie and I whilst emphasizing the last few words. Sure, I feel guilty for keeping secrets, but I am not the only one, so I glare at her. She ignores me, proceeding to explain.

"Back in Abnegation, my parents' house is right next to the Blacks. Their children, Robert and Susan, were good friends with Caleb and I. Robert is one year older than I am, while Susan is a year younger. He transferred last summer to Amity and has been there ever since. He still keeps a close relationship with his father though. Jonathan Black works in the government but doesn't have a high position like my father. Nevertheless, the two had always been good friends. Mom, is that still the case?" she asks, and looks at Natalie.

"Yes. Your father still thinks highly of Jonathan. But I don't understand what that has got to do with anything," Natalie responds, confused. She looks mainly at Tris, but also scans our faces for an answer. Obviously, none of us knows what Tris means with all this.

"Everything, Mom. Mr. Black hates Marcus. I know for a fact that Jonathan Black was in love with Evelyn Eaton, well Evelyn Johnson, before she married Marcus," Tris reveals, glancing at me. My jaw drops at the mention of my mother, and I can't help but feel a little angry at my wife.

"So?" Max asks.

"Jonathan tried to forget about her because, in the first couple of years of being married to Marcus, Evelyn was happy. Jonathan married his wife, Mary, and they had their two children. But then Evelyn died, and Marcus became adamant to erase her from people's memories. Mr. Black asked often about Tobias, wanting to visit the son of his first love, but Marcus made up stories that he was sick and whatnot. Mr. Black asked Robert to get closer to Tobias, to be his friend, but, evidently, that was nearly impossible. Robert was younger so he didn't have the same classes as Tobias, and Marcus basically robbed his son of any social gatherings of any kind. When it was announced that the children of Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior would be married, Mr. Black tried to talk to my father, but hit a wall. Dad practically kicked him out of his office, and told him never to mention it again." I remain silent. This is the first I hear of this. How is it that a stay-at-home-mom knows more about the people in other factions than the rest of us do? Is she reading people's minds with me not knowing?

"How did you find this out?" Jack asks intrigued.

"Robert. As I told you, Caleb and I were friends with Robert and Susan. Susan is a sweet girl, but so naïve that it isn't funny anymore. Robert always had a thing for me and didn't really like that I was suddenly engaged to another boy." She then looks my way, and I frown. Robert Black was in love with my wife? Maybe he still is? Did they meet? I can't remember her being gone too long from home. She couldn't have gone to Amity and be back in time for me not to find out.

"Wait, you've spoken to Robert?" I ask her, and even I can hear the jealousy in my voice.

"Yes. He was here," she declares, and looks straight into my eyes. I stand up abruptly, and glare at her. There was another man in my house, a man that is most likely still in love with my wife, and I just find out about it now?

"What?" I growl a little loudly.

"It was the day you went to Candor, and before you flip out," she begins, sensing probably that I am getting angrier by the minute. She takes a breath, and comes closer to me. She places both her hands on my chest, and looks into my eyes. "I decided - with Caleb – that Caleb was to go and get Robert and bring him here the first chance he got. We didn't know when that would happen, and, with you rarely leaving the compound, I didn't even think it would be difficult to get in touch with you. Little did I know that the same day you were scheduled to have a full day of meetings in Candor, my brother would show up with our former neighbor. Caleb called me on his way back to the city and I tried to call you, but I knew you were in important meetings. I then realized I didn't want Robert to know about Rose. I called Marlene, who agreed to babysit her at her parents' place. When Robert got here, I gave him a crash course of what happened. I left out the bad stuff," she tells me, and I nod. "But I made it very clear that our marriage is very real and that we love each other. However, I needed his help."

"Why didn't you ask Susan?" I ask. She gives me the same look as before that made me feel really stupid.

"She is in Abnegation. Did you want me to go there and knock on her door?" Tris asks, sarcastically. Of course not! That's the last thing I want. I wrap my arms around her waist, and hold her close to me.

"Susan wouldn't understand. Susan is the embodiment of Abnegation. She wouldn't have been of much help. Robert, though, he could talk to his dad freely about these things. He even confessed to me that he had a crush on me, but then, after he transferred, he fell in love, like real love, the forever kind," she explains, smiling, and stands on her toes to reach my lips. I peck hers quickly, knowing she'll want to continue. "I explained how Caleb and I believed that our Dad must have been tricked by Marcus to agree to this marriage. It didn't take Jonathan Black much to agree to help us. Of course, Robert is aware that my whereabouts are top secret, so Jonathan Black thinks that it was Caleb's idea, and a way to bring me out of hiding."

"You should have said something," I whine, reproachfully, and she scowls.

"You are one to talk," she replies, punching my arm.

"Did Jonathan find anything out?" Natalie asks with curiosity.

"So far, nothing. He faces the same problem as you do. But, he could help you snoop around undetected. When you go back to Abnegation, look for a way to talk to him. Tell him Caleb told you about his help, and, together, find a way to search Dad's office. It'll be easier for you even during the day with Jonathan there." Natalie nods, and then Jack asks why he and Max were summoned. Tris laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks confused.

"You are. I didn't summon you. I asked you to come."

"I think calling someone and telling them to come over, ASAP, qualifies as a summon," Jack challenges with a playful smirk.

"You didn't have to obey. I'm not your boss," Tris replies defensively.

"Says the one who is always bossy," Jack bites back.

"Kids, please," Max tells them with an eye roll, but I can tell he is amused.

Tris ushers me to sit back down, before she addresses our friends. Giving that Tris's choosing is in two months, it is important everything works out smoothly. When we put our plan in motion to leave Abnegation, we made sure that everything was legal, and that Tris wouldn't encounter any difficulties once she had to choose. As far as I know, legally, she has every right to choose, and no one can stop her. So, that's what Jack tells her, as if wanting to reassure her.

"Why the sudden fear?" Max asks her. He came to know her well enough in these past two years to know when she was scared.

"Something that you said, and something that Caleb told me," she says gently, finally sitting down on my lap. Max looks at her confused, and Natalie asks what her son told her daughter. "Max, you said that after Jack suggested to the council to allow 18-year-old factionless to choose this year, Marcus went ballistic. We attributed that to the fact that he was one of those who wanted the faction system the way it was before Jeanine tried to start a war," she reminisces, and all of us nod. "I think that's what he wants us to think. Well, partially. I do believe that the old ways favored him more than what is happening right now, but he must also have an ulterior motive."

"What kind of motive?" Natalie asks, and I can sense a shift in her mood. She is scared.

"For some reason, Marcus is convinced I went to live factionless after Tobias chose Dauntless."

"What?" I ask dumbfounded. "How do you know?"

"Caleb told me that Robert was told by Jonathan that Marcus told Jonah when they thought they were alone," she explains. The simple fact that I have to literally imagine the people in her explanation telling one another a piece of information is exhausting, let alone wrapping my head around the actual content of it.

"Why would he believe that?" Jack asks, just as confused.

"Jonathan heard, by mere chance, that conversation between Jonah and Marcus. He didn't pay much attention to it, because they were talking about that recent proposal of integrating factionless kids into our society. But his interest was piqued when Marcus mentioned my name. He told Jonah that he found it odd that Dauntless would encourage Candor's proposal to let the factionless kids choose a faction coming Choosing Day, and figured that maybe Tobias was behind it. I can't tell for sure if Marcus knows that Four is a leader or not, or that his son changed his name to the Dauntless nickname Amar gave him, but it seems Marcus thinks that the only reason Dauntless is pro integration is because of me. That is why he is fighting so hard to keep the factionless kids from choosing two months from now."

"That's ridiculous. Wouldn't he have thought that maybe you came to Dauntless?" Jack asks the question I've been asking myself.

"Apparently, not. I think Marcus was so convinced that he had us under control that he is still unable to accept reality."

"I think I know why," I tell them, and all eyes are now on me. I take a deep breath, hating that I need to remember my time in Marcus's house. "I think Marcus could tell that you were falling in love with me. He told me a few times that you warmed up to me. It was the week after he told us to consummate," I talk, and she nods. It's still painful to remember that the first time we gave ourselves to the other was because my father threatened to rape her. "While telling me that you had feelings for me, he made sure to remind me that I was nothing special. I think, after seeing me choose Dauntless and you running away, he figured you were head over heels for me, but I just didn't care enough about you, since I would get a new girlfriend in my new faction anyways." I cringe at the words that come out of my mouth. I let that sink in. I don't know for sure if that's true, but this is how I see things.

"I think you might be onto something," Natalie confesses. We all stare at her, hoping she'll elaborate. She doesn't disappoint. While we all know how manipulative Marcus can be, Natalie too noticed when he was truly pleased with how things went. When he told Andrew and Natalie that Tris was finally falling in love, he seemed sincere. It could have been a façade, but knowing that he wanted to tie us both down, what better way than making us fall for each other, and have a baby? Rebelling against him would have become less likely. So, I guess, he wanted to exploit Tris's feelings for me.

We discuss a little the legal issue, but Jack assures us everything we did was perfectly legal, and we all have the documents to prove it. There is nothing anyone can say against it, because it all happened according to the law. And while Erudite and Amity aren't exactly our allies, they don't really see eye to eye with Marcus either. If anything, lately, Marcus has started aggravating the Erudite with his archaic world view. For the first time in decades, someone with actual human feelings is running the faction of the intelligent, and she doesn't like Marcus one bit. I've never met Samantha Jones, but, according to both Max and Jack,she is a stand-up girl, who puts human lives above all else. She swore to never repeat Jeanine's mistakes, and, so far, she has kept her vow.

"I think you two should back off the fight a little," Tris finally says. The two leaders look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Your idea was wonderful, Jack, but we both know it will take far longer to smooth things out before the council actually lets factionless choose."

"Are you expecting us to just let it go?" Max asks frustrated.

"No, but let Marcus think that he's got the upper hand for now. Let him relish in the short-lived triumph. Come Choosing Day, he will learn that all his efforts were in vain, and if we play our cards right, he will lose it. It is about time that people start seeing Marcus for what he is and frankly, just coming out and telling everyone that he abused us wouldn't do it. He has allies. And you said it so yourself, Jack. To put someone under truth serum requires a certain amount of evidence. Also, who's to say he won't manipulate his confession?" she asks, and we all stay silent. I don't see how he could withstand the truth serum, even though I know my father is Divergent. He told me when he prepared me for the aptitude test. While we both knew my life wouldn't be in danger anymore, he wanted me to get a clear Abnegation result. Of course, I defied him, and got a result for both Abnegation and Dauntless. I was surprised. Until that day, Dauntless was only an option for me because of Tris, but hearing that something inside me was in fact Dauntless, made me smile widely, and made me hope that, once I chose the faction of the brave, my life will change to something better. And it did.

"How could he manipulate his confession?" Natalie inquires.

"While the truth serum compels you to tell the truth, you can only ask questions to find out what you want. You can't just expect someone to spill their guts just because of the serum. It was created to trick the brain, to make your judgment fuzzy, and talk without thinking. But I can't just ask you to tell me everything. You could tell me, but, by not forcing your mind to think of something specific, the serum won't make you talk too much. For instance, I could ask you if you had breakfast. You would answer truthfully, but I can't expect you to elaborate. If I was to actually ask you what you ate, you would then be forced to tell me," Jack explains.

That makes sense. I remember my own truth serum confession. It was a bit different, since I wanted to spill my guts, but, after I was done, I started remembering how I forgot to tell about the time my father had kept me locked in the downstairs closet for two whole day; or how I once caught him smelling Tris's shirt when he thought he was alone; not to mention the fact that Marcus actually believed he had every right to beat me up. That also would alter his truth serum confession. In his mind, he did the right thing, while we were the bad guys. Tris is right, we need more than just our confessions. People need to see him for who he is. And maybe if we find out what he did to Mr. Prior, we'll hopefully find other shit too.

 **A/N: Thoughts? I'm eager to know them.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

May arrived quickly. The weather is nice. The few patches of green around the city are inviting you outside, even when you are used to the dark halls of the Dauntless compound. It is the middle of the month, two days after the meeting in Amity, and Natalie asked to meet us in the small park closest to Dauntless.

Tris and I are sitting on a blanket talking mostly about her upcoming initiation, while Rose plays with her stuffed animals we brought along. We will meet my mother-in-law shortly, as she asked us to, and while Tris and I will take a look over the files she and Mr. Black copied from Andrew's office, Natalie will spend some time with her granddaughter.

"What do you think they found?" I ask my wife as she leans against me. We found a nice place under a large tree. It provides us with shade, but the weather is warm enough to not make us shiver.

"I don't know. But I'm sure there is something. I doubt Marcus would have found anything other than work related issues to blackmail my dad with. I am actually hoping it is something similar to what happened to Mr. Miller here in Dauntless. If that is the case, dad might still be sanctioned, but I doubt it will get him in real trouble. Not to mention, if we can prove that Marcus used that to do something illegal, I'm sure even those faithful to Marcus won't be able to back him up."

"And what if your dad did something bad on his own?" I ask, while stroking Tris's hair. She stiffens slightly, but then relaxes. I know she thought of that too, but none of us ever uttered it out loud. Rose babbles away, and points toward a colorful butterfly. "That's a pretty butterfly, princess," I tell my daughter, and she smiles widely. There is still a long way for her to have all her teeth out, and right now, as awful as I might sound, she looks pretty hilarious.

Thinking of the time she was teething makes me flinch. Tris and I were so scared something bad was happening, but as per usual, we overreacted. Or at least, so think our friends. I don't give a rat's ass if they think I'm overprotective over my wife and daughter. They are my life. I won't apologize for that. But just like the time when she had colic, Rose would be fine, and Tris and I needed to find a way to help our little one through this new experience, as painful as it is for all of us.

"Buddafy," Rose babbles, and Tris chuckles. She holds out her arms for Rose, and my daughter pushes herself off the ground, and walks toward her mother.

Fuck! She is already fourteen months old. I can't believe how fast she grows. It sometimes seems only like yesterday that Tris was in the delivery room, screaming obscenities at the nurses, threatening to castrate me, planning to burn down the whole city if someone didn't bring her the fucking epidural. I felt so helpless, and scared, and sad, and so many other things that day. I wonder if Tris will ever go through with her plans of burning down places. She sure has expressed it often enough. I chuckle to myself, and hopefully Tris thinks it's because of the baby.

Baby! Rose is a toddler already. There are times when I want her to be older so that I can understand what her mind is coming up with when she babbles. But most times I just want my little baby girl to hold her all bundled up to my chest. We always had a special connection, just as strong as the one between her and her mom.

"Did you see how pretty the butterfly was?" Tris asks, as Rose sits in her mother's lap, and Tris kisses her temple.

"Pwetty," Rose imitates. "Mommy."

"Yes, baby, the butterfly was pretty like your mommy," I encourage. I lean in, and whisper into my wife's ear. "Actually, you are beautiful and smoking hot," I say in what I hope is a seductive voice, before biting her earlobe. By her shiver and the blush creeping onto her cheeks I can tell it worked.

"Behave yourself!" she chastises, as she turns her head slightly to the side, looking up at me, and smiles lovingly. I laugh at her cuteness, and lean down to capture her lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Gwanma!" Rose suddenly chirps, and we look up.

Before us stands Natalie, a bag slung over her shoulder, and a wide smile on her face. I know it would be polite to stand up, and greet her properly, but I'm sporting a raging boner thanks to my incredibly sexy wife who decided on a low-cut tank top today.

"Mom!" Tris says with excitement, but also a little nervousness in her voice.

"Hey everyone. And hello my sweet Rose. I've missed you so much," she says, reaching for my daughter who holds her arms up to be picked up. Natalie scoops her up with ease, and as Tris goes to stand up as well, I pull her back. She looks over her shoulder with a frown on her face, and I mouth the word "boner". Realizing that I am too embarrassed to sit for myself, Tris asks her mom to "watch" the baby, while we read the file. Natalie, whether not caring I didn't really greet her or realizing we might have a limited time on our hands, gives the bag to her daughter. "By the way, I baked c.o.o.k.i.e.s.," she spells, since Rose would go bananas if she heard her favorite word. God, she is just like Uriah with his damn cake. If she wouldn't ruin her appetite with the delicious treat I would let her eat them all the time. Fuck, I actually let her eat them a lot until Tris put her foot down. Well, more her foot up my ass, but that's another story. I know she is right, but I can't stand Rose's pouty lips. Tris calls me a sucker, but I don't give a shit.

Natalie moves a little away to the small swing set, and sits down, with Rose in her lap, starting to swing. It's rather gentle, much like I do when I'm in the rocking chair in the nursery. I allow myself a moment to just stare at my daughter and her grandmother, and smile. With each passing day, I see the happy face of my child, and I know Tris and I made the right decision to leave our birth faction.

Returning my attention to my wife, she hands me half of the file, while she reads the other one. From the sheer amount of papers in this file, I can already tell it will take us more than an afternoon. For now, though, we want to see what we are dealing with.

I read through several years-worth of balances, finance reports, expenses, acquisitions… this is so boring I can literally feel myself die a little inside. How can anyone stand to do this for a living?

"Got it!" Tris says excitedly, and a little loud.

"You did?" both Natalie and I ask at the same time. I look up for a moment, and watch as my mother-in-law cradles my daughter to her chest. Rose seems to have fallen asleep, and from Natalie's headshake I can tell she doesn't want me to take Rose away. I nod with a smile, and then turn my attention to Tris.

"How do you know?" I ask incredulous.

"I was right, Tobias!" she says, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" I ask like a moron. She rolls her eyes a little, and then starts to explain.

"I was right. I looked for the papers around the time dad suddenly decided it was a good idea to get me hitched. I didn't find anything, so I looked further backwards. Get this… three months before dad's ass-tastic epiphany," she cusses. One of these days Rose will say ass-tastic, I'm sure of it. "There was a large acquisition from Amity," she continues. I look over the file, having seen papers like this one before. It's basically a report of what and in what quantity we got from Amity, as well as the transferred credits to the faction of the kind. I take the piece of paper from Tris to inspect it.

I look over it, having seen dozens of others before, and nothing seems to stand out. I feel Tris stand up, and walk closer to the swing set. I want to keep my focus on the paper, but I look up to see Tris taking Rose from Natalie, and holding her sleeping form close to her chest. I watch in awe and admiration how she expertly holds our daughter, swaying gently to keep her from waking up. She leans down, and kisses Rose's forehead, smiling lovingly at her. My heart fills with so much joy, love, and pride that I think it might burst. I never had a nice childhood, not even normal, but having Rose offered me a chance to experience all those things. I thought I would be jealous to see how Rose would live a happy childhood, but just as soon as that thought crossed my tired mind in those first few days after she was born, just as soon it disappeared forever. I love my daughter with all my heart, and I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I was so scared after I found out Tris was pregnant, and I doubted myself, doubted I would be a decent father. Tris, being the strong woman she is, assured me that it was all in my head, and that I needed to get my head out of my ass. I would never lay a finger on either her or any of our children. Children. The thought of having more children is daunting for so many reasons, but I am calmer now, more confident. Tris changed me. She made me stronger. She made me want more from this life than just exist. With her, I live to the fullest.

"We should go home," Tris suddenly says as she appears in front of me. I look up, not even realizing how she came over here without me noticing. I must have been so engrossed in my daydream that I didn't see her coming closer.

"What?" I ask her confused. We had planned to spend the afternoon in the park. But as I wonder what had gotten into her a loud thunder startles both me and Rose. My daughter immediately starts crying, hating thunder. I jump up, and let the file I had in my hands fall down.

"Daddy!" she cries, and Tris hands her over. I hold her close to me, while my wife and mother-in-law gather all our stuff. I wish I could help, but Tris told me to distract Rose from the constant rumbling in the sky.

"Shh, baby girl. Daddy is here. Daddy will keep you safe," I reassure her. She is sobbing bitterly, but she stopped screaming.

The women hurry, and within the next ten minutes we are entering Dauntless, just in time for a serious downpour. Rose is whimpering now, clutching her little hands into my shirt, and holding on tightly. We rush to the apartment, and Tris immediately goes to turn on the TV and look for a movie for Rose to watch. She directs me to sit on the couch with Rose until our daughter calms enough for her mother to take my place. A part of me wants to be stubborn, and stay with Rose in the living room, but I know Natalie misses her, and I need to help my wife figuring out what happened to Andrew Prior. Not to mention, I'm just as curious to find out how my father blackmailed my father-in-law.

It takes Rose a good twenty minutes until she is calm enough for Natalie to take my place. Rose gives me her pouty lip, and I almost give in, but then Tris scoops her up, and nuzzles the baby a little talking softly to our daughter.

"Baby, grandma came all the way from Abnegation to visit you. It is not nice to ignore her," Tris scolds Rose softly. Rose's eyes widen, and she sticks her lip out to her mom. Tris smiles, and kisses both cheeks of our child, before asking her nicely to spend some time with her grandma.

"Mommy?" comes Rose's tired voice.

"Hm?"

"Wanna cookie," she demands. I chuckle to myself. She must have smelled them or something.

"After dinner," Tris says sternly, but her voice is gentle and loving.

"Wan cookie now!" Rose insists, and Tris scowls.

"I said after dinner. And stop pouting," Tris stands her ground. How does she do that? I was never able to say no to her. Rose squirms, and starts crying again. She calls and reaches for me, but Tris is stubborn.

"Rose Eaton! You behave yourself. Mommy will give you a cookie after dinner." Rose, stubborn like her parents, pouts even harder, before she starts crying. My heart breaks hearing her so miserable. I know Tris is right, but damn. My little girl wants a damn cookie. Why can't she have one cookie?

I watch as Natalie picks up Rose, and sits down on the couch. Tris kisses our daughter's head, and comes around the couch to grab my hand. She pulls me toward the kitchen, and seats me at the kitchen island. She practically throws the file at me, and turns around to make some coffee. Uh-oh, she's mad. I look through the file, searching for the particular piece of paper I was looking over at the park.

When the coffee is finally done, Tris pours three mugs. She sets mine, with the inscription "World's Greatest Husband" before me, while adding sugar and cream to the other two. She walks into the living room with one, setting it on the coffee table in front of her mother. I look over toward where my mother-in-law is still holding my daughter, and it breaks my heart that she is still sobbing. Just then, Tris looks up, and glares at me. Fuck! What did I do?

"This is all your fault," she growls, as she sits down on the stool next to me. I look at her dumbfounded, not understanding the logic behind her words.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, some anger seeping through.

"You heard me. You let her have all the cookies she wanted, and now she is a little cookie monster. You can't fucking give in every time she asks for something," Tris scolds me. I glare at her. What the fuck? She doesn't even seem fazed by my so-called Four-stare. I know other people here in Dauntless would shit their pants, but not my woman. She is a tough cookie. I involuntarily chuckle at that thought. "What?" she asks irritated. I lean in, and kiss her soft lips.

"I love you," I tell her honestly. "My little tough cookie," I add, before kissing her again. For a moment, she remains completely still, but then pulls away slightly to laugh.

"You are such an ass sometimes, Tobias," she whispers. We make it a point not to call each other names in front of our daughter, even if it is in jest. We like to joke around a lot, and sometimes an occasional "ass", "bitch" or "shit" slips through our lips. We never mean those, and it's just to rile up the other, usually before a session of mind-blowing sex. But we never use those kind of descriptions for the other in front of our child. We don't want her to know of the words we use, but more importantly we don't want her to think we mean them. I love Tris more than I've ever thought I could love someone. She is it for me, and I would be lost without her.

"But you love me," I say cocky.

"Yes, I do, you bastard!" she replies with a chuckle, before her arms snake around my neck, kissing me soundly. My arms quickly find her waist, and I pull her closer to me.

"Kiss, kiss!" Rose shouts from the living room. We break our kiss, and look toward our daughter who stands on the couch, her hands resting on the backrest, while grinning at us.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your mommy and daddy kiss a lot, because they are very deeply in love with each other," my mother-in-law says, and both Tris and I blush. Shit! I smile at them, before I turn around to look over the file again.

We spend a good five minutes looking for the paper Tris showed me at the park, and when we finally find it, I read it carefully. I check the supplies Amity sent to Abnegation, and the corresponded payment. I trace every line on that sheet with my finger wanting to make sure. Everything seems to be alright. I don't understand what Tris means. I look up at her, and a wide smile is spread on her face. She hands me a second sheet of paper, and I read it. It looks similar to the first one, only it is a quarterly report to the faction leaders. And then, I see it. At the bottom, next to Andrew Prior's signature, is the sum of credits transferred in exchange for… what? It says way less than Amity supplied. The total amount of supplies for that quarter was exactly 1000 items – grains, milk products, vegetables and fruits. But Andrew signed for 100. Damn! It was a typo. Fuck! I mean, if it were me, fuck!

"You see now?" Tris asks confidently. "There's still a lot to check, but I'm confident this little typo was my father's doom."

"How did you even spot this?" I ask incredulously.

"The first few months, while I was still pregnant, and Max would randomly drop by to give me an 'assignment', I used your laptop to write down my reports. I often misspelled stuff because I rushed things or because I got often interrupted. It was usually because I had a craving or had to pee," she explains, and I remember those times. She hated how often she had to pee. And I, frankly, was horrified by what she could eat. Pickles and ice cream – yuck. "So, I can see how this could have happened. I'm not saying my dad couldn't have stolen the 900 missing items, but come on." I nod my head. Yes, that really sounds absurd. But to be completely sure, we will have to check every piece of paper. And we will have to hurry with it. These are after all only copies. Marcus or anyone for that matter could exchange the originals for some fake ones.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story, vote, share and comment on it. Thank you so much for the continued support.**

 **And, of course, a special thanks to my beta, It'sHardIKnow. Thank you so much!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 30

Tris

It is the night before my Choosing Ceremony. Everything is prepared for tomorrow, yet I am still nervous. I know that I will choose Dauntless, for sure, not just because of Tobias and Rose, but also because I've always belonged here. I know that now. The way I never fitted into Abnegation made me realize how staying there would be totally absurd.

The aptitude test I took today revealed I am Divergent, just like Tobias. Only, unlike him, I have an aptitude for three factions. That's the highest number ever. It came with no surprise that I had anaptitude for Dauntless, and I figured Abnegation couldn't have been far behind. I was raised in Abnegation after all, and some things you just can't unlearn. They become a part of you. The shock was when I learnt that I had also an aptitude for Erudite. Tobias wasn't surprised, though. He always tells me I'm smart, but I figured, he only meant because I look at things differently than he does. It's not like he isn't just as smart.

It was decided that Max and Jack would travel ahead to the Hub to ensure that Marcus won't interfere with the Choosing process as an attempt to avoid, or, worse, even ruin my choosing. I had to basically threaten Tobias to not come with me tomorrow and it was only after I pleaded with him to stay with our daughter that he gave in. He knows I would worry too much if he was to leave her - even with Shauna. I need to know that my baby is safe, and the safest she can be is when she is with her daddy. However, he made it a point to tell me that Zeke would be attached to my hip, so to speak, making sure that I was protected at all times. A part of me found his worry adorable whilst a larger one found it annoying. He knows what I can do, how I can take care of myself, and, yet, he still doesn't trust me enough to let me go alone. But, as he so astutely pointed out, he'd feel better knowing someone had my back, just like I wanted him to stay in Dauntless taking care of Rose. I bit my tongue to avoid pointing out that the difference was that I am a grown-ass woman, and Rose is a toddler, but I kept my mouth shut.

Mom promised to make sure Dad was there. He usually went to all Choosing Ceremonies, but we figured that, maybe, he would avoid this year's one because he was afraid to face me. Either way, she promised to drag him there if she had to.

My biggest worry is Rose, though. We took her to the daycare center for several days already trying to help her get used to the environment and the kids. She seems fine, but after her afternoon nap, she usually gets cranky when I'm not there. This will be a problem, since, not only will training happen in the mornings, it would run in the afternoons as well. Tobias first wanted to take time off while I go through initiation, but Karen was right to point out that Rose needs to learn social skills, which only comes when put in a situation where she needed to get along with others. I could tell Tobias was more reluctant than I was, but that's only because he is a sucker when it comes to our girl. Eventually, he understood it was something we needed to do for Rose, even if she didn't like it at first. Thankfully, at least in the mornings, she is very happy to meet up with Dylan and a few other kids. Another problem concerning her is bedtime. She's used to us tucking her in together, so now she is always sad, and it always takes a long while before she is able to fall asleep if one of us, usually Tobias, isn't around. I figured that I'd hurry home every night, or, at least, most nights, to be there when she goes to bed. This way she'll at least fall asleep content.

Tobias gathers me into his arms, as he slips into our bed. He presses his chest to my back, and nuzzles my neck, kissing the side under my ear where he knows I'm ticklish.

"Babe," I whine, and he chuckles.

"I'm gonna miss doing this," he says, kissing me softly on the exposed skin of my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll be in the compound, and we already agreed that, for the days I'll have off from training, I'll come home," I mumble dismissively, but I know what he means. However, I don't want to add to the already shitty feeling of loss. It frustrates me, and I know it frustrates him too.

"Still. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you in my arms," he whines a little, and I can imagine the pout on his face. I had always suspected that Rose got that from him because I definitely don't pout. I turn around in his arms, and look deep into his eyes. I smile softly, before leaning in and kissing his plump lips.

"It's just for ten weeks. Once I'm a member, we'll never have to sleep in separate beds ever again," I reassure him. Or, perhaps, I reassure myself. Either way, it doesn't stop the ache in my chest knowing that the next weeks will be torturous.

"I might sneak into the dorm room, and snuggle with you," he whispers, playful.

"You will do no such thing," I scold. He gives me a curious look, an eyebrow raised, his mouth slightly open.

"First of all, you can't just leave Rose all by herself. Second of all, all attention will already be on me because I am a leader's wife. Don't you think that's enough pressure on me?" I ask, voicing for the first time what I've been dreading. I know it's irrational, especially since Dauntless already knows what I'm capable of. Most Dauntless members have already seen me fight, and even commented that I could take the legendary Four down. I have to admit, that boosted my ego big time, not that I ever would admit to that out loud.

"Geez, calm down. I won't come down there to embarrass you," he scoffs, a little hurt. I smack him over the arm.

"You are not embarrassing me, but I just don't want people to gossip about me even more," I blurt out. He looks at me seriously, and I shrink away a little.

"Tris?" he asks. I turn around, unwilling to look him in the eyes. I shouldn't care what others think, but, apparently, I do. "What's happened?" he prods, always quick to catch on, "and don't say _nothing_ ". His tone is firm, but I can tell he is worried.

"I overheard a few members, no big fans of either you or I, talking about how I will probably rank high just because I am your wife." He sits up abruptly, and I stare at him, as he jumps out of bed. He paces at the foot of our bed, grumbling to himself.

"Tobias?" I call out a moment later, my voice smaller than I intended it to be. He looks at me, and his expression softens.

"Listen to me. You are strong, brave, and don't need anyone to tell you that you are anything other than Dauntless. I have no doubt that you will rank high, but only because I believe in you. I suspected that some people would start making a fuss over this soon. I heard Eric started instigating people to worry about your ranking. He hates me so therefore he hates you by default. I was the Stiff who outranked him and the guy who was chosen to be a leader instead of him - not that anyone would have offered him the position in the first place. He is a prick, and only seeks to cause trouble."

"Still, people talk, and it's their right to have an opinion," I argue. I don't even know why. It repulses me that they gossip about me. Tobias looks at me, furious that I even uttered nonsense like that.

"Listen to me, Tris. You have absolutely no advantage over anyone else. You will be just like any other initiate. I've already had this conversation with the other leaders. Other than Max, who's never had kids, all of them have had, at some point, someone going through initiation, and had to deal with gossipy pricks. Max offered a solution to all of this. During Phase 1, everyone, and I mean literally everyone, is allowed to enter the training room to watch the initiates. We will even encourage that during your fights – either the practice ones or the ones to determine your rankings. Dauntless already knows how good you are, so don't worry. During Phase 2, the members will see your times as you go through your fear simulations, but not the actual fear; those are private. Leadership will watch closely so that no one can argue with the results. I even suggested to Max that a panel of three people, chosen randomly, like a lottery, should be schooled to watch over the ranking process. Basically, names will be drawn out of a hat so to speak. But, no one related to any of the initiates is allowed on that panel."

I listen to him with curiosity, admiration, and a tad bit of annoyance. I feel even more exposed and pressured knowing all this. My mind tells me that this is a good thing though. I don't know if it's the right thing or not, but it surely is better than having people gossiping and speculating that I ranked whatever rank because of my husband. And I shouldn't be too embarrassed about people watching me spar or fight for points. They've already done that in the last few months. As for the fear simulations, I'm glad that they won't see inside my head. I just hope this will calm down the rumors and ill-intended comments.

Tobias crawls back into bed, pulling the comforter over our bodies, and holds me close to him. I wanted this night to be special. I know we won't be far away from each other, but it feels as if one of us is going away for a long time, and I hate it.

I don't even know when I fell asleep, but I must have, because now I am in Marcus's house again. Even though it looks like every other Abnegation house, I would recognize it out of a billion. I can smell the stench of fear he'd always cause in Tobias and I, mixed with the unmistakable smell of blood. I look around, and suddenly the walls start bleeding.

"This is for your own good," I hear Marcus's voice, dark and unforgiving. I turn around, and let out a terrible scream.

I sit up in bed, panting heavily, tears streaming down my face. I am shaking violently. The images are now forever imprinted in my mind. Tobias!

"Babe, shush, calm down. You are alright. You are safe," comes Tobias's soothing voice. I feel his strong arms encircling my trembling frame, holding me together as I threaten to fall apart. Tobias positions himself behind me, putting a leg on each side of me, pressing his chest into my back, and holding me tightly. This isn't the first time one of us had a nightmare, but it's the first one in many months. I had almost forgotten I used to have them.

I am sobbing bitterly, frantically trying to erase the image of Tobias's bloodied corpse on the living room floor, Marcus's evil smirk, and the two hearts in Marcus's left hand. He ripped both our hearts out, and crushed them.

"He killed you! He killed you! He killed you!" I repeat, and a new wave of sobs and tears escape my wrecked body.

"Tris, baby, I'm alright. I'm right here, with you. He didn't kill me," Tobias whispers into my ear, kissing me softly on the cheek. He knows who HE is. It's Marcus, it's always him. He is the main character in our nightmares. I sometimes wonder if he'll ever go away. I sometimes, very selfishly, wonder if he would still be in our nightmares if he would die in reality. I never asked that question out loud, but when things like this happen, I can't help but wonder.

I have no idea how long I've been crying for, when Tobias eventually maneuvers us to lie down. He is still holding me tightly to his chest, making sure my head lies over his chest where I can hear and feel his heartbeat. We both do that when we wake from a particular disturbing vision of death.

I am grateful that he is here to hold me, and I am even sadder than I was when I went to sleep over the upcoming weeks when I will have to sleep alone. I snuggle closer to him, wanting to melt into him like we do when we make love, wanting to escape the harsh reality of tomorrow. I know we will be fine, we always are. We are a team, and we work together to achieve our goals. It always has been this way. There are times I can't even remember who I was before I was his wife. We are still two people, each with their own personality, wishes and desires, but we are also more. We are so much more than husband and wife. We are best friends, partners, lovers, parents; we are each other's ultimate support. The bond that has formed over the years is so strong that there are times I know when he is sad or happy **-** even when I don't see him. It's a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me go find him. It has often happened that he's appeared out of the blue to hug or kiss me, gentle and loving, just to show me he was there. None of us can explain it, but there are things in life that just remain a mystery.

I look up at him, and force a smile. He returns it, just as forced, but then it falls, and we both know why. As prepared as we are, tomorrow will still be a hard day for us. Marcus will finally find out that I was in Dauntless for the past two years. He will know that I am still married to his son. I can only hope he won't find out too soon about Rose. There are a million things that could go wrong tomorrow, and I am scared. Scared I might fail; scared I might screw up initiation. I am just so scared.

"I love you," Tobias announces, his voice deep and husky, and, as I stare into the ocean in his eyes, I feel the mood shift. I need him; I need him now.

I crash my lips over his in a fervent kiss. His arms pull me closer to his hard body, pressing my softness flush against him. I feel the familiar ache of my want between my legs, and, without checking, I know I am ready for him. I love making sweet love to my husband, but tonight, _tonight,_ I need him to be possessive, to take me, to own me, to protect me, to claim me as his and _his alone._ Tonight, I need him to be my rock, because, otherwise, I might just vanish into my own pain and fear.

 **A/N: Tris' Choosing is coming up and all their emotions are on overload. What will happen at the Hub?**

 **Will Andrew show up? Will he be happy to see Tris? What will Marcus say? Will he try to stop her from choosing? Will Andrew finally see the true face of Marcus Eaton?**

 **And what did you think of FourTris' little fight?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Love you all, my initiates!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you all for being part of this by reading, following, sharing and commenting. You guys are the best.**

 **A special thanks to my beta, It'sHardIKnow, because without you this wouldn't be half as good. *hugs and kisses***

 **I don't know if you have seen the new Theo James movie, _How It Ends_ , but I recommend you try it. Won't give away anything, I suggest you check out the trailer. I was, honestly, pleasantly surprised by the quality of the movie, not just because Theo starred in it *swoon* but the story is also captivating and thrilled me. **

**That's it. Happy reading, initiates!**

Chapter 31

Tobias

I know what she needs. It's the same thing that I always need when nightmares plague me. I can feel it in her embrace, in her kisses, in the heat radiating off of her.

The first time that this happened, I was terrified – of myself. It awoke a side in me I didn't know even existed. That night wasn't about making love; it wasn't even sex. It was primal, demanding, and possessive. I claimed her, owned her, ravaged her, and all she did was spur me on. I was so scared that I would hurt her in my frenzy, and that she would be repulsed by the animal I was turning into but she reassured me. She wanted it; she felt it too. She gave herself willingly over and over again. Even the next morning while I bowed my head in shame, she stood before me, completely bare, her pale skin almost surreal in the morning light. There were bite marks all over her body, scratches and bruises, and I hated myself for it. But she came closer to me, reached for my hands, and lifted them to her lips. She kissed each palm, before placing them on the small bump of her pregnant belly. She told me she wanted to let go so when she did, she experienced the love I felt for her in a new way that, despite my anguish, didn't frighten her. She wanted it, she craved it, and she wanted to give it to me. I felt it too. That night, I don't know what it was that shifted between us, but that night I saw a side to her that was so beautiful, so heavenly I just needed to have it, to be part of it.

She was never scared of me, not that night or any other night I took her possessively. Even in the insanity of my lovemaking, I always made sure she was feeling nothing but pleasure. I made sure I wouldn't hurt her, and I made her swear to me to stop me if I ever did. She never did. She never had to. I would have thrown myself into the Chasm before hurting her. We soon realized that the parts within us who made love so savagely only came out when we needed some sort of reassurance. It wasn't the fact that Marcus starred in our nightmares, it was more the desire and need to know the other one was still there, was still as committed as they were the day we left Abnegation behind forever. It is in moments like this, when we completely surrender to the other, that we both see the depth of our love and devotion for each other.

When Marcus told me that I was to marry Beatrice Prior I didn't know what to think of it, other than pity the poor girl for the fate she had in his house. Little did I know, my father had actually gifted me with the love of my life, my better half, the one person I would gladly die for and kill for, and the mother of my child - and hopefully more children in the future. He gave me heaven, when all he ever taught me was hell. It was his own vanity that led to the discovery of who I truly am. And it is all thanks to her, my Tris. I know what she needs. It's what we both need. And I will give it to her.

I hold her flush against me, my entire body fully awake and aroused, vibrating in anticipation. I kiss her deeply, my tongue exploring her mouth like countless times before, tasting and demanding to allow further intrusion. One hand is in her hair, holding her head still, so she can't escape, not that she ever would, while the other caresses up and down her side, touching her almost brutally. I know she can take it. She is my woman, and I know what she wants. She won't break, no matter how hard I push her. She won't run, no matter how aggressive we will become. She won't stop until we are both spent and I have spilled my need for her deep inside her core.

She breaks the kiss and tilts her head to the side, enough for me to latch onto her neck. Her lips kiss my arm in the awkward angle it lies beneath her head, sucking lightly, leaving marks on my flesh. Her right hand lies softly on my chest, right above my heart, while the other threaded through my locks, now longer than they used to be in Abnegation.

She moans into my ear as I suck and bite her sweet flesh. The scent of her arousal is invading my nostrils, driving me insane with want. I am so hard for her, I am in actual pain. But I need to prolong this for as long as I can.

I feel her grinding against me, eliciting deep, guttural groans from me as her heated center edges so close to my cock. All I want is to drive it into her, pound her mercilessly, pushing her over the edge, and come deep inside her. In moments like this, I imagine that the world fades, and all that remains is her and I. In moments like this, I imagine that I am just a man and she is just a woman, and we fulfill an ancient act of mating. Yes, I know it is so much more than that, but when my mind is so blurred with the love, lust, passion, and devotion I feel for her, all the emotions running deep into my very soul, I can only see her as my mate - perfect; beautiful; mine.

My mouth travels along her collarbone, licking, biting, and kissing, down to her chest. It is still covered, and I curse the fabric covering her, hiding her from my caresses. I pull away just slightly, and I have no idea if it was her who undressed first or if it was me. Did I rip the clothes off of both of us or was it her? I don't know and I don't care. Our bodies collide, almost painfully, but in sync. We are pressed together so tightly that you can no longer tell where I end and she begins.

I lay her down on our bed, our mouths never leaving the other's. We kiss, my tongue pushing into her mouth, dancing with hers. I want to do so many things to her, I want to do them all at once. I wish I had more hands, more mouths… I wish I could worship her better than I am right now. I want to take my time to touch every inch of her body whilst the burning fire inside of me threatens to consume me and her both. It's a strange feeling that I cannot describe, but still crave it nonetheless. Her thighs part and grant me unrestricted access to her soaked pussy. A part of me wants to dive down, lavish her, lap up her juices, feast on her, but another part of me, _the animal part_ , wants to drive my cock deep inside her until it hits her womb. A very selfish part of me, an irrational beast, wishes she wasn't protected, wishes that the seed that I am about to spill inside of her will lead to the creation of another child, our child. The thought of impregnating her drives me mad with lust, and I push her even more into the mattress of our conjugal bed.

"Tobias, I need you," she whimpers as I rub myself against her, almost erupting as I feel her softness.

I look into her eyes, just for a moment, enough to see the love and want in her own eyes, and that's all I need.

"You know you only have to say a word, and I will stop," I remind her softly, my voice shaking, my whole body trembling with excitement. She nods her head, and pulls my head back down. She kisses my lips, but doesn't deepen it, as she pulls away and whispers in my ear.

"I will never ask you to stop. I trust you. I want you to take me, and I want to give myself to you, the same way you give yourself to me."

Damn! I never thought I could get any harder than I already am. I kiss her cheek, staring at her beautiful eyes, and align myself with her. We've done this so many times I could do this blindfolded, but I love to watch her fall apart as I first enter her.

I hold myself up on my left arm, reaching between us, purposefully touch her sensitive clit, eliciting a groan from her, as I take myself into my hand, and rub the head against her moisture. Coating it generously, I finally push a little into her, just enough to be locked in, and look up at her. She smiles lovingly at me, and that's all I can take. I push myself hard inside her, making her call out my name. I feel her tighten around me, constricting me painfully as an incredible heat envelops me. She came. She almost always does when we are both so worked up, and I take her hard. We both love it. And I would lie if I'd say it isn't a fantastic ego boost, knowing that I can satisfy my woman with just one thrust. But we're not done yet. I am not done with her yet.

I wait a few moments for her to calm down, but not enough to let her relax into slumber. I watch her face carefully. Her features are forever imprinted in my mind and heart, as I slowly pull back out. Her eyebrows furrow, not in pain or frustration, but in a mix of anticipation and annoyance that we aren't fucking already. I almost laugh remembering the one time that I held back during one of these insane sessions, and she yelled at me to stop being a gentle lover and to fuck her pussy already before she dries out. Ha, as if that could ever happen. In that particular moment, I gave into my own lust and urges, and pounded into her so hard I was afraid that she might break. She didn't – she never will. It was only afterwards, when we were lying in bed that, we both burst out laughing at the craziness that always seems to overcome us in these moments.

I drive back home, hitting the sweet spot I know will drive her insane. I know her body better than I know my own. And yet, there are times when she surprises me. I feel her arms encircle me, her fingernails scratching the skin on my back, leaving marks of her own lustful possessiveness. I thrust deep and hard into her, increasing my speed several times, as I feel her hips buck upwards meeting me halfway. We've always been a team, no matter the situation.

I feel her orgasm approaching, and know mine isn't far behind, but I need more time. I pull out of her abruptly, causing her to groan. I don't give her time to say anything, and flip her over. She knows the drill. We sometimes go like this for hours, switching from one position to the other and, just as we near our peak, one of us pulls back to prolong the experience. It is frustrating as fuck, but, damn, when we finally reach it, it really is something else – and definitely worth the self-inflicted torture.

Her head is down on my pillow, her ass up in the air. I kneel behind her, grabbing her hips. I don't wait another second, and drive my rock-hard cock into her over and over again. She starts panting heavily, having a hard time to catch her breath. I wish I could touch her more, play with her beautiful breasts, suck on those perky nipples. I still remember the taste of her breast milk, and the thought alone makes my cock throb. Damn! I know we said we would wait for a while longer, but I think I'm gonna put a baby in her before initiation is over. She is always beautiful, but when she was pregnant, I don't really know why, there was a glow to her that just beckoned me to love her more.

The smacking sound of flesh against flesh combined with the squashy noise of her arousal and the grunts and groans we both let out, is a symphony of our lovemaking.

"Oh, baby, you are so tight," I moan. She groans in response when I smack her ass. It's not hard, but I know it turns her on. I feel her clench down on my shaft, and I bite my lip to stop the loud groan to escape my throat.

This is insane! I am on fire! I need her, I need her so much. I feel myself slip from whatever it is that makes me human, and turn into a ruthless beast. I pound harder than before, faster than before, anddeeper than before. Tris moans and growls, biting the pillow to stop herself from crying out. I hold onto her hips as if they were my lifeline, my anchor to reality as I take my woman savagely, passionately. She is mine, and I am hers, and it has been this way all along.

"Fuck, babe!" she groans out. "I'm almost there."

I feel myself nearing my climax, and reach around her lithe frame to find her clit. I pound her constantly, as I find what I am looking for and rub it in circles. I feel her tightening around my girth, and when I think I can't take it anymore, Tris comes hard on my cock, crying out my name, burying her face in our sheets, as I feel myself spill inside her, shooting ropes of my seed deep within her, coating her insides, claiming her, marking her. I call out her name, unable to keep my voice down, before I collapse on top of her.

I black out for a moment, because I barely register how Tris wiggles her way out from underneath me. She turns around, pulling my head over her chest, our bodies drenched in sweat and our combined juices. We are both panting, but with wide smiles on our faces. I want to caress and kiss her, but my body feels numb.

"Wow!" she exclaims in a whisper.

"Wow!" I copy her, my voice husky.

"I hope we didn't wake Rose," she states after a long moment of silence. I strain my ears to listen for a sign of our daughter being awake, but, thankfully, the apartment is filled with silence. I know we should get up, and take a shower, but I am too content to do that.

"We need to shower," Tris speaks again, staring at me. I pout, and she laughs, "you know, you could take me against the tile wall in the shower," she suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. In an instant, I jump up, causing her to giggle, as I round the bed, and pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder, and hurry into our en-suite. I am still holding her, head upside down, as I turn on the shower, adjusting the water temperature before I step inside.

We have our round two in there, followed by round three back in the bedroom, with Tris on top this time. How I'm ever going to survive the sex withdrawal is beyond my comprehension.

It is almost seven a.m. when we finally take a real shower, cleaning each other of the sweat and bodily fluids of the night of love and passion we just shared. As much as I love making love to my wife in the shower, I also love these moments when we just clean each other. I wash her hair, and she washes my back in return. It's not always sexual, in fact, while very sensual, most times we are in the shower, it's loving, caring. We would usually discuss our plans for the day or I would ask for her opinion on a problem I can't solve. We are very young, and when we make love it's invigorating, but when we are so domestic it feels as if we've been together our whole lives.

"Can you check on Rose while I dry my hair?" she asks, as she steps out, and puts her bathrobe on.

"Sure." I kiss her cheek, as I quickly dry off, and walk into our bedroom. I put on some briefs, and open the window to freshen up the room. I pull off the sweaty sheets, and put them in the hamper to wash later.

I walk into my daughter's room, and find her already awake, and playing with her stuffed unicorn, telling the imaginary being some story.

"Daddy," she squeaks with a smile when she sees me.

"Good morning, my sunshine," I tell her, and pick her up. She giggles happily, as I blow some raspberries on her tummy, before I hold her close to my chest, adoring the smell that is uniquely my baby. "Are you excited to see your friends in daycare?" I ask. I look at her and she nods her little head, puckering her lips. I chuckle. She wants me to give her a kiss. She did that a lot before she started talking. I hold her up, and kiss her cheek, making her giggle, and push my face away from hers. I look at her confused, and wonder why she did it.

"It's the stubble," my wife tells me, as I turn toward her voice. She is still in her bathrobe, but her hair is braided. "It tickles me, too," she adds with a chuckle, as she reaches out her arms to greet our girl.

"Mommy," Rose squeals, excited. Tris pulls her out of my arms, and snuggles with her before kissing her cheek. I run my hand over my face as I watch my girls smiling happily at each other, wondering if I should shave.

"Don't you dare!" Tris warns. I look at her confused, and she steps closer. She snakes her free arm around my neck, and pulls my head down to hers. Our lips connect in a sweet, loving kiss, before we get interrupted by our toddler.

"Kiss, kiss!" Rose says excited.

"Don't shave. I love the scruff. I don't know, makes you more handsome," Tris mumbles with a blush. I give her a crooked smile, and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll keep it then, even if I tickle my girls when I kiss them," I tease, and as if on cue, both of them giggle.

I take Rose from her mother, and tell Tris to get ready. We need to eat breakfast, and then she and those who are to go to the Hub will meet at the entrance to the Pire. The Choosing Ceremony is to start at noon, and we don't want her to be late. _This will be a_ _very_ _long day and an even longer initiation_ , I think to myself.

 **A/N: What did you think of the steamy part of this chapter?**

 **Soon, Tris will face her past. Will she be able to conquer her fears and come out victorious or will the trauma she endured in the Eaton household overwhelm her?**

 **I'd love to hear your opinions on it.**

 **Love, CloakSeeker.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you, It'sHardIKnow for beta reading this. Thank you all for following, sharing, voting and commenting on this story.**

Chapter 32

Tris

Saying goodbye to Tobias and Rose was harder than I thought. Despite knowing that I'll be home in a matter of hours, it feels as if I am leaving them forever. I know I am overemotional because of my nerves, but I can't help it. As much as I wanted this to happen - to experience initiation and become a member - I am still dreading the long ten weeks it will last.

Tobias wanted to come with me to the tracks and wait for the train as well, but he had to take Rose to daycare, and I think it was better that he didn't come anyway. I needed a few moments to myself to collect my thoughts. I am in a car with Max, Harrison and Zeke. My friends got into the car behind ours, and, for once, I'm glad they did. I am too nervous to discuss anything with them. Max and Zeke know about this situation best, and while Harrison is looped in, I haven't really talked about Marcus with him.

"Relax, Tris. Jack and Vanessa called and told me they are already at the Hub, and Natalie will be there too," Max speaks reassuringly, picking up on my anxiety.

"Max is right," Zeke chimes in with a nod of his head, "everything is ready. Marcus won't be able to fight this. You have the law on your side, and if that fucker even tries to lift a finger against you, well, not that you would need it, you can take that motherfucker down all by yourself, but look around you. Dauntless protects their own and you, my baby sis, are Dauntless," he tells me, and pulls me into a brotherly hug.

I almost start crying, but blink the tears away. I need to be strong. I know, logically, that I have nothing to fear, but as I approach the Hub, knowing he is there, all the suppressed memories and nightmares come back with a vengeance. What will I do when I see him? What will I say? Will I be able to stand my ground? Yes, I have to – for my family. I am not the one who is a monster. He terrorized Tobias for years, beat him up, forced him to do his bidding. He forced Tobias into a marriage, and while it worked out between us, it could have been easily someone other than me, making him miserable for the rest of his life. I have to remember that Tobias and I left Abnegation to save our lives whilst simultaneously starting them fresh in a new faction. I have to remember this is for my husband and daughter. Marcus would have killed us eventually if we would have stayed in Abnegation. There is no way we would have ever been good enough for him. Not that we ever wanted that, either.

The Hub appears before us, and we prepare ourselves to jump. Max goes first, then Harrison. I take a deep breath, and run toward the door, leaping out the moving train. For a moment, I am suspended inmid-air. It almost feels like I am flying, but I am not. Too soon, my feet hit the ground, and I take a few steps forward to steady myself. Zeke lands next to me a moment later, and we both laugh. We've done this countless times, and yet it is always the best of rushes. Doing something so Dauntless reminds me that I belong there, with my faction, with my family.

"Beatrice?" I hear my full name, and look up as I recognize the voice. _Dad_.

"Hey, Dad," I respond, sheepishly.

He looks astonished. It seems that he can't grasp the fact that I am actually standing in front of him. I see Mom standing a little behind him, smiling at me. I want to smile back, but seeing my father after two years is just so overwhelming. I know I have to say something, but words seem to have eluded me completely. I don't have time to think of it any longer because my father launches himself at me, enveloping me in his embrace, squeezing me tightly to his chest.

"My sweet girl, I am so sorry," he exclaims.

My heart breaks for him hearing the anguish in his voice. I never thought I would ever hear my father apologize to me, and am a little shocked at his reaction. Did Mom tell him something? We agreed thatshe shouldn't. We didn't want to tip off Marcus of my arrival today.

"I should have looked harder for you. I should have never let you disappear. This is all that boy's fault," Dad mutters angrily.

I pull back from him, and glare. Is he kidding me right now? He blames Tobias? Technically, I did run away because of him, but that's not the point. We both ran to save our lives. How dare he blame Tobias? I feel anger take over me, and slap my father so hard that he actually stumbles backwards. He looks at me shocked with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"How dare you blame Tobias?" I ask furiously, "it wasn't his shit idea to get married in the first place. You and Marcus wanted that. Don't blame Tobias for choosing what was right for him, when you chose what was right for you," I grit out from between my teeth. I know he was scared, and couldn't find another way out of the mess he created, but that doesn't give him the right to blame it on someone else.

"Beatrice!" I hear Marcus's voice. I look from the stunned figure of my father up to Marcus, who puts on an innocent face. "What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice sounding concerned, but I know him well enough to know it's fake. I catch Mom from the corner of my eye stepping closer to us, inching closer to me.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" I ask Marcus in an antagonizing tone. He frowns for a moment, before looking concerned again. Concerned, my ass! "It's Choosing Day, you dumb fuck. What do you think I'm doing here?" I watch anger flash his face at my insolent remarks. I don't care. I've had it with this motherfucker. I hate him so much.

"I'm afraid you can't choose," he declares, obviously self-satisfied.

"Really? And who's gonna stop me? You?" I retort cruelly with a sarcastic laugh, "don't flatter yourself, my dear father-in-law," I speak - louder than intended. I watch Jack and Vanessa come closer to where we are, emerging from the Hub behind Marcus.

"It is against our laws for factionless to choose a faction," he states with a smug grin.

"Are you blind or something?" I provoke him, getting in his face. The last time I was this close to Marcus was when I was yelling at him for trying to kill Tobias. I will never forget that night. But a lot has changed. I am Dauntless now. I can fight. And I will kill him if he ever lays a finger on anyone I love ever again. "I'm wearing black, you stupid piece of shit," I spit. I see his mask waver.

"You insolent little girl!" he almost shouts. Good. Let the people know who you truly are, you bastard!

"Beatrice, behave yourself! This is our leader," my father interrupts, angrily. I don't even look at him, I keep glaring at Marcus.

"He is no leader of mine. My leaders are Dauntless. Oh, and, just so you know, you fucktard," I growl, poking his chest with my right index finger, "I am a Dauntless dependent. Therefore, I am in my legal right to choose today."

"Ha," Marcus laughs. "You are Abnegation-born. And then you ran away to live with the factionless. You can't choose today. I won't let you."

"That is not up to you, Marcus," Max cuts in, his voice grave and threatening. Marcus finally looks up, a look of disgust washing over his face just for a second, "yeah, you see, when your son chose Dauntless, he requested for his wife to be allowed dependent-ship. The moment he became a member, she was allowed into the compound, where she has lived for the past two years," Max explains.

"But that's unheard of. Surely, that isn't legal," Marcus argues. His tone is more agitated than before.

"As a matter of fact, it is very legal," Vanessa steps in, positioning herself next to me, "I am Mrs. Eaton's lawyer, Vanessa Kang," she adds, extending her hand towards my evil father-in-law, but he just stares at her dumbfounded. She retracts her hand a moment later, and goes to explain that because Tobias chose Dauntless, I came to Candor to live in the abandoned women shelter. Since I wasn't breaking the law, I was permitted asylum, and once Tobias was a member, I went to Dauntless, just like Max said.

"But, that's preposterous." Marcus seems to be completely stunned by this turn of events.

"As you can see, Mr. Eaton, my client is in her legal right to choose a faction today. She never lived a day factionless, and even if she did, she was claimed by her husband, who then became her legal guardian."

"How can Tobias be her legal guardian, when he abandoned her?" my father asks angry. I see Vanessa wanting to explain, but I step forward, getting in my father's face.

"The moment Tobias chose, I became his legal responsibility. And he didn't abandon me. We planned to leave." I can see my father is surprised by what I'm saying.

"What? Why?" he asks confused.

"Ask your buddy. I'm sure he could tell you countless stories of how he mistreated his son and me, and how he planned to rape me. Isn't that right, my dear father-in-law?" I spit with venom in my voice.

"How dare you?" Marcus yells, outraged.

I don't want to be here anymore. I push past them, and walk towards the Hub. I'm sure Mom will stay behind with Dad to comfort him, and eventually explain things. I hear footsteps behind me, and a moment later see Max and Zeke flank me. I'm sure Harrison is behind me also. I smile to myself.

We head toward the elevator, and as soon as the door opens, we all file in. There are a few other people already inside, but all of us, including Vanessa and Jack, manage to squeeze inside. Harrison pushes the button for the floor with the Choosing Ceremony amphitheater, and a moment later the elevator starts its ascent.

"That was so awesome, sis," Zeke praises, and kisses my cheek.

"I hope this will keep him from causing trouble," Harrison mumbles, but I'm not sure if he directed it to anyone specifically.

"Don't worry. The law is on our side," Jack assures.

"Can we please change the topic? I had enough of this crap for one day," I tell them. I know what I want. I know I will choose Dauntless. I just need to calm down.

The ride is quiet from then on, or at least no one mentions Marcus anymore. I am thankful. This is the first step. I sigh. The elevator door opens, and I am the third person to step outside. I'm glad Tobias isn't here. He hates small spaces. And elevators are the epitome of that. At home, it's easier when we take the elevator because it's usually just us, and our daughter, and he is pretty much distracted. But if he had to ride the elevator in here, with this many people around, he would have surely had a panic attack. Plus, the whole argument with Marcus would have caused him needless pain. I have no problem facing that bastard. I would do anything for Tobias.

We enter the large room, and find our seats among the other Dauntless. I sit with my friends, grateful they weren't there when the whole showdown with Marcus took place. I am chatting with them, trying to get my mind off of painful things, when I see my parents walk in. My mom motions me to come to her, and I get up. She leads my father and me into a small side room close to the amphitheater, closing the door behind us.

"Beatrice, I told your father a few things," she states. I know she didn't tell him about Rose. I asked her not to. I nod my head. I look from her to him, and see how red his eyes are. Has he been crying?

"Dad?" I ask. He looks away ashamed. "Dad," I repeat, this time with more force. Mom whispers to me to tell him what happened, and I nod. We don't have much time, but he needs to hear this. I need to tell him. "Tobias and I were abused by Marcus. Well, Tobias was the one who was truly abused. Marcus had been beating him ever since his wife died," I begin, almost choking on the word. That bitch didn't die. She abandoned her child. I hope she rots in hell. "He even beat Tobias up the night I went to live with them." My dad looks shocked, appalled, speechless. I decide to go on. I know I don't have much time, and if I talk too much about those few months in the Eaton house, I will break down.

"On occasion, Marcus would slap me, kick me, or even punch me. He usually beat up Tobias, though, but it was to teach _me_ a lesson. Whenever I did something he deemed wrong, Tobias got punished in my stead. Soon, after we got married, Marcus demanded that Tobias had sex with me. Marcus wanted us to have a child, so that I would never leave Abnegation. He was sure Tobias wouldn't choose anything else, and if I had a baby, I would never abandon it. I went to the clinic and got a birth control shot, as well as contraceptive pills. We thought, if we assured Marcus we were at least acting like a married couple, only postponing getting pregnant until Tobias finished initiation, we might be safe. But a week after he ordered his son to take my virginity, Marcus threatened that if Tobias wasn't man enough, he would do the deed." I take a deep breath. This is harder than I thought **. "** Dad, he threatened Tobias that if he didn't have sex with me, Marcus would rape me." I watch as my father sheds tears, his eyes pointed to the ground, his fists clenched. He is ashamed. Good. He should be. "We did it," I mumble, and feel a blush creep into my cheeks. "From day one, Tobias protected me as best as he could. He was just as mortified as I was. He was gentle, though. The poor thing apologized so much. I knew that Marcus would take me the next day to see a doctor to confirm I was no longer a virgin. He promised that if I still was, Tobias would get beat up, and I would be forced to have sex with Marcus." Dad looks up for the first time. Anger takes over his usually peaceful face, as he stares at me in disbelief.

"Did he touch you?" he asks, his voice a low growl, menacing.

"No. Tobias protected me. Two days after that, Marcus came home already angry, and when he didn't like what we made for dinner, he punched me. Tobias tried to step in between, but Marcus was stronger. He dragged me up the stairs, locked me in my bedroom, and went back down. I only heard what was happening." I can't stop the stream of tears running down my face. "He beat him up so badly, Dad that I thought Tobias was dead," I continue, sobbing. The mere memory constricts my heart, and causes me more pain than the labor pains I experienced when I gave birth. That pain was physical, and I knew it wouldn't last forever. Not to mention that the prospect of holding my child gave me enough strength to endure it. But this pain is permanent, strong, and unforgiving. It will never fade for as long as I live. "When Marcus finally let me out of the room, ordering me to clean up everything, unless I wanted a round two for Tobias, I rushed down to see the damage. There was so much blood everywhere. Tobias was barely breathing," I cry, choking on my words. The memory of that night is still raw, as if it just happened.

"I can't understand how Marcus could do that," Dad whispers with disbelief.

"Because he is a sadistic monster. It was then that I decided to escape. I looked for a way out, and luckily, I ran into Vanessa. She and her brother came to Abnegation when Marcus was gone for the meeting in Amity. Vanessa's brother is a doctor, and checked on Tobias. Dad, Marcus almost killed his own son. And I am absolutely certain that he would have raped me, given the opportunity."

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his voice sounding desperate.

"How could I? The last time I saw you, you said I had no place in your house; that I was to live with my husband and father-in-law. I thought you wouldn't believe me. And even if you did, I had no guarantee that Marcus wouldn't take it out on Tobias. Dad, I fell in love with Tobias, and he loves me back. Our marriage might have been arranged, but we stayed together. Not just for convenience once he became a member of Dauntless, but because we chose each other. He is the love of my life, and I had to save him. It was my idea to defect. He just went along, to protect me, like he always does. I knew he would choose Dauntless on his Choosing Day. That whole dramatic exit of mine was staged. I needed to make a scene to run out, and meet up with Vanessa in the lobby to hide in Candor. It was all our plan. Tobias never abandoned me. He loves me. He treats me like I am a queen, fulfills my every wish. He is the perfect husband, and so, so much different from his evil father."

Silence falls between us. There are so many more things we have to talk about, things I want to ask, things I want to tell him, but we are interrupted when someone knocks on the door. Max enters, and tells us that the ceremony is about to start. I nod my head, and give my dad a quick hug. I rush outside, heading straight to the bathroom, where I wash my face. Thankfully, I took the eyeliner with me, and freshen up a little. I hope the evidence of my tears isn't too evident on my face, but somehow, I can't muster the will to care about that right now.

I return to the amphitheater and sit with my friends. They ignore me, knowing I need a moment to collect myself. I'm grateful for that.

This year, Jack is in charge of leading the ceremony. After the mandatory boring speech about our faction system and whatnot, he starts calling names in alphabetical order. One by one, the dependents of the five different factions walk to the center of the stage, taking a knife in their hands, and cutting themselves slightly. Once their choice is made, Jack calls out the chosen faction.

"Beatrice Eaton," he calls. It sounds a little surreal to me. I almost expected him to call me Beatrice Prior, despite being married for over two years now. I smile a little to myself. I need to be brave. I know what I want. I want Dauntless; I want my family; I want Tobias.

 **A/N: Tris' choosing - I think I'd be a bitch if I'd ask you 'what do you think she'll choose?' i think we all know what :)**

 **What did you think of the confrontation between Tris and Marcus?**

 **What about the heart to heart with her dad?**

 **What will happen next between Tris and her father? Will they be able to mend their relationship? And when will she tell him about Rose?**

 **Curious to hear from you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you, It'sHardIKnow, for editing this. You are great! You're support lifts a great weight off my shoulder. :)**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, sharing and voting on this story. I love how you guys get so excited with each new chapter. Truth be told, I'm just as excited as you guys.**

 **Love you all. Happy reading!**

Chapter 33

Tobias

I am so nervous, even though I know she will choose Dauntless. She would never leave me; she would never leave Rose. She is up there; she is up on that roof. I am sure of it.

"You okay, man?" Zeke asks, walking up from behind, startling me a little.

"What are you doing here?" I question confused.

"Waiting to see who the first jumper is," he answers matter-of-factly.

"Why aren't you with Tris?" I point out, my voice a little harsh.

"Because your woman is Dauntless, she doesn't need a babysitter," he retorts with an eye roll. Dauntless. He said Dauntless. She chose Dauntless. A wide grin spreads on my face.

"Did you have any trouble?" I ask, turning to watch his face. He knows what I mean. For a moment, he looks up toward the ledge of the building where the initiates are – avoiding my curious gaze. Something happened. "What?" I insist.

"Marcus was there. He tried to stop Tris from choosing. Man, your wife had some choice words for your good-for-nothing father. I have never heard anyone call someone so many different things," he speaks with a chuckle. I frown. What the hell did she do? "Relax. We were all there, as well as Jack and Vanessa. They shut Marcus up with all that legal mumbo-jumbo, and your old man just stared at them dumbfounded. After we went inside, I couldn't see him anymore, until the ceremony started. Max told me later on the ride back that Marcus had tried to persuade the council to stop Tris from choosing, but with Jack there, and Max, and even Tris's dad, they agreed that it was all legal, and allowed her to choose."

"He didn't hurt her," I state, and Zeke shakes his head, patting my shoulder. I don't even know what I would have done if he laid a finger on her. I would probably have been a raging beast, and already out to hunt Marcus down.

"Someone's about to jump," we hear Lauren shout.

"I bet it's a Dauntless-born," Zeke offers with a smirk.

"I'm not taking that bet, it's always a Dauntless-born," I deadpan.

The person on top of the roof then jumps, and I wait to hear them scream, but there is no other sound than the swooshing of air, and the dull thud when the body hits the net. Black. Dauntless-born. I knew it. I'm reaching out my hand when I hear a familiar giggle. I pull the net closer, signaling the person to roll over. Our eyes meet, and I smile. She jumped. She is the first jumper. My beautiful, brave, Dauntless wife.

I help her off, and set her down, looking into her mesmerizing gray-blue eyes. She smiles at me, and while everyone knows who she is, with all the stomping, and hollering, I still want to tease her a little.

"What's your name?" I shout, putting my serious Four mask on. She rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn't leave her face.

"Damn, Four, you know her name," someone in the crowd yells, and everyone starts laughing. I suppress my own laugh.

"Mrs. Four," she answers, and I burst out laughing. She hates that nickname, but she sounds so content right now. The crowd cheers even louder.

"Make the announcement, Four," I hear Lauren, who tries to speak through fits of laughter.

"First jumper, Mrs. Four," I bark, and pull her into my arms, kissing her sweet lips.

"Welcome home, my love," I whisper to her. She smiles softly. I step down with her, and Zeke takes my place at the net. I walk her to the side, where we can have a little bit of privacy, wanting to know what happened at the Hub.

"Is Rose alright? Is she in daycare?" she inquires, worried about our daughter. I smile at her. She is such a great mom. I kiss her cheek, and nod when I pull back. "I assume Zeke told you," she states, now very serious. In the background, we hear the other initiates jump one by one, while the Dauntless cheer, stomp and holler. "Well, he tried to stop me from choosing, but he couldn't. We already knew that. But I got a chance to talk to Dad. I gave him the short version of what had happened to us, and well, I don't know what will happen. The ceremony was about to start, and I couldn't stay there and talk to him any longer."

"Are you okay?" I mumble, concerned. I know she can take Marcus down, without a doubt. She is strong, and her skills supersede those of even Dauntless-born members. Nevertheless, I still worry for her.

"I am. I will be," she rushes out, and glares at the wall.

"What? So, Marcus did hurt you?" I push. I don't want her to lie to me. Zeke didn't mention anything, and I'm sure that Marcus would have regretted it immediately with all the Dauntless protecting her.

"No. Dad – he," she sighs, before continuing, "He blamed you for my disappearance. I snapped at him, and accused Marcus of being evil. It wasn't really the way I wanted our reunion to go. Could you call Mom, and ask her to talk to Dad? Give him details, I mean those she knows about, without mentioning Rose to him? I never got the chance. I know I am a coward for not telling him myself, but it's just that those ten minutes when I had to reminiscence our time in Marcus's house left me angry, hurt, and desperate." I pull her into my arms, comforting her as best as I can. I tell her I will call Natalie, but I think it'll be better if I talked to Mr. Prior myself. I am no longer the scared Abnegation boy who cowers in front of his father. Tris made me stronger; she made me braver. Now that I am a father myself, I want to set a good example for my daughter. I will always fear Marcus one way or another, but I will do with him the same thing I do with my other fears: I will pretend he doesn't exist.

I tell Tris that she needs to get back to the other initiates, while I have to get some business done before I go and pick up Rose. We had decided that today I would pick her up early and spend some father-daughter time with her. Close to her bedtime, Tris will come home so that we can put her to sleep, and then go back to the dorm. I hate that she won't be home, but at the same time I know she'll like the time in the dorm with her friends. It will be a good experience for her. At least for these ten weeks she can be just another teenage girl going through Dauntless initiation. I kiss her goodbye, and watch as she moves toward the others, standing next to Lynn and Marlene.

I leave the net room, and head toward the garage. Being a leader has its perks. I grab the keys to one of the cars, and get inside. I put the key in the ignition, and as the engine roars, I take a deep breath. I have no fucking clue what to tell Mr. Prior, but he needs to know I love my wife, and I will never abandon her. Only death could tear me away from my family.

I drive out of the garage, thinking of what I will say once I arrive in Abnegation. But then a thought occurs to me. What if they aren't home? I pull out my phone, and quickly dial Natalie's number. It rings twice, when she finally picks up.

"Hello?" I hear her voice. I smile a little.

"Hello, Natalie," I greet gently.

"Tobias. Is Beatrice alright?" she asks, her voice betraying her concern.

"She's fine. She is with the other initiates. She told me what happened," I inform her.

"It was intense," she breathes.

"Is it alright if I stop by your house? I would like to talk to your husband," I request, and wait for her to reply.

"He is a little shaken by everything Beatrice told him. But I think it's a good idea if he hears some things coming from you."

"Good. I'll be there in about thirty minutes. If, by any chance, Marcus stops by - I doubt it, but still - could you please let me know?" I ask her. The idea of confronting Marcus before I get to talk to Mr. Prior unsettles me.

"Of course. Although I doubt he'll come to our house or that Andrew would even receive him," she assures, her voice suddenly hard. I understand her though.

We say goodbye for now, and I hang up. I drive carefully through the city. We really need to find a way to fix these streets. They are death traps by day, let alone by night. I try to occupy my thoughts with anything other than the pending conversation. I need to focus on what I want to say, and how I'm going to make Mr. Prior see that I love Tris with all my heart.

I push my insecurities aside the moment I drive into Abnegation. I haven't been here since the day I chose my new faction. It is almost like a taunt that I am back here. I drive forward until I reach the house of my in-laws. I park the car at the curb, and step out. There are a few Abnegation members walking down the street. They avert their gaze when they see me. At first, I thought it was because they recognized me, but then I realize it's the black clothing. Good. Look away.

I walk up to the door, and knock. I start shaking, and bring my hands down next to my body. The door opens a moment later, and Natalie greets me with a smile. She invites me inside, and once the door is closed, she gives me a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Tobias," she sighs, and I hug her tighter. She has been like a mom to me, and I love that she is accepting me into her family.

"Tobias," I hear Mr. Prior. I look over Natalie's shoulder where I find him standing. I let go of my mother-in-law, and go to greet my father-in-law with a respectful Abnegation bow. I am completely caught off guard, when Mr. Prior pulls me into a hug. "I am so sorry, son. If I would have known," he starts saying, as he pulls back.

"Mr. Prior," I begin, but he interrupts me.

"No, please, Tobias, let me say this," he pleads, and I nod. "I was so foolish to believe the lies Marcus told me. He made me believe my daughter hated me for forcing her to marry you. I knew she was upset, how could she not be? It was easier for me to accept she hated me than checking for myself. I should have come to Marcus's house, and checked on her. I should have put my foot down when he insisted you live in his house. I was reluctant, but he argued there was more room at his house, and that, with him gone most of the day, you would have the privacy you needed to get to know each other. It was so easy to give in. I feel so guilty." While his admission is a step into the right direction, his words, his guilt is just infuriating.

"Mr. Prior, stop, and listen to me now. I know you didn't know what kind of monster Marcus was, but your behavior towards Tris was deplorable. She is your daughter and you very easily handed her over to be married. I would never hurt her, but who's to say another man wouldn't have? You just abandoned her after the wedding. There is no excuse for it. You acted like a coward."

"Tobias, please," I hear Natalie gasp, as she places her hand on my arm. I look at her, tears have gathered in her eyes. I give her a side hug, and look back towards her husband.

"I came here to tell you that I love your daughter. After we were both safe in Dauntless, I asked her to stay my wife. We could have easily pretended to be married until she became a member, and then get a divorce, but we fell in love, and decided to stay together," I tell him honestly. I forgo telling him about Rose. I know Tris wants to do that. "I love her with all my heart. She is everything to me. And I will always protect her. You should be proud of her. She is so strong, and brave, smart and kind. She is everything I hope to be, and strive to be."

Natalie directs us into the dining room, and we all sit down. Natalie sits next to her husband, and I sit across from them. I decide to tell him the story as it happened from the moment Tris first set foot into my father's house.

I've told this story several times already: first, I told Vanessa when she came to Abnegation with her brother; then I told Max after I discussed the matter of Tris moving to Dauntless. Since then, Tris and I have been seeing a therapist to talk about what we went through. I started going mainly because of Tris, but I realized it was a good thing. Sometimes I would go alone, others we would go together. I wanted to be a better person in order to be a better husband to my wife, and a good father to my daughter - as knowing that, in a few months, I would be responsible for a tiny human being put things into perspective. At first, I was reluctant to go to therapy, but Tris needed it. She had nightmares, and it elevated her blood pressure. That was not good for the baby, and she knew she had to do something about it. Her OBGYN recommended she should go to a therapist. I am glad we both went. It helped a lot.

When I get to the part where Marcus threatened to rape Tris, I clench my fists so hard, my knuckles turn white. I feel my nails dig into my palms, drawing blood, but I keep talking. I don't give my father-in-law details of how I made love to my wife that first night, or any other since, but talk about her bravery when she went to seek help after my father nearly killed me. I watch as Mr. Prior fights tears the whole time, giving up when I tell him how I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Tris whisper she loved me. It was the first time she said it, and I thought I dreamt it. But it was real.

"She was very determined for us to leave Abnegation, and found a way for us to escape. I knew we couldn't stay. Marcus would have done terrible things if we had. I don't care what would have happened to me. But the thought of him," I stop talking, unable to finish that sentence. The thought of him touching her just repulses me. We remain quiet for a long while. Natalie started crying, and even Mr. Prior shed some tears.

"How will I ever earn your forgiveness? I am so ashamed. I wish I would have told Natalie what was going on," he mutters, remorseful.

"Tris and I discovered what Marcus used to blackmail you with," I tell him, and he looks at me surprised. "Don't ask why or how. Whatever Marcus told you, he probably lied. I can help you clear your name, if that's what you want," I offer, but he interrupts me.

"I don't care about my reputation. I lost my daughter because of my incompetence, and my stupidity. I allowed a scumbag like Marcus feed me lies about my child. I allowed this to happen. I should have realized that Beatrice would never forgive me for forcing her to get married."

"Tris wants to forgive you, she's wanted that all along," I assure him truthfully, "but it isn't easy for her. She is still hurt. Again, our marriage might have started the way it did, but, today, now, we are happily married, we are a family, and we love each other above all else. She is the love of my life, and for as long as she'll have me, I will stand by her. You should come visit on Visiting Day. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

With that, I stand up, and bid them goodbye. I can't stay here any longer. All the talking, all the memories are draining me. Besides, I need to go pick up my daughter; I promised her ice cream.

 **A/N: So, Mrs. Four is an official Dauntless initiate. Congrats to her and all the others who made it safely into the compound. Good luck from here on out, initiates!**

 **What did you think of Tobias' visit to the Priors?**

 **And how cute is Daddy for taking his little girl out for ice cream? #DaddyGoals #FindMeAManLikeTobiasEaton**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tris

I can't believe it's been a week already. Today, we're to fight for the first time. I was ready to fight the moment I jumped off the roof, but I guess not everyone was ready for it yet. I know that Amar will start the fights with the transfers as well. I've only spoken to some of them a few times. Christina is a bit of a smart-mouth, being from Candor. Will is always offering unnecessary facts about who-knows-what because he's Erudite-born. And Al? Well, Al is quiet. He is the complete opposite of Christina, and I almost always forget he used to be Candor. Then there's Peter, Molly and, Drew, _also_ Candor transfers, who are just weird. That Peter guy is a real pain in the butt – like, he thinks he is some hotshot or something. I'm just so glad that I don't have to train with the transfers. Although, they do know that I used to be Abnegation, and came here before my Choosing Day. They weren't given an explanation as to why, but that didn't stop them from asking questions. I decided to not openly brag that I am the wife of a Dauntless leader. I know my worth, even without the status, but I wanted to prove myself without instigating the transfers. Unfortunately, ever since it came out I was Abnegation, Peter and his lackeys have been calling me Stiff. I ignore them most of the time, and it helps a lot that I don't have to spend time with them.

Max asked all the initiates into the Pit the first night. He explained that at least one person among the initiates was related to someone in leadership. He didn't give names, and I was grateful. To avoid unnecessary speculations regarding favoritism, a panel of three randomly chosen members will oversee the initiation process.

One of the three people is Eric Coulter, my husband's archenemy. Tobias was livid, but Harrison, George and Max assured him that it would be fine. They know Eric wants a better job than IT management, and applied for something in the leadership wing. There aren't any openings, but to be even considered he needed to do a good job. That meant that he would have to watch all the initiates, evaluate them, and hand out his weekly reports to leadership. It was his job to see if anyone was being favored but also be impartial himself. What Tobias doesn't know is that I suggested it to Max to pick Eric. It only seemed his participation was random, but it wasn't. I'd watched Eric for the past few months and, despite his rivalry with Tobias, he really did a great job. I know Tobias thinks Eric was the instigator of the rude comments about me, but I asked Gus, the guy in charge of the control room, to bring up footage of Eric and his buddies. Thanks to Max's insistence that I learn more about computers, I was able to activate the sound on the videos, being able to hear what was said. Apparently, while Mason, one of the guys who hates Tobias, insisted I would only rank high because of my husband, Eric didn't really comment. He nodded, but he was already tipsy.

I then asked Max to interview him, and after I explained why, he was happy to do so. Eric used to be Erudite, and obviously is very smart. He could be an asset on Max's team, if only he could be trusted. So, Max asked if Eric was willing to prove his loyalty to his faction by allowing an interrogation under truth serum. Eric accepted, and we soon found out that he indeed felt like he was always in a competition with Tobias, but didn't really hate my husband. Eric's loyalties lie completely with our faction. And, to my utter surprise, he said he admired me. Of course, he was one of the pricks who let it slip that Tobias got abused by his father, but that was a low-blow payback that Eric seemed to regret. He told Max that he knew how hard I was working to fit in, and after he witnessed several of my fights or sparring sessions, he was convinced I would do well during initiation. Given that my husband and daughter are both Dauntless, he was sure I would choose this faction.

Eric has no idea that this assignment is the last test leadership has prepared for him. They want to offer him a job, but Max didn't say what kind. I know that Cameron, the fifth Dauntless leader, wants to retire, and maybe Eric will get that job. I don't know.

This morning, Lauren has us working the punching bags, while Amar teaches the transfers how to throw knives. To my surprise, Tobias comes in and goes to greet his former instructor - and friend. Damn, he looks hot! I wish we were alone. I wouldn't mind having him on one of the training mats. Ugh, get your head out of the gutter, Tris!

I return my focus onto my punching bag, beating the shit out of it. I am so concentrated, that I nearly jump out of my skin when Lynn touches my shoulder.

"Relax, dude. I'm not gonna gut you," she huffs with an eye roll.

"What do you want?" I ask her, a little annoyed. She tilts her head toward the other side of the room, where the transfers are, and I follow her gaze. Christina and Molly are both standing close to Tobias. He's demonstrating the right technique to throw a knife - yet their gazes aren't on his arm, but his butt. Hey! That butt is for me to drool over. And damn, I actually drooled all over it. What can I say? It's a hot ass!

"Looks like the transfers are undressing Four again," Lauren comments, coming to stand next to me.

"What do you mean 'again'?" I question confused.

"The Candor smart-mouth, what's her name?" Lauren starts with an annoyed eye roll.

"Christina," Lynn offers.

"Yeah, right, Christina. She has been drooling all over your man ever since he first came in to check on the initiates' progress. Obviously, she must have not heard when Amar told them he is married, because she looks for every opportunity to be near him."

This is the first I've heard of this. I know Tobias wouldn't cheat; I know him too well. Yes, during the first few months here at Dauntless I wasn't so sure, but the combination of my Abnegation upbringing, my own insecurities, and the pregnancy hormones made me very territorial. Tobias loved that; I, on the other hand, hated it. I wanted to gut every woman who even dared looking at him. It took me some time to realize it was all in my head. He never once gave me any reason to think that he would be interested in any other woman. I wasn't lying to Dad when I told him that Tobias treats me like I am a queen or something. He is just that amazing.

I watch the interaction between my husband and the Candor transfers, and smile to myself when he pushes his way toward Amar. Our friend laughs at Tobias, while shaking his head slightly. I knew he would ignore Christina – seeing it with my own eyes makes me much more confident. Christina is tall, lean, but with enough curves to be an attractive woman. Her complexion is chocolaty, and her eyes are a soft brown.

A couple of years ago I would have felt inferior to her, but definitely not now. I might not be as tall as other people, but Tobias always says he loves my height, that I fit perfectly to him. I am much curvier than I used to be: my hips are wider, my ass isn't as flat, and my boobs are definitely a cup size up. Pregnancy did some great things to my body. I do have some stretch marks, but I don't mind them. They are a beautiful reminder of how I carried our daughter for nine months, and then gave birth. I am proud of them, and they aren't as deep as I saw in other women. I even considered a tattoo to cover them up, but then decided against it. I am a mother, and I am proud of that.

By lunch, all the initiates file out of the training room, and we're heading toward the dorms. I need a shower, and a change of clothes. I wish I could have lunch with Tobias, but he told me he had a meeting with a few people from maintenance, and needed to check cameras in the other side of the compound. We agreed to see each other later at home.

Once I'm ready, I head out with my friends to grab something to eat. We all sit down next to the transfers, and dig in. Amar and Lauren soon join us, and we talk about training. At some point, Amar stops paying attention to us, and looks toward the transfers. I want to ask what he saw, when Marlene then asks me if she can come with me when I go pick up Rose, because she misses her so much. I am so glad my little girl has so many people who love her, and Marlene is always so happy when she can spend time with Rose. It is endearing watching them.

"Christina," Amar calls, and we all look at him. He was rather loud. We look from him to Christina, who stares back, confused, "Fouris a leader of Dauntless, but more importantly he is a married man. You better remember that before you call him a hot piece of ass again!" Amar yells at her angrily. Wow! I've never seen Amar so angry. I look back at Christina who seems to have shrunken into her seat.

"What's going on?" Tobias asks innocently, as he slips in between me and Lynn. I'm sure he heard everything, but is just too polite to call everyone out.

"Apparently, not all transfers got the memo that you are married," Lauren comments with a grin on her face.

"Oh," Tobias speaks, "well, then," he continues, and then stands up. "Dauntless!" he calls out, his voice booming. The loud voices stop, waiting for their leader to speak. "It has come to my attention that some people don't know that I am married. Well, I am, in fact, a very happily married man, and have been so for over two years now."

"How come we've never seen this mysterious wife?" Molly asks with a smirk. Uh-oh, pissing Four off? Big mistake. I look toward Tobias who turns around to look at her.

"Watch it, initiate!" he warns. "Perhaps you've met her already, but didn't know. She is more than just my wife," Tobias starts explaining, but gets interrupted.

"Mrs. Four makes the best Dauntless cake. Who cares about who she married?" someone in the crowd yells, and the room erupts in cheers and laughter. I feel myself blush. Will I ever get rid of that stupid nickname?

Tobias sits down, and squeezes my knee under the table. He leans in slightly, and kisses my temple. I don't think anyone saw this. I am starting to regret not having told the newbies about us. On the other hand, I never expected to see someone hitting on a married man.

"Maybe we should come out. I mean, we have Max and the panel to check if everything happening during this initiation is legit. Why can't I brag with my awesome wife?" he asks, half pouting. I stifle a laugh, and nod.

Tobias then stands up, having to get to his meeting. We say goodbye, and tell him I'll go pick up our daughter after training this afternoon. He gives me a quick peck, and leaves.

I am glad that, for the second part of the day, Lauren's allowed us to spar. I usually spar with Lynn, but I feel frustrated after seeing Christina hitting on my man. I ask Uriah if he would spar with me, but he is already sparring with Marlene.

"I'll spar with you," Eric volunteers, surprising me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow, and he grins. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your pretty face," he assures with an eye roll.

"I'm not concerned about my face. What gives? Hoping to get some revenge on Four?" I ask, knowing full well he wouldn't injure me on purpose. He frowns.

"No. It is my job to assess that everything runs smoothly down here in the training room, and your instructor doesn't show you any kind of favoritism," he defends, his tone matter-of-factly. I nod my head, and we both take our boots off. We get into the rink, and as we start rounding each other, I observe his stance. "It wasn't Four who trained you, right?" he asks.

"No. I started with the girls. I sparred a few times with him, but I got the basics from Lauren. Why?"

"Different approach to opening move," he observes.

We start kicking and punching back and forth, never really connecting too hard with the opponent's body, but enough to make it count as a hit. Surprisingly, I enjoy sparring with him. I wonder how he'll be like in a fight. I know Tobias would have a meltdown if he knew about this. Then again, Tobias would have a meltdown if I fight with anyone. Period.

Eric is focused, and we don't really talk, but when he turns his gaze away for a split second, I take advantage of that and punch him in the jaw.

"Hey," he cries out, holding his jaw.

"Oops," I say with a grin. I then turn toward where he stared, wondering what was so interesting that he let his guard down. The only thing I see is Lynn. Am I missing something?

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. I turn my gaze back to him, and he smirks. "You are really good. I pity the idiot that challenges you to a fight."

"Thanks," I utter, "can I ask you something though? You don't have to answer," I tell him reassuringly. He nods. "Why do you hate Four?" He frowns for a moment, before sighing.

"I don't hate him. I mean, I thought I did. Can we not talk about this?" he asks, his voice betraying his annoyance over the topic I brought up. I nod my head, and scurry back to the punching bags.

When Lauren finally lets us leave for the day, I hurry to the dorm room to take a quick shower, and change clothes. I know I'm going home, but I'm not going to the daycare center all sweaty and dirty. Once I'm done, I wait for Marlene. Thankfully, she is out a moment later, and we head across the compound to pick up my daughter. Mar starts to tell me something, but I'm not really paying attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" she inquires, stopping me, and making me look at her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem so distant. Is it because of the transfers?" she pushes. I want to play dumb, and pretend I don't know what she is talking about, but I don't do that. I nod my head. "Tris, you know Four only loves you," she states, her voice firm, yet soothing.

"I know, Mar. It's not that. I was wondering if it was worth it to keep our marriage secret. I mean, everyone else knows we're married. And I know we didn't keep it secret per se, but we didn't flat out announce it to the newcomers either. I mean, d-don't get me wrong, I am not ashamed. It's just, I don't want anyone to think things are good for me because of who my husband is."

"Tris, no one thinks that. Besides, Max and the other leaders picked three people to oversee everything, and anyone can come in, and watch our fights. There's no chance anyone will ever think your ranking has anything to do with Four. Just ignore the haters. There are so many of us who love you," she assures me with a kind smile on her face. I wrap my arms around her, thanking her for being such a good friend.

As I pull back, I see a boutique behind her, and an idea pops into my head. I ask her to wait for me a second, and rush inside. I pick two tee shirts that I saw in the window, and pay for my purchase. I hurry back, and together we go to the daycare center.

We can already hear loud laughter when we approach. Most parents are here already picking up their kids, and I step inside. I greet Ashley, my daughter's teacher, and ask her to bring Rose to me. Within five minutes, Rose's scuttling outside as quickly as she can, making her way through the couple of people still left in the lobby, until she reaches my legs, and wraps her little arms around them.

"Mommy, miss you," she mumbles with a big pout.

"Aw, I've missed you too, my sunshine. Come on. Let's go home," I say, and crouch down to pick her up. The moment I have her in my arms I feel all the frustration and anger leave my body, and being replaced with love and happiness. I kiss her little cheek, and then hug her tightly, but make sure I don't hurt her.

"Malene!" Rose shouts when she notices one of her many aunts.

"Hey there, Rosie. I've missed you, kiddo," Marlene coos. I ask Rose if she wants to go to Marlene and hug her too, and she bobs her head. I carefully hand my daughter over to my friend, and take the diaper bag that Ashley brought out. I thank her for everything, and after we say goodbye, the three of us walk home.

Reaching the elevator that takes us to our floor, Marlene hands Rose back to me. I invite her to have dinner with us, but she declines, telling me I probably want to spend some time with my family alone. I assure her that it is fine, and that she is a part of our family, but secretly I'm glad she is so perceptive and understands my need to be with Tobias and Rose alone. I miss them terribly, and it has only been a week. I say goodbye to my friend, and call the elevator.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask my daughter once the elevator closes behind us, and we start our ascent.

"Funny, pay Dylan," she babbles.

"You played with Dylan?" I ask for confirmation. She nods happily, and when the elevator door opens, I am positively surprised to find my husband at the end of the hall.

"Daddy!" Rose shrieks. Tobias looks up, and turns around. I step out of the elevator, and set my daughter down. She bolts towards her father, and he catches her with a laugh.

"Hey, sweetheart. I've missed you," he declares while picking her up, and kissing her cheek.

"Miss you," she responds. He smiles happily. I hurry up, and once I am in reach I wrap my arms around them both. Tobias leans down to kiss my lips.

"I've missed you too, babe. Come on, let's go home," he says. He hands me his keys, and I unlock our door. I step inside first, and walk toward Rose's room, where I deposit the diaper bag, and then hurry into my bedroom. I put the tee shirts I bought in my top drawer, and hope Tobias won't open it and find them. After all, they are a surprise.

When I return to the living room, I find Rose playing with some of her toys, while my husband is in the kitchen preparing our dinner. I go help him, and despite his protests, I convince him to let me do something as well. We always loved doing these things together.

"How was your day?" he asks. Should I tell him about Eric? I don't want him to freak out, but I also don't want to lie to him. It's not like anything bad happened.

"Was good. Sparred with Eric," I say nonchalantly, and then wait for his reaction while I peel a carrot. Tobias completely stops what he was doing, and, in my periphery, I see him turn to stare at me. "There a particular reason why you're staring?" I ask, and finally look up. The look in his eyes is murderous.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks, his voice low, and grave.

"Tobias, we just sparred. He was actually nice. We had a civilized conversation, and he complimented my fighting technique. Besides, we were in a room full of people. What do you think would have happened?" I ask, and set my knife down. I wrap my arms around his waist, and lay my head on his chest. I can feel his pounding heart, threatening to jump out of his thorax.

"I hate that he is on that panel."

"You shouldn't. So far, he's been fair, and hasn't said anything out of line. I think, since the two of you were always rivals, no one can say that I was shown any favoritism with him being one of the people assessing my skills."

"I still don't like it," he mutters.

"Honey, I'm fine. You know very well I could defend myself even from Eric. Trust me. And try not to be too judgmental. I think if you would set aside your rivalry, you would see he is doing a good job with this assignment," I challenge. I know he will flip out at first, but eventually will think about what I have said.

"I'm judgmental?" Here we go.

"A little bit," I voice, and lean back so that I can look at him. He looks hurt. Damn. Did I go too far? He takes my arms from around him, and walks out of the kitchen. "Tobias?" I ask confused.

"I need a shower." He disappears in our bedroom, and I hear the door close. Damn! I'm an idiot. Finesse, Tris, finesse, you moron!

Every fiber in my body wants to go after him, and apologize, but I know that it won't matter right now. He is angry, and needs to calm down. Also, I am not entirely sorry. He can be stubborn, and while I'm not siding with the guy who made his life hell during his own initiation, I do have to give credit where credit is due. Everyone has the capacity to change.

I continue cooking, mentally kicking myself for being so insensitive. I know how much Tobias dislikes Eric. I should have been more tactful. On the other hand, my stubborn husband sometimes needs a reality check, and, right now, he needs to realize that having Eric evaluate the initiates, me especially, means that there's no way anyone would fudge my results, whatever those may be. I can only hope he'll see that too. I hate fighting with him, especially now when I can't be at home. But maybe I should sleep here tonight, and only sneak back into the dorm room tomorrow morning.

I hear Rose in the background talking to her stuffed toys, telling them all the things that happened to her at daycare today.

"I still don't like that Eric is so close to you," Tobias suddenly announces, and startles me, "sorry," he adds, when he sees me holding my chest from the scare.

"It's fine. You need to trust me. I can take care of myself. Also, I meant what I said about Eric. I don't expect you to suddenly trust the guy, just to keep an open mind. You are an amazing leader, and you have learned to put your own personal preferences aside, and judge a person for who they are. Who knows, maybe Eric will surprise you."

"You're the second person this week to say this to me," he points outwith a small smile.

"Really? Who else shares my wisdom?" I ask cockily.

"Max." I nod. I figured it must have been him.

"Let's forget about Eric and initiation. I've missed my family, and all I want is to spend time with you and our kid," I groan, wrapping my arms around him anew. He holds me close to his body, which now smells amazingly. "I love you," I declare, looking him in the eyes. His smile widens, before he leans down, and kisses me lovingly. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead against mine, whispering "I love you, too".

 **A/N: Tris is training with the Dauntless-born. Obviously, since she is a skilled soldier already.**

 **What do you think of Eric as one of the three supervisors? Will he be fair? Or will he try to hurt Four through Tris? Is Tris trusting Eric too much?**

 **What about Christina hitting on Four? Will she stop, seeing that it was repeatedly pointed out that Four is married?**

 **Will Tris tell the transfers that she is Mrs. Four?**

 **And could somebody, please, kick that little bitch Peter in the nuts? Thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello my dear initiates!**

 **Thank you all for being so supportive and involved. I love your comments and ideas and it truly makes my day when I see how enthusiastic you are about each new chapter.**

 **A special thanks, as always, to Its'HardIKnow. This wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for you. Also, based on the edits for this chapter I seem to be getting better at this whole writing thingy.**

 **One last thing before the chapter: I might take a break for a while, not long, just to gather my thoughts. They are super scattered. I can't tell you when exactly, but it'll be soon. Probably. Thank you for understanding.**

Chapter 35

Tobias

After the argument Tris and I had, she decided to stay at home, and return to the dorm room early the next morning. I was glad about that, and even set the alarm for six a.m., so that she had enough time to get back unnoticed. I knew that no one would say anything to her, especially since she didn't sneak out of the compound or something, but I also didn't want it to look like she was getting a preferential treatment.

We talked a lot about the situation with the initiates, as well as Eric. I had to give it to her. She was right. I should be used to it by now. She always had a clearer view when it came to problems that I always hope to have. No matter how emotional things are, she manages to focus, and find solutions. As for the transfers, we decided to not hide our relationship anymore. I wasn't even for the whole hiding thing in the first place, but I could understand where she was coming from. When I later found out that the transfers had started calling her Stiff, I wanted to beat those little shits up. Thankfully, Amar stepped in and stopped me. He argued that it wouldn't do Tris any good if I fought her battles. I know my wife could beat the living daylights out of any one of them, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to defend her. Tris is anything but a Stiff. Anyone who's ever met her knows that.

She surprised me with a new tee shirt. I didn't even know what to make of it, until she took the one she was wearing off, replacing it with her new one. She then turned around, and a huge grin split my face. On the back, across her shoulders were two simple words written in white. Simple, yet holding so much power and truth: His Queen. Yes, Tris is my queen, always was and always will be. I inspected mine more carefully, and sure enough found a similar inscription on it: Her King. I smiled widely at her, and she sat down on my lap. We decided to wear the tee shirts tomorrow during lunch. I would take both of them with me to my office, and Tris would stop by to put hers on there.

As much as I wanted to make love to my wife, I could see how exhausted she was from the training. Nevertheless, I was happy to have her back in our bed, cuddling her, and breathing her in as I fell asleep. Too soon the dreaded alarm went off, and she had to get up. She wiggled her way out of my arms, and hurried in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and putting some clothes on. I didn't even get the chance to see her naked. Apparently, that caused a pout to appear on my face, and Tris laughed wholeheartedly because of it.

I walked her to the front door, kissing her lovingly, but keeping it chaste. We both know that if we would deepen it, she wouldn't just be late; she would be too exhausted to do anything today. I let her leave, and went to check on my daughter. Rose was still asleep, and I stood for a moment at her crib just watching her sleeping form. It still fills me with awe to see her. This perfect little girl was made because of the love Tris and I have for each other. She might have been unplanned, but, from the moment we knew of her existence, she has becomethe most important part of our family. I love Tris more than I ever thought I could love someone, and I know my feelings are reciprocated one hundred percent. But Rose is the reason Tris and I had to rethink our whole lives. Everything we do, everything we work for is for our child, and any other children we might bring into this world.

I leave her alone, not wanting to disturb what seems to be a peaceful sleep and a happy dream, and go into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I have an early meeting with Max and George, and then I'll be buried in paperwork for the rest of the morning. I'll have to hurry getting Rose ready for daycare, and then rush back to the Pire where my office is.

It is almost noon, and I wonder where Tris is. She said she'd come to my office to pick me up and go to lunch together, but she isn't here yet. I decide to finish my work, and then go find her. Just then, a knock on my door announces a visitor. I ask the person to come in, and am happy to see my wife step inside.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I just finished work anyway," I tell her and get up. I walk toward her, and wrap my arms around Tris, pulling her flush against me. She giggles, and snakes her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you," she whines, and the grin I had before widens.

"I've missed you too."

I lean in to capture her lips and, the moment I fit my mouth to hers, a hunger takes over me. I am not hungry for food though. I am hungry for her. I growl into her mouth, and feel myself harden as she presses herself closer to me. I walk her backwards towards the door, never breaking the kiss, and when the heels of her boots hit the wooden door, I reach out to lock it.

My hands travel down her back until they find her firm buttocks, and I cup each cheek with a hand. I squeeze the inviting flesh before maneuvering her up against the door. Her legs wrap around my waist, while her arms encircle my shoulders. I break the kiss to let my lips taste the skin of her neck, breathing her in. She smells so good. I know she is freshly showered but I can also smell her arousal. It is invading my senses, and all I can think of is taking my woman hard against my office door. Somehow, I have some sense of reality left, and realize that anyone walking past my office would hear us. I make sure she is wrapped around me tightly, before I walk away from the door, and towards my desk. I push things out of my way, as I lay her down, watching her smiling up at me and biting her lower lip.

"Are we really gonna do this here?" she asks, a deep blush settling over her cheeks.

"The door is locked. But if you rather prefer to go home," I start saying. I don't care where we do it, as long as we do it. I'm too worked up.

"No. But we gotta be quick, baby," she tells me. I nod my head, knowing that quick is exactly what she'll get. We haven't had sex in too long, and having her so close to me just does things to me that make me go crazy.

Within minutes we are both completely naked, and I am sheathed deep inside my wife. I remain still, allowing her to adjust to my girth, but also giving us a moment to just appreciate the intimate bond we share. I stare into her eyes, smiling softly as I caress her cheek.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," I reply just as I bend down to kiss her sweet, luscious lips.

I pull backwards, almost completely out of her, before I drive my cock back in, hitting her sweet spot, making her moan deeply. I smile into our kiss, and repeat my action several times until it is too much for both of us. I quicken my pace, and stand up straighter. I hold onto her hips as I slam my cock hard and fast into her inviting pussy, reaching out to play with her clit. We might not have much time to thoroughly enjoy ourselves, but I'll be damned if I don't get my woman to come at least one time before we climax together.

Tris reaches for her breasts, kneading them as she closes her eyes, and licks her lips. I know it is involuntary, but it's so damn sexy I have to slow down for a moment to not spill inside her too soon. Feeling my change of pace, she opens her eyes, and gives me a curious look, before she smiles wickedly. I feel her clench down on my shaft, telling me to resume fucking her. I grin at her own hunger and enthusiasm, and pick up the pace.

I pull out and rub my hardness against her clit, teasing her mercilessly, before plunging back into her depths. She moans loudly and a part of me wants to tell her to keep it down, but the more primal part, the caveman inside of me wants to tell her to moan louder, shout my name, to let the whole compound know that I'm the only one allowed to see and touch her this way.

"Fuck," she hisses when an orgasm crashes over her, making her clench down on me painfully.

She is still riding her orgasm, when I pick her up. I have my arms hooked underneath her knees, her arms holding her securely pressed against me, as I start to slam into her at a frantic speed, chasing my own orgasm. Tris leans in, and we kiss passionately and with abandon. It only takes a few strokes for her to come again, and this time, she takes me with her into that sweet little world of bliss.

Feeling my knees buckle under our combined weight and the force of my orgasm, I walk around my desk, to sit in my chair. I am still sheathed inside her, and she is still wrapped around me. We take a moment to catch our breaths, before I capture her lips again. The kiss is sweet and loving, but less passionate than the ones we shared ten minutes ago.

"That was wow," she giggles, as her head rests on my shoulder.

"Yeah. But we need a shower now. We should go home. There's still some leftover food in the fridge," I tell her. I feel her nod her head, but she doesn't move.

"I really love you very much," she whispers. I smile hearing her say that.

"I really love you very much, too," I reciprocate. "Come on. We don't have much time," I inform her as I check my watch.

Reluctantly, I help her up, and watch her for a moment as she walks around my desk to gather her clothes. I soon follow suit, and get dressed. Once we look presentable, I unlock the door, and hand in hand, we walk up to our apartment.

We decided to go to the training room together, wearing our new tee shirts. We wanted to make a statement in the cafeteria, but perhaps being in the training room together where we knew all the transfers would see us was a better idea.

I proudly hold her hand in mine as I hold the door open, and let her enter first. I had already texted Lauren and Amar and asked them to have a joined training session with all initiates. The Dauntless-born already know that Tris and I are married, but the transfers will find out now.

As we enter, we see lots of people gathered in the center of the room, and someone telling them something. We approach the group, and Amar comes towards us.

"Four, whatever happens, don't kill my initiate," he says, but the grin on his face tells me he wouldn't care much about the initiate. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, and my friend chuckles. "Apparently, Peter spied on Tris, and saw her enter your office. By the way, office sex – nice." I roll my eyes at him, and feel Tris bury her face in my shoulder, whispering an "oh, God". "Lauren and I asked the Dauntless-born to still keep it to themselves that you guys are married, because I knew you would want to kick Peter's ass. So far, no one's said a word." I nod my head, and with Tris's hand still in mine, we walk toward the group of transfers.

"I see you're not even hiding anymore," Peter snarls as he spots us.

"I don't have to hide," I respond, my voice firm and cold.

"I thought you were married," Christina cuts in, eyeing Tris and I. She gives Tris a dirty glare, but my wife seems to be unfazed by that. "Or is it okay for only _some_ to hit on our leader?" she asks Amar.

"First of all, Tris didn't hit on me. Unlike you, she doesn't need to seek my attention. She has it, and it's undivided. Second of all, I never gave you any reason to even think I was interested in you."

"Oh, come on, Four. Don't tell us you are interested in a little Stiff girl as your woman on the side," Peter spews.

"I wouldn't be so full of myself, Peter," I hear Eric. He approaches the group, and stands a few feet away from Tris on her right. I glance at him, and suppress the glare I want to give him. No matter what is going on between him and me, it needs to stay between the two of us. The initiates, especially the transfers, don't need to know about this. "Don't forget, Four is a leader today, and he will also be a leader when you become members. That is, if you pass initiation of course."

"Wait. There's a chance we won't become members?" a tall blonde boy, with green eyes asks.

"There's always that chance, Will," Amar answers.

"How come?" he insists.

"Well, as I have explained to you, initiation has three stages. But just because you pass the physical part, it doesn't mean you will pass the mental one. Also, we take it very seriously when someone goes around making up stories about our members," Amar adds, glaring at Peter.

"I didn't make anything up," Peter defends.

"Really? Because for the past ten minutes you kept gossiping not only about one of your fellow initiates, but also about a leader."

"That's because that little skank fucks him," he growls, pointing at us, "ranking higher than the rest because of it."

"Peter, you are such a fuckhead," Tris spits, and I hear a few people chuckle.

"Oh, shut it, Stiff. I saw you enter his office. You and Four had sex in there. I heard you," Peter shouts. I want to smash his face, but Tris steps forward.

"So, you are a Peeping Tom, I see. Did no one ever tell you it isn't polite to spy on people?" she goads, walking closer to him. I know she can defend herself, but I don't want her anywhere near that creep. "Why do you think there is a panel of three Dauntless members here?" she asks, but I realize she asks every transfer. However, she doesn't wait for anyone to answer. "They are here because of me; to monitor me; to see that my ranking is legit, and not because of my connection to Four," she explains calmly, as she starts pacing in front of them.

"Christina," she calls, and I watch the girl stand straighter. "When initiation started, you were all told that Four is married. Is that correct?" she inquires, but when Christina doesn't answer, Tris yells, "Answer the fucking question!"

"Yeah," comes Christina's reply. She seems intimidated, as she should be. They all underestimate Tris because of her size. If only they knew what a lethal warrior she truly is.

"Right. So, knowing that your leader is married, you still flirted with him. May I ask why? What did you hope to gain from that? Perhaps a higher ranking?" Tris asks, her voice calm, yet cold as ice. Every pair of eyes is trained on her. No one is making a sound, either initiate nor member. I have to admit, even I feel the strength she exudes.

"I didn't plan anything," Christina defends loudly, but when Tris glares at her, she looks away.

"I see. You flirted with Four because you thought it would be fun to mess with a couple's relationship, then," Tris concludes.

"No," comes Christina's weak response, "I really thought that people just said that to us so that we focus on training and not boys," she explains. I almost burst out laughing.

"Several things in your statement are lies. Probably why you didn't fit in Candor, I guess. First, no one just makes up things: Four IS married - happily. Second, yes, you should focus on training more than you should focus on ANYTHING else, because your ranking will determine your job here. Third, Four has been called many things, but boy isn't one of them," she states, and my heart swells, "here's another piece of information. Four isn't the reason for my high ranking. I am just that skilled. Did any of you bother to find out how that was possible? No. You'd rather start rumors."

"As if a Stiff," a large girl, Molly, I think, starts saying, but Tris moves so quickly, grabs her, and throws her over her shoulder, that it almost seems as if she teleported. Molly lands on her back hard and Tris kicks her hard in the ribs, leaving her crying on the floor.

"I might have been a Stiff, but I am not one anymore. My ranking isn't determined by Four or whatever relationship I have with him, but by my skills as a fighter. Did it ever occur to you," she addresses the transfers, "that Dauntless leadership ordered me to train with the Dauntless-born because my skills supersede yours? Of course not, you self-centered idiots. Just for your information, I am better than even them. The panel is here to determine that EVERYONE is ranked legitimately. No exceptions!" she yells. I see some of the transfers flinch at her loud shriek.

"Peter, since you seem to know so much, tell me, what do you think I am to Four? Girlfriend? Mistress? Woman on the side?"

"Oh, please. Stop with the dramatics, Stiff." I ball my fists. I so want to kick this little shit's ass.

"Anyone else want to give it a try?" Tris asks, looking around. No one moves a muscle. "Alright. Four and I are M-A-R-R-I-E-D," she spells out. I watch the transfers carefully, and see how their expressions change as the gravity of her words start to resonate in their minds.

"Married?" a tall hulky boy asks. His eyes are wide, and he stares from her to me, and then back. He looks incredulous.

"How is that possible?" Edward, an Erudite transfer asks.

"We said 'I do' and signed a marriage license. How else?" Tris challenges, sarcastically.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Christina asks her, accusingly.

"Why would I? What relevance does my marital status have? The pointis, Christina, thatyou hit on a married man. Your actions wouldn't have been any less disturbing if it was someone else that was Four's wife. And, just to be perfectly clear, we've been married for two and a half years and have a daughter. I hope this is enough gossip material for you," she states angrily. Turning around, she comes toward me. I open my arms to embrace her, and once she is securely in my arms, I kiss her crown.

"Daughter?" Christina asks, her voice is shaking, and her eyes are wide. "I didn't know," she almost whispers.

"I hope you guys focus on training now," I snarl with a glare.

The initiates stand still for a moment, before Amar and Lauren finally instruct them to go to the punching bags. I watch as Eric and the other two Dauntless on the panel discuss something with Lauren and Amar, and they seem to look our way. What now?

"You okay, babe?" I ask her, holding her tighter against me.

"Yeah. You were right, honey. We should have just told them right away. Who the fuck cares what they think about my ranking? I am proud to be your wife. And if they have a problem, they should go fuck themselves," she states, before looking up. I smile at her, and lean in to kiss her, but before our mouths touch, someone clears their throat.

"Don't wanna mess with your little wannabe make-out session," Amar announces with a chuckle, "but we have a proposal." I glare at him, but then nod my head for him to continue.

 **A/N: BAM! Tris is da boss!**

 **The transfers know the truth. What will happen next? Will the nasty rumors about Tris stop? Will this be even more reason for Peter to bully his fellow initiate?**

 **What about Four and Eric? Will they get along from now on?**

 **And will Andrew visit on Visiting Day?**

 **This and more in the coming chapters.**

 **Love you all.**

 **CloakSeeker**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you, Its'HardIKnow, for editing this.**

 **Quick reminder, I might take a break soon, so don't go all bananas when I'm AWOL :P lol**

Chapter 36

I can't believe Tris let them talk her into fighting all the initiates in one day. Like, what the hell? She doesn't have to fight all of them.

The first few fights, Lauren and Amar decided, were against the weakest of the initiates. Tris knocked them all out in one move each. From the twenty-three initiates she has to fight, the two instructors decided to leave Peter and Edward from the transfers, as well as Uriah and Lynn from the Dauntless-born, for last.

After Tris defeated Marlene, Lauren told Uriah and Lynn to get into the rink, and fight each other. I didn't quite understand what that was all about, until she stopped their fight. Uriah and Lynn were equally skilled and strong. I still didn't understand, but Amar assured me that it served a purpose.

Once their fight was called a tie, Edward and Peter stepped into the rink to fight each other. It was clear from the first couple of moves that Edward was more skilled than Peter, but Peter fights dirty. No one said anything, so I kept silent as well. I could only hope that this isn't a regular occurrence. I would have to talk to Amar and Lauren afterwards. When Amar calls a tie, both boys are sent to stand with the rest of the initiates.

I watch as Eric steps into the rink, and asks everyone for their attention. I look around and see that all the initiates have returned from the infirmary, and are now waiting for what is coming next. Eric explains that the last two fights were between the strongest of each group of initiates. He also explains why we are separating Dauntless-born from transfers, emphasizing that while no one has actually trained the Dauntless-born, they've been fighting their whole lives just for the fun of it. It is therefore glaringly obvious that they would annihilate the transfers in a fight. Eric goes on to explain that while a victory is a nice outcome, neither the panel nor their instructors will rank them solely on that. He explains that even if someone is weaker than their opponent, they will still be ranked according to their performance and improvements. So, just because they lose a fight, it doesn't mean that they have completely failed.

Listening to Eric, I realize that I've never heard him talk like that. He explains the way we train and rank them with Erudite eloquence without losing his Dauntless posture. Maybe I should listen to Max and Tris, and give Eric a chance. _Maybe._

I decide to wait and see what happens with initiation.

Realizing that I haven't paid much attention to what was going on, I then look toward the rink where Tris stands next to Eric. I watch them as they talk, but what surprises me even more is the large number of Dauntless members who seem to have materialized from out of nowhere.

"Listen up!" Eric's voice is booming, making the people gathered in the training room to shut up, "the instructors and the panel have decided to put some rumors to rest. I can tell you that, with certainty after observing and fighting Tris Eaton, that she didn't rank high because of Four, but because of her skills. However, since there are still people who think otherwise, we decided to let the best two initiates from the transfers and the best two from the Dauntless-born fight Tris... at the same time," he concludes, and several people start talking. I want to speak up, telling them that, under _no_ circumstances, will I allow four people to fight my wife, but Tris whistles loudly, making everyone look at her.

"Hey, shut it! I know you are Dauntless, but what the fuck? My toddler and her friends behave better," she snarls. She turns to look at me. "I will fight them; you will all supervise; no one will intervene _under. No. Circumstances_ ," she demands, emphasizing each word. I know she meant that for me, and I frown. Nevertheless, I remain silent and let her show these fools what she is made of. My girl is a badass, and I am so proud of her.

Eric calls Lynn, Uriah, Edward and Peter into the rink. He tells them to fight fair, but looks at Peter, and to not hold back, staring at Uriah. He leaves the rink and comes to stand next to me. I try to ignore him, but he stands too close for my liking.

"Tris is a tough cookie, Four. She will destroy them. Don't worry," he reassures. I turn my gaze from the rink to look at my nemesis. His gaze is fixated on the rink, awaiting for the fight to start.

I somehow expected Peter to make the first move, and he doesn't disappoint. Tris easily blocks his punch, and makes him lose his balance. He tries to hit her again, but Tris ducks, and punches him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

Lynn is launching a punch toward my wife, but Tris does a back-flip, easily avoiding getting hit. She lands right in front of Edward, but with her back turned to him. Before he can even move a muscle, she drops to the ground, stretching out her right leg, swinging around her own axis, and swiping Edward's feet from under him. He falls backwards on his ass, still stunned by her move. Uriah and Lynn attack Tris at the same time, both of them kicking and punching, but none actually making contact with my girl. I smirk at the sight. She is really good. The few times we fought each other she proved how good she really is. This is rather child's play for her.

Peter lurks behind her, waiting for an opening to strike. To an outsider, it might look that he has her where he wants her, since she seems preoccupied with Lynn and Uriah, but I know better. Tris is hyperaware during fights, and she probably already saw him.

Tris kicks Uriah hard in the stomach, making him fall backwards, before she jumps up, and kicks Lynn in the chest. Lynn stumbles backwards a few steps but regains her footing, and attacks anew. Peter, taking advantage of the situation, goes to strike Tris from behind, but just as his fist is about to connect with her back, she drops down, and Peter hits Lynn straight in the jaw, while her leg kicks him in the groin. They both stumble back, falling to the ground. Lynn, at least, doesn't bawl like Peter. I grin to myself. Great move, babe!

Edward starts an attack but Tris easily deflects his strike. Despite his Erudite background, I know, from Amar, that he had been studying hand-to-hand since he was younger, and, from the looks of it, knows what he is doing. He is actually good, and, unlike Peter, uses his head to strategize. He could still work on his technique, but overall? I could easily see him taking down Lynn or Uriah. Tris, however, is another story. She is exceptional.

Most of Dauntless cheer her on and I can tell that Peter hates that so many people side with her. I know my wife, and I know she is just playing with them. She could easily knock them out, but this is for show, I guess.

By now, all four opponents are standing in one of the four corners of the rink. Tris stands in the middle with her eyes closed. I don't know if the four initiates decided to do something together, but all of them attack Tris at once. Her eyes open and she jumps up, higher than I would have thought possible. But she is very quick in her movements, and these kinds of exercises are rather common for her. Peter collides with Uriah, and both stumble back. Tris has since attacked Lynn, punching her hard in the sternum, kicking her in the stomach, and finishing her off by throwing her over her shoulder and out of the rink. Lynn remains on the ground, unable to stand up by herself. The three boys attack again, but with one hard kick to his head, Peter flies backwards and out of the rink, leaving only Uriah and Edward.

For a moment, I glance around the room. Everyone is concentrated on the fight, no one is talking, no one is moving – it even looks that no one is even breathing just to make sure they don't miss something.

Edward launches his attack, but Tris blocks his punch. She punches him in the stomach, but unlike Peter and Lynn, he seems to be more capable to move on after a direct blow like that. He grabs Tris by her neck with his left hand, while he brings his right fist up to connect with her head.

I hold my breath.

I watch with rapt attention as my wife falls to the ground. I want to run toward her, pick her up, and take her to our apartment, but Eric stops me. I glare at him, but he brings his face closer to mine.

"She's faking it," he whispers. I keep glaring at him, but he seems to be unimpressed with what my friends call the Four-glare.

"How'd you know?" I ask, unable to contain myself. He turns his head to me, and rolls his eyes.

"Tris would never go down just like that."

I return my gaze to the rink. Edward seems to be celebrating, bathing in the cheers of his fellow transfers. Uriah, however, is on guard, fully aware that Tris is sneaky.

Just then, Tris opens her eyes, jumps up, and attacks Edward. He is so surprised by what is happening that he barely has time to register where the punches and kicks are coming from. Using the same move she did on Lynn, I watch Edward fly out of the rink, landing unceremoniously on his back, and going unconscious.

The last one in the rink is Uriah. I almost expect him to attack, but he just stares at Tris. Some of the initiates go to take Edward to the infirmary, but most stay to watch the final match.

"I concede," Uriah suddenly shouts. Some of the Dauntless groan, and call him a coward. I don't think he is. I think that, after months of watching Tris train and fight, he knows how good she is. "Oh yeah? Then, why don't _you_ fight her, you pansycake?" Uriah screams at one of the members, "she fucking beat Four in a fight. And he is her husband. I still have initiation going on," Uriah deflects. Tris chuckles, and goes to hug our friend.

Eric steps into the rink, and orders the crowd to settle down. I have to admit, he does have some leadership qualities to him, even though I don't like _him_ much.

"I think Tris demonstrated often enough that she is worthy to be called Dauntless. I fought her; all the initiates fought her; even some of our members fought her. She is a skilled fighter, and there is no cheating involved. To the transfers, and to everyone who doesn't know this, Four and I aren't friends. In fact, we were rivals during our own initiation. That doesn't mean I don't respect him as my leader. However, it is my duty as a Dauntless to see for myself that no one gets a preferential treatment no matter who they are related to. So, if there is still anyone who thinks Tris's rank is because of Four, then step up or shut the fuck up. I'm sick and tired of this crap."

I watch the crowd as they nod their heads in agreement with him. I'm glad most people see that Tris's ranking has nothing to do with me, but with her skills. She worked really hard to be this good and I am proud of her.

The initiates are dismissed for the day, and I wait for Tris to come to me. Just as she turns to walk towards me, Christina taps her on the shoulder, and the two start talking. Tris ushers her outside of the training room, so I am unable to hear what they are saying to each other. I'm sure, Tris will tell me if it is important.

"I meant what I said," Eric suddenly speaks, and I give him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I didn't like you much during our initiation, and I, maybe, don't like you much now, but I do respect you as my leader. You ranked first because you were better and after two years I've seen the kind of leader you truly are. You belong here, just like Tris, and the faction is lucky to have you both. I'm almost sure Max will offer Tris Cameron's leadership position, and truthfully, there's no one I would rather have as my leader. This whole situation today proved that as much Dauntless as Tris is, she is also levelheaded, respectful and wise, qualities you don't find so easily."

Eric leaves me after his little speech, making me think over all he said. I never knew he thought so highly of me and my wife. I mean, sure, I can see how he thinks highly of Tris, but me? Maybe I should stop being a petty asshole and give the man a chance. After all, ever since my initiation concluded and Eric and I didn't clash anymore, things were fine. Sure, I attributed that to the fact that we didn't work together, but maybe we just needed to be outside of a competitive environment to see each other for what we really are.

Perhaps, it's time for me to see for myself who Eric Coulter really is.

 **A/N: What did you think of Tris showing off her fighting skills? What will happen with Eric and Four? Will they get along now? Is Eric right? Will Tris become a Dauntless leader?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Oh, and I know he'll never see this, but Congratulations to Theo James for getting hitched! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you all for being part of this journey. As I've said before, I might take a break shortly. My thoughts are all over the place and I need to find a moment of peace to put them in order.**

 **A special thank you to It'sHardIKnow for editing this in record time, since I sent her the chapter on Friday.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 37

Tris

Today is Visiting Day. I am so, so, nervous. Today, Mom is to bring dad to Dauntless. He has no clue about Rose, but Mom says he is excited to see Tobias and I again. Well, mostly me. He still needs to get to know Tobias better.

Mom reassured me that over the last few weeks, since the grand reveal at my Choosing Ceremony, Dad has come around and told her everything that happened to him in the days before he came home with the announcement of my upcoming engagement. She even told me that they got into a fight but are slowly starting to work out their issues. I am glad for them, mainly because I love them both and don't want them hurting.

Tobias told me how he went to see my dad after he left the net room on my Choosing Day, and how he gave my father some details. He wasn't graphic, probably more to avoid bad memories than spare Dadsome nightmares. In all honesty, Dad should know the extent of Marcus Eaton's evilness. I know, for a fact that Tobias hadn't revealed what I told him once we were both safe here in Dauntless, namely how Marcus used to sneak into our bedroom and jerk off.

I still vividly remember the rage in Tobias's eyes. He was so furious that he wanted to go to Abnegation, in the middle of the night, and kill his father. I'm sure he would have, but I told him that I didn't want to raise our baby all by myself just because he decided to kill his good-for-nothing father and end up in prison or, worse, executed. He gave in, but told me he wanted to let off steam in the training room. Fearing the worst if he went alone, I accompanied him, despite his protests, but it was important to me to at least have him in my sight. So, while Tobias beat the shit out of a poor punching bag, I read a pregnancy book, while sipping ginger ale.

After Tobias and I revealed to the transfers that we were married, things changed slightly. Some of the initiates came to see me fight with the Dauntless-born, while others continued their gossips. Thankfully, most people didn't give a rat's ass about what they had to say, and just dismissed them. I think showing them what I can really do opened their eyes to what was at stake for them. Not only did I prove that I didn't rank high because of Tobias, but Amar also pointed out that, while Peter still called me Stiff, the Stiff actually learnt all these things by herself and even taught some of the best fighters in Dauntless some killer moves. Needless to say, a few of the transfers asked me to give them some pointers. I was happy to help Myra, Edward's girlfriend, since she seemed completely lost. I learnt that she only chose Dauntless because of Edward, which was a really risky thing to do. On the other hand, Tobias practically followed me here because I wanted to come, even though he chose first.

I was pleasantly surprised when, after my fights with all the initiates, Christina asked me to talk to her in private. She actually apologized for her behavior and did admit that she had a slight crush on my husband. I couldn't help the jealousy that overcame me then, and I made it very clear that I would throw her into the Chasm if she even attempted to flirt with him. Wide-eyed, Christina reassured me that now that she knew for sure that he was taken, and _especially_ that we had a child together, she wouldn't do anything so reckless.

During the following weeks, she asked either Lynn or I to help her with her fighting technique, which I'm happy to say, had improved much like Myra's. We're not really friends, but we are friendly with each other _– civil._

Speaking of friendly, Eric has turned out to be quite the nice guy, much to Tobias's annoyance. I think, it was easier for my husband to think of Eric as the bad guy, the enemy, than actually giving the former Erudite a chance. I understand rivalry and whatnot, but there comes a time when we need to set our petty differences aside and work together. After all, we are all Dauntless and we all want our faction to function properly.

I was half surprised when Tobias came home a couple of weeks ago and told me he had a long and thorough talk with Eric over a couple of beers in his office. I nearly choked on my water when he said that, causing him to laugh at me. Nevertheless, I was glad that these two at least attempted to get along. Despite what went down between them during initiation, Amar always said that these two would make a great team, if they weren't such macho shits – his words. I was proud of my husband. I know it's hard for him to trust new people or, in this case rather, an old enemy who turns out to be nicer than he thought. I wouldn't say they are on their way to becoming BFFs, but at least they aren't at each other's throats anymore. We even had Eric over a couple of times, easing him into our group of friends – and everyone seemed to give Eric a chance.

"I think I'm going to puke," I groan, as I pace around our living room.

"Relax, babe. It's just your dad. He loves you and wants to make amends with you. He should be the one all nervous and shitting his pants," Tobias points out, chuckling.

"I didn't say I was shitting my pants," I frown at him.

He doesn't get to reply, because the doorbell rings. Thankfully, Tobias had already dropped Rose off at Hana's place, so we don't have to worry about her making a fuss before I get to tell Dad about my little girl.

Walking to the front door, I watch Tobias as he opens it and greets my parents, hugging Mom and shaking Dad's hands. What I didn't expect was for Tobias to offer Mom his arm to escort her into the hallway, telling me casually that they were to visit Mom's childhood friend, Hana. I know they want to go see Rose. I throw a dirty glare their way, but they are out of my line of sight in no time. Turning to my father, I invite him inside.

Leading him into the living room, I ask Dad if he wants a drink. Asking for some water, I rush into the kitchen to get him some. I am so nervous that my hands are shaking violently. Somehow, I manage to carry the glass into the living room without spilling it. Offering it to my dad, he thanks me with a shy smile. This whole situation would have been more awkward if he was about to explain sex to me. I shudder at that thought. Ew!I never want to talk about sex with my father.

I sit down on the ottoman in front of my father and, for a moment, we just stare at each other. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Beatrice, I am so sorry for what I have done to you," he starts, and from then on, words spill out from both of us.

Dad and I have a real conversation with each other. We have never been this honest and straightforward with each other - even when I was still living in my parents' house. I guess, Abnegation rules prohibit that kind of honest interaction between their members. I make a mental note to always have honest conversations with my daughter. I'd rather know she is upset with me than having her feel she can't tell me to my face what is bothering her.

Dad tells me how lost and trapped he felt when Marcus came to him and manipulated him into thinking that he could become factionless. Apparently, making a mistake nowadays is punished with being expulsed from your faction. I don't know if I should laugh at him, punch him, or feel sorry for his naivety. I should probably do all of the above.

I explain to Dad that, while he most likely will be sanctioned for his mistake, it won't even be remotely as bad as Marcus made it look, no matter how much power my father-in-law holds. If anything, Dad could have been interrogated under truth serum, testifying that he didn't do it with malicious intent.

Discussing mostly our time apart, I know that it is important for me to tell Dad about Rose. Broaching the topic, though, proves to be a harder task than I originally thought.

I decide that there is no way to sugarcoat this. In the end, I love my daughter and I am not ashamed of being a mother. Would I have preferred to have my first child a few years from now? Sure. Do I regret having Rose? Absolutely not! I am happy to be her mother and so proud of my little girl. Perhaps, if I had her out of wedlock, Dad could have bitched about it, but even so. Tobias and I made her out of love, and whilst unplanned, she was wanted every minute since we found out.

"Dad, there's something I still need to tell you," I begin, and he gives me a curious look, tilting his head slightly to the side, "you have to know that Tobias and I love each other very much, and there's nothing this man wouldn't do for me. He treats me as if I was a queen, respects and supports me, loves and cherishes me, protects and defends me with his own life if necessary." I watch as my dad nods, but I can tell he doesn't know where I'm going with this.

"Beatrice, I know I've wronged you, and I know I've blamed Tobias for things he had no control over. It was all Marcus. You have no idea how happy and relieved I was when I found out that Tobias stepped up and became the husband I always hoped for you to have. I know it will take a while for you both to forgive me, but I hope that one day you will," he whispers, and looks away ashamed.

"Dad," I say, but it comes out more as a whine.

I stand up from where I was sitting and go to sit next to Dad on the couch. I put my arms around him, and lean my head on his shoulders, as I feel my dad shaking. I realize that he's started crying, and as much as it breaks my heart to see him like this, he needs to let it out. We all need to let the bad things go and try to be a family again, even if we all live in different factions now.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I wish I would have been stronger, protect you from harm. I thought that if I lost my job, or became factionless, your mom and you kids would have had to leave Abnegation too. I wish I would have asked some Candor for advice, just like you did. But I was stupid and a coward. Please, Beatrice, please forgive me," he sobs into my arms.

Holding him close to my body, I decide to be brave. I decide that there is no right time to tell your father that you had a baby and kept it a secret for two years. There is no way of telling him that, so I will just come out and say it.

"Dad, I want to forgive you, I really do. I am sick and tired of bad blood between us, of all the hurt and pain we all feel. We should leave the bad stuff in the past and look at the brightness that tomorrow brings," I tell him from the heart. I feel him nod, and pull back slightly.

I stand up and go into my daughter's room, picking up the box of tissues, and a picture frame with a picture of Rose, Tobias and me. I hold the picture towards my chest, hiding it for the time being, as I offer my dad a tissue. He gratefully takes one, and dries his eyes, blows his nose, and tries to compose himself after the emotional roller coaster we've been on this whole time.

Sitting back down, I hand my father the picture. He takes it curiously, inspecting it for a moment before his eyes widen and he stares at me in disbelief.

"Beatrice, what does this mean?" he asks. I can sense a hint of anger, but dismiss it. He has no right to be angry.

"The day before Tobias's initiation officially concluded, I felt ill. Jack Kang drove me here to talk to Tobias after Jack and his wife, Vanessa, took me to the Candor infirmary. That day, Tobias and I found out that we were expecting and, from the moment he found out, Tobias did everything in his power to make sure that both our baby and I are well and happy. He took the leadership position that was offered to him, and we got this apartment. Dad, I know you might be disappointed that your teenage daughter had a baby at seventeen, but it is not unheard of in Dauntless. Besides, Tobias and I are married and we love each other. We had plenty of help from our friends here and we love our daughter so much," I beam, and can't hold my tears back, "Dad, I never regretted my decision to have my baby. She has been a blessing and both Tobias and I love her so much."

Dad holds me in his arms, kissing my head as he rubs my arm. I start crying into my dad's arms, allowing him to hold me for the first time in over two years. Only now do I realize how much I've yearned for his embrace.

"Can I," dad starts speaking, but stops. I look up at him, and he gives me a bashful smile, "can I, I mean if it is alright with you and Tobias, can I meet your daughter?" Dad finally blurts out, and my eyes fill with tears. This time, they are tears of happiness. I nod eagerly, and text Tobias to bring Rose home.

I decide to show Dad the nursery, whilst telling him a little bit about his granddaughter. I am so glad he didn't go nuts when he found out, but I was still worried.

"Dad, I need to ask you something," I rush out, and he nods, "please, don't tell Marcus about Rose."

Dad's eyes widen, before he glares at me.

"Beatrice, I would never allow that psychopath anywhere near you, Tobias or my granddaughter. I might have been oblivious and stupid before, but I will never allow him to hurt any of you ever again. I'd die before letting Marcus Eaton move a single hair on your heads," Dad vows, and my heart swells.

"Don't worry, Mr. Prior. I'll kill him before he even thinks that thought through," Tobias growls, and we both turn around to look at my husband who is securely holding our daughter in his arms. The moment I look at Rose, she stretches out her arms, for me to hold her.

"Mommy," she whines. I smile at her, and pick her up, while Tobias ushers my dad back into the living room. Rose and I follow behind them, and once we are all out, I introduce my father to my daughter.

"Dad, this is Rose, your granddaughter," I announce with a wide grin. My father's eyes are watery again, and I know he is fighting his own tears. I know Dad isn't a bad person. He just made some bad decisions that affected a lot of people. But to be fair, one of his bad decisions led to something so wonderful that is my husband and daughter. For that alone, I _have_ to forgive him.

"Hello, Rose," he coos timidly.

"Rose, honey, this is your grandpa," I explain to her and she blinks at Mom, eliciting a chuckle from me, "no, honey, not grandma, _grandpa_ ," I emphasize the word, and she stares, wide-eyed, at my father. "He is mommy's dada," I explain, pointing at dad.

"Dada?" Rose asks.

"Yes, baby, this is my dada," I insist, and she looks at him with curiosity, "he is your grandpa," I enunciate the word clearly.

"Granpa," she squeaks, excitedly, jumping up and down in my arms.

Dad asks if he can hold her to get acquainted better, and I happily hand her over. From the moment Rose was in his arms, I knew Dad was a goner. She managed to wrap him around her little finger just like she did with everyone else.

 **A/N: Andrew knows. The healing can begin.**

 **What did you think of the reunion between Tris and her father? What will happen next? Will they find a way to kick Marcus's ass for all the shit he did?**

 **There is still some time before Tris finishes her initiation. I wonder what fears will show in her fear landscape.**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story, but as you could see, i wasn't all lazy. I wrote a modern day AU for NaNoWriMo 2018 - The Trials of a Misunderstood Teenager - and now that I'm done, I am working again on 'FUME'.**

 **Thank you all for sticking around and being so awesome. A special thanks to my Beta, It'sHardIKnow.**

 **Enjoy!**

38

After Dad finally met my daughter, he was completely and utterly in love with his granddaughter. They've been sitting on the living room floor playing for two hours already. Mom and I made lunch, while Tobias went to Erudite to pick up my brother to come join us. Dad still doesn't know that Caleb is coming, but I doubt he heard a single word we said to him after he started playing "Tea Party" with Rose.

"Hm, that's some good tea, Rose," he praises, and she beams. I glance at Mom, who smiles lovingly at the pair.

"Is it awful of me to be jealous that I never had that?" I ask, and mom gives me a sympathetic look. She wraps me into her arms, and kisses my cheek.

"No, it's not. It's only human that you yearn for something like that. But, be glad your daughter experiences it," she tells me. I nod my head, and go to check the food.

As Mom goes to join Dad and Rose on the floor, I pull out my phone and snap a picture of them. The three of them are so engrossed in what they are doing, that they don't even notice me.

The front door opens, and the moment Rose sees her dad and uncle, she bolts towards them. Tobias immediately crouches down and wraps her in his strong arms, kissing her cheek over and over again, tickling her with his stubble. Rose giggles loudly, causing everyone to smile.

"Dada, Granpa pay with me," she informs her daddy, and my heart swells at the sight. "Uncleb!" she shrieks when she sees him.

"Hey, munchkin. How's my favorite niece?" Caleb asks, picking her up, and giving her a bear hug. Tobias stands up and comes into the kitchen to help me with our food. "Hey, Dad," I hear my brother, and turn around slightly to look at Dad's reaction.

Mom goes to pick up Rose, returning into the living room, while my brother and father stand in the hall, staring at each other. I almost think that Dad will start a fight with Caleb but then he surprises me by pulling Caleb into a tight, fatherly, hug.

Tears spring to my eyes, and I turn around to preoccupy myself with something else, wanting to avoid another round of crying. Damn! I've cried so much today. I should drink some water and rehydrate myself.

I faintly hear Tobias offering Dad and Caleb his home office to talk privately, while he starts setting the table. Mom keeps Rose busy, which allows us to get everything ready.

"This went better than expected," Tobias speaks, coming next to me. I hum in response. Tobias's arms snake around my waist, while he rests his chin on my right shoulder. "I love you," he murmurs, and I smile widely. Tilting my head to the side to see him better, I peck his lips, before reciprocating.

"I love you, too."

"Uncleb, pay!" Rose shouts, and my husband and I turn around to look at her. I see both my father and brother step into the living room, both seeming emotionally spent and cried out.

Caleb sits down next to Mom, pulling Rose into his arms, nuzzling her, while Dad makes his way into the kitchen. He asks Tobias to talk to him in private as well, and my husband agrees. I watch as they return to Tobias's home office, closing the door behind them. I wonder what that's all about.

I hurry, bringing out the food, figuring that whatever Dad and Tobias have to talk about won't last for too long. Besides, it's lunch time, and Rose needs to nap soon. Mom comes to help me, and I thank her, despite my attempts to protest. She dismisses me, kisses my temple, and hurries into the kitchen.

Within ten minutes, Dad and Tobias are emerging from my husband's office, after I asked Mom to go get them. If they had anything else to discuss, they could always do it later. The look on Tobias's face tells me that they must have had a serious conversation, most likely involving Marcus, but I don't pry. He will tell me later, if he wants to. Right now, all I want is to have a nice family lunch, for the first time as all of us are together since Tobias and I got married.

"Tobias, why don't you say grace?" Mom suggests politely. My husband nods, and mumbles the typical Abnegation prayer before starting a meal. I haven't heard it since I left my parents' house, since Marcus didn't care about saying grace.

I try to feed Rose, but she is cranky. She is usually asleep by now, but the extra time she spent playing with her grandparents and uncle made us skip her usual feeding time, and now she's just refusing to open her mouth.

"Let me," Tobias offers, coming to pick her up from her highchair. I hand him over her baby food, and watch as he goes to sit back down in his chair at the head of the table. "Come on, sunshine, for Daddy," he tries to persuade her. I find it funny that he tries to argue with a stubborn toddler, given that she inherited both her parents' stubbornness.

When Rose spits out the third spoon Tobias tried to feed her, he sighs audibly in frustration, before my Dad then picks her up. He walks with her into the kitchen, expertly carrying her in one arm and the food bowl in the other. I can faintly hear him talk to her, trying to convince her to eat. I also hear Rose fussing and complaining.

"Your mama was just like that when she was your age. It drove your grandma crazy," Dad tells my daughter, and everyone - except me - chuckles. I glare at Tobias, who looks back down on his plate, snickering whilst eating.

"Dad, don't tell her that," I whine, and look over my shoulder, where I find Dad feeding my daughter, "how'd you do that?"

"Grandpa skills," he laughs, causing Rose to laugh as well, only she had a full mouth, and now half of it is all over her shirt. "Oh, look what we did, sweetheart. Your mommy is going to be upset with us," he warns her, while trying to wipe her mouth and chin.

"Mama set?" Rose asks, tilting her head to the side just like Dad did earlier. Huh? I guess, she got that from her grandfather.

"Yeah. We need to eat all our food now, so Mommy won't cry. Alright, sweetie?" he asks her, and she nods eagerly.

"Emotional blackmail," I whisper, before turning to look at my husband, "we gotta remember that," I say with a grin. Tobias rolls his eyes, and smiles.

It doesn't take Dad long to finish feeding my daughter and once they're done, he burps her and then hands her over to me. I let Dad finish his lunch while I go into the bathroom to clean her up, change her diaper and clothes and finally get her to bed. Rose fell asleep while I was changing her, which I'm thankful for.

Laying her down in her crib, I take a moment to watch her peaceful form. I am so happy right now; I have my family here, and everyone seems to finally move on from the nightmare that was Marcus Eaton. If only that devil would disappear completely from the face of the earth.

Picking up the baby phone, I leave the nursery and go into the living room where I find Tobias, my dad and brother engaged in a conversation. I look around for Mom, and find her in the kitchen doing the dishes. Hurrying to help her, she dismisses me, but I won't let her clean up by herself.

"It's no problem for me," she argues with a smile.

"I know it isn't. But you are in my home and you are a guest," I challenge, and grab the plate she was just putting into the dishwasher.

Giving in, Mom sits down at the kitchen island and sips the tea she made while I was with Rose. She offers me one as well, but I decline. I'll surely fall asleep if I drink the hot beverage. Once I'm finished with the cleanup, Mom and I join the men in the living room, both of us sitting next to our respective husbands.

"What are you talking about?" I ask them curiously.

"How to take down Marcus," Dad states, seriously, causing me to roll my eyes, "this is serious, Beatrice," Dad sighs, frustrated.

"I know it is. But, can we, please, not discuss Marcus right now. We've been together as a family for the first time in over two years. Let us focus on that and leave the Marcus issue for another time," I argue. Reluctantly, both Dad and Tobias agree.

Trying to avoid any more thoughts of Marcus Eaton, I tell Dad how I spent my time in Candor and what I had learnt. I also tell him how Dauntless leadership had entrusted me with solving problems, which led me to the theory of how Marcus must have blackmailed Dad. Not lingering on that particular topic, I tell Dad about the plan our Founders had in place when they created the faction system. By the look I receive from everyone, I realize I haven't actually told them much about it yet.

Standing up, I go into Tobias's office and pick up the book I got from Jack. I look for the section on the original plan the Founders had for our city, and hurry back outside. Laying the book on the coffee table, I quickly explain that the faction system, the way it used to be, was only Phase One. The next phase was to slowly help faction members mingle with each other, loosening up rules that kept us apart.

"I don't understand," dad says, confused.

"It's simple. The Founders never really intended to keep us completely separated. Here," I explain, pointing towards another section, "after the Great War that destroyed our world, human DNA was defective. The Founders, which were mostly scientists, decided to create factions based on personality traits. That was to ensure that smart people, for instance, wouldn't be suffocated by, let's say, daredevils. With me so far?" I ask, and he shakes his head no. I sigh, unsure to break it down even further.

"I think I got it," Caleb chimes in, "if the DNA was damaged," he begins, while reading a section in the book, "they decided to keep people with the same personality trait in one group. According to this, they tried to ensure the slow, yet effective, repair of the human genome. If I understand this correctly, before the war, humans held traits from all five factions."

Caleb goes on to explain what he learnt in his genetic class when he was still an initiate. He explains how some genetic traits are ever present in a family, such as blue eyes or freckles, while others are skipping generations. For instance, a parent can have dark hair while the child has a lighter shade, like a grandparent.

"Basically, while, in the beginning it was a good idea to separate us, the Founders knew that our DNA would eventually heal in time. They even mentioned Divergents," I state, and show them the paragraph I mean, a few pages further.

Tobias takes the book from me, and reads the text out loud. While the Founders didn't specifically call the people with more than one personality trait Divergent, they called them Healed or Healer, because while they might not have all five traits, they were stronger than the people with only one trait and, by reproducing, these individuals could create healed offspring. I cringe at the words. It all sounds so clinical, as if we were lab rats.

"That makes sense," Mom speaks up, and we all turn to her, "I mean, look at you," she continues, looking at me, "you are clearly Divergent because you are Dauntless, Abnegation, _and_ Erudite. I was Dauntless and your dad was Erudite. Even though you hadn't lived for a majority of your life in either of the two factions, you still inherited traits from us. Neither I or your dad received an Abnegation result. I received Dauntless, because back when we chose, Divergents were killed. Your dad and I chose Abnegation because we wanted to be together and I knew I wouldn't really fit into Erudite, just as much your dad wouldn't have fit into Dauntless. We slowly learnt what it meant to be Abnegation, and raised you and Caleb that way. Nevertheless, you both chose our origin factions, without knowing that your parents came from there."

"I read something about this in my psychology class, as well," Caleb continues, "personality is determined by numerous factors, but mainly by genetics and environment. Genetics, meaning what is inside of us that makes each individual unique, and environment, how we are raised. Clearly, all three of us," he rambles, and points at himself, and then Tobias and I, "will always display Abnegation traits because we grew up there. The Erudite and Dauntless traits are either inherited or learnt. The more time we spend in one environment, the more we copy behavioral patterns," he lectures, and I roll my eyes. While his explanation is accurate, he can be such a teacher some time.

"How about we leave the genetics class for another time?" I cut in and he glares at me. I only stick my tongue out in response. "Anyway, the Founders anticipated a time when there were Divergents. According to them, when there are a large number of Divergents in each faction, the faction system needs to change to accommodate them better, meaning that the old rules need to loosen up, which they did. It wasn't because someone invoked an old law, but because of Jeanine Matthews' attempt to kill innocent people. In fact, these laws, while ancient, are still in effect today. We need to prepare for Phase Two, as soon as possible. This will allow us to grow as a community and help the factionless find their place."

We discuss this issue a while longer, and I'm pleased to see how everyone is eager to make this change happen. I know it will be a long way until this new world will be accepted by the citizens, but if the change happens gradually and smoothly, people won't be so reluctant to accept it. _I hope_. However, I know this is the right thing to do. It might not make a difference in my lifetime, and the transition might still be happening during Rose's, but perhaps one day my grandchildren won't have to worry about factions and whatnot, and everyone can be a part of something bigger.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you, It'sHardIKnow, for Beta-ing this. Your continued help and support warms my heart.**

Chapter 39

Tobias

Several weeks have passed since Visiting Day. Tris was happier than I have ever seen her after she reconnected with her father. I knew that all they needed was a real father-daughter talk and allowing themselves to have a relationship again. I've seen over the years I've spent with Tris how much she missed her parents, and how, while we were happy, she still missed her old life.

Andrew and I have become much closer than expected. It was clear to the both of us that we needed to put the bad blood behind us and look forward, not just for Tris, but for ourselves as well. The talk I had with my father-in-law during Visiting Day was something we never had and needed. I imagine, I will have a similar talk with my daughter's future husband one day, although that day is still far away; another thirty years away.

After Visiting Day, Natalie and Andrew came to visit us every weekend. Caleb couldn't always join due to his work, but he would call and talk to his parents and us for a little while before he had to go back.

Despite Tris's attempts to keep us from discussing the 'Marcus Issue', as we came to call it, Andrew and I often broached the topic and tried to find ways to bring my father down. Tris would then admonish us because, in her eyes, we should spend time together _bonding, not plotting._ Well, I don't see how plotting with my father-in-law to take down my father isn't bonding. I dare her to argue with that.

Tris and I decided to introduce Andrew to all our friends, including Jack and Vanessa. Both were a great help in the days and weeks after my Choosing Ceremony, and they are now part of our family. Andrew still has trouble adjusting to the rambunctious Dauntless, but he really does try to be a good sport.

During one of our gatherings, conveniently while Jack and the Dauntless leaders were in our apartment, Tris explained what she had found in the old law books and how our Founders intended for us to evolve. Handing out the book she had, everyone took a peek inside, seemingly wanting to check for themselves if what she said was true, and asked a million and one questions.

Vanessa was one of the most enthusiastic of all. She even offered to put together a presentation for the next grand meeting of the factions, held right after all the initiations concluded, in Candor. Some of the Dauntless were a bit reluctant about involving the factionless, myself included, but Vanessa, Tris and Natalie were very loud when it came to defending them. Admittedly, my reluctance wasn't so much because of the factionless per se, but more because of my mother.

Evelyn. I haven't seen or heard from her since that night when I snuck out to see why Marcus would request a meeting with me. Back then, I told my mother that I didn't want to join her – not then, not ever. She made the foolish mistake to offend my wife and call my marriage a sham. True, it started out that way, but by the time my supposedly dead mother came to confront me, Tris and I were madly in love. I wanted to yell many things at my mother, but the shock of seeing her, combined with the worry over Tris and our baby, compelled me to finish that dreadful meeting and return home to my pregnant wife.

A part of me stupidly hoped that Evelyn wouldn't have given up so easily. It wasn't like I would have thrown away everything I've worked for only to join my mother, but it would have been nice to see that she truly felt remorse over leaving me with my abusive father. If I hadn't seen what a dedicated mother Tris is, I would have even looked for my mother myself. But Tris showed me that there is no such thing as too much or too great of a sacrifice for your child. If we had stayed in Abnegation and Rose was born there, Tris would have murdered Marcus before allowing him to lay a finger on her child. That's how I know that my mother isn't worthy enough to have the status of 'mother'.

Tris and I sometimes lay in bed, mostly after I have a nightmare, and we would talk. I've only mentioned my mother once, which was after finding out that she is still alive. Tris had patiently listened to me and allowed me to get all of my frustrations out before offering her opinion. I expected everything and anything from her, but I didn't expect her to tell me to consider giving my mother a chance.

"Now, why would I do that?" I had asked her, angrily.

"Rose," came her calm answer. I didn't understand what our daughter had anything to do with Evelyn, so I asked my wife to explain.

Tris, very calmly, but also holding the dislike she harbored for my mother clear in her voice, explained that one day our daughter will ask us questions - questions about how we met, how we fell in love, and how her Daddy asked her Mommy to marry him. Hearing her list all those things, I realized, we didn't have a cute story to tell our children if they ever asked. And if we ever told them one of the things that led us to get married, then they would inquire more, demand more, until we would have no choice but to share. Obviously, if I had a choice, I would never expose my children to the violence and monstrosity that is Marcus Eaton, but they would know. One way or another, they would find out. But Marcus wasn't the only skeleton in our closet. Tris and I both made mistakes, decisions that we later regretted and hoped to redeem ourselves. In all fairness, we are only human, but Tris pointed out that one day our children will demand answers to questions we are still afraid to ask. I didn't quite understand what she meant at the time, but after her reconciliation with her father I understood. We all make mistakes, parents probably more than their children. One day, we will be the ones who will wrong our daughter or any other children we might have, and we will hope to be forgiven. But how can we ask for forgiveness, if we don't offer it to those who seek it from us?

Truthfully, unlike Andrew who practically begged on his knees for all of us, Caleb and myself included, to forgive him, Evelyn never even took responsibility for her wrongdoings. Instead, she badmouthed my wife in front of me, basically calling her a stupid teenage fling and practically dismissed my child. When I used that as a counterpoint, Tris just smiled and told me that even if my mother never apologizes, never seeks my forgiveness, it wasn't about her anyways; it was about me.

"You need closure. Look, I'm not saying go and live with your mother in the factionless sector, pretending that the world around you doesn't exist, but maybe, now that we are both parents, and one day we will be the ones to ask our daughter to forgive us, probably for something far less important than this," she said, and I saw in her eyes that she would rather die than allow our child to suffer even an ounce from what we had to, "we will want to look back at this moment and say 'at least I tried'. Don't go and give her false hope, but also, let's give her some of our attention. We both lived under Marcus's roof. She was weak and a coward for leaving you there, but I can see how this is eating you from the inside. At first, I thought it was your anger, but it soon became clear that it is hurt, deep and searing." She pulled me in her arms, and I cried like an infant

That night, I didn't make up my mind. In fact, I still haven't. I am not yet willing to forgive her. Whatever life we would have had, poor and starving, it would have been far better than with Marcus.

Perhaps one day I will look for her, ask her to tell me the story the way she remembers it. Because I remember my mom trying to put on a smile when her face was so bruised that you couldn't even see her eyes anymore. Maybe Tris is right, I need closure. For now, though, I don't want to think of Evelyn Eaton. Today is the last day of initiation before the final test.

For the last couple of weeks, all the initiates were taken through their fears, one at a time, training to overcome them. Just like every year, some initiates do better than others, with Tris, Uriah and Edward at the top of their class. I've asked the instructors to keep a close eye on possible troublemakers, and was informed that some initiates, like Peter, Drew and Molly, still thought they were being treated unfairly. The others seemed to understand that comparing themselves with the Dauntless-born or Tris was stupid. In all fairness, they saw firsthand how good she is, and, plus, with the special panel to monitor all the initiates' progress there is no chance of cheating whatsoever.

I told Tris to come find me every time she went through one of her fears. I know the emotional rollercoaster each of these sessions represents, and I want to be there for her. Surprisingly, most of the time, Tris did fine. She had great times to go through a fear and overcome it. She wasn't necessarily outstanding, but that didn't matter. There was about a one to three minutes difference between her and Uriah or Edward. As far as I can tell, both guys are Divergent, which explains their capability to go through their fears much easier than the rest. Even so, it takes a toll to face one's fears on a daily basis, and I just want to be there for Tris and hold her.

"Are you nervous?" Shauna asks Tris, as we all sit in the cafeteria, Rose in my lap.

"A little bit. Up until now we've gone through several fears, but tomorrow we'll have to face our whole fear landscape. It's a bit daunting, and I'm not sure what to expect," Tris answers her, and I can tell she is trying to hold it together.

I put my hand on her thigh and squeeze it lightly, trying to reassure her without words that she'll be fine. She is Dauntless and she'll do great tomorrow. I won't be allowed inside the exam room, but George and Max will be there. Today I was informed that also Eric and the other two Dauntless who watched initiation closely will be inside the exam room, along with a few Erudite who will monitor the program, 'to pick out ways to improve its efficacy for generations to come'.

Tris gives me a weak smile, and resumes eating. Sensing that the topic of the final exam reached its end, Shauna changes the topic to clothes. I groan inwardly, but I'm glad no one is talking about anything heavy anymore. These final hours are excruciating, even more than the ones before my final test.

As soon as she is done eating, we excuse ourselves, and together with our daughter we head home. Tris wasn't sure if she should spend the night at home or in the dorm room, but I managed to convince her. I am absolutely certain that she'll be a member by tomorrow evening, but I sympathize with her nervousness. I was in her shoes once.

While Tris is getting Rose ready for bed, I go into our bedroom and hurry into our bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. I set up scented candles and pour some scented salts into the water, filling the air with an abundance of enticing aromas that are aimed to relax. When I'm satisfied with everything, I leave the bathroom and go check on my wife and daughter.

I find Tris sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking our baby to sleep, singing softly to her. Rose's eyes are closed and a content smile plays on her lips. I smile at the sight of my girls, and go to kiss my daughter's forehead before gently lifting her out her mother's arms and laying her down in her crib. Tris smiles softly at her, before bending down to kiss her cheek. We quietly leave our daughter's bedroom, careful not to wake her.

Guiding my wife into our bathroom, I watch her as her jaw drops at the sight before her. I smile at her reaction, and grateful that she isn't like other women here in Dauntless who need many gifts, some more expensive than a week's pay. My girl is happy with little things, be it a foot rub or just bringing her tea. Nevertheless, I make it my priority to spoil her, because she deserves it. She always did a tremendous job keeping our home clean and cozy, taking care of our daughter and me, and trying to still be a good friend to all our friends. I am absolutely certain that once she'll have a regular job here in Dauntless, she'll shine. It wouldn't surprise me if Cameron's leader position would be offered to her once initiation concludes. Whatever the future holds, I'll make sure to be by her side and support her the same way she always supported me.

"What's all this?" she asks with a chuckle.

"A little wellness for you, my love. I know how stressed out you are because of the test tomorrow, but you don't have to be. You did extraordinary well during initiation and tomorrow is only a formality," I try to reassure her.

"I know I'll make it into Dauntless, but that's not my priority anymore," she informs me, taking me a little by surprise, "I want to do well. You were first in your initiate class and I don't want to disappoint you. I want you to be proud of me," she whispers, looking away bashfully.

"Honey," I begin, and grab her chin, turning her head so that she has to face me, "I am proud of you. No matter your rank tomorrow, you are Dauntless. You are Mrs. Four," I joke, and she laughs a little, "you did amazing things already, and who cares what others think? I am so proud and in love with you that I think I might burst. I know how hardworking you are, and whether you come out first or last or anything in between doesn't matter. You are Dauntless, and that's all that matters. Don't worry, please."

I see as she fights the tears in her eyes, and smile. No matter how strong she is, there is still a part of her that is frightened and just wants to be loved. Oh, how I love her. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't fall in love with her over and over again. She is my soul mate, my everything, my entire world. Without her I'd be nothing; I'd want nothing.

I kiss her softly on the lips, not wanting her to think that I did all this to get laid. I mean, if it happens, it happens. Who am I to deny my beautiful wife a little sugar? But ultimately, all this is for her to relax and calm down.

We both undress and I get into the tub first, laying back, and holding out my hand to steady her as she climbs in as well, resting her back against my chest, and sighing contently as the warmth of the water envelops her. I can practically feel how the tension leaves her body as she slumps into me and snuggles in my embrace. I could die in this very moment, and I'd die a happy man.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: First of, I want to say thank you to all of you who stick around and support me. You are greatly appreciated. Second, I want to apologize in the delay of posting this new chapter. Right after I posted chapter 39, I was busy with the holidays, and then because of reasons unknown lost a bunch of data from my drive. I had to re-write a lot, and revisit past chapters. Work is busy too, so I'm trying to write as much as I can.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter.**

Chapter 40

Tris

I am next. Fuck! I am not ready for this. Peter was right before me, and it took him nearly forty-five minutes to come out of his fear landscape. I thought going through each of my fears was bad, but now that I have to face them all at once, I feel like soiling my pants. I wish Tobias was here.

He was so sweet last night, drawing a bath for us, and just helping me relax. I was so calm and happy that I fell asleep in the tub. I woke sometime during the night and felt extremely horny. Thankfully, my husband had no problem with our impromptu lovemaking and we ended up exhausting ourselves. Unfortunately, the alarm clock rang too soon, and I had to get up. Tobias joined me in the shower, but we kept it together, seeing that I needed to hurry to be down in the Pit by eight a.m.

Tobias took the day off and decided to stay at home with Rose, waiting for me to join them once I was done. A part of me wishes I'd be done already and on my way home to my family, whilst another wishes there were a couple of more people in front of me, so that it wasn't my turn to go into the dreaded exam room.

The door opens, and Eric stands in the doorway just like he did for each and every other initiate today. He ushers me inside, and gives me a tight-lipped smile, directing me towards a reclined chair right in the middle of the room. Tori is waiting for me next to it, and I assume she will be the one to administer the fear simulation serum. I gulp as I see Max and a few Erudite watching me approach, and once again wish for Tobias to be here. I need to be brave. This is the final test before I'll be a member of Dauntless. Once I'm officially part of this faction, nothing and no one can take me away from my family.

I sit down on the chair, and only lay back when Tori gently pushes my shoulder. I give her a nervous look and she smiles at me reassuringly.

"It'll be fine. You are the strongest person I've ever met," comes Eric's voice, surprising me a little.

Ever since Tobias and I revealed to the initiates that we are husband and wife, he and Eric have spent some time together. They aren't necessarily friends, but at least they aren't enemies anymore. Eric has proven himself not only to leadership, but also to Tobias, when three initiates tried to push me into the Chasm.

It was about two weeks ago. Amar and Lauren had just posted the rankings, and it seems some people didn't like that I was in second place. The three wore masks, but I'm fairly certain Peter was one of them. Since they ran away before Eric and the compound guards could get to them, they went unpunished, but Max ordered several guards to watch all initiates, while a group of Control Room workers, along with Harrison and George led an investigation into the attack. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything, and they couldn't just go and put all initiates under truth serum. Tobias was livid, but Eric promised that he'd watch out for me.

"Why would you do that?" Tobias had asked.

"Because, believe it or not, I'm not the bad guy here. We might have had our problems when we were initiates, but I'm past this. Besides, Tris was always nice to me, even when you were a dick. I might not be her friend, but that doesn't mean I want anything bad happening to her."

Tobias was reluctant to admit it, but Eric was right. We did get along, much better than he and Tobias, and I trusted him. My husband gave in, and promised to find out who the attackers were and kill them. Eric just dismissed him, but I knew that Tobias would keep his promise. After Tobias finally left the training room, I asked Eric to keep an eye on my husband.

"You know, I'm not so sure throwing those bastards into the Chasm would be such a bad thing," he commented.

"Just because we are Dauntless and reckless most of the times, doesn't mean we are cold-blooded killers," I argued, and he grimaced. Reluctantly, he agreed to keep an eye out for Tobias and stop him from killing the three guys who tried to kill me first.

Shaking my head off those thoughts, I look at Eric and nod my head. He then leaves, and stands somewhere behind me, while Tori prepares the injection with the serum.

"Be brave," she whispers, and I close my eyes in anticipation.

I allow the familiar darkness to surround me, while trying to calm my nerves. Tobias has already told me that while going through each fear at a time it would take me a while to realize it's just a sim, but for the fear simulation I would be aware the whole time.

I try to steady my heart beat when an image appears. It is the field outside of the fence, near a rusted, old ship. I am looking around, but like other times when I experienced this fear, I am completely alone. The croak of the black murder of crows above me alerts me that I am only seconds away from being attacked. I start running when they dive towards me, seeking out the branch that is usually on fire. Finding it, I pick it up, and try to keep the crows at a safe distance from me, taking a few steps forward until they finally fly away. The image fades, and darkness envelopes me once again.

Once I can see again, I recognize the wooden post and feel the rough rope around my wrists. Not a moment later, a fire breaks out around me, and I struggle to free myself from my restraints. Damn it! Why do I always have to end up in situations like this one? Why can't one of my fears be fluffy pillows and Dauntless cake?

Shaking my head of the ridiculous images, I concentrate on my current predicament. The voice of someone is heard and I recognize him to be Peter. Ugh! Seriously? Can't I have a fear that doesn't involve that asshole?

"It smells of burned Stiff," he snarls.

"It smells of rain," I retort, and suddenly it starts pouring, extinguishing the fire around me.

Before I can try to free myself of the rope, darkness swallows the scene, and when I can finally see again I'm trapped in that dreadful water tank. What the hell is it with me and being trapped?

Tobias thinks that it's my fear of not being in control of things, but this is ridiculous. I get it! I'm a control freak. Can we please move on?

Water is streaming in through a pipe on the floor. I start panicking, wanting to get out as soon as possible, but the more I try, the harder the glass seems to get. I try to calm myself down, remembering that one of the key variables in overcoming one's fear is to keep a clear head.

I keep my eyes closed, and listen to the steady stream of water, slowly filling the tank I'm trapped in. but then I realize, this isn't real. I am not really in a water tank. This is a simulation. I can't die inside a simulation. I won't suffocate or drown in a simulation.

I open my eyes and glare at the glass. It is the only thing between me and freedom. I tried pushing against it, but it didn't move. I tried pounding my fists against it, but it didn't even crack. Last time I was in this fear, I was wearing a jacket, but right now I'm in only a tank top and dark-colored pants. There's nothing I can take off to stuff into the pipe and stop the water from pouring in.

I try to think of something else, when a little voice in my head tells me, anew, that all of this isn't real. If this isn't a real water tank, than the glass isn't real glass, and doesn't require the same amount of power to break. That means, the glass is only as strong as my mind allows it to be.

I start a chant in my head, 'the glass will break', and start tapping a spot with my finger. At first, nothing happens, but after the third time my finger hits the smooth surface of the glass, small cracks appear. Confident that my plan will work, I keep tapping until the cracks spread all over the surface of the glass, and suddenly, it shatters into a million pieces, releasing the water inside and pushing me forward.

Before I hit the ground, darkness swallows me, and when I can see anew, I find myself in my apartment. I wonder why I am here. It is strange, though. Usually when I'm home, I feel at peace, but right now I'm anxious and apprehensive. The apartment is completely silent, so different from its usual busy hum. I know that this is a simulation, but I don't understand it. I have never faced this fear before. Realizing that this is supposed to be a fear, I stop in my tracks and wonder what exactly I'm afraid of.

"Tobias?" I call out his name, wondering if he'll be here. Even if he isn't the real Tobias, I'm sure I'll be calmer once I set eyes on my husband. But there is no sign of him.

A loud noise startles me, and I turn towards where it came from – my daughter's room. I hurry to check if she is alright, bursting into her room, but as I try to enter it, I am thrown backwards on my butt.

"Stop crying, already," I hear myself say, and look up.

In the middle of Rose's room is my little girl sitting on the floor, crying bitterly, while Simulation Me yells at her. Why the hell is she yelling at Rose? Why am _I_ yelling at my daughter?

I try to enter the room again, but an invisible force field stops me. I scream at the top of my lungs, but neither Simulation Tris nor Simulation Rose can hear me. The door slams in my face, and I wonder if that's all this fear is about, but then the door opens again, and Simulation Tris is slapping a slightly older version of my daughter. Simulation Rose is crying again, cowering away, not much different from how Tobias used to cower from his father. At that thought, my heart constricts. Does this mean, I am like Marcus?

My question remains unanswered, as the door slams shut again, and when it opens, Simulation Rose is a teenager, maybe fifteen or so. Simulation Tris is yelling at her again, but this time Simulation Rose yells back, calling Simulation Tris a bad mother.

"I hate you!" Simulation Rose screams.

"I wish I never had you, you little bitch!" Simulation Tris yells back.

The door shuts again, and when it opens, I find my sweet girl on the floor in a pool of her own blood, while simulation Tris is holding a bloodied knife.

"NO!" I scream, and run towards Simulation Tris, breaking through the barrier, and killing her.

I crouch down and lift the lifeless body of my baby, cradling her in my arms, and promise to make it all better. I close my eyes tightly, praying that I'll never become the monster seen in this simulation.

"You are just like me, Beatrice," I hear the evil snarl of my father-in-law.

Opening my eyes, I realize I am back in Abnegation, in Marcus's house. Rose is gone, and Marcus is glaring at me, while he towers over my frail body. I am no longer the fierce Dauntless fighter I've become in these past two years, but the scared girl, who was forced to get married.

"I am nothing like you," I spit. Marcus laughs an evil laugh, making me shudder in disgust and fear. This man truly is the devil.

"Oh, yes you are. You might pretend to be better, but you are just like me. Some might even say, you are worse than I am. At least I've never killed anyone. How does it feel to know that you've killed your own daughter? You are despicable, Beatrice," he mocks, crouching down to glare at me.

For a moment, I am back to the days when Tobias and I lived in his house. I am back to the small Abnegation girl who wasn't strong enough to fight back. But I am not her anymore. I push him away from me, and, for a moment, he falls back. I stand up and glare at the man who caused more nightmares than I care to admit.

He keeps taunting me, calling me weak and unworthy, a mistake that needs to be corrected. He tries to convince me that I've killed Rose; that I am just like him, a monster without a soul, hated by everyone. But I know in my heart that I'd rather die before hurting my baby. I will never be like Marcus.

"Shut up! You are the only monster here," I yell, and swing my fist into his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

I launch myself at him, wanting to beat the shit out of him, like I wanted for so long, but darkness consumes me for a moment, before light shines into the room, revealing Tobias and Rose laying lifeless on the ground.

They are both heavily injured; blood pours out of their bodies; their eyes are wide and filled with fear, but the usual sparkle that shows they are alive and well is gone. I fall to my knees, crying desperately into my hands, trying to comprehend what happened to the two people I love most in this world. I watch as Tobias tries to say something, but his attempt is in vain, because he falls back motionless, along with our daughter. They are gone. I've lost them. I've failed them.

I will myself to look at the bodies of my husband and daughter, lifting my little girl into my arms, cursing myself for failing them. I should have protected them. I should have defended them. I should have died with them. I should have died instead of them. They are my life. They are my everything.

"My baby, I'm so sorry. Mommy loves you so much," I cry into her small, cold chest. I hold her close to me and look at the love of my life, silently praying for us to be together in the next life, hopefully without the pain and suffering we have endured in this one.

I feel a great pain in my chest as I cry my losses, but somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice – Rose – calls for me. I look up, and at a distance, I see a bright light. Inside the light is my sweet baby girl, alive and well, calling for me to come home.

Home.

There's no home without Tobias and Rose.

Home.

No. This isn't real. This is not happening. This is a simulation. I'm still in my fear landscape.

"I swear to you, I love you both so much and I will do everything to protect you. I'm coming home," is the last thing I manage to say before darkness envelopes me, and I know my fear is over. I am drained of energy and I dread the next one.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I am running as fast as I can, pushing my way through the crowd of people in the Pit, ignoring as they complain about my rudeness and push my body to get home faster.

As soon as I was out of my fear landscape, I bolted out of the room, wanting to get home to check if my family is still there where I left them. I needed to see with my own eyes that Tobias and Rose are alive and well. I needed to tell them how much I love them both and that I would die without them in my life.

I reach my apartment door out of breath and panting, dizzy from the lack of oxygen and exhausted from the terrible fear landscape I had just endured.

I left without my keys, so now I am forced to bang on my door like a lunatic, probably startling my little girl. But I need to get in. I need to see them. I need to embrace and kiss them and make sure that they are real and not a figment of my imagination.

Not a moment too soon, the door swings open and Tobias pulls me into his arms. I don't think, and jump up, wrapping arms and legs around his tall, muscular frame and sob into his shoulder. He holds me close to him, rubbing my back soothingly, while whispering how much he loves me.

Somehow, he manages to close and lock the door and walk to the couch with me still attached to him, like a hungry leech. He sits down, and I straddle his lap, while still clinging to him for dear life.

I have no idea for how long I'm just wrapped in his arms, before the unmistakable sound of my baby girl is heard through the baby phone. I pull back, my vision slightly blurry from the many tears I've shed, and look at my husband. He reaches out to wipe my tears and kisses my lips softly.

"I know how awful the fear landscape is, but nothing in there is real. Whatever you saw, it isn't real," he tells me firmly, and I nod. I know the fear landscape isn't real, but my fears are.

I stand up and clean my face with a tissue as best as I can, as Tobias goes to bring our daughter into the living room.

"Mama, sad," Rose says, and I turn around to look at her. New tears spring to my eyes, and I let them fall as I go to get my baby from her father. Tobias hands her over to me, and I immediately cuddle her to my chest.

"Mama was sad, but Mama is happy now that I can hold you," I tell her honestly.

We all sit down, and I cradle my baby in my arms, while Tobias holds his arm protectively around the both of us. I am grateful that Tobias doesn't ask questions and that Rose is content to snuggle with us. She would usually get bored pretty quickly and demand to play with her stuffies, but right now, she is a good little girl for her mommy and allows me to get my fill of her.

"Mama," she says, and I look at her.

"Yes, baby?"

"No sad," she tells me and I smile.

"I promise, I won't be sad anymore. I love you, baby," I tell her, and snuggle her back into me. "Mommy loves you so much," I choke, and feel how she shifts in my arms to wrap her little arms around me.

"Lub you, Mama," she says, and gives me a wet kiss on my cheek.

"What about me?" Tobias suddenly asks, and we both look at him. He pouts slightly, causing me to chuckle and Rose to laugh. "Don't my girls love me too?"

"Yes, we do. Very much so," I tell him, and lean in to kiss his cheek, but he moves his face in the last second, and our lips connect, causing Rose to giggle.

"Dada, lub you," Rose squeals, and starts to reach for him. I let him take her to give her a hug, and smile at how adorable they look together.

Seeing them both alive and happy, I decide to get my shit together and stop the wailing. Tobias is right. The fear landscape isn't real, yet it feels like it is while in it. Also, the fears I have are real, and the images within the fear landscape are just a manifestation of them. I don't quite understand all of them, seeing that I was confused as to why I seemed to be scared of crows. Tobias actually helped me understand my fear. Maybe I should tell him what I saw. After all, he confided in me what he saw in his fear landscape.

Deciding to leave this conversation for another time when our little one isn't around, Tobias offers to clean her up for lunch, while I go and heat up the leftovers we have. I pull out the lasagna from the fridge and heat up the oven. Within minutes, my husband and daughter return, and Tobias puts Rose into her highchair, before pulling out plates for us, while I prepare Rose's lunch. It doesn't take us long, and the three of us enjoy a quiet family meal.

I know that Tobias wants to know what had frightened me so badly for me to come home the way I did, but I don't want Rose around to see me that distraught again. Once she'll be down for her nap, I'll have to bring up the courage to go through my memories again. The first three fears are familiar to me. It's the following three that are new. I wonder why they never came up during practice.

"Why don't you get Rose ready for her nap, and I'll clean up here?" Tobias offers, and I nod happily. He knows that our baby always cheers me up when I'm down.

Rose is a delight. Despite us being very young when we had her, she was an exceptionally good baby and we hardly had much headache raising her so far. I'm sure, once our little girl hits puberty that will change.

It takes Rose about twenty minutes and a very long bedtime story to fall asleep, but when she finally does, I sigh. I have to tell Tobias what I saw. But a part of me is scared – what will he think? I know I can't control my fears, but it's unsettling that they affect me so much.

Leaving the nursery, I find Tobias on the balcony, looking out over the city. I try not to startle him as I join him there. For a while, none of us says anything. I need time to process things, and he is probably sensing I need some space.

"Tris, you don't have to tell me about your fear landscape," he suddenly says, and I look up at him, only to find him looking at me intensely. He is serious, but his gaze is still loving.

"I know, but I want to. You shared yours with me, and I know you can help me process this better than I ever could on my own," I tell him, and he nods.

"Whenever you are ready," he encourages.

I take a deep breath and start reiterating what my first three fears are. He doesn't seem surprised, which is normal, given that the point of us going through the fear simulations was to face our own fears and learn to handle them properly, but then, I get to the part of my other fears. I tell him everything I've seen and felt, and wait for him to say something. He remains quiet for a long while, and I wonder if maybe I should have waited for a more appropriate time to discuss this with him. Then again, when would that be?

"Tris, you are nothing like Marcus, so get that out of your pretty, little head. You would die before laying a finger on Rose, so never doubt yourself," he tells me sternly. I want to protest, but deep down I know he is right. The sole thought of hurting my little girl causes me physical pain, and I rub my chest to soothe it out.

"I know, but it felt so real. Why would I see that in my fear landscape?" I ask him, close to tears.

"I can't say for sure, but as a parent, I can only guess. You are afraid that no matter what you do, Rose will end up hating you. Am I right?" he asks, and I look away ashamed. The thought had crossed my mind several times since her birth.

I often wonder if I'm doing a good enough job, if I am a good mother and a good wife. It's not like I have a manual. Add to that the stress of keeping Rose hidden from my folks at first, and definitely away from Marcus, combined with life here in Dauntless, makes me wonder if I'm good enough.

"Babe, I know how you feel. Every parent knows that fear. I didn't want to say anything to you, but sometimes I lay awake and wonder if I'm a good enough father and husband," he confesses and my head snaps to him.

"Of course, you are. You are wonderful, and Rose and I love you so much," I tell him, vehemently, wrapping my arms around his upper body. He smiles softly at me, before kissing my forehead gently.

"Thank you, love. Same goes for you. I know we got married young, but you took your role as wife and mother very seriously and did a terrific job. We both know that we aren't flawless and we are prone to make mistakes, but that's life. We learn from them and try to do better next time. I asked around the guys who have kids, and they all share our fears," he tells me and I nod.

Sometimes when I would go pick up Rose from daycare, I would run into other mothers and while waiting we would end up chatting. They often tell me how overwhelmed they feel at times and wonder if they do a good job. Even my mother told me that she had those same doubts. I guess, those fears are the fears of every parent.

"I think, the fact that you saw Marcus doesn't necessarily mean that you fear becoming like him, but to fail as a parent. Our fears reside deep inside our subconscious and when we get injected with the fear simulation serum our brains try to make sense of them. Marcus played an important negative part in both our lives, so seeing him doesn't surprise me. After all, he is in my fear landscape too. But, Tris, there is no way you will ever become like him. You are incapable of that. Yes, you might have been trained as a soldier, but you never lifted a malicious finger against anyone," he tells me, staring deeply into my eyes.

I know he is right, and perhaps going through the whole fear landscape took a greater toll on me than I thought. I nod my head, and we enter the living room, sitting down on the couch. I snuggle into him and he holds me close to his warm body.

"Babe," he suddenly says, and I look up, only to find him looking at me with a wide grin. I frown, not understanding what got him in such a good mood. "You have six fears," he says, and my eyes widen.

I think of what he said, and mentally count them down. There is the fear with the crows – that's one; then being tied to a stake – that's two; then the water tank that threatens to drown me – that's number three; then comes the awful fight with Rose, followed closely by Marcus and my transformation back into frail Beatrice – that's four and five; the last one is finding Tobias and Rose dying and me unable to save them. Six. I have six fears.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Eaton, you have the second lowest number of fears in the history of Dauntless," he says, and smiles proudly. I can't help but allow my own smile to appear on my face.

"We can be Four and Six now," I say with a chuckle, and he laughs, nodding in approval.

"I still like Mrs. Four better," he replies, and kisses my lips. I hate that name, but I love my man.

Four and Six.


End file.
